¿Jamás Deshecho?
by Alie A Cullen
Summary: (Secuela de "Trato Hecho"). Una banca vacía en el medio del parque y un loco trato cambiaron radicalmente sus vidas. Ahora, un año después, como una pareja sólida y establecida, deberán aprender juntos a sobrellevar los cambios que se avecinan. ¿Será que por fin llegará un nuevo trato que dure para siempre? ¿O será un trato imposible de continuar? UA
1. Más que amigos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la historia que brota de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

 **.**

 **¿Jamás deshecho?**

 **.**

 **Beteado por Isa :)**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Uno: Más que amigos**

—Oh, Dios…

Del otro lado se escuchó un gruñido.

—Uhm, sí —solté un gemido—. Justo ahí.

Un nuevo gruñido seguido de una palabrota.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente. Se sentía muy bien. Manos Fuertes sabía lo que hacía.

«Uhm, pidámoslo para llevar».

Una excelente idea, hay que destacar.

—Mmm. —No era capaz de formular una palabra coherente.

Manos Fuertes siguió haciendo su trabajo, ahora bajando por mi columna vertebral. Esto era el paraíso, ¿por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en aceptar la invitación de venir aquí?

—Isabella… —Oh, sí; casi me había olvidado que tenía a alguien en la oreja—. Maldita sea Bella, no me hagas esto cuando estoy lejos de ti.

¿Hacer qué? Un fuerte gemido de placer salió de mis labios cuando Manos Fuertes tocó el punto exacto para hacer cerrar mis ojos fuertemente. Estaba muy tensionada, y eso le pasaba factura a mi pobre espalda. No era para menos de todos modos, el último año había sido —en una simple palabra— _agridulce_. Una mezcla de amargo con dulce, aunque los buenos momentos, en su mayoría, se vieron eclipsados por los momentos más amargos. Aunque quise intentar no mezclar las cosas, digamos que no fue posible como lo hubiese querido. Mucho menos cuando ves a las personas a tu alrededor que todo les sale viento en popa y luego estaba yo que seguía luchando por, al menos, durar más de tres meses en algún empleo. Hasta ahora, no había podido. Demonios.

—Uhm… —Volví a soltar un gemido cuando tocó justo debajo de mi nuca. Pues bien, en momentos como este, nada amargo iba a poder entristecerme. Es más, cada vez se hacía más difícil recordar qué es lo que me tenía con los nervios de punta.

—Deja de hacer eso o… —soltó un sonoro suspiro—. ¿Por qué me haces sufrir de esta forma? ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? Dímelo porque todo lo que imagino…

«Uhm, imaginemos juntos. Manos Fuertes un poco más abajo, oh sí… así».

«Es allí, ¿cierto?».

«Este hombre nos llevará a la luna».

—Ya te dije que… —Cerré mis ojos fuertemente—. Carajo, muy bueno.

—Maldita sea, Bella, mis pantalones comienzan a apretar y tengo un vuelo por delante.

Esa imagen mental no me estaba ayudando para nada. ¿Qué imagen más caliente y sensual que el pantalón apretado —justo en las partes necesarias— de Edward? Oh, sí, definitivamente yo también estaba odiando la idea de estar lejos de él.

—Oh, Nick… toca más fuerte allí.

Se volvió a escuchar una nueva maldición en mi oreja.

—¿Y Alice también está allí? —dijo con voz ahogada. ¿Qué mierda estaba imaginando? —. ¿Qué carajo están haciendo? Porque desde aquí, cariño, me estoy imaginando cualquier cosa. Y cuando digo cualquier cosa… es cualquier cosa.

Quise ser un poco mala con él.

—¿Qué estás imaginando? —Esta vez gemí a propósito, con una sonrisa divertida en mis labios. Sabía que luego yo también sufriría porque aún faltaban muchas horas para volver a verlo, pero era divertido hacerlo sufrir un poquito—. No sabes lo bien que me estoy sintiendo…

—Bella… —casi que estaba rogando. Me dio un poquitito, poquitito de pena—. Todo el mundo me está mirando, ya más de uno me trajo un poco de agua. Deja de ser cruel conmigo.

«Oh, mi Ojitos, eres tan tierno. Me gustaría chuparte la…».

«Amanda, ¡Dios!».

«Como si fuera que tú no quieres…».

Manos Fuertes comenzó a colocarme una crema refrescante y con rico perfume sobre toda mi espalda y cuello, haciendo que soltara un suspiro de placer. Era lindo dejarse mimar por unas horas. Luego, sentí que sus hermosas manos abandonaban mi piel y me senté un momento, cubriendo mis pechos desnudos con la toalla.

—Eres un encanto, mi cielo —me dijo Manos Fuertes con una sonrisa amistosa.

Se escuchó el ruido de algo caer del otro lado.

—Y tú eres el mejor —le respondí al hombre que tenía en frente, mientras tomaba la bata que muy amablemente me alcanzaba—. Definitivamente quiero más veces esas manos en mi piel.

«Muchas, muchas más veces».

—¿Qué, qué? —dijo Edward casi gritando, haciendo que tuviese que quitarme un auricular de mi oreja—. ¿Las manos de quién quieres…?

—Ya sabes dónde encontrarme, cariño. —Besó mis dos mejillas—. Dejaré que te cambies, esta noche dormirás como una seda.

Le sonreí, sintiéndome completamente relajada.

—Voy a matarlo… —siguió diciendo Edward casi pareciendo histérico—. Déjame en paz Daniel —se hizo un silencio—. ¿Escuchaste? Mataré a sea quien sea que te hizo gemir de esa manera. Y sí, también te mataré a ti, Isabella…

Solté unas risitas, mientras veía como Alice comenzaba a cambiarse.

—¿Me matarás a mí? —Quise que mi voz sonara en tono inocente—. ¿Y por qué?

—Por hacer no sé qué cosas con un hombre y Alice.

«Oh, Ojitos, tu imaginación sí que vuela».

En ese momento ya no pude aguantar más y estallé en carcajadas. Edward siempre sería tan… Edward. Alice me miró con el ceño fruncido preguntándome qué es lo que me pasaba para reírme como una psicópata. Sólo tuve que modular con mis labios el nombre de mi novio para que entendiera todo. Instantes después, ella también se unió a mi ataque de risa. Casi podía sentir el sonido de desagrado de Edward al saber que nos reíamos de él.

—Así que yo sufro y tú te diviertes, ¿huh?

Intenté apaciguar mis risas.

—El hombre que me hace no sé qué cosas que imaginas, me ha dado la mejor sesión de masajes que he tenido en mi vida —admití aún soltando risitas—. Y Alice también estaba disfrutando las manos de otros masajistas. Ni yo la toqué a ella, ni ella me ha tocado a mí. ¿Qué es lo que pensaba tu mente podrida?

Casi podía visualizarlo frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Masajes?

Asentí, comenzando a colocarme mis pantalones.

—Sí, amigo, masajes —respondí sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Cumpleaños de Alice, te olvidas?

Soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio. Pobrecito, de verdad que lo había hecho pasar un mal rato.

—No vuelvas a hacerme eso jamás —pidió casi desesperado—. Y mucho menos cuando estoy en la otra punta del país. ¿Me lo prometes?

Me derretí un poquito.

—No lo volveré a hacer —aseguré—. Aunque… Manos Fuertes… uf, sí que sabe lo que hace.

Alice me miró y le guiñé el ojo, mientras intentaba colocarme el sujetador sin tener que quitarme los auriculares del manos-libre del teléfono para poder seguir hablando con Edward.

—¿Manos Fuertes?

«Y abdomen fuerte también, los tenía marcados».

—Así es… —sonreí—. Tiene unas manos que…

—Isabella…

—Aunque… —mordí mi labio intentando aguantar la risa—. Yo tendría que cuidarte de él, pues ha roto con su _novio_ y está soltero hace algunos meses.

Se hizo un silencio y luego fue su risa la que inundó mis oídos. Yo no me aguanté y comencé a reír junto a él. Aunque pasara el tiempo, seguíamos siendo esos dos locos que se reían de cualquier cosa. Era una de las tantas cosas que amaba al estar a su lado.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró entre risas—. ¿En serio estaba infartándome de este lado por un masajista _gay_?

Solté unas risitas, mientras que ahora era el turno de luchar con mi remera sin quitarme los auriculares de las orejas. No era tan sencillo como lo imaginé.

—Eso es por imaginar cosas que no son…

—Tú hiciste muy fácil que mi imaginación volara, cariño.

Rodé los ojos.

—Te extraño —murmuró tras un sonoro suspiro.

Mi corazón se derritió.

—Yo también te extraño, ¿aún falta mucho?

Alice me hacía señas para que me apurara pues nuestro turno ya había acabado y no tardaría en llegar más personas. Asentí, intentando colocarme mis viejas zapatillas; pero mis viejas converse no estaban cooperando. ¿Mis pies se agrandaron o mis zapatillas se achicaron?

—Ouch —chillé, sobando mi trasero.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward.

—Sip, sólo me caí —respondí riendo, colocándome la zapatilla izquierda.

—Ay, Bella… ¿Qué haré contigo?

Sonreí.

—¿Venir rápido para abrazarme?

Casi lo podía ver sonriendo de lado.

—¿Sólo abrazarte? No, cariño, luego del pésimo momento que me hiciste pasar, no sólo te abrazaré sino que… —Algo en mi interior se removió—. Creo que pediremos muchos Orlandos para llevar.

«¿De cuántos estamos hablando?».

—¿En plural?

—Definitivamente —aseguró con voz ronca.

Demonios.

Alice ayudó a alejar pensamientos morbosos de mi mente, al hacerme señas que ya era hora de partir. Rápidamente terminé de alistarme, sintiéndome flotar porque realmente estaba muy relajada, tranquila y con muy buen humor.

—¿Estás ahí o te dejé sin palabras?

—Ja, ja, ja —ironicé—. No prometas cosas que luego no puedes cumplir, ¿tengo que recordarte lo del mes pasado?

«Tuve pesadillas luego de esa noche».

«Yo tuve que tomar más de un baño para relajarme, Amanda».

«Dímelo a mí, Bellita».

—¿Es necesario recordarlo?

—Yo te digo para que lo tengas en cuenta, _Ojitos_.

Se hizo un silencio.

—Si tan sólo te tuviera aquí…

—¿Qué harías?

Suspiró pesado.

—Pregunta equivocada, _Voz de Pito_ —acarició cada palabra, haciéndome estremecer. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviese ese efecto aún en el otro lado del país y por teléfono? —. Debo irme, pero ten en cuenta que yo también sé jugar y muy bien…

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Sólo te estoy avisando lo que haré cuando esté junto a ti, hermosa. —Mi corazón brincó—. Te amo.

Y ahora se derritió.

«¿Sólo el corazón? Porque yo estoy sintiendo el calor en otras zonas también».

—Termina rápido y ven —murmuré como loca enamorada—. Yo también te amo.

Se hizo un silencio y fui yo la primera en colgar.

Casi imaginando corazones a mi alrededor me dirigí junto a Alice, quien revisaba su celular sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala de espera. Mi amiga se encontraba radiante, mucho más hermosa de lo que siempre había sido. Y todo gracias a la felicidad de poder superar al bueno para nada de Jasper. No había sido fácil, claro que no, pero luego de muchas, muchas, muchísimas noches de llanto incontrolable por fin había llegado ese día en que te preguntas si de verdad un hombre merece tantas lágrimas. Gracias a Dios, ya habían pasado unos meses de esa noche, y cada vez mi mejor amiga volvía a ser aquella muchacha que siempre había sido y que un estúpido que no la supo valorar casi logró apagarla. Pero no fue así, Alice es una de las muchachas más fuertes que conozco; y había podido salir adelante.

—¿Te dejó en libertad el chico enamorado?

Rodé los ojos.

—Sip —respondí sentándome a su lado y robándole un nuevo beso en la mejilla—. ¿Qué miras?

—El video que me envió tu abuela, ¿puedes creer que Marie sepa utilizar mejor que yo su celular?

Me reí y puso para reproducir el video. Mi abuela se veía sentada en las bancas de la casa de Tacoma, tejiendo como siempre. Pero esta vez tejía como una bandera, grande, y pude ver escrito el nombre de Alice en ella. ¡Era el acolchado que le había enviado hoy en la mañana! Mi abuelita siempre era de tener esos detalles y a pesar que estábamos lejos, se las arreglaba para seguir sorprendiéndonos. Lo había hecho siempre desde que somos pequeñas; sólo que ahora se agregaba el particular detalle que ahora era una abuela _con_ _onda_ , como ella misma se había bautizado. Y no había ni un solo día que no nos enviara algo vía WhattsApp, desde esas tediosas cadenas —que me amenazaba si no se las devolvía ya que no quería tener mala suerte— o fotografías de toda la familia. Incluyendo a Charlie en calzones, claro que sí.

—Y pensar que no quería recibirlo…

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Tú le creíste? —¡Ja! Mi abuela no me engañaba—. Lo hizo a propósito, sólo para demostrar que era una persona humilde. En el momento en que Edward le entregó la caja, no la soltó jamás.

Alice sonrió.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón.

Miré la hora y casi era el mediodía y todavía no habíamos comido nada, sólo el pobre café que había podido tomar antes de salir de casa casi arrastrada por mi emocionada y cumpleañera mejor amiga.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde quiere ir la cumpleañera ahora? Yo invito.

Ella me miró con una sonrisita y me di cuenta al instante qué es lo que estaba pensando.

—Alice, que sea desempleada una vez más no quiere decir que no tenga dinero para invitar a mi mejor amiga a comer afuera. ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero, Bella…

—Nada de _peros_ , por favor. —Ese era un tema muy delicado para mí y sinceramente aún no quería hablar de ello. Ella finalmente asintió y aceptó mi invitación—. ¿Dónde iremos?

Con sólo un cruce de miradas ya supimos nuestro destino.

—¡Visitemos al viejo Marco!

Luego de media hora luego de partir del centro de estética corporal y prometerles tanto a Manos Fuertes como a Nick —quien por cierto no perdió tiempo para facilitarle su número de celular a Alice—, estábamos camino al local del viejo Marco. Nuestro restaurante favorito en todo Nueva York.

—¿Lo llamarás? —le pregunté antes de entrar al restaurante.

Alice me miró mostrándose confundida.

—¿A quién?

Rodé los ojos.

—¿Nick manos-grandes masajista? —Duh, ¿a quién más sino? —. No te hagas porque vi el momento justo en que te pasaba su número.

Ella rio.

—No lo llamaré, tonta —me sacó la lengua—. Aunque sus manos sean orgásmicas, estoy bien como estoy. No necesito a ningún Nick o algún otro.

Sonreí, mostrándome satisfecha con su respuesta.

Al ingresar al local del viejo Marco no pasaron ni treinta segundos para sentir su cálido abrazo a ambas. Junto a Alice reímos mientras sentíamos como el hombre nos apretaba a las dos juntas en su fuerte abrazo.

—Creí que se habían olvidado de mí —murmuró, mostrándose feliz con nuestra visita inesperada—. Y tú, Morena, ¿pensabas dejarme afuera de tu cumpleaños? ¿A quién le obsequiaré el delicioso pastel que he horneado?

Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron.

—¿Con fresas?

—Muchas, miles… —siguió diciendo Marco—. Anden, vengan… vengan que les preparé la mesa especial.

«Creo que hoy no pagaremos».

Definitivamente, esa era la mejor parte; más aún cuando debía economizar forzadamente.

Pocos minutos después estábamos frente a una hermosa mesa preparada con flores y fresas, como le encantaba a Alice. El viejo Marco nos conocía muy bien, de hecho creo que fue la primera persona que nos habló al mudarnos aquí y desde allí establecimos una hermosa relación que perduraba hasta el día de hoy. El plato principal eran unas deliciosas hamburguesas que nadie podría negarse a ella.

—Buen provecho, niñas —nos dijo Marco, sintiéndose complacido de tenernos allí—. Y, Morena, feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias, Marco —le agradeció Alice dándole un gran abrazo seguido de un beso en la mejilla.

Apenas el dueño del restaurante se fue, tanto Alice como yo arrasamos con la deliciosa comida. Había pensado que era yo la única hambrienta, pero creo que mi mejor amiga me estaba ganando. Ahora entendía que el estar relajado y una buena sesión de masajes te dejaban con un gran apetito.

—¿Ya está todo listo para hoy a la noche? —pregunté una vez que terminamos de comer. Santo cielo, había comido tanto que estaba pensando muy seriamente en desabotonar mi pantalón. Estaba utilizando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo.

—Todo listo —aseguró la cumpleañera en mi misma condición—. Aunque…

—¿Aunque…?

—Hay algo que no le gustará a Jess…

«¿Tendré a todos mis chicos calientes, hoy?».

—Oh, oh —hice una mueca—. No me digas que…

—Sip, Brad vendrá.

Ya podía ver la escena de una Jessica encabronada y un Brad con cara de yo no fui intentando acercarse a ella. La verdad, la situación entre ambos no estaba nada bien. De hecho, hasta donde yo sabía, Jessica no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde aquella noche en que todo terminó de arruinarse, hace un poco más de un año. Desde esa noche, Jess cambió radicalmente. Y lo hizo para bien, aunque yo sabía que el actuar de Brad la había lastimado muchísimo, a pesar de que ella no quisiera reconocerlo.

—No es mi culpa… es que…

Comencé a asentir.

—Por supuesto que no es tu culpa, Al —tomé una de sus manos—. Es una situación de mierda, porque todos nosotros quedamos en el medio. Un eterno cortocircuito.

Y así era… desde esa noche no hubo una en la que salgamos todos juntos como el amplio grupo que éramos. Si Jess se enteraba que Brad iría, automáticamente se enfermaba y evitaba cualquier tipo de salida en la que él estuviese presente. Del otro lado era más o menos lo mismo, sólo que estaba la pequeña diferencia en que si Brad se enteraba que estaría Jessica se llevaba a su ejército de _mujercitas_ junto a él. Brad no había cambiado para nada y eso era lo más triste.

—Además tiene una excelente dentadura —siguió diciendo Alice.

No pude hacer más que reírme del comentario de mi mejor amiga. Sin saber cómo, Brad se apareció por el consultorio de Alice un día y desde allí es su odontóloga de cabecera, además se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Pero amigos de verdad; por eso era de esperarse que él quisiera estar presente en el cumpleaños de su odontóloga favorita.

—¿Debemos decirle?

Alice soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Quiero que ambos estén junto a mí.

Entonces la respuesta era fácil… sólo que ardería Troya, _otra vez_.

—Consigamos unos escudos…

Alice sonrió.

—No puedo creer que tanto haya cambiado en estos años —murmuró pensativa, tomando un trago de _Sprite_ —. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, es el primer cumpleaños que lo paso sin…

— _Casper_ —me burlé de un nuevo apodo que había inventado Jessica.

—Como si cambiarle una letra hará la diferencia —tanto Alice como yo sonreímos—. Pero… no está siendo tan duro, ¿sabes? Al fin lo comprendí, y la vida sigue y tengo los mejores amigos del mundo. Aunque, bueno, hay dos que quieren matarse, pero no viene al caso.

—Me alegra verte así de bien —dije con completa sinceridad.

Ella me sonrió; una sonrisa genuina.

—También yo… —suspiró—. Aprendí mucho este tiempo y creo que por fin he entendido lo más difícil, el quererse a uno mismo. Por fin entendí que yo debo ponerme por encima de todo y todos, y no debo darle a una sola persona el poder para destruirme. Costó, pero, finalmente, llegó el momento en el que mirar hacia atrás ya no duele. Y sé que no volverá a doler.

—Es lindo escucharte decir eso —tomé su mano y le di un apretón fuerte—. Pero bueno… basta de temas filosóficos y profundos, hoy nos espera una gran noche.

—Sólo espero que todo se desarrolle con calma —suspiró—. Si Jess se entera que Brad irá…

—Las cosas se pondrán feas, muy feas.

Finalmente, unas dos horas después estábamos en la comodidad de nuestro apreciado departamento. Por mi parte estaba tirada en el sillón, sosteniendo a Pascual entre mis piernas mientras que Fofi jugaba junto a Alice. Aunque intentaba no parecer desesperada, revisaba mi correo electrónico a toda hora esperando que me llegara algún mail con alguna citación a una de las tantas entrevistas a las que deseaba asistir, pero… nada.

Toda esta situación se estaba transformando en costumbre y eso no era nada bueno. Desde el día de mi graduación, cuando sientes que has dado el paso más difícil de todo y que habrá muchísimas puertas abiertas, no había pegado una en el campo de lo laboral. Había cambiado más de seis veces de empleo y no por elección propia sino que todos te dejaban de patitas en la calle con la misma frase: "Eres muy eficiente, pero aún te falta experiencia" o el típico: "Te llamaremos luego" y todo el mundo sabe que esa llamada nunca vendrá.

Era por ese motivo que volvía a estar desempleada. Hacía sólo dos días que volví a escuchar la frase del llamado que nunca llegaría y tuve que despedirme de mi trabajo número seis. La novedad de este último es que duré los tres meses de prueba, en los anteriores no había sucedido. Ya ni siquiera podía estar enojada o frustrada por tener que volver a empezar con la búsqueda, sino que hacía que me repreguntara si alguna vez tendría ese trabajo que deseaba desde que ingresé a la universidad.

—¿Qué tal si haces unas palomitas y vemos una película? —preguntó Alice de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Aún faltan dos horas para que las chicas vengan.

—Okay —sonreí, levantando al remolón de Pascual de mis piernas. Amaba a este perro, de verdad que lo amaba. Era todo lo contrario a Fofi, la vital y atlética perrita; él, en cambio, mientras más tiempo podía pasar echado como un costal de papas, era feliz. Era una completa ternurita con esa carita puntiaguda negrita.

—Yo iré a comprar algunas bebidas para cuando las chicas vengan.

Tal como dijo Alice, salí disparada a la cocina en busca de los ingredientes para preparar las palomitas de maíz. Busqué por todos los cajones y recordé que estaba en el estante más alto de todos. Genial, completamente genial. Trepándome sobre la encimera pude dar con él y creo que festejé un poco, bajo la atenta mirada de mis perros. Me reí de mí misma y en ese momento se escuchó la puerta abrirse; rápidamente tanto Pascual como Fofi salieron corriendo como locos. Yo sólo rodé los ojos y me dispuse a preparar las palomitas. Pude sentir los pasos de mi mejor amiga aproximándose y el ladrido de alegría de los pequeños de la casa.

—Alice, la próxima vez no me dejes subir tan alto el maíz porque…

Unos fuertes brazos me jalaron hacia atrás y si hubiese sido por mí me hubiese caído de culo al piso; pero esos brazos fueron más fuertes que yo y logró sostenerme sin ningún tipo de problemas. Sin saber qué es lo que estaba pasando, me fui vista aprisionada en la mejor cárcel que pudiese existir y pronto esos labios suaves y dulces estuvieron sobre los míos.

«Bienvenido a casa, Ojitos».

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, mandé al demonio el maíz y me trepé a su cuerpo con mucha fuerza, enredando mis piernas en torno a su cadera. Demonios, lo había extrañado mucho estos días; muchísimo. Él sosteniéndome con mucha agilidad, comenzó a besarme con más pasión, haciendo que mi cabeza se nublara y el único pensamiento coherente estaba relacionado con él.

—Dios, como te extrañé —dijo entre besos.

Yo sólo asentí, sin poder despegar mis labios de los suyos. Había sido una semana muy larga, y lo había extrañado todo el maldito tiempo. A pesar de llevar más de un año de novios oficiales —contando desde aquella vez en mi departamento donde había hecho esa hermosa pregunta y ese tonto castigo que se me ocurrió había quedado de lado— nada había cambiado. Es decir, ambos estábamos aprendiendo muchas cosas de relaciones y demás, pero nuestra relación no había cambiado para nada. Éramos novios, amigos, amantes… y estaba tan feliz de que fuera así. Había peleas, claro que sí, pero ninguna duraba más de un día. Creo que entre ambos formamos un código de no ir a dormir enojado con el otro. Hasta el momento estaba funcionando de maravillas.

La intensidad del beso fue bajando, hasta que nuestras bocas dejaron de moverse para solo rozarse. En ese momento, él me miró con esos ojos verdes que me traían loca y sonrió ampliamente. Yo sólo pude devolverle la sonrisa, sintiéndome feliz por estar nuevamente en sus brazos.

—Hola —lo saludé dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Él me siguió mirando con mucha intensidad; podía sentir el calor de mis mejillas y de…

«Oh, sí… yo también lo estoy sintiendo».

—Hola —saludó de vuelta, relamiendo sus labios al mirarme con mucha intensidad de la cabeza a los pies. En ese momento me di cuenta que sólo estaba con su remera puesta. Oh, oh—. Estoy recordando algo…

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté con confusión.

Él sonrió de manera ladeada y solté un gritito cuando me levantó y me sentó sobre la encimera, acomodándose entre mis piernas abiertas. Tampoco vi venir el beso desaforado que me dio después, ni tampoco a sus manos traviesas que comenzaron con un camino de ascenso desde mis piernas desnudas hasta mi cuello. Por mi parte me apreté fuertemente a él, sintiendo como _algo_ también iba despertándose a medida que nuestro reencuentro se ponía más y más caliente. Demonios, esto era _taaan_ bueno.

«Ni que lo digas, Bellita. Bésanos el cuello, Ojitos».

Como si Edward pudiera escuchar los pedidos de Amanda, pronto sus labios estuvieron entreteniéndose con la piel sensible de mi cuello; ladeé mi cabeza, cerrando los ojos, completamente entregada a sus besos y caricias. Era increíble como luego de todo este tiempo, mi cuerpo reconocía al suyo y se acoplaba tan bien.

—Quiero oírte gemir como hoy gemías en mi oído, estando tan lejos de ti —mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome estremecer—. ¿Sabes todas las cosas que pensé?

—Yo… uhm… —No era capaz de decir ni una puta oración. Pero no era mi culpa, claro que no, era la suya por torturar mi cuello de esa manera; más aún cuando sabía perfectamente cómo me ponía cuando mordía justo allí.

—No sabes todo lo que me haces, mi Voz de Pito. —Ahora fue el turno de lamer la porción de atrás de mi oreja. Oh, sí, lamer. Por Dios, eso debería ser ilegal—. Nunca tendré suficiente de ti, te he extrañado tanto.

—Y yo a ti, Edward —dije entre jadeos.

Luego, no aguanté más y mandé todo al carajo. Tomé su cabeza entre mis manos y estampé mis labios contra los suyos, arrancándole un jadeo ronco por la sorpresa. Claro que esa sorpresa sólo duró una milésima de segundo porque luego él tuvo todo el control. Comenzó a levantar su propia remera de mi cuerpo, hasta dejar mis bragas negras al descubierto. Sonrió traviesamente cuando notó cuán húmeda estaba.

—Siempre tan, tan hermosa —susurró, mordiendo mi labio inferior mientras que su mano comenzaba a juguetear con _mi_ cosa aún cubierta por la fina tela de mi ropa interior—. Aún no entiendo qué me haces, ¿pero sabes qué? No me importa, me encanta.

Mientras continuaba hablando sobre mis labios, su mano iba trazando círculos por encima de mis muy mojadas bragas, haciéndome estremecer y buscar fricción para aliviar la presión que comenzaba a formarse en mi bajo vientre. Por mi parte tampoco me quedé quieta, necesitaba más, mucho más. Así que comencé a jugar al mismo juego que él. Con destreza —porque ya había aprendido qué era lo que más le gustaba—, llevé mis manos extendidas por debajo de su camisa y comencé a acariciar la suave piel de su abdomen. Él soltó un suspiro y supe que iba por un muy buen camino. Me animé un poco más, llevando una de mis manos hacia su pantalón deteniéndome justo en el lugar exacto.

—A mí también me encanta —dije con la voz ronca, mordiéndome el labio inferior sin poder evitarlo. Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron aún más y no tardó mucho tiempo en besarme con fiereza, con pasión y necesidad. Yo respondí de la misma manera, dando ligeros apretones a su miembro más que listo por encima de su pantalón. Dios, lo necesitaba.

En el preciso momento en que su traviesa mano comenzaba a descender hacia mi centro más que dispuesto, sin que tuviera ninguna barrera de ropa de por medio, el sonido de un gritito ahogado hizo que nuestra burbuja de pasión se rompiera.

«No, no, no… ¿Por qué justo en ese preciso momento? ¡No otro _casi_ Orlando!».

—Ay, chicos… Lo siento… —habló atropelladamente mi mejor amiga, cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos.

En ese mismo momento caí en cuenta de dónde estábamos y de lo imprudentes que habíamos sido. Carajo, ¿en qué estábamos pensando en comenzar con… bueno, con el arranque de pasión en la cocina del departamento cuando yo sabía que Alice podía llegar en cualquier momento? Bien, bien… sí, no estaba pensando. ¿Quién podría pensar claramente en una situación como esta? Evidentemente, yo no; y apostaba mi riñón izquierdo a que no era la única.

Al ver a Alice parada en el umbral de la puerta, mi rostro se calentó mucho más de lo que ya estaba y rápidamente intenté acomodar lo mejor posible mi ropa. Vi que Edward estaba haciendo lo mismo, intentando disimular su muy pronunciado problema. ¡Qué horrible situación!

—¿Ya está?

«Mira Alice, sólo te perdono porque es tu cumpleaños».

—Alice lo siento tanto… —murmuré avergonzada hasta los dedos de los pies.

—Noo, ¡qué va! —Alice intentó sacarle importancia al asunto, pero yo quería morir o que la tierra me tragase—. Sólo, bueno… deberían ser más cuidadosos, ¿no creen?

Edward se adelantó, podía ver la mueca de dolor en su rostro.

—Lo lamento tanto, Alice —secundó—. Es que…

Mi mejor amiga levantó su palma.

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo —sonrió—. Sé que vuelven a reencontrarse luego de una larga semana —nos guiñó el ojo—. No diré nada al respecto.

Me quería morir.

—Gracias —murmuró Edward, con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias —sonrió abiertamente—. Dejaré que se acomoden o lo que sea… Ah, ¿Bella?

La miré.

—¿Sí?

—Bájate la remera, ¿quieres? Creo que todo el mundo se enteró que tienes bragas negras. —Y sin más salió de la cocina, riéndose a carcajadas.

Miré hacia abajo y efectivamente mis hermosas bragas negras estaban saludando a los espectadores. Tras un bufido, me bajé de la encimera y arreglé mis ropas, aunque ya no tenía caso pues ya quedé en ridículo una vez más. Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó, soltando risitas por lo bajo.

—Vamos, búrlense de la pobre Bella. —Sus risas se intensificaron y besó mi frente en reiteradas oportunidades—. Conste que todo esto fue tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? —se hizo el ofendido.

—Ajam.

Sonrió de lado, sintiéndose orgulloso de él mismo.

—Tener mi llave de tu departamento tiene sus ventajas…

«Puedes llevarte el departamento entero si así serán tus sorpresas, Ojitos».

¿Quién más de acuerdo con las palabras de Amanda?

—Pero no cuando Alice está en casa —suspiré—. Estuvo mal.

Ahora comenzaba a sentirme culpable. Sabía que habíamos estado juntos aquí —en muchas oportunidades, claro— pero siempre buscando el momento en que Alice no estaba en casa. Sentía que si lo hacía con ella aquí, de alguna manera estaba faltándole el respeto. Quizás era una cosa mía o algo por el estilo, pero no me resultaba agradable que tuviese que presenciar nuestro momento de, uh, pasión.

—Lo sé y lo siento. —Vi sinceridad en sus hermosos ojos—. Pero tan solo te vi y… fueron muchos días, Voz de Pito.

Sonreí.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Él me alentó a que siguiera hablando—. Realmente extrañé que me llames de esa forma tan horrenda.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Yo extrañé llamarte así, no es lo mismo poder decírtelo teniéndote en mis brazos.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

—¿Siempre has sido así de cursi?

Soltó una carcajada.

—De hecho, comencé a serlo cuando me encontré a cierta chica rara sentada en la misma banca a la que quería sentarme. Allí pasó algo extraño y mira, hoy me he transformado en un hombre completamente distinto.

«Oh, es tan lindo, dale un beso».

«Si pudieras… ¿Cuántos le darías?».

«No sólo besos, cariño. Le daría y le daría…».

Me reí.

—¿Y ese cambio fue bueno o malo?

Besó mi nariz.

—Definitivamente muy bueno —aseguró—. Aunque ahora tendré un grave problema de bolas azules, ya van dos en el día, señorita.

—Soy una chica mala.

Sus ojos llamearon.

—No me tientes —sonrió poniendo carita tierna y me besó una vez más. Luego, se alejó un poco y me miró de los pies a la cabeza—. Definitivamente, mi ropa en ti se ve mucho mejor que en mí.

—¿En serio? Bueno, puedes usar la mía si quieres…

Soltó una fuerte carcajada; se veía de muy buen humor.

—Tonta —me besó una vez más y me soltó—. Vamos, debo darle el regalo a Alice.

Sin soltar nuestras manos, nos aproximamos a la sala donde Alice nos esperaba con unos tragos sobre la mesa. Al vernos nos sonrió y nos invitó a unirse a ella. Edward nos pidió un momento y se aproximó a la puerta de entrada, sólo allí me di cuenta que había un bolso en ese lugar y Edward revolvía alguna cosa. ¿Se había venido directamente hacia aquí? Mi pecho se llenó de orgullo; eso demostraba que él me había extrañado tanto como yo a él.

—Ten Alice, es para ti —le extendió un pequeño paquete a mi mejor amiga—. No es la gran cosa, pero creo que te gustará.

Alice feliz por recibir regalos, abrió rápidamente el paquete y se quedó con la boca abierta. Miré a Edward con el ceño fruncido y él sólo me guiñó el ojo y sonrió. ¿Qué estaba tramando? Pascual pidió su atención y sin borrar su sonrisa lo subió aúpa, besando su cabeza.

—¿Qué no es la gran cosa? ¡¿Estás loco?! —Corrió a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin preocuparse en aplastar al pobre Pascual. Fofi fue más inteligente y se escondió en el balcón—. ¡Son pases VIP para asistir a la charla del mejor odontólogo del mundo!

«¿Acaso puede ser más perfecto?».

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward y le agradecí por el enorme regalo que le había hecho a Alice. Y ahora todo cuadraba, de alguna manera fue lo suficientemente listo para sacarme información de mi mejor amiga sin que yo me diera cuenta. Al ver a esas dos personas tan importantes para mí abrazadas, recordé las millones de charlas que había tenido con Alice durante casi todo nuestro crecimiento. Y ahora, al verlos allí, no podía dejar de estar tan agradecida de haber encontrado a alguien como Edward en mi camino. Era una afortunada, eso lo sabía bien.

Jamás había pensado que pudieras encontrar todo en un hombre. Y no sólo me refiero a la faceta de pareja, porque con Edward éramos mucho más que una simple pareja de novios. Sabíamos complementarnos, y nos conocíamos tanto que muchas veces eso daba miedo. Él sabía qué hacer para levantarme en días malos, al igual que yo también había aprendido a despejar su mente cuando el trabajo en la oficina lo apabullaba.

Sin lugar a dudas volvería a elegirlo una y otra vez, así como nuestra historia y toda la locura que nos llevó hasta aquí. Porque el simple trato que hicimos hace un año y medio, nos había unido de muchas maneras; haciendo que encontráramos todo aquello que buscábamos sin saber que lo hacíamos.

—¡Oh, por Dios, Edward! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —Edward reía a carcajadas mientras Alice lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Yo no podía hacer más que reír ante la situación, cuando mi compañera de piso estaba feliz, no hacía nada para disimularlo—. Iré a guardar este sobre, puedo llegar a morirme si lo pierdo. ¡Ya regreso! —Y salió corriendo hacia la habitación.

Edward se acercó a mí, aún con Pascual en brazos, y me abrazó, besando el tope de mi cabeza cuando me acurruqué junto a él.

—Gracias —murmuré.

Él negó.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, Alice es una persona muy importante para ti, por lo tanto también lo es para mí.

Me acerqué un poco más y dejé un beso en su mandíbula.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue en Chicago?

Suspiró y arremangó las mangas de su camisa celeste. Pascual ya había encontrado su lugar favorito: el regazo de Edward.

—Aburrido —sonrió—. Nada de otro mundo, sólo que las reuniones y negociaciones se van haciendo cada vez más largas.

Ugh, sonaba aburrido.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

Arrugué mi nariz.

—Lo mismo de siempre, supongo —hice una mueca—. Ya no es novedad que sea la desempleada del mes.

—Bella…

—No, sí… esa es la verdad —encogí mis hombros—. Pero me enoja la situación. Todo el mundo consigue un trabajo estable… menos yo. Es… frustrante.

Masajeó el cabello de mi nuca.

—Ya sabes que…

Comencé a negar, sin dejar de terminar la oración.

—No aceptaré trabajar en la empresa, Edward. —Repetí por no sé cuántas veces—. Ya te lo dije.

Y ese estaba siendo uno de los temas de conflicto. Desde que comencé con la horrible maratón negativa de empleos, Edward me había ofrecido más de una vez incorporarme a su empresa familiar en el sector de comunicaciones. De verdad, era un puesto excelente, pero mi parte orgullosa quería poder encontrar un propio trabajo por mi cuenta. No estaba resultando nada fácil, es más, cada vez tenía muchas ganas de tirar todo por la borda y rendirme, pero en el fondo no quería hacerlo y volvía a intentarlo.

—Pero…

Suspiré.

—No quiero hablar de esto ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió, no estando de acuerdo conmigo para nada. Sin embargo, agradecí su gesto de zanjar el tema; hoy era el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga y quería estar con el mejor ánimo posible. Cuando Alice regresó supe que se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado, pero no dijo nada; cosa que agradecí.

—Daniel me dijo que Brad… —dijo Edward con vacilación.

Tanto Alice y yo suspiramos.

—Brad es mi amigo también —respondió la cumpleañera—. Y adoro a Jess, pero… bueno, deberían poder enfrentar las cosas como adultos. No pueden seguir así.

Edward suspiró.

—Creo que son tan parecidos que eso es lo más los enoja —sonrió de lado—. Brad se hace el duro pero…

—Yo sólo espero que hoy no estalle la guerra.

Los tres estuvimos de acuerdo.

—Bueno, señoritas, debo irme —murmuró mi novio, levantándose del sofá pese al reclamo de Pascual de seguir durmiendo—. Aún no he ido a mi departamento.

Mi sonrisa se endulzó.

—¡Oh, no! Otra vez el momento pegajoso —bromeó Alice—. Me iré de aquí antes que tanto dulce me empalague.

«En realidad, Alice, deberías habernos dejado con nuestro pegote en la cocina, ¿no crees?».

Sonreí, y acompañé a Edward hacia la puerta; los perritos nos revoleteaban de cerca, buscando la atención de ambos.

—Gracias por venir aquí primero.

Acarició mi mejilla con dulzura, mientras levantaba del suelo su pequeña valija.

—Era verdad cuando te dije que te extrañaba mucho —besó brevemente mis labios y me miró—. Lamento volver a insistir en que trabajes en la empresa, sé que te molestó. —Iba a negarlo, pero de igual forma él ya sabía la verdad—. Lo hablaremos después, no ahora ¿de acuerdo?

Hice una mueca, pero luego me reí.

—Sí, señor. —Correspondió mi sonrisa y me abrazó para besarme con ganas—. Ahora ve y ponte lindo para mí.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Creí que ya era lindo por nacimiento.

«Lo eres, del derecho y del revés».

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —bromeé.

Me dio un beso más, saludó a los perros y se perdió por las escaleras. Sip, también había logrado que se acostumbrara a evitar la caja metálica. Me reí fuertemente, e ingresé nuevamente a casa. Al entrar tanto Fofi y Pascual lloraban porque Edward se había ido. Rodé los ojos y me dispuse a calmarlos, siempre ocurría lo mismo.

—¡Ey, tú! ¿Qué haces que todavía no te bañas? —chilló Alice, quitándose la toalla del cabello—. ¡Son las seis de la tarde!

Rodé los ojos y me encaminé —casi obligadamente— hacia la habitación, para comenzar a prepararme. Gracias al cielo no tardé demasiado, pues con la ayuda de Alice todo el trabajo se simplificaba. Ella me miró aprobando mi vestuario con una gran sonrisa. Y de verdad que me veía bien. El conjunto lo había comprado hacía mucho tiempo, pero fueron pocas veces la que lo utilicé, por lo tanto supe que la ocasión lo ameritaba. Se trataba de un pantalón negro, hasta la cintura y una fina y delicada remera de tirantes blanca que dejaba al descubierto la piel de mi abdomen, dándole un toque sexy pero a la vez recatado. De verdad que me encantaba. Por otro lado, mi cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo desprolija y mis ojos delineados de negro, resaltando mi mirada; y mis labios rojos, dándole un poco de color a mi rostro.

—Simplemente hermosa —dijo Alice, terminando de peinarse.

Ella estaba… uau, estupenda. Con un vestido blanco y negro asimétrico, dejando que se vean sólo partes de su piel. El vestido era largo, pero traía un tajo que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Le quedaba perfecto. Un maquillaje pronunciado que marcaba lo necesario sin llegar al punto de estar muy maquillada. Su cabello suelto, planchado, peinado hacia un lado. Maravillosa.

—Y tú serás la más linda de la noche —bromeé, haciéndola reír.

El sonido insistente del timbre comenzó a sonar y supimos que las chicas ya habían llegado.

Jessica estaba… radiante. No hay otra palabra. Con una musculosa negra bien adherida al cuerpo y una pollera larga blanca que, en conjunto, simulaba un vestido elegante. Por otro lado Tanya estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Traía un vestido rayado blanco y negro, y tenía la particularidad de ser un poco, poquito más corto de los demás vestidos que acostumbraba a vestir. Ese detalle no le pasó por alto a Jessica, por supuesto.

—Daniel babeará por ti, Tanya —siguió molestándola Jess, haciendo caras graciosas por la porción descubierta de sus piernas—. En serio, mira esas piernas. Deberías mostrarlas más seguido.

—Ya basta, Jess —rezongó la aludida con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

—No seas tan susceptible, no es como si nunca las ha visto o tocado, ¿cierto?

Me atraganté con mi Martini sin querer. Demonios, de verdad que no quería hacerlo. Tanto Jessica como Alice me miraron. Automáticamente mis ojos volaron a Tanya y le pedí disculpas con la mirada. Ella suspiró, encogiendo sus hombros.

—Dime que lo que estoy pensando es un disparate.

Tanya no dijo nada y la boca de Jessica se fue abriendo más y más.

—¿Tú nunca…? —siguió preguntando Alice, viéndose completamente sorprendida.

«Yo aún me pregunto cómo es que aguanta. O sea, Daniel es Daniel, es un pedazo de chico caliente».

«Cada uno maneja sus tiempos, Amanda».

«Bueno, siéntete aliviada, pues aquí tenemos a alguien que te ganó».

—¿Cómo aguantas? —soltó Jessica, completamente consternada con la noticia.

«¿Lo ves? Jess siempre me entiende».

«Porque Jessica tiene tu misma mente retorcida».

«Le regalaré un dulce».

Le rodé los ojos a mi conciencia y volví mi atención a la charla de chicas. Me sentía mal por no saber guardar el secreto de Tanya. Cuando me había confesado que con Daniel aún no había dado el gran paso, la entendí perfectamente. De alguna manera, me sentí identificada con ella… aunque mi situación fue un tanto fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, era completamente entendible que quisiera esperar hasta estar completamente segura. La primera vez en una mujer debería ser especial para todas; y mi amiga no quería ser la excepción.

—Jess, no la incomodes —le pedí.

La castaña casi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Pero… ¿Nada de nada? —siguió preguntando, haciendo oídos sordos a mis palabras.

Tanya cada vez estaba más roja.

—¿Ni una chupadita?

«Eres mi ídola, Jessica».

—¡Jessica, por Dios! —exclamé al ver la pobre cara de la rubia. No la estaba pasando nada bien—. Si ella no quiere decir nada está en todo su derecho, así que por favor, ya párale.

—Pero ya es casi un año —siguió con el monólogo la castaña—. ¡Un año! ¿Cómo hacen para _sobrevivir_?

Alice comenzó a reír con ganas, aligerando el ambiente.

—El sexo no es vida o muerte, Jess —dijo Alice soltando algunas risitas—. Lo dices como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen y todas sabemos que no. De hecho, deberían existir más chicas como tú, Tanya; que esperan el momento adecuado para hacer las cosas, sin precipitar nada.

—Pero ya tienes 25 y…

—Jess —ahora fue mi turno—. Lo hará cuando lo sienta, deja de juzgarla.

Tanya suspiró.

—Aún no me siento preparada para eso —dijo con las mejillas encendidas—. Y de alguna manera ambos nos entendemos. Él no me presiona, sabe esperar.

La castaña infló sus mejillas.

—¿Te digo algo? Prepárate porque cuando lo hagan no durará ni un minuto. Créeme, sé lo que te digo…

El sonido del timbre nos salvó de nuestra penosa charla y fui yo quien se acercó a la puerta para ver de quién se trataba. Aunque no tenía que ser adivina para saberlo, la puntualidad irlandesa sólo la tenía una persona que conocíamos bien. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con él, el mejor vecino que podría tener. Sus ojos negros brillantes y su sonrisa amplia fue lo primero que vi, seguido de su elegante traje negro y haciendo juego con la camisa y corbata del mismo color.

«Oh, Salmón, Salmón… ¿Cómo haces para ser tan sexy?».

«Creí que habías superado tu enamoramiento con Simon».

«Jamás, Bellita; es más fuerte que yo».

Me reí haciéndome a un lado para que mi vecino entrara al departamento.

—La elegancia irlandesa —bromeé dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Casi puedo observar a todas las amigas odontólogas de Alice cayendo a tus pies.

«Y yo matando a cada una de ellas».

Simon rodó los ojos, mirándome con diversión.

—Ya sabes qué pienso al respecto —respondió—. ¿Dónde está la cumpleañera?

Alice se acercó a él y se abrazaron amistosamente. Simon también era una de esas personas que supo ganarse el cariño de todas. Se podría decir que habíamos armado un grupo inseparable, y eso me encantaba. Éramos nuestra propia tribu y nunca cambiaría eso. Sin embargo, todavía quedaban muchos, muchísimos interrogantes en la vida del Salmón. Casi no sabíamos nada de él, sólo algunas que otras cosas y por supuesto lo que habíamos ido conociendo de él con el paso de los días. Pero nada de su familia o de Irlanda, siempre cambiaba de tema por alguna razón que sólo él conocía.

—Mira nada más el irlandés —bromeó Jessica, saludándolo con una sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Necesitarás guardaespaldas hoy?

Simon sonrió.

—¿Lo necesitaré? —elevó sus cejas, mirándola con picardía.

Jessica rodó sus ojos, sin responder nada.

Luego de una pequeña conversación y algunos tragos más, el auto por fin había llegado así que estábamos listos para partir. Una de las amigas de Alice tenía a su padre que trabajaba en una agencia de limusinas y le había regalado un paseo nocturno por su cumpleaños. Así que ahora aquí estábamos, trepados al asiento de la limusina negra, cantando a todo pulmón con medio cuerpo hacia afuera del techo.

—¿Cómo nunca se nos había ocurrido esto? —gritó Jessica, por encima de nuestros chillidos.

Luego de todo el alboroto que armamos dentro de la limusina, por fin habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. El gran y majestuoso Burqa. Aquella discoteca de las que tenía muy _buenos_ recuerdos.

«Excelentísimos, hermosos. ¿Podemos repetirlo».

«De esta noche no pasará».

«Me gusta cuando te pones en mi misma sincronía».

Aquí habíamos festejado el cumpleaños número 29 de Edward, donde entre nosotros comenzó la última batalla contra el deseo para dar rienda suelta a la mágica entrada de _Orlandolandia_ por primera vez. Ese día había marcado un antes y después en nuestra relación. Todo estaba igual, excepto que la temática del cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga tenía la condición de ser blanco y negro, por eso sólo se veían esos colores predominando el lugar. Como aún era un poco temprano, pues no pasaban más de diez minutos de las diez de la noche, no habían llegado muchos invitados; sin embargo, no tardarían en hacerlo.

Apenas la música adquirió un poco más de ritmo, Alice y su grupo de amigas de la universidad corrieron al centro de la pista a bailar con entusiasmo. Por mi parte, me quedé parada en la barra, disfrutando de mi _Daiquiri_ de naranja con muy poco alcohol. Seguí mirando hacia mi alrededor y sonreí al ver a Tanya colgada de los brazos de Daniel recibiéndolo. Ellos dos eran la ternura hecha persona; eran de esas parejas del siglo XVIII viviendo en el siglo XXI; completamente encantadores. Daniel era un caballero con todas las letras, y lo más importante de todo es que hacía muy feliz a mi amiga así que… ¿qué más podía pedir?

—¿Me concede una pieza, señorita?

«Todas las que gustes, Ojitos».

La piel de mi cuello se erizó al sentir su respiración en aquella porción tan delicada de mi cuerpo. Me giré un poco y me topé con esos ojos verdes que sabían volverme loca. Edward se veía… vaya, no tenía palabras. Nunca me acostumbraría a lo hermoso que era. Su traje oscuro, su camisa negra, su delicioso perfume y esos cabellos alocados que me traían loca. Realmente era muy afortunada.

—Uhm, no lo sé —murmuré—. Mi novio vendrá pronto y no creo que le agrade verme bailar con otra persona.

Sus ojos brillaron de diversión.

—¿Tú, dices? —Me siguió el juego—. No deberías preocuparte, no se enterará.

—Es que hay mucha gente —añadí—. ¿No crees que alguien pueda decirle?

Me estrechó a sus brazos y me miró fijo a los ojos.

—Seguiría con el juego, Voz de Pito, pero ya no me puedo aguantar.

Sin decir ni una palabra más sus labios cubrieron los míos en un beso demandante pero a la vez suave. De verdad que esta larga semana sin vernos nos traía al límite y era consciente que no pasaría mucho tiempo para nuestro reencuentro con todas las letras. Sentí su mano en mi espalda baja y aproveché ese momento para enredar mis dedos en el suave cabello de su nuca, acercándolo un poco más a mí.

—Estás preciosa —murmuró, una vez que nos separamos.

—Tú me haces sentir así —respondí, riéndome al ver sus labios manchados de rojo.

—¿Qué?

—Pareces un payasito —dije entre risas, tomando el pañuelo de su saco para ayudarlo a limpiarle el desastre que había hecho mi labial.

—Ay, ay, ay… Ustedes y su eterna luna de miel. —Esa era la inconfundible voz de Brad—. ¿No se cansan de estar _sopapeando_ todo el tiempo?

«Puedo mostrarte que no cansa, chico caliente».

Ignoré a Amanda.

—Hola, Brad —lo saludé.

Él me sonrió y me separó de Edward para abrazarme.

—¿Sabes algo? realmente tengo que felicitar tu capacidad para soportar a este pesado —miró a Edward—. En todo el viaje a Chicago no ha dejado de nombrarte ni un puto segundo, ¿cómo haces para aguantarlo?

Edward gruñó y me tomó por la cintura.

—Estoy segura que exageras.

Brad rodó los ojos y pronto una melena castaña colapsó sobre él. El rubio rio a carcajadas y comenzó a girar con Alice en brazos. Creo que una amistad entre ellos dos fue lo que más me sorprendió en este tiempo; pero sin dudas, tener a un amigo como Brad había ayudado a Alice a superar a Jasper; supongo que el mejor amigo de mi novio había tenido las palabras justas en el momento justo. Y estaría siempre agradecida con Brad por eso.

—¡Bradly! —Alice lo saludó con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Al —le devolvió el saludo, entregándole un paquetito negro.

Alice tomó el paquete y dejó al descubierto una cajita. Al abrirla se topó con un hermoso reloj dorado. La cumpleañera volvió a treparse a Brad, pero esta vez para agradecerle el regalo.

—Un momento… —dijo, luego de un instante—. ¿No ha venido tu ejército de mujeres?

Era la primera vez que veía a Brad algo incómodo.

—Ya no, Alice —suspiró—. Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien —seguí la dirección de su mirada y me topé con Jessica, quien bailaba y se divertía junto a Tanya y Simon sin notar que Brad estaba en el mismo lugar que ella.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —respondió Alice, sonriéndole con alegría.

Edward y yo nos miramos, y de alguna manera sentí algo de alivio.

A medida que iban pasando los minutos la fiesta se ponía más y más divertida. Yo ya me había quitado mis zapatos puntiagudos y ahora estaba en la comodidad de mis nuevas zapatillas _Vans._ La pista estaba llena de parejas moviéndose al ritmo de la música, es más jamás había visto a Simon divertirse tanto como hoy.

—No tenía idea que el Salmón bailara tan… —Edward lo miró un rato—. ¿Desarmado?

Me reí, bebiendo un poco de mi lata de Sprite.

—Supongo que cada día lo conoceremos un poco más —sonreí.

Sentí sus ojos fijos en los míos.

—¿Qué pasa?

Encogió sus hombros, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Aún se me hace increíble estar así contigo —lo escuché con atención—. Es decir, todo al que le pregunté dice que una pareja comienza a desestabilizarse al año de estar juntos. Eso no quiere decir que deban terminar ni nada parecido pero… nosotros… no sé, es como si sólo pasara el tiempo, porque seguimos siendo los mismos que antes. ¿No crees?

En cierto punto yo también había escuchado muchas cosas de otras parejas. Algunas quejándose de la falta de demostración pública, otros porque comienzan a sentirse ahogados, otros por la falta de comunicación o la falta de querer intimidad con el otro. En nuestro caso, nada de eso había pasado y llevábamos juntos más de un año —contando el tipo que tuvimos al conocernos—. Y de verdad que estábamos bien. Es decir, no teníamos grandes peleas, sabíamos escucharnos y lo más importante de todo es que nos respetábamos. Y cada día me enamoraba un poco más de él, como si eso fuese posible. Y con respecto a la intimidad, bueno… _Orlandolandia_ seguía siendo visitado con mucha frecuencia.

—Ellos se lo pierden —respondí con una sonrisa.

Colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me estrechó a su cuerpo. Mi cabeza rápidamente encontró la curvatura de su hombro y allí nos quedamos, inmersos en nuestra propia burbuja observando a nuestros amigos divertirse.

«Me quedaría así para siempre».

«Ya somos dos».

Un poco de tiempo después, bailando con Tanya y Alice, apareció Jessica viéndose un poco ofuscada. Junto a Alice nos miramos atentamente.

—Ay, chicas, no saben —dijo casi gritando por el volumen de la música—. Acabo de tener una pesadilla… —nadie dijo nada y continuó hablando—. Me pareció haber visto al idiota de Brad, ¿pueden creerlo?

Tanya miró a Alice, Alice me miró a mí y yo las miré a las dos. Jessica nos observaba atentamente, al darse cuenta que no había imaginado nada, cerró su boca y arrugó su entrecejo, pero no nos miraba con reproche ni nada de eso, supongo que teníamos algo a favor.

—Jess… yo… —comenzó a decirle Alice.

Ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—No, está bien… lo entiendo —le sonrió y no se veía como una sonrisa forzada—. Fui una idiota y una chiquilina también. Él es tu amigo y esta es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, tienes todo el derecho en invitarlo —luego nos miró—. Lamento haberlas puesto en esta situación incómoda, desde hoy sólo lo evitaré.

Solté un suspiro de alivio y fui la primera en acercarme a abrazarla. Luego se acercaron las chicas, haciendo un abrazo de a cuatro.

Cuando Jessica habló de evitar a Brad, realmente hablaba en serio. En toda la noche, ni siquiera se acercó un poco, ni una mirada, ni nada. Si bien sabía que había cosas escondidas que sólo ellos sabían, Jess nunca nos quiso contar más allá de lo que realmente había sucedido entre ambos. Y nosotras la respetábamos, por supuesto.

—¿Recuerdas aquella noche? —le pregunté a Edward al oído, estando en medio de la pista.

Él sonrió de lado, mirándome a los ojos.

—Jamás podría olvidarlo, Voz de Pito —respondió, estrechándome más fuerte a sus brazos—. De hecho… creo que es hora de volver a repetirlo, ¿qué dices?

«Acepto. Maldita sea, acepto».

—No podemos desaparecer así como así.

—¿Por qué no? —siguió preguntando, ahora trazando un camino imaginario con la punta de su nariz en mi cuello. Solté un suspiro—. Además, todos están concentrados en sus tareas, nadie se dará cuenta.

Miré a mi alrededor y sí, Edward tenía razón. Quienes bailaban sólo se preocupaban en seguir los pasos correctos al ritmo de la música. Las parejitas, bueno… se concentraban en el intercambio de salivas. Nadie se daría cuenta.

Miré a mi novio y me mordí el labio inferior.

—No hagas eso —casi rogó.

—Lo siento.

Sonrió de lado y se acercó un poco a mi rostro.

—No dejaré que me vuelvas a dejar con un _casi_ Orlando.

Solté una risotada. Sí, él también se había acostumbrado a esa maravillosa palabra, sólo que aún era un poco difícil acostumbrarme.

—¿Está haciéndome una propuesta indecente, señor Cullen?

Sus ojos llamearon diversión.

—¿Usted que cree, licenciada Swan?

«Llévanos a donde sea, pero llévanos».

Antes de poder tocar nuestros labios, el rostro de Tanya apareció en mi campo de visión. Con un poco de frustración, me separé de Edward. Él me miró confundido, pero al ver a Tanya comprendió por qué me había alejado.

—¿Han visto a Jess?

Miré hacia todos lados.

—¿No estaba bailando contigo? —pregunté y automáticamente busqué a Brad por si habían ido a discutir otra vez. Sentí alivio cuando vi al rubio hablando animadamente con Alice en los sillones.

—Sí, pero luego ya no…

—Quizás está con el Salmón —dijo Edward, mirando hacia todos lados también—. Allí están —señaló hacia la otra punta del lugar.

Y sí, allí estaban los dos, riéndose de alguna cosa y compartiendo un trago entre los dos. La relación de ellos había cambiado bastante, eran mucho más cercanos que antes por eso no te sorprendía saber que estaban juntos. Pero había algo raro esta noche, como si hubiera algo _más_. Aunque no estoy segura de qué sería ese «más».

—¿Tú también los ves muy juntos? —le pregunté a Tanya sin quitar mi vista de la pareja.

Tanya rio.

—Ay, Bella… sólo son amigos.

Edward me miró y creo que ambos estábamos pensando lo mismo. De pronto sentí más miradas puestas allí y supe que Alice y Brad también posaban su atención en aquellos dos. Si bien estaba oscuro, se visualizaba muy bien las siluetas de Simon y de Jessica.

De un momento a otro, dejaron de reírse y la mirada de ambos tomó seriedad. Luego, todo pasó muy rápido. Jess tomó la iniciativa acercando con sus manos el rostro de mi vecino hacia ella hasta posar tímidamente sus labios sobre los suyos. Abrí los ojos bien grandes, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Pero lo que más sorprendió de todo aquello, fue la respuesta de Simon. En vez de alejarla, como la mayoría pensó, acercó a Jessica a él con fuerza y comenzó a besarla con desenfreno; como si hubiese estado esperando este momento hacía rato.

Creo que ninguno de nosotros salía del estupor de lo que estábamos viendo. Pero había una persona que no disimulaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Un poco de dolor, rechazo y también había algo de enojo allí. Esa persona era Brad, por supuesto.

Junto a Tanya intercambiamos una rápida mirada. Y allí lo supe…

La aventura volvía a empezar, _otra vez_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Después de mucho, mucho tiempo ¡por fin llegó el día!

 **¡Hola a todos!** Al fin tengo la alegría de poder volver con los viernes de actualizaciones :') Antes que nada quiero agradecer la enorme, enorme paciencia que me han tenido; este año fue de locos, ya no veía la hora de poder tener vacaciones para poder relajarme. Así que, de verdad, les agradezco por seguir del otro lado pese a mi larga ausencia.

Con respecto a la secuela, ¿se esperaban ese nombre? *Risas*. Ahora sí, hablando en serio, deseo de todo corazón que esté a la altura de sus expectativas y que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo de escribirla. Los días de actualización serán viernes de por medio, o sea que cada quince días tendremos un nuevo capítulo.

Una vez más quiero agradecerles por seguir allí, espero poder leer qué tal les ha parecido este primer capítulo. Isa, como siempre, eres completamente maravillosa gracias por seguir aconsejándome.

Como ya saben, el grupo de Facebook está a su entera disposición, sólo tienen que unirse :)

¡Hasta dentro de quince días!

Muchos, muchos besos :*

 **Alie~**


	2. La caja metálica

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la historia que brota de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

 **.**

 **¿Jamás deshecho?**

 **.**

 **Beteado por Isa :)**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Dos: La caja metálica**

—Así que… sólo amigos, ¿huh?

Tanya me miró, volvió su vista a la inesperada parejita y volvió a mirarme.

—Uh, ¿amigos que se besan? —sonrió tímidamente.

Sentí como Edward curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa y dejaba un pequeño beso en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. No pude evitarlo y recargué mi cuerpo en él, sin quitar la vista de los _besuqueadores_.

—Conozco de ese tipo —respondió Edward, apretándome más fuerte a él.

Rodé mis ojos con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro. Nosotros sabíamos muy bien de ese tema, después de todo así habíamos empezado.

«¡Bendito sea!».

La escena que se desarrollaba delante de nosotros no había cambiado para nada; salvo en el _pequeño_ detalle que prácticamente Simon se tiraba encima de Jess. Si bien intentaba que lo que estábamos viendo no me sorprendiera para nada, digamos que no era tan fácil de lograr. Por un lado teníamos a Jessica, una de mis mejores amigas, reconocida por su gran libertad e independencia. No tenía relaciones estables, no se enamoraba y mucho menos le importaba el romance —al menos, eso creíamos o nos hizo creer—; pero, todo cambió cuando conoció a Brad, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer.

Hablar de Brad con Jessica era como invocar al demonio. Jamás, nunca, jamás nos dijo una sola palabra de qué es lo que había desatado la guerra entre ambos, aunque con las chicas habíamos construido una teoría con una base bastante sólida. Y todo nos conducía al mismo camino: Jess se había enamorado de Brad, o estaba muy próximo a hacerlo, y Brad echó todo a perder. Era sabido que Jessica nunca admitiría que se enamoró de Brad porque eso significaba signos de debilidad. O, pensándolo bien, la Jessica de antes jamás lo haría; quizás, con un poco de esmero, la Jessica actual sí lo hará.

¿Por qué hablo de dos _Jessicas_? Fácil. Desde hace aproximadamente un año, la castaña no es la misma de siempre. Supongo que algo dentro de su cabeza hizo un _clic_ y cambió drásticamente. Al principio fue gradual: dejó de ir a tantas fiestas, rechazó a chicos guapos y, de a poco, reunirnos los fines de semanas a ver películas en alguna casa se transformó en rutina. Además, de cierta forma, también abandonó su larga lista de sexo casual con desconocidos, diciendo que eso ya no era para ella. No voy a mentir y decir que no nos sorprendió, porque digamos que de las cuatro, Jess siempre fue la más _activa_.

«Por eso siempre la querré. Aunque, ¿no te olvidas de alguien?».

Rodé los ojos.

«Cierto, Amanda, lo siento. Tú eres la reina del Orlando».

«Gracias, gracias; muchas gracias».

Al principio pensamos que todo se trataba de alguna broma o estaba planeando alguna venganza en contra de Brad, pero los meses fueron pasando y su comportamiento se mantenía igual. Aunque nunca, nunca nombraba a la palabra con «B»; ni siquiera para criticarlo.

Por otro lado, estaba Simon. El irlandés del cuál conocíamos poco y nada. La única información que pude reclutar desde que lo conocí fue más bien poca: Huye de algo o alguien, no le gusta hablar de su familia, tiene un hermano, un sobrino pequeño y una tal Michelle le rompió el corazón. No había mucho más de su pasado, pero por lo que pude conocerlo todo este tiempo, se veía un hombre bueno. Reservado, sí, pero con la caballerosidad irlandesa fluyendo en su sangre. Era un excelente amigo y siempre haría todo lo posible para ayudarte, sin que ni siquiera tengas que pedírselo.

Pensar en Jessica y Simon juntos, no sé… supongo que era algo raro; pero tampoco era muy descabellado. De alguna manera a Jess le rompieron el corazón y sabía que Simon también había sufrido un desamor, él mismo me lo había dicho en días más difíciles, así que… si querían estar juntos, hacían muy linda pareja. Algo dispareja, sí, pero… ¿no dicen por ahí que los opuestos se atraen? Y por la forma en la que se estaban comiendo el uno con el otro, vaya que sí había atracción.

—¿Ustedes están viendo lo mismo que ven mis ojos? —inquirió Alice, aproximándose a nosotros.

—Amigos que se besan, según Tanya —respondí con una sonrisa.

Alice sonrió y Tanya me rodó los ojos. Sentí a Edward mirar hacia atrás y cómo soltaba un suspiro pesado. Me di media vuelta, llevando mis ojos hacia la misma dirección. Aunque sabía que Brad no se había portado nada bien con mi amiga, no podía evitar sentir un poco de pena por él, más aún viéndolo en ese estado. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Jessica y Simon, y podía ver la fuerza que ejercía sobre la punta de la botella por el blanco de sus nudillos.

—Iré con él —avisó Edward, y se encaminó junto a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Nosotras tres nos quedamos sin decir nada, sumergidas en nuestros propios pensamientos y con la mirada perdida en la otra parte del salón.

—¿Saben algo? —Alice fue quién rompió el silencio—. Sé que Brad sufre por Jess, es mi amigo y lo adoro, pero creo que se lo tiene bien merecido.

Tanya frunció el ceño.

—No creo que nadie se merezca algo como esto, Alice —murmuró la rubia, siendo siempre tan buena.

—Si bien ambas tienen un poco de razón, de alguna manera u otra, en algún momento esto sucedería —curvé mis hombros—. Es decir, no sé quién tuvo la culpa, si es que alguno la tiene, porque… bueno, la relación de ambos, si es que se puede llamar relación, fue extraña desde el principio. Lo único que sabemos es que se veían y pum, sexo, sexo y más sexo.

«Eso suena bien».

«Amanda… sabes que el sexo no lo es todo».

«Pero sí una gran parte de la relación».

Y no lo negaba, pero tampoco sabía hasta dónde se pudo haber llamado «relación» a lo que sea que tuvieron Jessica y Brad.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —secundó Alice—. Pero fue Brad quién llevó a Lauren a aquella fiesta y todos sabemos qué ocurrió después. Justamente _Lauren_ , y Brad sabía muy bien lo mal que se lleva con Jess.

—En eso tienes razón —esta vez fue Tanya quien habló—. Lo único que espero es que si lo de Jess y Simon prospera, sea para bien, ¿no?

Tanto Alice como yo asentimos; y sin ponernos de acuerdo, volvimos hacia los sillones, dándole privacidad a mi vecino y a una de nuestras mejores amigas.

La noche siguió su curso, así como también el número de botellas de un licor extraño que tomaba Brad una detrás de la otra, pese al exhaustivo pedido de Daniel y Edward para que dejara de beber, pero no había caso. Por otra parte, Simon y Jessica seguían en su burbuja personal y, siendo sincera, me alegraba que fuera así, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a ninguno de los dos divertirse tanto.

—¿Crees que te molestará irte con Edward esta noche, Bella? —preguntó Alice viendo con pesar a Brad, quien volvía a luchar por tomar la botella que Daniel retenía en sus manos.

«¿Quién se molestaría por dormir con Ojitos, Alice?».

—¿Te encargarás de Brad? ¿No necesitarás ayuda?

«Nosotras necesitamos ayuda. Escasez de Orlandos, duh».

Intenté no prestarle atención a las palabras de Amanda.

—Nah, estaré bien. —Alice le quitó importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Es que Daniel y Tanya se irán juntos, ya sabes y… bueno, estoy segura que tú también querrás pasar tiempo con Edward; sobre todo, luego de lo que vi esta tarde en casa.

Intenté no sonrojarme, pero fue imposible.

—No te preocupes, sé de eso —mi mejor amiga me guiñó el ojo; sólo pude sacarle la lengua—. Vigílalo un momento, iré a saludar a alguien.

Me acerqué a Daniel, ayudándolo a alejar más aún la botella de ese licor extraño que tenía un aroma muy fuerte. Brad al reconocerme me sonrió y me llamó para que me sentara a su lado; así lo hice.

—¿Sabes, _Aguda Voz_? —Apreté mis labios para no largar una fuerte carcajada por cómo me había llamado. El pobre estaba mucho peor de lo que creí, apenas y podía hablar; sin mencionar que era pésimo para inventar apodos—. Ahora entiendo a Edward, el Salmón sólo… sólo… —comenzó a reírse.

Daniel me miró rodando sus ojos.

—Ni siquiera sabe qué decir —comentó el rubio, apoyando la botella sobre otra de las mesas—. Alice me dijo que lo llevará a tu departamento; no tienes que preocuparte, yo mismo los dejaré allí.

Me sentí un poco mejor por eso. Brad volvió a mirarme y me sonrió tímidamente, cerrando un momento sus ojos. Suspiré con pesar, odiaba toda esta situación de mierda; de verdad que la odiaba. Una cálida mano se apoyó sobre la mía y no tuve que adivinar de quién se trataba, puesto que reconocería ese toque sea donde sea. Miré hacia mi costado y me encontré con la hermosa sonrisa de Edward; quien miraba a Brad con pesar, pero también con cierta diversión.

—Acabo de ganarme trescientos dólares —murmuró.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y eso?

—Cuando… —suspiró—. Cuando me tocó a mí estar en su lugar, él mismo me apostó que jamás estaría en mi misma condición. Y ya ves, he ganado.

Le sonreí con dulzura, acurrucándome en él cuando se sentó a mi lado. Daniel había desaparecido y Brad hablaba solo o con la botella vacía, aún no estoy segura.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo más gracioso de todo? —Hice una seña para que siguiera hablando—. Que en ambos casos, el Salmón está implicado.

Edward comenzó a reír y yo sólo rodé mis ojos.

—La diferencia, amigo, es que yo jamás besé a Simon.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron y me besó la nariz.

—Y jamás lo besarás —pronunció con convicción, rozando sus labios con los míos—. Para eso estoy yo.

«Me va a dar algo».

«¿A ti sola?».

Me torturó un poco más hasta que ya no me aguanté, lo tomé por la nuca y estampé mis labios sobre los suyos como moría de ganas de hacerlo desde hacía rato. Todo el día hemos estado tonteando y yo ya casi, casi estaba en mi límite; sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo con esta tortura. Y conociendo a Edward, sabía que estaba igual o peor que yo.

Intenté focalizarme en el lugar, en las personas que nos rodeaban, en que era el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, pero era imposible. Mi concentración estaba solamente en Edward y en lo que sus besos me hacían sentir. Nada más importaba. Nada más que no sea apagar este fuego que comenzó a recorrer mis venas desde la mañana. No sabía bien qué es lo que nos estaba pasando, pues no podíamos besarnos castamente sin que la pasión saliera a flote en un dos por tres; casi era imposible poder controlarnos.

«Eso se llama abstinencia».

Sí, bueno, eso podía ser.

Edward tampoco ayudaba en mucho, pues nuestro beso se hizo más demandante, más necesitado. En algún momento, me tomó desprevenida y me subió a su regazo, cosa que yo acepté gustosa, por supuesto. Una parte pequeña —pequeñísima— de mí me recordaba en dónde estábamos y en que era necesario que paremos esto antes de dar un espectáculo. Pero otra parte —grandísima, a diferencia de la otra—, le importaba una mierda todo, sólo gritaba: "¡Continúa, continúa!"; y en fines prácticos, era eso lo que estaba haciendo.

—Me estás matando, Voz de Pito —susurró entre beso y beso, apretándome aún más a su cuerpo.

«Tú nos matas siempre, Ojitos».

Mi respuesta fue algún jadeo involuntario y alguna oración sin coherencia; no era el mejor momento para querer hablar, era muchísimo mejor dedicarme a sentir. Los labios de Edward comenzaron a besarme la mandíbula, las mejillas, hasta finalmente posarse en el lóbulo de mi oreja, el cual mordió suavemente, haciendo que se me pusiera la carne de gallina y soltara un gemido ahogado. Realmente, estábamos fuera de control.

«¿Y a quién mierda le importa?».

Ya ni siquiera sabía en dónde estábamos.

—Uhm, ¿Edward? —lo llamé débilmente, cerrando mis ojos cuando sus dientes volvieron a encontrar la suave piel de mi oreja.

Me apreté a su cuerpo, balanceando mis caderas involuntariamente.

—Dios, Bella —jadeó, apretándome aún más.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos fuertemente y probé otra vez.

—¿Edward? —El segundo intento, ahora sus labios estaban sobre mi maldito cuello. ¿Por qué siempre el maldito cuello?

—¿Huh? —preguntó, sin desatender una de las partes más sensibles de mi cuerpo.

Intenté despejar mi cabeza y murmuré como pude:

—Debe… —mordí mi labio inferior, concentrándome aún más para poder formar una frase coherente—. Deberíamos parar… gente… mirando.

Dios, casi era imposible; sobre todo, si él no cooperaba.

—Deberíamos… —secundó y nuevamente cubrió mi boca con la suya. Esta vez, su lengua no se hizo esperar y en una milésima de segundo éramos un desastre de lengua, batallando, degustando, tentando. Sabía que deberíamos parar, que seguramente estábamos dando un espectáculo, pero era muy difícil poder hacerlo.

Lo necesitaba.

Ahora.

«¿Y qué esperan? Dale duro contra el muro, Bellita».

Ahogué una carcajada sobre la boca de Edward, y eso bastó para que despegara sus labios de los míos un momento. Me miró a los ojos, con esos orbes destilando fuego y pasión, y un poco de diversión por la risotada que se me había escapado.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Mordí mi labio inferior; Edward relamió sus labios y mi cuerpo tembló. ¿Qué me estaba diciendo?

—¿Bella? —repitió, yo no podía despegar mi vista de sus apetitosos labios.

¡Qué mierda! Ahora era mi turno. Tomándolo desprevenido, no esperé ni un puto segundo y volví a besarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Pasión, necesidad, un poco de salvajismo y ternura a la vez. Ya casi podía ver las puertas de _Orlandolandia_ , ¿por qué no íbamos a visitarlo un momento?

«¿Y qué es lo que estoy diciendo, tontita?».

Mis manos enredaron el cabello de Edward y lo tiré hacia mí, acercándolo lo más que podía. Me sentía salvaje, como si mi otro yo se hubiese apoderado de mí, pero no me importaba. Quería esto.

—Caramba, Bella —jadeó Edward sin dejar de besarme—. Te necesito tanto…

Asentí, besándolo más duro.

—Yo también te necesito…

Despacio, la intensidad del beso fue bajando hasta transformarse en una placentera caricia. Luego, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Mi corazón latía como loco, mi respiración era errática y podía sentir mi cara caliente —sin entrar en detalles de todas las partes de mi cuerpo que habían subido temperatura—. Ya no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más aguantaría.

—Eres hermosa —susurró con los ojos brillantes quitándome un mechón de cabello que caía sobre mis ojos.

Sonreí, escondiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que continuáramos lo que estábamos haciendo, pero ahora llegaba a mis oídos el sonido de la música alta, recordándome en dónde estábamos. Edward me abrazó aún más, haciendo que nuestros pechos quedaran prácticamente fusionados, mientras repartía numerosos besos sobre mi cabello. La única parte que me quedaba cerca para besarlo era la piel de su cuello, así que comencé a posar mis labios distraídamente sobre él.

Al tercer beso, el pulso de Edward volvió a dispararse. Me encantaba tener ese poder sobre él; era el mismo que él ejercía sobre mí.

—Deja de hacer eso —pidió cerrando sus ojos.

Sonreí traviesamente mientras mis labios volvían a posarse sutilmente sobre la delicada piel de su cuello. Si su pulso antes se disparó, ahora estaba completamente alterado; su respiración comenzó a volverse irregular y pude sentir que no era la única parte afectada. En la parte sur su… ejem, _coso_ , estaba comenzando a hacerse notar. Y eso me encantaba. Miré hacia mi alrededor y nadie parecía percatarse de nuestro excitante juego de seducción. Salvo por Brad, aunque estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para poder acordarse de algo el día de mañana.

—¿Por qué debería? —pregunté juguetonamente.

«Me gusta cuando tomas el control, Bellita».

«He tenido a la mejor maestra, Amanda».

«Ni que lo digas. Soy un genio».

—Porque si sigues haciéndolo no me importará en dónde estamos y te estamparé a la primera pared que se cruce por mi camino.

Oh, carajo.

Un remolino de sensaciones me atacó sin piedad y estaba segura que mi rostro lo demostraba todo. Miré a Edward fijamente, sintiendo como echaba a perder mis bragas y mi único pensamiento era que podía estamparme en toda superficie que se topara en nuestro camino y que fuese apta para una estampa de Bella. No habría ninguna objeción de mi parte. Ni una sola.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? —murmuré completamente afectada por sus palabras.

«Ya morí».

Yo no estaba muy lejos de hacerlo, la verdad.

Sin mediar una palabra más, Edward se levantó como resorte y, en consecuencia, yo lo hice con él. Quitó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón y tecleó unas palabras que, por supuesto, yo no pude ver. Al cabo de dos minutos —quizás fueron más o quizás menos, no lo sé—, aparecieron Tanya y Daniel. Yo estaba como ida, embriagada de Edward.

—Nos vamos —les dijo Edward, acariciando la parte desnuda de mi espalda baja; me estaba volviendo loca y eso él lo sabía muy bien—. ¿Tú te encargas de llevar a Brad? —Al nombrar al susodicho, levantó la mano y nos saludó. El pobre no sabía ni en dónde estaba.

Daniel asintió y nos miró con una mueca divertida.

—No te preocupes —nos dijo con una sonrisa—. Vayan tranquilos.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —me preguntó Tanya con su dulce voz.

Tuve que concentrarme un poco para darme cuenta que era a mí a quien le hablaba. Abrí y cerré mi boca varias veces sin poder encontrar mi voz.

—Bien… estoy… —murmuré. Tanya me miró con el ceño fruncido y Edward ocultó su risa detrás de una falsa tos. Sacudí mi cabeza y me autoregañé—. Estoy bien, sí… un poco cansada.

«¿Ahora se le llama cansancio?».

«Amanda…».

«Ya, ya… ya entendí. Es cansancio de esperar Orlandos, por supuesto».

Rodé los ojos y volví mi vista a Tanya.

—Avísame cualquier cosa, ¿sí?

Ella asintió y Edward no esperó mucho más para tirar de mi mano y sacarnos de allí. En el camino nos encontramos con Alice, quien rio a carcajadas cuando se dio cuenta de la razón de nuestro apuro por salir de aquí. Murmuró como un: «No rompan nada» y nos dejó un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Salimos a los apurones y sentí como un _dèjá vu_. No sé qué era lo que tenía este lugar pero definitivamente hacía que nuestros instintos más primitivos salieran a la luz. Edward zigzagueó por el camino llevándome a las rastras; si no hubiese estado tan excitada como estaba, seguramente hubiese muerto de la risa, pues estábamos actuando como dos locos. Pero era otra la realidad, porque creo que yo estaba aún más apurada que Edward por llegar al departamento.

Al llegar al coche ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra, nos subimos rápidamente y pude oír el chiquillo de las ruedas cuando Edward apretó el acelerador. Realmente estaba apurado. Y eso me encantaba. El único sonido que se oía dentro del vehículo era nuestras respiraciones aceleradas. Podía sentir como me miraba de reojo, aunque al levantar la vista, él ya no me miraba más. Jugamos a los cruces de miradas un momento, hasta que él no se contuvo y comenzó a sonreír ladinamente. Rodé los ojos y crucé mis piernas; gesto que no pasó inadvertido para Edward.

—Me siento un chiquillo hormonado —comentó, ingresando al garaje del edificio.

Mordí mi labio inferior.

—Deja de hacer eso si no quieres que pierda el poco control que me queda aquí mismo.

Oh, Dios. Cada vez peor. O mejor, según el punto de vista en que se vea.

«Maldita sea, ¡pierde el control, Ojitos!».

Con una sonrisa de lado, se bajó del auto y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo tenía frente a mí esperando a que bajara. Tomando su mano extendida, descendí del coche y me vi acorralada entre su cuerpo y el vehículo. Me concentré para no morder mis labios, aunque no estoy segura si lo logré o no.

—Aún no sé qué es lo que me haces —murmuró acercando su rostro al mío—. Pero jamás, jamás tendré suficiente de ti.

Por fin pude reaccionar y lo abracé por el cuello, alzándome en puntitas para poder besar su mandíbula cubierta por una fina capa de barba de dos días.

—Es bueno saberlo —musité perdiéndome en sus ojos—. Porque yo tampoco nunca tendré suficiente de ti.

Sus ojos brillaron aún más y no tardé mucho en recibir gustosa sus labios en un suave beso. Estos eran unos de los momentos que más me gustaba compartir junto a Edward. Porque, a pesar de que ambos estábamos al límite de la cordura, aún éramos capaces de perdernos en nuestra propia burbuja. Me abracé lo más que pude a su cuerpo y él me levantó unos centímetros para no tener que agacharse mucho. Con una sonrisa sobre mis labios, me atreví a morder levemente su labio inferior, ganándome un jadeo por su parte.

—Carajo, Bella. —Sus ojos volvieron a estar nublados de deseo. Mi bajo vientre se removió—. Vámonos de aquí antes de que usemos el asiento trasero, hablaba en serio.

«¿Quién dijo que no quiere ir allí?».

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, me arrastró al interior del edificio y nos dirigimos rápidamente al sector de los ascensores. Cerré mis ojos y me convencí mentalmente que no pasaría nada y que sólo era poco tiempo encerrada en la puta caja metálica. Además estaba junto a Edward y su precioso método del conteo mental; nada iba a salir mal.

Él me miró, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—¿Hasta cien?

Asentí, preparada.

—Hasta cien —respondí.

El clic del elevador llegar hizo que automáticamente cerrara mis ojos y me dejara guiar por Edward. Uno, dos… tres. Sus dedos jugueteaban con los míos entrelazados a los suyos, su otra mano me tenía tomada de la cintura, tocando mi piel desnuda. Cuando llegaba a los treinta, sentí su cuerpo más cerca del mío y eso comenzaba a distraerme. ¿Qué sigue luego del treinta y nueve?

—¿Bella?

No abrí mis ojos, su cercanía no dejaba concentrarme.

—¿Qué tal aguantas tu claustrofobia?

—¿Qué claustrofobia? —pregunté, sin saber ni en dónde estaba.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la hermosa sonrisa de Edward en su rostro. No sabía qué se traía entre manos, pero siempre, siempre esa sonrisa pícara significaba algo.

«¡Oh, por favor, dime que sí!».

«¿De qué se supone que me estoy perdiendo?».

«Sólo cállate y disfruta».

—Gracias a Dios —musitó e hizo algo que no entendí. Revoleó su saco hacia una de las esquinas superiores del elevador, dejándola colgada allí. Luego, pulsó un botón rojo en el panel de las teclas y el ascensor se detuvo abruptamente. Antes siquiera me agarrara el ataque de pánico, estuve arrinconada —otra vez— en medio de su cuerpo y la pared del ascensor—. A la mierda con todo, ya no aguanto.

Y, sin más, me besó.

Un beso rudo, demandante, que dejaba ver claramente toda la frustración que sentíamos. Su lengua estuvo en contacto con la mía, llenándome de calor, de pasión y, aunque era difícil de entenderlo, de ternura. Las manos de Edward estaban en todas partes, una levantando mi pierna que envolvía su cadera y la otra sosteniéndome de la nuca para marcar el ritmo del beso. Por mi parte, la cabeza me daba vueltas, y todos mis sentidos estaban nublados por lo que Edward me hacía sentir.

Me empujó aún más a la pared del ascensor y sonreí sobre sus labios al darme cuenta que, después de todo, sí me estaba estampando en la pared. Y, eso, me encantaba. Claro que sí. Con su ayuda, me trepé en él y rápidamente pasé ambas piernas a sus lados, mientras él me aplastaba un poco más —cómo si eso fuese posible— sobre la pared del elevador.

Sus labios se movieron a mi cuello, donde torturó, besó, acarició e hizo lo que quiso con él. Por mi parte, había dejado de reprimir los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de mis labios, ya era imposible mantenerlos al margen. Cuando Edward mordió la porción exacta, mis ojos se cerraron y sentí el cuerpo hecho gelatina.

—Voz de Pito, yo… no… —Ahora fui yo quién tomó un poco el control.

Como pude, comencé a desabotonar la camisa de Edward, acariciando con mis palmas extendidas la piel que iba quedando descubierta. Sentir el estremecimiento de su cuerpo debajo de mis manos me hizo sentir poderosa. Mordiendo mi labio inferior, llegué al último botón y lo desabroché, abriendo completamente la camisa oscura y relamiendo mis labios cuando vi su torso desnudo. Lo miré a los ojos y me gustó lo que vi; ambos estábamos en las mismas condiciones: ojos anegados de pasión, cuerpo encendido y ni una sola gana de frenar esto que habíamos empezado.

¿La claustrofobia? Se podía ir bien a la…

Sus manos acariciaron mis senos por encima de mi blusa y eso me distrajo. Me sonrió con ternura y comenzó a bajar las tiras de mis hombros, besando mi cuerpo a medida que me dejaba desnuda. Besó mis clavículas y el nacimiento de mis pechos. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y Edward tuvo que sostenerme un poco mejor, ya que estaba próxima a desfallecer. Llevó sus manos hacia atrás —a mi espalda— y bajó el pequeño cierre de mi blusa, haciendo que instantáneamente la parte de adelante descendiera y dejaba ver mis senos desnudos. No me había puesto sujetador, puesto que no era una prenda para utilizarla con sostén.

Edward me miró y suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Alguna vez dejarás de sorprenderme? —preguntó con los ojos oscuros fijos en mis pechos.

Sonreí, sin sentir vergüenza. Era Edward, ¿por qué habría que sentirla?

—Espero que no —respondí con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió de igual manera y… después, después su boca cubrió el pezón de mi pecho izquierdo, haciendo que pusiera los ojos en blanco. Jamás, jamás me acostumbraría a esto. Era como si cada vez fuese aún mejor.

«Cada vez es mejor».

Claro que sí, no tenía dudas de eso.

Edward se entretuvo con mis pechos, acariciándolos, torturándolos, excitándolos. Yo no podía hacer otra cosa que jadear, gemir y golpear mi cabeza contra la pared de la puta caja metálica cuando mordía suavemente esa delicada porción de mi cuerpo. Cuando creí que me volvería loca, me puso sobre mis pies y sonreí, acercándome a su boca para besarlo con ansias, desespero y deseo.

Él me besó con la misma intensidad, luchando con su camisa desabrochada que pronto se vio en el suelo. Mi blusa no tardó en seguir el mismo recorrido y, ahora, ambos estábamos desnudos de la cintura hacia arriba. Volvimos a mirarnos y, sin mediar palabra, nuestras bocas volvieron a juntarse, esta vez en un beso suave, prolongado y dulce.

Claro que como pasaba últimamente, todo beso suave se transformaba en un remolino de pasión, así que no pasó mucho tiempo para volver a estar enredados en un beso demandante, apasionado y brusco.

Mi mano se atrevió a descender desde su perfecto abdomen hacia abajo, deteniéndome encima de la cinturilla de su pantalón, lo miré a los ojos y pude ver como los suyos se cerraban con fuerza cuando acaricié por encima de la tela su poderosa —y cuando digo poderosa, es _poderosa_ — erección. Creo que escuché gritar a Amanda, pero realmente estaba muy ocupada en otra cosa como para asegurarlo.

Con mis dedos índice y pulgar desabotoné el único botón del pantalón y, siendo un poco más atrevida, metí mi mano dentro de sus bóxers. Edward gimió roncamente, apoyando su frente sobre mi cabeza. Sonreí, amaba hacerlo sentir así. Mordiendo mi labio, comencé a acariciar la delicada piel de su… bueno, _coso_ ; ganándome jadeos y gemidos roncos. Luego de estar torturándolo un poco, comencé a bajarle el pantalón, pues ahora era una prenda muy, muy estorbosa.

Edward, entendiendo mi punto, me ayudó con mi tarea. Comenzó a patear su pantalón hasta tenerlo a la altura de los tobillos y con una maniobra muy graciosa, quitó una pierna de él y luego pateó la otra, haciendo que la prenda volara hacia un costado. Me reí un poco y Edward sonrió, mirándome con intensidad.

—Me estás matando —suspiró, cuando una vez más mi mano se dirigía a su parte más necesitada.

Le sonreí con dulzura.

—Es bueno saberlo —murmuré, con la voz ronca.

Miré hacia abajo y sus bóxers eran lo más parecido a una tienda de campaña. Volví mi vista a él y creo que entendió qué es lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. Simplemente sus ojos se abrieron, masculló alguna palabrota y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

«Eres mi heroína, Bellita».

Como pude intercambié nuestras posiciones y esta vez fue él quien estuvo estampado sobre la pared del elevador. Ahora yo llevaba las riendas. Esto se ponía cada vez mejor. Me elevé en puntas de pie para alcanzar sus labios y comencé a besarlo despacio, preocupándome por poner en absoluto contacto mi pecho en el suyo. Él gimió sobre mis labios, enganchando sus brazos en mi cintura y abriendo su boca para que mi lengua saliera en busca de la suya.

Mi mano derecha se posó sobre su abdomen, acariciándolo y bajando tentativamente hacia la parte superior de sus bóxers. Mordí su labio inferior y lo succioné un poco, mientras le daba un ligero apretón a su erección sobre la tela de su ropa interior.

Mis labios dejaron los suyos y comencé un camino de besos descendentes. Besé su mandíbula, su nuez de Adán, la larga extensión de su cuello, su pecho y así seguí hasta posarme por debajo de su ombligo. Miré hacia arriba —pues había tenido que arrodillarme— y estaba segura que él ya sabía qué es lo que se venía ahora.

«Recuerda, suave, lento, rápido».

Sonreí, sabiendo bien qué es lo que le gustaba.

—Bella… ¿Qué…?

Rodé los ojos, mientras quitaba lentamente la única prenda que llevaba puesta.

—Creo que sabes perfectamente _qué_ … —dije, con una sonrisa divertida en mis labios.

—Oh, carajo… —masculló entre dientes, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dándose un fuerte golpe aunque pareció no darse cuenta.

«Sí, Ojitos… disfruta».

Su gloriosa erección saltó a mis ojos y me sentí orgullosa de seguir haciéndolo sentir así. Lo miré otra vez y estaba en la misma posición, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Largué un sonoro suspiro y lo envolví con mis manos. Edward volvió a decir una palabrota y sonreí, de verdad que estaba al límite, se notaba porque su erección crecía cada vez más. Sin tanto preámbulo y con ganas de querer hacerlo sentir bien, comencé a acariciarlo. De arriba, abajo, deteniéndome más tiempo en jugar con la punta de su sexo.

—Oh… —salió de sus labios, mientras apretaba aún más fuerte sus ojos. Sonreí una vez más y volví a la carga. Esta vez, me atreví un poco más, y fue mi lengua quien envolvió la punta, mientras que mis manos se encargaban de acariciar toda la longitud de su _coso_ —. Bella, no… hace… ¡Carajo!

Sonreí perversamente cuando me lo llevé totalmente a la boca y comenzaba a torturarlo, llevándolo al límite, pero luego desacelerar mis movimientos. Sus manos colgaban inertemente a cada lado, con sus puños cerrados y una mueca de dolor y placer en su rostro. Relajé la garganta y metí lo más que pude de él en mi boca, haciendo movimientos de arriba hacia abajo.

«¿Ves eso, Armando? Hemos mejorado con el tiempo».

Edward llenaba el lugar con sus roncos gemidos y eso me daba más fuerzas para continuar con lo estaba haciendo. Lo saqué de mi boca para volver a meterlo y fui repitiendo esos movimientos. Sin poder aguantarse más, una de sus manos fue hacia la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y marcó cariñosamente el ritmo que deseaba. Por mi parte, relajé aún más mi garganta y me dejé guiar, queriéndolo hacer sentir bien. Subí y bajé por toda la extensión hasta que Edward ya no aguantó más y, antes de pasar a mayores, me obligó a pararme y otra vez me vi estampada sobre la pared y con sus labios aplastando los míos.

—Eres perfecta… —susurró entre besos.

Ahora fue él quien con mucha convicción, comenzó a tirar de mi pantalón a la vez que sus labios volvían a perderse en mis pechos. Sus dientes raspaban lentamente mis pezones y eso estaba comenzando a volverme loca. Cuando intentó sin éxito volver a desabotonar mi pantalón y no pudo hacerlo, solté una risita ante su estado de frustración.

—¿Problemas allí, amigo? —lo molesté.

Él me miró con una ceja alzada, pero no podía esconder la sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿Por qué tuviste que ponerte este pantalón _duro de sacar_?

Comencé a reírme por sus palabras, aunque la risa duró poco ya que cuando pudo quitarlo hacia abajo, su mano no tardó en colarse en la parte más necesitada de mi cuerpo. Sus exquisitos dedos encontraron aquel botón pulsante de mi centro y comenzó a acariciarlo con decisión, llevándome al borde del abismo en poco tiempo. Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco, mi boca jadeante en busca de aire y mi cabeza voló hacia atrás, lastimándome sin darme cuenta con la pared de la caja metálica.

—¿Qué decías, Voz de Pito?

 _Santo Jesús._

No pude responder, puesto que esta vez dos de sus dedos ingresaron en mí, bombeando hacia adentro y hacia fuera sin contemplación. Solté un gritito cuando sus dientes mordieron suavemente mi pezón y creí morir allí mismo. Comencé a removerme en sus brazos, luchando con mis pantalones para quitarlos. Y, gracias a Dios, Edward entendió mis súplicas y ayudó a quitármelos, junto con mis bragas de encaje.

—Por supuesto que serían de encaje, mierda… —dijo con la voz ronca.

Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo y se dejó caer de rodillas. Intenté cruzar mis piernas para mitigar el calor que sentía allí, pero era casi imposible.

—Ahora es mi turno —murmuró, colocando sus manos en mis caderas para acercarme a él.

Oh… carajo, mierda.

«Yo. Estar. _Muerta_ ».

«Yo. También. Estarlo».

En el momento en que su lengua encontró la piel caliente de mis pliegues, oh madre mía, creí que podría morir en ese mismo instante. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me dejé ser. La boca de Edward era una de las séptimas maravillas del mundo y sólo podían hacerte sentir de maravilla. Cuando encontró mi botoncito de placer, mis piernas se arquearon y si no era porque él me mantenía bien sujeta, me hubiese dado un duro golpe en el culo.

Intenté no mirar hacia abajo pero, mierda, _debía_ mirar hacia abajo. Al hacerlo, casi vuelvo a morir para revivir y volver a morir una vez más. Los ojos de Edward estaban fijos en los míos, mientras su boca estaba llena… bueno, estaba llena de _mí_. La vena en su frente se marcaba y llevé una de mis manos hacia allí para poder acariciarlo.

—Oh, Edward —gemí cuando succionó sólo un poco mi clítoris, haciéndome estar al borde al precipicio.

Las puertas de _Orlandolandia_ abrían sus puertas luego de una larga temporada y yo estaba más que lista de lanzarme a sus brazos, para darle la bienvenida una vez más. Edward notó como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, así que aceleró sus movimientos, chupando, lamiendo, mortificándome para volverme loca de placer. El nudo en mi bajo vientre se intensificó y… sin más, el Orlando uno de la noche vino por mí. Elevándome, llevándome y haciéndome flotar al séptimo cielo.

Cuando mi conciencia volvió sólo un poco, porque en mi cabeza sólo escuchaba los gritos de festejo de Amanda, me encontré con los ojos verdes más hermosos de todos.

—Hola —dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo—. ¿Estuvo lindo el viaje?

Fanfarrón.

Sonreí con ganas e intenté encontrar las palabras.

—Uhm, no estuvo mal —respondí como quien no quiere la cosa—. Hubo mejores.

Sus ojos llamearon una vez más y solté un grito cuando volvió a subirme a sus brazos, mis piernas se envolvieron automáticamente en sus caderas y ambos soltamos un jadeo pesado cuando nuestros sexos desnudos estuvieron en contacto.

—Veremos qué me dices ahora…

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de analizar qué es lo que me estaba preguntando, pues de una certera y muy fuerte —sin llegar al punto de lastimarme— estocada, estuvo dentro de mí. Mis ojos volvieron a ponerse en blanco, todo mi cuerpo estaba sensible por el Orlando anterior, pero no tuvo que pasar mucho para volver a estar encendido. Enganché mis brazos detrás del cuello de Edward y lo ayudé con sus movimientos, moviéndome de arriba hacia abajo mientras que lo besaba con pasión y tiraba de sus cabellos con furia.

Dios, éramos un desastre caliente.

Sentir nuestros cuerpos sin ninguna barrera incrementaba aún más las sensaciones. Y agradecí el día que comencé a tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas. Todavía recuerdo cómo sus ojos brillaron al darle a conocer la noticia, el pasado catorce de febrero. Aunque eso no fue lo más me sorprendió, sino saber que antes, Edward jamás había estado con alguien sin usar condón. Y eso, demonios, me hizo flotar de felicidad por todo el puto mes. Yo había sido la primera mujer con la que estaba sin ningún tipo de barrera y ni siquiera podía describir todo lo que me hacía sentir.

Lo sentí más dentro de mí y gemí, gemí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Sentí sus ojos sobre mí y luché con todas mis fuerzas para poder abrir los míos y mirarlo también. Al hacer contacto de miradas, él me sonrió y me besó despacio, sin desacelerar sus firmes estocadas. Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera. Me estaba volviendo loca.

—¿Qué tal ahora?

«Oh, Dios… oh, Dios».

¿Qué mierda pretendía que le dijera en una situación como esta? ¡Era el puto paraíso!

—Sólo… sigue haciéndolo.

Sonrió ladinamente y me acomodó de tal manera que nuestras caderas se chocaran y él estuviese completamente dentro de mí. Todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y juro por lo más bendito que el Orlando dos ya comenzaba a sonreír y a abrir sus brazos para recibirme nuevamente.

«Orlando, te amo».

Oh, claro… por supuesto que lo hacíamos.

—Voz de Pito —me llamó con la voz errática. Me obligué otra vez a abrir los ojos y verlo tan al límite, casi, casi que me hace venir—. Ya no puedo más…

Asentí, yo tampoco duraría mucho tiempo más.

—¿Y qué esperas, campeón? —lo piqué.

Él entrecerró sus ojos y me sonrió ampliamente, acelerando sus movimientos a un ritmo inhumano. Lo sentía por todos lados. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse como una gelatina y mi bajo vientre comenzaba a tensarse. Ya casi, ya casi llegaba una vez más. Ahora podía ver más de cerca al Orlando dos y, carajo, hasta quería besarlo.

—¿Me mordiste? —preguntó Edward entre sorprendido y excitado.

No me di cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que él lo dijo. Sonreí, lamiéndome los labios. Realmente me estaba volviendo loca.

—Lo siento, no me contuve —dije, haciéndome la inocente.

Los ojos de Edward se volvieron más oscuros y sentí crecerlo más en mi interior, como si eso fuese posible. De un momento a otro, todo cambió. Me aplastó aún más contra la pared y sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los míos. Regularizó sus movimientos, descendiendo la velocidad, continuando con la tortura.

—Cariño, no te contengas jamás —fue su respuesta, mientras me tentaba con un ritmo lento, muy lento para mi gusto.

Me removí como pude, tratando de acercar mi cadera a la suya para acelerar el ritmo, pero no me hacía la tarea fácil. Dios, esto era muy frustrante.

«Ojitos, acelera ¡por Dios!».

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —su tono fue ronco y supe que se estaba conteniendo por como apretaba sus labios.

Cerré mis ojos.

—El Orlando dos, por favor —musité con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió, satisfecho con mi respuesta y comenzó a acelerar. Mordí mi labio fuertemente y cuando bajó una de sus manos a mi manojo de nervios, lo supe… estaba perdida. Las olas y olas placer vinieron a mí con una fuerza indescriptible. De mi boca salió un grito ronco mientras sentía que todo lo demás desaparecía y sólo estaba yo, aprisionando al Orlando dos con todas mis fuerzas. En una nebulosa me pareció haber escuchado un grito ahogado de Edward y supe que se vino dentro de mí; haciendo que todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo se identificaran todavía más.

Poco a poco, volví a recuperar la conciencia; los brazos de Edward estaban fallando así que con cuidado fue descendiendo hasta quedar sentado en el piso de la —ahora— adorada caja metálica. Le sonreí, besando suavemente sus labios, mientras intentaba recuperar mi respiración sobre su pecho.

—Hola —musitó, trazando círculos imaginarios sobre mi espalda.

Esta vez, besé su pecho.

—¿Qué hay? —respondí.

Ahogó una carcajada y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

«¿Que si estamos bien? ¡El puto paraíso, Ojitos!».

—Puedes alimentar tu ego, amigo —piqué su nariz con el dedo—. Ha sido asombroso.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, luego me miró con las cejas alzadas.

—No me has dicho algo…

Fruncí el ceño y, luego, se iluminó mi mente.

—Claro, ¿cómo he podido olvidarlo? —Intentando que nuestros sensibles sexos no volvieran a rozarse por el bien de mi salud mental, lo abracé con fuerzas—. Bienvenido a casa, _Ojitos_.

«Ya no te denunciaré por plagio, mira nomas la carita que pone cuando lo llamas así».

«Todo gracias a ti».

«Siempre todo es gracias a mí, cariño».

—Ahora sí me siento en casa —susurró besándome lentamente—. Te amo tanto.

Mi corazón se derritió. Mucho. Volví a besarlo con ternura y clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

—Te amo —susurré y nuevamente nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse.

Así estuvimos varios minutos, hasta que poco a poco mi memoria iba recordando en dónde estábamos. Intenté concentrarme en olvidar el pequeño detalle que aún nos encontrábamos encerrados en la caja metálica y comencé con el conteo mental; antes de que desesperara completamente.

—¿Uhm, Edward?

Él me miró, un poco preocupado por mi vacilación.

—¿Qué sucede?

Miré hacia todos lados sintiendo un poco de pánico envolverme. De a poco, comenzaba a sentir que el poco espacio del elevador comenzaba a encerrarme aún más. Mi hombro comenzó a dar sutiles movimientos automáticos que no pasaron desapercibidos por Edward, quien abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

—¿Claustrofobia? —preguntó.

Asentí con las manos sudorosa y sintiendo como comenzaba a formarse el sudor frío en mi nuca. Edward nos levantó rápidamente y me alcanzó la ropa, ayudándome él mismo a vestirme. Cuando estuve completamente cambiada, comenzó a dejar suaves besos por mis mejillas, mentón, distrayéndome mientras él terminaba de alistarse.

—Apúrate —pedí casi rogando.

Besó mi nariz y cubrió con sus dos manos mis oído al mismo tiempo que cerré fuertemente mis ojos. Vaya manera de arruinar el momento. Concentrándome aún más en contar números, sentí la marcha del elevador y, de cierta forma, me tranquilicé sólo un poco al saber que no lo habíamos descompuesto o algo parecido. Edward nos movió un poco, dio un saltito que no supe porqué, y me besó una vez más.

—Abre los ojos —susurró.

Con cautela, fui abriéndolos despacio y solté un suspiro de alivio cuando nos vi en el pasillo de su departamento. Lo miré con una sonrisa, sintiéndome completamente relajada y lo besé con todas mis fuerzas. Él me abrazó con fuerza y sentí su saco haciéndome cosquillas en mi espalda. No hizo falta que preguntara por qué lo había colgado en la caja metálica; él entendió la pregunta sin ni siquiera formularla.

—Hay cámaras, no quería que nadie viera a mi novia en ese estado —elevó sus cejas de manera sugestiva—. Yo soy tu único espectador.

«El único, Ojitos, siempre serás el único».

Rodé los ojos y volví a besarlo con suavidad.

—Vaya, y pensar que yo no he tenido problemas en subir con el elevador. ¿Se acaba de descomponer, tortolitos?

Una voz proveniente desde atrás de nosotros, hizo que nos sorprendiéramos y peguemos un brinquito del susto. Al posar mi vista en dirección a la voz, me encontré con el rostro risueño de Emmett, mirándonos con las cejas elevadas y las bromas que tenía para nosotros escritos en su frente.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Emmett? —preguntó Edward, intentando sin éxito abotonar su camisa correctamente.

—No lo mismo que ustedes, por desgracia —murmuró con una sonrisa pícara pintada en su rostro. Intenté esconderme detrás de mi cabello. ¿Por qué estas cosas tenían que pasarme a mí?

—Emmett…

—Está bien, está bien —sonrió—. Vine a traerte unos documentos de la empresa que papá me hizo jurar y perjurar que te trajera. Como la cena de negocios terminó un poco tarde, decidí venir directamente.

—Podrías haberme llamado. —Edward rodó los ojos, mientras iba hacia la puerta de su departamento para abrirla.

—Lo hice —respondió Emmett, sin quitar esa sonrisita de su cara—. Muchas veces… pero bueno, estabas ocupado así que es entendible porque no respondiste.

«¿Has probado sexo en el ascensor, cuñado? ¡Es lo máximo!».

—No te avergüences, cuñada —me dijo, dándome un ligero abrazo—. No te culpo para nada. Se sintió bien, ¿ah? —Mi rostro se iluminó. ¡Dios!

—Emmett, ¡por Dios! —lo regañó mi novio, aunque no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Oh, genial. Completamente genial. ¡Hora de burlarse de Bella-foquito-encendido-Swan!

—El elevador es bueno… —murmuró pensativamente—. Aunque… ¿Ya lo han hecho en el coche?

Mi rostro era un poema. Un poema rojo, en realidad.

«Aún nos falta ese, a ver… deja que apunte».

«Amanda, ayúdame ¿quieres?».

«¿En qué? Emmett nos ayudará, déjame escuchar».

Carajo.

—No hay comparación, chicos. Deben probarlo —nos miró a ambos y sonrió—. Los coches Cullen son especiales para eso; tienen a un ingeniero que piensa en todo.

—Eres un idiota —le dijo su hermano más chico, cerrando la puerta una vez que todos entramos al interior del departamento—. ¿Qué tal la cena?

El grandote suspiró teatralmente al ver cómo Edward cambiaba de tema de conversación. Reí por dentro, Emmett era todo un caso.

—Nada nuevo —encogió sus hombros—. Oh, sí, de hecho tenemos nuevos inversionistas irlandeses.

—Eso es genial —murmuró Edward.

Emmett asintió, y, luego me miró como si acabara de recordar algo que tenía que ver conmigo. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Bella —me llamó; toda mi atención estuvo puesta en él—. Me he encontrado con un profesor tuyo, ¿Louis? ¿Leunis? ¿Lewis? Algo así.

¿El profesor Lewis? ¿Qué haría en una reunión como esa? Él fue el mejor profesor en la universidad que pude haber tenido, además de mi tutor en la tesis. Gracias a él había aprendido muchas cosas y no sólo académicas, sino de la profesión misma. Me sentía halagada que aún me recordara, aún después de haber terminado la universidad hacía un año.

—¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Se acordó de mí?

Emmett asintió.

—Se puso feliz al saber que eras la novia de mi hermanito y que al fin podía localizarte. —¿Por qué quería hacerlo?—. No sé bien como salió el tema, pero de repente estuvimos hablando de ti. Me dijo que lleva varias semanas intentando encontrarte, pero no pudo hacerlo. Dijo que era importante que lo llames y me dio su número —me tendió una tarjeta, luego de sacarla del bolsillo de su caso—. Nombró algo así como una puesto que quedará vacante en el departamento de literatura de la Universidad de Nueva York y te ha conseguido una entrevista.

¿Qué? ¿A mí?

—¿C-Cómo? —pregunté sin encontrar el habla.

Emmett asintió.

—Sí, algo así —sonrió—. Mucho no pudimos hablar, pero me hizo prometer que te lo diría apenas te viera… así que, estoy cumpliendo.

—Oh, Emmett, gracias —me tiré a sus brazos y lo abracé con fuerzas.

—De nada, cuñada —me guiñó el ojo—. Ahora bien, ¿me invitan a tomar algo? ¿O deberé ir a buscar a Richard para que me arregle el elevador e ir a casa?

Edward rio, abrazándome por la cintura.

—¿Qué deseas de beber, hermanito?

El susodicho le guiñó el ojo y se perdió en la cocina, riéndose a carcajadas.

—¿Es cierto lo que acaba de decir? —dije, una vez que volvimos a quedarnos solos en la sala. Edward me sonrió con ternura y besó mi nariz.

Uau, esto realmente era como un golpe de suerte, después de todos los momentos amargos que había pasado. Sabía que aún no estaba nada dicho, pues debía hablar con quien había sido mi profesor, pero era la primera vez que tendría una entrevista en una universidad. Era lo que más deseaba; el poder enseñar lo que me más me apasionaba.

«Luego de Ojitos».

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Completamente cierto, hermosa —acarició mi mejilla—. ¿Lo ves? Sólo era cuestión de esperar —volvió a besarme una vez más—. Ten un poco de fe en ti, cariño; eres brillante, y al fin hay alguien que se dio cuenta de eso.

—No puedo creerlo.

«Dejaremos de ser las mejores desempleadas del mes».

«Aún no hay que cantar victoria, Amanda».

«¿Qué importa? Una universidad, Bella. U-n-i-v-e-r-s-i-d-a-d».

Edward me estrechó con fuerza. Dios, estaba feliz. Esta era sin duda una de las mejores noticias que había tenido en semanas. Era increíble. Aunque muy prematuro también, así que debía no emocionarme tanto. Al menos, hasta saber a ciencia cierta que el profesor Lewis todavía me tenía en cuenta para esa entrevista de trabajo. Vaya, no podía creerlo.

—Prepárate y patea muchos traseros, cariño. —Llevó sus labios hacia mi oreja y susurró con voz seductora—. Pero esta noche, sólo concéntrate en el mío.

Y dejándome allí sola en la sala, salió en búsqueda de su hermano. En cierta manera, le hice caso, pues no pude sacar mis ojos de esa manzanita apetitosa que se balanceaba al caminar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡La vuelta de los Orlandos! Hahahaha.

 **¡Hola a todos!** Viernes de por medio, por lo tanto nueva actualización :)

No tengo mucho más que decir que gracias, gracias y gracias por la cálida bienvenida que me han dado. No saben lo lindo que se siente :'). Ojalá que, como dije antes, la historia esté a la altura de sus expectativas. Muchas gracias por continuar del otro lado, especialmente a aquellas personas que se toman un tiempo para comentar la historia o simplemente leer. Gracias, de corazón. Isa, como siempre, gracias por estar allí para mí siempre y perdón otra vez por hacerte trabajar en contrarreloj. Eres un sol (L).

Como ya saben, el grupo en Facebook está a su entera disposición. Los links podrán encontrarlos en mi perfil de FF; sólo pidan unirse que todos son bienvenidos.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización! (Dentro de dos semanas).

 **Alie~**


	3. La entrevista

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la historia que brota de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

* * *

El capítulo va dedicado a ** Claudia** y a ** Carolina**, quienes estuvieron de cumpleaños en estas últimas semanas. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, chicas! Y perdón por el retraso del saludo.

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Jamás deshecho?**

 **.**

 **Beteado por Isa :)**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Tres: La entrevista**

—Secretaría del profesor Lewis, buenas tardes.

Tomé una gran, gran bocanada de aire y me concentré en serenarme. Uno, dos… vamos, yo podía hacerlo.

—Uhm, sí… Buenas tardes. —Carraspeé y sacudí mi cabeza—. Soy… —¿Qué mierda? ¡Estaba muy nerviosa!—. Habla Isabella Swan. El profesor me dijo que…

No dejó que continuara hablando.

—Claro, señorita Swan. —Creo que vacié el aire de mis pulmones; bien, el primer paso era que me reconocieran y lo había logrado—. El profesor Lewis espera su llamado, aguarde en línea por favor.

Una suave melodía inundó mis oídos y pude sentir como, de a poco, comenzaba a relajar mis músculos; aunque fuera mínimamente. Desde que me había levantado —algo así como diez y media de la mañana, pues no tenía nada más que hacer, lamentablemente— había dado vueltas y vueltas con tomar el teléfono y hacer por fin la llamada al que fue mi profesor tutor de mi tesis en la universidad, ya hace un año atrás.

El saber que me tenía en cuenta para esta entrevista —si es que aún la petición seguía en pie—, era como… no sé; ni siquiera podía compararlo con algo. Si bien todo fue demasiado sorpresivo; quiero decir… ¿Qué posibilidades había que estuviese en la misma cena que Emmett y me recordara por una conversación y hasta me hiciera llegar su número telefónico? Sin embargo, sin querer profundizar el tema, Edward me había convencido que era yo quién no me veía con claridad y que el profesor Lewis supo valorar mi esfuerzo y dedicación. Era por esa razón que hoy estaba llamándolo, con la enorme esperanza de poder trabajar en una universidad. Todo un reto, eso lo sabía, pero confiaba en mí. Me sentía preparada para ello.

Desde que me había graduado —ya pasó un año de ese entonces—, todo fue diez veces más difícil de lo que imaginé. Muchas personas me habían comentado que no sería fácil encontrar empleo, pero jamás habría pensado que me costaría tanto trabajo dar con uno. El primero que tuve fue de ayudante en una editorial. Mucho no me gustaba, pero tuve que aceptarlo al ser lo único que había en el mercado. Tuve contrato por tres meses y, al terminar el período de tiempo, no tuve renovación; sólo el cheque con mi última paga. Mi oficial primer desempleo. Aún se sentía horrible hasta al recordarlo.

Luego, conseguí un pequeño puesto en un periódico nada reconocido, supervisando al encargado de escribir la columna de deportes. Como yo tenía menos deporte que una roca en medio de un campo desierto y… digamos que no me llevaba muy bien con el que escribía, ni siquiera se molestaron en pedirme que me fuera. Una mañana al llegar, tenía todas mis cosas acomodadas y una nota encima de mi escritorio que decía: «Nos comunicaremos contigo». Obviamente demás está decir que jamás volvieron a comunicarse conmigo. Ni siquiera para decirme adiós o algo parecido.

Y, luego, hubo otros puestos que no llegué a más de un mes en trabajar allí. Casi todos tenían en común la manera de despedirse: «Aún eres joven y necesitas experiencia»; «no das con el perfil que buscamos», y mi favorita: «nos mantendremos en contacto».

Nada de lo hicieras servía, y eso era realmente frustrante. Más aún cuando realmente le ponía mucha dedicación al que fuere mi empleo —menos al periódico deportivo, si soy sincera—. Sin embargo, con una mano en el corazón, de verdad que tenía un buen presentimiento. Quizás me equivocaba, pero supongo que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. ¿No dicen eso, acaso?

—¿Señorita Swan? —preguntaron del otro lado de la línea y rápidamente me puse rígida. Mi mente había quedado en blanco y no tenía manera de modular o decir alguna palabra. ¡Lindo momento para quedarme completamente tildada!—. ¿Está ahí?

«Vamos, tarada, habla».

«¡No me digas tarada, tarada!».

«Pues habla, tarada».

Sacudí violentamente mi cabeza un par de veces y conté hasta diez; necesitaba serenarme.

—Sí… —respondí en un murmullo. Aclaré mi garganta—. Buenas tardes, profesor Lewis.

Se escuchó el cierre de una puerta y miré rápidamente hacia la entrada del despacho. Simon entraba con una caja llena de libros y, al verme, me sonrió. Le hice unas señas con las manos para que aguardara a que terminara de hablar y por suerte entendió mi pedido. Levantó su pulgar desocupado brindándome ánimos y se sentó frente a mí comenzando a llenar unos papeles, completamente en silencio.

—Es un placer volver a escucharla —dijo el profesor—. He intentado ponerme en contacto con usted, pero casi fue imposible. Fue una total casualidad encontrarme con su cuñado la otra noche.

Volví a soltar un suspiro silencioso y Simon me miró, sonriéndome como muestra de apoyo.

—También una sorpresa —añadí, un poco más relajada.

Se hizo un silencio; algo incómodo, debo reconocer. Aunque sabía, de primera mano, que el profesor Lewis era un hombre de pocas palabras. Era de esas personas que hablan lo justo y necesario, sin ir más allá.

—Estoy al tanto que quizás ya sabe mi propósito de comunicarme con usted, pero quiero ser yo mismo quien se lo vuelva a decir —hizo una pausa—. En la Universidad de Nueva York, una de las catedráticas en el área de literatura se jubilará en unos meses, eso quiere decir que habrá una vacante disponible y las entrevistas para ese puesto serán muy restrictivas. —Volvió a hacer una pausa y prosiguió—: Como yo soy profesor en otras universidades también, el profesor Quentin y jefe de nuestra área, me otorgó el placer de avisarle a mis tres mejores estudiantes graduados de esta noticia. Por lo tanto, la tuve en cuenta a usted junto a dos personas más para la entrevista de trabajo, por supuesto.

Uau. Simplemente… uau. No podía creerlo. Juro que era imposible creer esta estupenda noticia. ¿De verdad quedé seleccionada junto a otras dos personas? ¿Yo? Dios, creo que quería ir corriendo hasta donde sea que se encontraba ahora y besarle su cabeza pelada. Una cosa era escuchar de la boca de Emmett el ofrecimiento, pero otra, y muy distinta, era que el mismo profesor Lewis me ofreciera tan abiertamente esta entrevista. Era como… un sueño. Un hermoso sueño que sólo quería que se volviera realidad.

—¿Sigue ahí? —preguntó, luego de un momento.

Sacudí nuevamente mi cabeza, saliendo de mi ensoñación.

—Sí, lo siento —respondí rápidamente—. ¿Es verdad todo lo que me está diciendo?

Se escucharon sus risas del otro lado.

—Por supuesto que sí, señorita Swan. —Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios—. Usted me ha demostrado que, a su corta edad, puede transmitir mucha pasión a las letras. Y eso es lo que necesitamos. Es por eso que estoy hablándole y quiero creer que aceptará la propuesta.

¿Estaba de broma? Ya prácticamente tenía la pluma para firmar en donde sea que había que firmar.

—Claro que sí —respondí sin dudarlo. Sentí los ojos de Simon mirarme con detenimiento, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron le sonreí con ganas y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eso creí —volvió a responder el profesor—. Ahora mismo la comunicaré con mi secretaria y será ella quien le dará los pasos a seguir. Por mi parte, quiero desearle muchos éxitos y… sólo una cosa. El profesor Quentin puede ser duro, sobre todo con profesionales que aún no tienen o tienen muy escaso trayecto recorrido en el área. Pero quiero que sepa que usted es muy capaz y que tiene toda mi aprobación para estar al mando de la cátedra. Estoy seguro que a la profesora Pitt le encantará que usted la reemplace.

«Oh, me hará llorar».

«Yo estoy por desmayarme en cualquier momento».

«Aguanta hasta que te diga en dónde debemos ir».

—Muchas gracias, profesor Lewis —dije, tras un momento—. En serio, no sé cómo agradecerle.

Casi sentí que tenía una amable sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sólo preocúpese por demostrarle al profesor Quentin de lo que es capaz —respondió—. Buena suerte, señorita Swan.

Apenas terminó de despedirse, volvió a escucharse la misma melodía que antes a que me respondiera. Yo aún flotaba en mis nubes de algodones, sin poder creer en nada de lo que había pasado. En ese mismo estado seguí aún cuando la secretaria del profesor Lewis me daba la información necesaria para mi próxima entrevista de trabajo. El horario, el lugar, lo que debía llevar y hasta el consejo de cómo debía ir vestida y, sobre todo —y lo remarcó más de una vez—, que respetara la puntualidad, puesto que al profesor Quentin era una de las cosas que más le importaba. Según ella, la puntualidad decía muchas cosas de cómo era una persona.

Al finalizar el llamado, no podía dejar de sonreír y tener cara de idiota. Estaba a un paso de poder obtener el empleo que siempre soñé. Pero todavía debía ser paciente. Me quedaba dar el paso más importante. Y, según el profesor Lewis, el profesor Quentin no sería nada fácil.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Simon, cuando bajé sólo un poco de mi nube de ensoñación.

Largué todo el aire de mis pulmones muy, muy despacio. Cielos, me sentía fenomenal. Clavé mis ojos en mi vecino y comencé a asentir con la cabeza de una manera lunática. Simon sólo me miró riendo. Era bueno que ya estuviese acostumbrado a mis locuras.

—Tengo la entrevista.

Él rodeó el escritorio en un dos por tres y corrió a abrazarme. Comencé a reír de plena felicidad porque, Dios mío, todo el mundo sabía lo frustrante que comenzaba a sentirme con no poder conseguir un empleo estable desde hacía prácticamente un mes. Y ahora estaba allí, quizás con un hermoso empleo en puerta. Aunque volví a convencerme que debía esperar y no estaba la última palabra dicha. Pero demonios, se sentía increíblemente genial.

—Te felicito, Bella —me abrazó más fuerte—. Estoy seguro que quedarán encantados contigo.

«Y si no es así, tenemos un plan B».

«Nada de cosas sexuales, Amanda».

«Bien, deberé pensar en el plan C».

—Eso espero —dije con sinceridad, separándome un poco de él—. ¿Crees que…?

Simon rodó los ojos.

—Sí creo que en ti —respondió al instante—. Y cree en ti también, ¿de acuerdo?

Me encogí en mi lugar.

—Pero es que…

Buscó mis ojos y, una vez que pudo dar con ellos, mantuvo su mirada firme.

—Que hayas tropezado una vez no quiere decir que tengas que caer —guiñó su ojo derecho—. Sé que has pasado momentos no muy gratos pero mírate, creo que ahora estás mucho más preparada que cuando recién empezaste.

Sonreí un poco más calmada; creo que Simon había dado con las palabras justas.

—Al menos el discurso de despedida, si es que hay despedida, dirá: «Eres joven pero tienes un poco más de experiencia».

El irlandés acompañó mis risas.

—Gracias —le dije con total sinceridad.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—¿Para eso estamos los amigos, cierto?

Me puse de puntitas y lo abracé más fuerte. Era increíble como en el poco tiempo que nos conocíamos —comparado a mis demás amigos, por supuesto—, me conociera tan bien. Simon era una de esas personas que ya sabe qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza sin ni siquiera tener que decir una sola palabra. Y una de las cosas más frustrantes, era que él me conocía a la perfección pero yo… bueno, todo el mundo, sólo conocíamos una parte de él.

—¿Cómo fue tu primer empleo? —solté la pregunta de sopetón.

Él parpadeó varias veces seguidas, lo había tomado por sorpresa. Lo vi tragar pesado y, de un momento a otro, su buen humor cayó un poco. Lo observé con detenimiento, intentando imaginar alguna respuesta a su cambio de humor, pero era en vano. No se me ocurría nada. ¿Qué es lo que escondes, Simon?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —Quiso saber con los ojos un poco apagados.

Suspiré resignada, sintiéndome mal por hacerlo sentir mal.

—Curiosidad —respondí con sinceridad—. No debes decirme nada, en serio.

Él cerró sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos despacio.

—Lo siento. —Masajeó sus sienes—. Prometo que algún día te lo diré.

Sonreí con suavidad.

—No te preocupes. —Lo decía de verdad, lo que menos quería era hacerlo sentir mal. Estaba claro que había algo muy feo que había sucedido en su pasado y si él quería olvidarlo, ¿quién era yo para impedírselo? Muchas veces era mejor mantener la curiosidad de lado, más aún cuando a Simon le dolía recordar fuera lo que sea que le había ocurrido—. Sólo quiero que sepas que estaré aquí, ¿okay?

Sus ojos oscuros volvieron a encontrar los míos y nos sonreímos mutuamente.

—Eres la mejor amiga que pude haber tenido en toda mi vida.

«Y eso que no has descubierto nuestra faceta salvaje, Salmoncito».

«Estoy segura que a Edward le encantará saber eso».

«¿Por qué ha de ofenderse? Nunca lo excluí, ¿no has escuchado que de a tres es mejor?».

Rodé los ojos.

—Deja de halagarme que Jessica se pondrá celosa.

Y por primera vez en todo ese, aproximadamente, año y medio que conocía a Simon lo vi sonrojarse. Al verlo de esa manera, comencé a reírme como lunática. Era la primera vez que podía burlarme de él a cuestas de todas esas veces que se burló de mí y de mi característico parecido al tomate cuando me avergonzaba.

—Sabía que no lo dejarías pasar.

Sonreí, elevando mis cejas sugestivamente. ¡Si hasta me parecía a Emmett!

—Nunca dejaría pasar algo como eso —seguí moviendo mis cejas. Simon comenzó a reír a carcajadas—. Así que, chico Rincón, ¿qué sucede con Jess?

Arqueó su ceja.

—¿Chico Rincón?

«Podemos ir a cualquier rincón que quieras, irlandés».

Dejé pasar el comentario de Amanda.

—¿Debo explicarte el porqué del apodo?

Volvió a reír.

—Creo que igualmente «El Salmón» me gusta más. —Rodé los ojos y piqué con mis manos la mesa como gesto de impaciencia. Simon suspiró y se sentó a mi lado—. Bien, bien… ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Ya hice mi pregunta, ¿no?

Rascó detrás de su cabeza y sonrió.

—Yo soy el primer sorprendido de todo lo que sucedió —encogió sus hombros—. Si me preguntas si planeé algo así… la respuesta es no. ¿Si me gusta Jess? Sí, me gusta. ¿Algo más?

Vaya, cuando dejaba su lado misterioso era bueno en responder preguntas.

—Es… —¿Cómo decirlo?—. Lo que sea que tienen, ¿es serio?

Sonrió.

—Bueno… no de momento —volvió su vista a mí—. Pero… ¿Quién sabe?

«Jessica suertuda».

—Así que… Jessica y tú, ¿ah?

Rio un poco incómodo.

—Supongo que sí.

Me tiré a sus brazos y volví a abrazarlo amistosamente.

—Me gusta. —Di palmaditas en su espalda—. Creo que ambos se necesitan.

Él me dedicó una significativa mirada.

—¿Lo dices por los corazones rotos?

—Un irlandés me dijo una vez que los corazones rotos son sabios concejeros. —Era difícil olvidar todo el bien que me había hecho Simon cuando creí que toda mi historia con Edward se desplomaba delante de mis ojos. Ahora, sólo era un triste recuerdo; que fue necesario para comenzar una nueva etapa entre los dos—. Y, ahora, yo le digo a ese corazón roto que es tiempo de sanar y de una nueva oportunidad. ¿Qué dices?

—Que eres una estadounidense muy sabia.

Lo abracé una vez más. Si bien aún sonaba raro en la cabeza emparejar a Simon junto a Jessica —sobre todo por lo diferente que eran entre sí—, de alguna u otra manera me encantaba que fuese de esa forma. A veces, el amor sorprende. A mí me había pasado y sólo esperaba que su historia fuera incluso más linda que la mía junto a Edward. Simon merecía ser feliz, más aún cuando había una triste historia —amorosa, claro— detrás de él. Y, Jess, con todo ese libertinaje que ha tenido hasta hoy, era tiempo que sentara cabeza y se diera una oportunidad en una relación.

La puerta del despacho de Carmen se abrió y dejó al descubierto a la dueña de la biblioteca. Al vernos, nos sonrió.

—Lamento interrumpir este hermoso momento —curvó sus hombros—. Pero, Simon, Claire te necesita. Hoy más que nunca hay muchas personas buscando libros.

Claire era una joven muchacha de dieciocho años que comenzó a trabajar junto a Carmen cuando tanto Tanya y yo tuvimos que despedirnos de nuestro empleo en la biblioteca. En cierta manera, me veía reflejada en la nueva empleada, pues me recordaba a mí a su misma edad y Carmen tan buena como siempre, no la dejó sola y le otorgó el puesto.

El irlandés asintió al pedido de Carmen y besó mi mejilla.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Nos vemos luego —añadió saliendo del despacho.

Carmen me miró y, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí hacia ella y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Sé que quizás estaba exagerando ¡pero tenía una entrevista la semana próxima! ¡Y había quedado seleccionada como una de las mejores alumnas del profesor Lewis!

—¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa?

Asentí frenéticamente.

—Tengo la entrevista el viernes próximo.

Me apretó más contra ella.

—Eso es genial, mi niña.

El sonido de mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios.

—Creo que alguien más quiere saber la buena noticia del día —murmuró Carmen guiñándome el ojo.

Media hora más tarde me encontraba traspasando el umbral de entrada de Cullen Motors. Siempre que venía aquí era imposible no sorprenderme de lo grande que era el edificio. Todo seguía igual y, por supuesto, las hermanas macana seguían en su puesto. Por eso, sólo tuve que poner mi mejor sonrisa y ya obtuve completamente su atención. Odiaba eso. Lo juro.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan —dijo la pelirroja.

Sonreí falsamente.

—Hola —las saludé a ambas—. ¿Podré sub…?

—¡Bella! —Dijo una voz detrás de mí y me giré tan rápidamente y en un movimiento tan brusco, que sentí un fuerte pinchazo en el cuello a causa del movimiento exagerado. Genial, lo único que me faltaba era tener el cuello duro. ¡Bien hecho, Bella! Demonios—. Qué alegría verte aquí.

Sintiendo mucho, mucho dolor en la parte lateral de mi cuello, le sonreí a Carlisle mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo. El pinchazo de intensificó y me golpeé mentalmente. ¿Por qué siempre había algo que me sucedía sólo a mí? Refregué disimuladamente la parte que me dolía e intenté actuar como si nada pasara.

—Hola, señor Cullen —lo saludé. Me había pedido más de una vez que lo llamara por su nombre de pila, pero creí que delante de sus empleados y en su empresa, debía mantener las formalidades.

El padre de Edward me miró con una mueca por cómo lo llamé pero lo dejó pasar.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó y me miró fijamente—. Por tu amplia sonrisa supongo que hay buenas noticias.

Comencé a asentir y me arrepentí al instante. Maldita sea, cada vez el cuello dolía más y más. Intenté ignorar el dolor, pero no estaba resultando nada fácil. Desde la noche en que Emmett me comentó lo del profesor Lewis, no ha habido persona al que no le he contado las nuevas noticias. Supongo que fue un error de mi parte, por si las cosas no sucedían como esperaba que sucedieran, pero mi emoción fue tal que creo que hasta le comenté esta oportunidad al verdulero de la esquina. Lo sé, un poco exagerada, pero de verdad que estaba muy emocionada. Sentía que si no lo decía en voz alta, nada relacionado a la entrevista ocurriría en realidad.

—Bien —dije con una sonrisa. El dolor de cuello no iba a arruinar este día; claro que no—. Tendré la entrevista el viernes que viene.

Carlisle sonrió ampliamente y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Eso es genial. —Tomó una de mis manos—. Me alegra escuchar eso. Estoy seguro que es una muy buena noticia para festejar. A Esme le encantará que cenes con nosotros uno de estos días.

«Y tenernos de esclavas en la cocina».

«Amanda, no seas así».

«¿Acaso miento? ¡La pobre señora no sabe ni hervir un huevo duro!».

Y eso era verdad. Jamás pensé que existiera una persona que no supiera nada pero nada de la cocina. Sin embargo, allí estaba Esme. La pobre arruinaba todo lo que tocara —y no lo decía con maldad, sino que era así; una completa verdad—. Recuerdo que una de las tantas veces que fui a cenar a su casa, se esmeró en preparar la "cena de su vida" —sus palabras, no mías—, y todo fue… catastrófico. Quemó el pollo. Arruinó la ensalada. Endulzó la salsa. Y pudrió las naranjas. Todo en una misma cena. Aún tengo la duda de cómo hizo para que nada le saliera bien. A partir de esa fallida comida, comencé a hacerme cargo de las comidas en su casa; siempre era la primera que llegaba y, por ende, a la primera que metían en la cocina. No es que me quejara, claro, adoraba cocinar. Y pasábamos muy buenos momentos.

—Me encantaría —respondí con una sonrisa.

Escuché un carraspeo desde atrás y recién ahí me percaté que había una mujer detrás de él. Al mirar hacia allí, rodé mis ojos por dentro. Era obvio que no tendría tanta suerte de no cruzarme con ella. Allí estaba, con sus ojos azules fijos a los míos, mirándome con esa mueca de superioridad que me violentaba. Intenté ignorarla, como hacía cada vez que se cruzaba en mi camino. De verdad, no sé qué es lo que le había hecho para caerle mal, pero si ella me odiaba, le daría el gusto que el sentimiento fuese recíproco. Carlisle siguió la dirección de mi mirada y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Estoy segura que no pasó desapercibido el cambio de atmósfera entre nosotros.

— _Carlisle_ —remarcó el nombre porque yo no lo llamé así. Tuve una hermosa visión de mi puño estrellándose en su rostro de mosquita muerta. Realmente lo sentí tan real que mi humor volvió a recomponerse. Fue hermoso—. Será mejor que subamos a la sala de juntas, la reunión está por empezar y no quiero que cosas insignificantes nos retrasen.

¿Me llamó cosa insignificante? ¡¿Me llamó cosa insignificante?!

«Ah… no. ¡Tráiganme la pala!».

Mi cuello dolió un poco más porque podía sentir como mi vena latía con furia. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver la atenta mirada de las hermanas macanas puesta en nosotras. ¡Si sólo les faltaba el cubo de palomitas de maíz! Conté mentalmente hasta el millón. Y sé que siempre decía lo mismo, pero realmente no era una persona violenta, aunque cómo me gustaría golpearla hasta borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

—Señor Cullen —dijo el dueño de la empresa con voz firme, corrigiéndola. Sonreí para mis adentros, ¡así se habla Carlisle!—. Y, puedes irte tú, Sophia; tu padre ya debe estar en la sala de juntas. De igual manera, comenzará cuando todos estemos allí y con la llegada de mi querida nuera, Edward se retrasará un momento. Avísales por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Sophia: 0. Bella: 1000. ¡Toma eso perra!

—Así lo haré, señor Cullen. —Vi su mueca de desagrado en cuánto sus ojos volvieron a posarse en mí—. Iré a hacer mi trabajo porque yo sí tengo. —Y hasta tuvo el tupé de sonreírme falsamente.

«Maldita perra rabiosa».

Sophia: 1000. Bella: 1000. Esto no me estaba gustando.

Mordí mi lengua para evitar insultarla como quería hacerlo. Después de todo no quería pasar de ser «la corredora olímpica» a la «novia camionera». Carlisle nos miraba alternadamente como si quisiera adivinar qué es lo que se estaba perdiendo. Por mi parte, no había que ser adivino para darse cuenta lo mal que me caía Sophia. Y de su lado, mucho menos. Arg. Insoportable, era una mujer completamente insoportable.

Aunque moría de ganas de decirle, o mejor dicho gritarle unas cuantas verdades en la cara, opté por quedarme callada y no montar un espectáculo. Sabía su jugarreta, no era idiota. Quería hacerme perder los estribos para que quedara como una loca desquiciada. Pero no le daría el gusto. Yo era una persona inteligente y razonable. Bien, está bien, intentaba serlo la mayoría de las veces.

—Iré a ver a Edward, señor Cullen —le hablé a Carlisle ignorando ampliamente al estúpido Sofá—. Prometo que seré breve.

El dueño de la empresa me sonrió con calidez.

—No te preocupes, no hay apuro —aseguró—. Después de todo me vendría bien tomar un café antes de la junta. —Envolvió mis hombros con su brazo derecho y comenzó a caminar llevándome junto a él—. Ven, vamos que te llevo arriba. —Miró sobre su hombro—. Ya sabes qué hacer, Sophia. La reunión será en media hora.

—Cómo usted diga, Señor Cullen.

«Chúpate esa mandarina, trepadora».

No conté ese puntaje porque, seamos sinceros, eran más puntos de Carlisle que míos. Sintiendo la ira y violencia fluyendo libremente por mi cuerpo, me dirigí junto al padre de mi novio al ascensor. Y, sólo por esta vez, le agradecí al estúpido Sofá por hacerme alterar; eso hacía que tuviera muchas cosas en la cabeza y me olvidara que debía subir más de diez pisos dentro de un elevador.

«Yo recuerdo otra cosa que ocurrió en el elevador».

Sip, definitivamente, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Apenas llegamos al piso del despacho de Edward, Carlisle me dejó rápidamente en el pasillo ya que recibió el llamado de Emmett y tuvo que irse junto a él. Por mi parte, atravesé rápidamente el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Edward. Suspiré una vez más, sólo esperaba que Paulina —la secretaría de mi novio— no hiciera que mi mal humor se incrementara.

—Buenas tardes, Paulina —intenté ser amable.

La aludida levantó la mirada y solté un suspiro de alivio cuando no noté ningún tipo de malicia en sus ojos.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan —saludó educadamente—. El señor Cullen está en su despacho, puede pasar si así lo desea. —Creo que hasta estaba sorprendida. No es como si nos lleváramos mal o algo así, pero sí era una de las pocas veces que teníamos un diálogo cordial entre ambas.

Asentí con agradecimiento y me acerqué a la puerta.

—Oh, una cosa —añadió. Me giré hacia ella, con cuidado de no mover mucho mi cuello. Dolía más cuando daba movimientos bruscos—. La señorita Ford acaba de avisar que tendrán una reunión en media hora; sólo para que le avise al señor Cullen.

Señorita Ford, señorita Ford. Púdrete, señorita Ford. Sólo bastó que volviera a nombrarla para que toda mi furia se disparara una vez más. Odiaba ponerme así por ella, porque realmente no se merecía siquiera que pensara en ella y en lo mal que se portaba conmigo. Pero no podía evitarlo. De alguna manera se había decretado la guerra entre ambas y, por supuesto, que no dejaría que me pasara por encima. Ella no era más que nadie.

—Yo le diré —respondí con voz contenida, tomando el picaporte de la puerta en mis manos.

Apenas estuve dentro de la oficina de mi novio, exploté. Oh, sí, exploté. Eran muchas cosas las que me había guardado frente a ella. Di un portazo más o menos fuerte, haciendo que Edward se sobresaltara al no esperar ese tipo de entrada triunfal de mi parte.

—Es insoportable, ¡completamente insoportable! —Caminé como loca de un lado a otro de la oficina de Edward. Recién allí me di cuenta que con el susto que se pegó por mis gritos había tirado unos cuantos marcadores al suelo—. Lo siento, no quise asustarte. —Me acerqué a él y lo ayudé a levantar las cosas que se habían caído. Estaba como… sacada, alterada. ¡Quería golpearla!—. En serio, ¿cómo hacen para soportarla todo el tiempo? Es… es… ¡Insoportable! —Las palabras fluían con velocidad y violencia, sobre todo violencia, mucha violencia. Edward me veía entre curioso y divertido. Yo no podía cerrar mi boca—. ¿Y esa mirada de niña buena cuando no es más que una arpía? ¡Esa es la palabra! ¡Es una jodida arpía! Y lo peor de todo es que se siente superior a uno y no es más que… que…

Y no pude seguir hablando porque su boca aplastó la mía con fuerza.

La sorpresa duró sólo pocos segundos porque pronto, y sin perder tiempo, comencé a besarlo con las mismas ansias. De alguna u otra forma, Edward me estaba ayudando a olvidar el mal rato que la maldita _Sofá_ me había hecho pasar. Enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos y lo atraje más a mí. Edward, por su parte, me tomó por la cintura acercándome todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo. Nuestra posición era algo graciosa, pues ambos estábamos arrodillados en el suelo, con numerosos marcadores de colores esparcidos a nuestro alrededor. Aunque, sinceramente, lo que menos me importaba ahora era nuestra posición.

Sin perder tiempo, la lengua de Edward ingresó a mi cavidad y rápidamente nos transformamos en una lucha de bocas, lenguas, labios y dientes. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Sus besos siempre serían de esos que te hacen volar la cabeza hasta llegar al punto que no recuerdas ni en dónde estás, ni qué estabas haciendo o sea lo que fuere que pensaste hacía cinco segundos atrás. Era increíble el poder que ejercía sobre mí.

«Si nos besaras así cada vez que perdamos los estribos; nos pondremos locas más seguido».

«Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo».

Despacio, nos fuimos separando hasta que sólo nuestras bocas se rozaban en suaves besos. Él me miró a los ojos, haciéndome perder en ellos. ¿Qué era lo que vine a hacer aquí? Mi cuello dolía, pero obviamente no le di importancia. Tenía cosas mucho mejores que hacer.

—Hola, Voz de Pito. —Besó la punta de mi nariz—. Que hermosa sorpresa tenerte aquí de visita.

Ahora fue el turno de besar mi mejilla. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse una vez más.

—No hagas eso —pedí en un murmullo de voz.

Lo sentí sonreír contra mi otra mejilla.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó inocentemente, arrastrando su nariz por mi mentón.

«Ignórala, Ojitos, sigue haciendo lo tuyo».

—Hacer… hacer… —Ni siquiera encontraba las palabras. ¡Bravo, Bella!—. Arg, no sé…

Edward quitó su cabeza de mi hombro y me miró con una hermosa sonrisa pintando su rostro.

—Extrañaba a mi loca parlanchina —picó mi nariz con su dedo—. Por cierto… ¿Qué fue eso que te alteró tanto?

¡Oh, cierto!

—El maldito Sofá —respondí con sinceridad porque, bueno, me tenía harta—. ¿Cómo hacen para aguantarla todo el día aquí? ¡Dios! Qué mujer más exasperante. La veo cinco minutos y ya quiero matarla. Imagina si debo pasar todo un día con ella. Ay, no, por favor. ¡Ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo!

—Respira… —pidió con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios—. ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar tan seguido y sin respirar? No dejas de sorprenderme nunca.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Aún no entiendo cómo es que tú y ella…

Elevó su palma.

—Momento ahí, señorita. —Solté un bufido—. Eso sucedió hace un montón de años y no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullo, ni que quiera recordar. ¿De acuerdo? —Sus palabras me hicieron sentir un poco mejor. Hasta me hubiese gustado contar con un grabador para que luego, _accidentalmente_ , llegara esa grabación a las manos del Sofá. Uhm, era una idea bastante interesante—. De cualquier manera, la culpa es tuya.

Abrí y cerré mi boca varias veces sin saber qué decir.

—¡Ja! —Solté una carcajada irónica—. ¿La culpa es mía? ¿Se puede saber por qué?

Su gesto se suavizó y acunó mi rostro con sus suaves manos.

—Porque tardaste mucho en llegar a mí.

«Oh, Ojitos, me harás vomitar un arcoíris de colores».

Mordí mi labio inferior, sintiendo como me derretía un poco. De repente, mi humor estaba en lo más alto de la montaña. Edward, sin lugar a dudas, sabía cómo hacerme sentir mejor. Lo atraje hacia mí y esta vez fui yo quien lo besó con ganas.

—Siempre tan cursi, señor Cullen —bromeé una vez que nos separamos.

Él sonrió una vez más y me ayudó a levantarme. Cuando hice un movimiento con la cabeza, volví a sentir un pinchazo en mi cuello. Esta vez no pude ignorarlo y solté un jadeo. Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido y observó con detenimiento mi cabeza.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu cuello? —Quiso saber un poco preocupado.

Curvé mis hombros.

—Creo que se torció —me sinceré.

Edward comenzó a negar con la cabeza y me llevó hasta el sofá de la oficina. No quise pensar en el otro tipo de Sofá. Por el momento ya tenía bastante. Me sorprendí al ver que quitaba mi sudadera con cuidado y, luego, como sus manos comenzaban a subir mi camiseta. Mi piel se estremecía debajo de su toque.

«Oh, sí… ¿Orlando de oficina?».

—¿Q-Qué haces? —pregunté al mismo tiempo que hacía que subiera los brazos para quitarme con cuidado mi camiseta, haciéndome quedar solamente en sostén. Huh, esto comenzaba a tornarse interesante.

Sentí su respiración sobre mi cuello y, luego, muy delicadamente dejó un beso allí; justo en la porción que dolía como los mil demonios.

—Le doy un masaje a mi novia, ¿no es evidente? —Esta vez sus labios fueron más allá y siguieron un camino imaginario hasta la mitad de mi espalda. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando del momento.

—C-Creo que… —Mordí mi labio inferior cuando sus labios volvieron a rozar la parte torcida de mi cuello—. No es buena idea —pude terminar la oración.

Ahora sus labios fueron suplantados por sus manos y solté un jadeo de dolor cuando tocó la porción adolorida de mi cuello. ¿Cómo es posible que me hubiese hecho eso?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Carajo, ¿por qué tenía que usar la voz ronca? ¡Debería ser ilegal!

«Uhm, Ojitos, quizás nos torcimos algo más abajo también».

—Porque… porque… —mordí mi labio al volver a sentir una punzada de dolor en el maldito cuello—. Tienes una reunión ahora y… —volví a cerrar mis ojos, intentando seguir el hilo de la conversación—, vendrán a buscarte.

—La reunión puede esperar. —Aseguró siguiendo con el trabajo de sus manos sobre mi cuello. No pude hacer otra cosa más que darme por vencida. Primero, porque de verdad que mi cuello dolía y, segundo, porque sus manos eran mágicas y me hacían sentir mucho mejor.

Incliné muy despacio mi cabeza sintiendo como el dolor se intensificaba pero Edward ayudaba a hacerlo más soportable con sus suaves masajes. Además, se sentía tan jodidamente bien que ni loca me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Mis ojos se cerraron y no sólo me concentré en alivianar el dolor de mi cuello sino también en olvidar el mal rato que me había hecho pasar cierta mujer con cara de niña buena.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Edward en un murmullo, sin desatender la porción dolorida de mi cuello.

—Mucho mejor —respondí con un jadeo de satisfacción.

Sentí los labios de Edward curvarse sobre mi espalda, pues aprovechó de besar esa porción que él mismo había dejado desnuda. Sus besos siguieron hacia arriba y supe qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Bueno, en realidad, era lo mismo que yo misma estaba pensando. Comencé a sonreír y, de a poco, sus masajes fueron disminuyendo hasta transformarse en suaves caricias. Comenzó por el cuello, siempre era por el cuello, pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo allí, sino que siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con la piel de mi abdomen. Me removí un poco porque comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas.

—Mal camino, ¿verdad?

Giré el lado bueno de mi cuello para poder verlo.

—Ya lo sabes, amigo, no soy chica de cosquillas.

Él me miró con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Oh, sí… estoy enterado —besó mi mejilla y parte de la comisura de mis labios—. Me has dejado un recordatorio en las pelotas para que aprendiera.

Tapé mi boca para evitar que las carcajadas las escucharan hasta la puerta de entrada. ¿Cómo olvidar aquella vez? No sólo, bueno, había dado una excelente patada en las partes nobles de Edward sino que también me había dicho esas dos palabras tan hermosas. Jamás, nunca podría olvidarlo. Estaba bien fijado en mi memoria y allí se quedaría durante toda mi vida.

Los brazos de Edward me envolvieron con fuerza, haciendo que mi espalda se pegara completamente sobre su pecho. Besó la curvatura de mi hombro y, en medio de lo bien que me estaba sintiendo, recordé a qué había venido. Porque no sólo vine a buscar besos de mi novio, sino que tenía una muy buena noticia que contarle.

«Eso puede esperar, déjame disfrutar».

«No, Amanda».

—¿Edward? —lo llamé, mientras él seguía entusiasmado besando toda piel que estuviera a su alcance, haciéndome estremecer con cada toque.

—¿Uhm?

Me recargué una vez contra él y luché para mantener la conversación.

—Me dieron la entrevista —solté sin tanto preámbulo porque temía no recordar ni en dónde estaba—. Será el viernes próximo.

Los besos de Edward cesaron y de pronto me vi dando vueltas en el aire rodeada por sus brazos. Comencé a reír a carcajadas mientras me agarraba fuertemente de su cuello. Las vueltas se detuvieron y sus ojos se concentraron en los míos. Tenía una sonrisa tan, tan brillante que era imposible no sentirse feliz. Su boca cubrió la mía y comenzamos a besarnos sin apuro, despacio.

—Eso es tan genial, cariño —besó mi nariz—. ¿Lo ves? Siempre confié en ti.

Sonreí, jugueteando con sus cabellos. Aún seguía en sus brazos y él me alzaba varios centímetros del suelo.

—Estoy tan feliz —respondí con sinceridad—. Sólo que… bueno, aún no está nada dicho. El profesor Quentin será el que evalúe si soy capaz de tener ese empleo o no. Pero… supongo que dar con esa entrevista ya es un paso, ¿cierto?

Sonrió de lado.

—Un paso muy importante —besó mi mentón—. Y ahora confío en que ese profesor Quentin quedará encantado contigo y serás una hermosa profesora de universidad. ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho? Hasta estoy comenzando a sentirme algo excitado de imaginarte con esos trajes conservadores y un maletín.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Eres un tonto.

Rio fuertemente.

—Un tonto que te ama, sí.

Ay, Dios. Un día de estos iba a matarme.

—Y yo también amo a ese tonto —respondí con una sonrisa estúpida en mis labios.

Elevó su cabeza buscando mi boca y ¿quién era yo para negarme a esa petición? Enganchando mis manos sobre su nuca, me aproximé a él y dejé que nuestras bocas volvieran a encontrarse. No había prisas, ningún tipo de apuro. Sólo éramos nosotros dos, disfrutando de un hermoso tiempo en pareja.

En la lejanía me parecía estar escuchando unos golpecitos en la puerta pero era obvio que no estaba prestando atención. Pues el beso comenzaba a cambiar de intensidad y ya no ejercía poder sobre mi cuerpo, sino que todo éste estaba rodeado de Edward y de lo bien que me hacía sentir. Si hasta me parecía que el dolor de cuello iba disminuyendo a pasos agigantados.

Claro que como todo buen momento, siempre llega el final.

—¿Edward? —me pareció escuchar. Y no fui la única porque mi novio comenzó a separarse lentamente de mí, sin soltarme de su férreo abrazo.

Cuando pude despejar mi mente y volver a cobrar la realidad, me volví a topar con esa cara aniñada que se escondía delante de una completa arpía. Solté un bufido por lo bajo. Edward sacudió la cabeza y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —respondió—. ¿Por qué no golpeas antes de entrar, Sophia?

La aludida no nos quitaba la vista de encima. Primero recorriendo a Edward y, luego, recorriéndome a mí de pies a cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

«Estás con las tetas al aire, tontita».

¿Qué yo qué? Rápidamente mis ojos cayeron hasta abajo y sí, efectivamente estaba en paños menores. No con las tetas al aire como decía Amanda, porque me cubría el sujetador. Pero eso no dejaba de hacerme sentir muy avergonzada. Comencé a removerme para que Edward me dejara sobre mis pies y gracias a Dios lo entendió al instante. Medio que corrí hasta el sofá para dar con mi camiseta pero… luego, lo pensé mejor. Quizás esta era una muy buena oportunidad de vengarme y, también, de marcar territorio. Curvé una sonrisa de maldad y comencé a colocarme muy despacio mi camiseta; podía sentir los ojos de Edward puestos sólo en mí. Eso es, Bella, vas por buen camino.

—Golpeé —carraspeó la arpía, pidiendo la atención de Edward—. Pero no respondiste.

Vi a Edward rodar los ojos.

—Si no respondo es porque estoy ocupado —bufó—. ¿Qué quieres?

Terminé de colocarme la camiseta y tomé mi sudadera, doblándola sobre mi brazo. Luego, me acerqué a Edward una vez más. Al llegar a su lado, él me empujó sobre su costado y me abrazó por la cintura. Ese movimiento no fue pasado desapercibo para el Sofá y me sentí mucho, mucho mejor.

—Va a comenzar la maldita reunión y solo te esperan a ti —sus ojos miraran a cualquier lado, menos a nosotros dos.

«¿Ahora comprendes con quién está Ojitos, perra sarnosa?».

—Bien, iré en cinco minutos —dijo Edward—. Y no vuelvas a entrar si yo no te doy permiso. Odio que hagan eso.

Sophia lanzaba llamas, casi que me siento mal por ella. Pero no, recordé que prácticamente me llamó desempleada en mis narices y se me pasó. Curvé una sonrisa cuando una nueva idea apareció en mi mente. Sabía que no estaba comportándome como una adulta responsable, pero con ella me importaba poco.

—Mejor me voy yendo, no te entretengo más —le dije sólo a Edward. Él me miró y sonreí al ver la posición de su corbata. Con mis manos se la acomodé, dejándola completamente recta sobre su camisa blanca.

—Te acompaño abajo —me dijo, sonriéndome de lado.

Comencé a negar, sintiendo un suave pinchazo en el cuello. Demonios, creí que ya no dolería más.

—No hace falta —aseguré. Sabía el camino y tenía el hermoso rostro de Sophia desencajado por vernos interactuar como una pareja. Eso bastaba para olvidar la claustrofobia.

—Okay. —Me abrazó una vez más y me besó castamente—. Te amo.

Si antes me gustaba la cara del Sofá, imaginen ahora. Sintiéndome triunfadora, le sonreí a Edward y lo besé una vez más. Era tan hermoso que me lo comería a besos.

—También te amo —respondí perdida en mi burbuja, ya me daba lo mismo si Sophia seguía aquí o no.

«La venganza es dulce».

Y aún es más dulce cuando se sirve en plato frío.

Sophia: 1000. Bella: Rompió el marcador. ¡En tu cara, perra!

 _Bella Wins._

 **.**

 **.**

—Ya hice la ensalada de pollo, las bebidas están en el congelador y el Señor _Netflix_ nos espera en el televisor —enumeró Alice, terminando de hacerse un moño en el cabello—. Todo listo para nuestra noche de chicas.

Elevé mis pulgares terminando de acomodar el rincón de las mascotas y me acerqué a mi mejor amiga. Me tiré en el sillón, con cuidado de no romperme el cuello una vez más y comencé a buscar películas con el control remoto.

—¿Qué hay para ver? —pregunté, salteando títulos.

—Agregaron algunas buenas de suspenso —encogió sus hombros.

—¿Asustan?

Alice rodó los ojos.

—Son más criminalísticas, no asustan.

Me relajé un poco. En la última noche de chicas que habíamos tenido me obligaron a ver una con exorcismos y no sé qué más que me tuvo perturbada por unas cuantas noches. Más aún cuando comparaban mi forma de dormir con los ángulos extraños de las personas que tenían al demonio adentro. Suena gracioso, pero que me compararan con eso no lo era para nada.

Veinte minutos después, sonó el timbre de casa y rápidamente me levanté para abrirle a las chicas. Ambas habían llegado con un exquisito kilo de helado. Eran las mejores amigas que podían existir.

—¿Dónde está mi ensalada de pollo? —preguntó Jess apenas se sentó en el sofá.

Tanya la reprendió y todas comenzamos a reírnos.

—Antes de eso —Alice pidió la palabra—. Quiero que hagamos un brindis por esta hermosa señorita y su pronta entrevista de trabajo.

La miré negando con mi cabeza.

—¡Eso es! —Secundó Jess—. Latas arriba, muchachas.

—Felicitaciones, Bella —agregó Tanya siempre en su tono dulce y amable.

Chocamos las latas de Sprite en el centro y nos acomodamos en los sillones para comenzar a cenar. Alice buscó una película y pulsó _play_. Nos miré a todas y de verdad que disfruté del momento. Porque, aunque las cuatro éramos muy distintas entre nosotras, habíamos aprendido a formar un hermoso equipo. Y disfrutar tiempo con tus amistades, no tiene comparación.

—¿Lo ven? Les dije que el padre la había secuestrado —Alice se notaba indignada—. Hijo de puta.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel? Sólo era una niña.

Jessica comenzó a reír histéricamente.

—¿Se dan cuenta de lo que están hablando? —Todas la miramos con el ceño fruncido—. Es una película, ¡por Dios!

Ya no aguantamos más y comenzamos a reírnos. Luego, Jess se levantó y buscó una botella de vodka que estaba sobre la mesada.

—Pongámosle un poco de acción a esto, mujeres —guiñó su ojo y comenzó a servirnos un poco a cada una, a pesar de la mirada reprobatoria de Tanya—. Vamos, Tan, un poco de diversión.

—Yo no llevaré muchachas borrachas a rastras en medio de la calle. ¿Entendido?

Jessica rodó sus ojos.

—Y no lo harás —aseguró—. No hoy. Nos quedaremos a dormir aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Tanya soltó un suspiro.

—Buen punto —dijo con los ojos en blanco.

Jessica volvió a subir los vasos al centro y brindamos una vez más, ni siquiera sabía por qué habíamos brindado en este caso pero daba igual.

—Bien, Alice empieza.

La aludida miró a la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué se supone que debo empezar?

—A contar tu primera vez, tonta. —Jess la miraba como si fuese algo obvio—. Haremos noche de confesiones y, tú Tanya, escucha atentamente… Veamos si te dan ganas de hacerlo o algo. Me estás preocupando.

Sonreí y toda nuestra atención estuvo junto a Alice.

—No fue la gran cosa —comenzó—. Ya saben, fiestas de fin de curso, casas atestadas de chiquillos hormonales y alcohol gratis. Fue con Nick, un vecino de Jacksonville; no fue tan desagradable pero sí muy torpe. El chico sólo pensaba en acertar al agujero correcto y yo sólo quería que todo se termine.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba la historia de Alice, pero era imposible no reír por la manera en que lo contaba. Además, yo conocí a Nick y también estuve en la época que Alice no podía sacárselo de encima. Era peor que una mosca. Y no exagero.

—Supongo que podría haber sido mucho peor, así que no me quejo —curvó sus hombros—. Al menos se preocupó en darme un Orlando.

Miré de reojo a Tanya y estaba más roja que un tomate.

—Los primeros Orlandos son tan importantes —suspiró Jessica—. Lástima que no todas contamos con tu misma suerte, Alice. Ahora es mi turno —añadió pero miró a Tanya—. Encárgate que Daniel te regale más de un Orlando, Tan. Te lo mereces por aguantar tanto tiempo.

—Jessica… —reprochó la rubia, escondiéndose detrás de su cabello.

—No, en serio Tanya, sigue mi consejo. —Tomó un poco más de vodka y nos miró—. Lo mío fue muy malo, pésimo. A los diecisiete, en el asiento de atrás del coche, en el medio de la noche. Él era un chico que conocí por ahí, Harry o Larry, no estoy segura. Ni siquiera sabía en dónde tocar. Y creo que comenzó a desmayarse cuando vio mis pechos. O sea, son sólo dos pechos, tú te alimentabas de uno cuando eras pequeño. —Soltó un bufido de exasperación—. Se vino en sus pantalones sin ni siquiera tocarme.

«¡Qué horror!».

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —quiso saber Alice.

—Le di una segunda oportunidad. —Me daba gracia con la naturalidad que hablaban de estos temas entre las dos. Creo que Tanya y yo jamás podríamos hacerlo así—. Y sólo bastó con quedarse con mi virginidad para venirse otra vez. Ni siquiera tuve un Orlando de consuelo.

«¿No Orlandos? ¡Qué historia tan trágica!».

«Tampoco te eches a llorar».

«¿No te das cuenta de la tristeza de su historia? Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo».

Alice la miró como lamentando su historia y, luego, sus ojos cayeron sobre mí. Comencé a sentir cómo los calores se instalaban en mi rostro y me concentré en no ponerme más roja de lo que ya estaba. Pero, obviamente, era una tarea casi imposible.

—Tu turno, Bella —dijo la morena—. Y queremos todos los detalles, jamás nos has hablado de ello.

¡Porque era algo íntimo!

—Y nada de irse por la tangente —aseveró Jess—. Quiero escuchar cosas sucias del chico caliente.

Me tomé el trago de vodka de un solo sorbo para tomar coraje. Mis mejillas ardían como los mil demonios y odiaba ser tan vergonzosa. Pero bueno, intenté hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

—No daré detalles —comencé a decir antes de que preguntaran cosas demasiado íntimas—. Nada de tamaño, ni de duración, ni…

Jessica abrió sus ojos grandemente.

—¡Es más larga de lo que imaginé!

«Mucho, mucho más larga, querida Jess».

—¿Imaginaste la polla de mi novio, Jessica?

Ella tapó la boca con sus manos y comenzó a reír. Mi rostro se volvió aún más rojo. ¡Moría de vergüenza!

—Bueno, bueno… —comenzó a decir la castaña, sin poder parar de reír—. No me culpes, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No pude evitarlo!

—Ay, Jessica… —Tanya ocultó su sonrisa dentro de su vaso casi lleno. Alice lloraba de la risa y no era para menos.

—Eres increíble… —murmuré negando con la cabeza; ignorando olímpicamente el dolor persistente de mi cuello.

—¡Vamos, chicas! ¿O van a negarme que no miran los paquetes de los muchachos? Yo lo hago y no me avergüenzo —miró a Tanya—. Daniel tampoco está para nada mal.

—Ay, Dios mío —musitó Tanya, casi con el rostro que le estallaba.

A mi lado, Alice estaba que se moría en cualquier momento de un ataque de risa. Estas dos no tenían arreglo. ¿No podíamos ser un grupo normal de amigas? La respuesta era sabida; nunca, nada jamás de lo que me rodeara sería normal. Genial. Doblemente genial.

—Bien, bien… —ahora el turno de hablar fue de Alice; secó las lágrimas en sus ojos y me miró—. Continúa…

Solté un suspiro, intentando que mis mejillas no quemaran más. Bien, diría las cosas rápidamente para que el momento pasara y listo.

«No, Bellita, cuenta todo. Vamos, demos detalles sucios».

«Amanda, no lo haré».

«¿De qué te avergüenzas? Ojitos es _taaaan_ caliente».

Eso lo sabía, pero eran mis detalles. No quería que nadie más que yo los supiera. Además de Edward, claro.

—Fue algo maravilloso —dije con sinceridad—. Mucho más de lo que imaginé. ¿Contentas?

Jessica bufó y Alice me tiró un cojín. Rodé los ojos y tomé a Fofi en brazos —se había acercado a nosotras junto a Pascual, que fue al regazo de Jess—. Bien, bien, hablaría un poco más. Pero no más allá.

—Fue en la noche de su cumpleaños 29 —continué—. Antes, bueno… habíamos tenido encuentros… ejem, calientes —los ojos de Jess se iluminaron. ¡Dios! Era más _sexópata_ que Amanda—. Y… un beso llevó a otro y… ya saben el resto.

—¿Cuántos Orlandos? —quiso saber la castaña.

«Esa pregunta me gustó. Diles, Bellita, con orgullo».

Enterré mi rostro en mis manos.

—Oh, por Dios —siguió Jessica—. ¿Dos dígitos?

La miré mordiendo mi labio con nerviosismo.

—¿La primera o segunda vez?

Jessica hizo como si se desmayara y comencé a reír con ganas. Era tan exagerada. Miré a Tanya y ella me sonreía con dulzura. ¿Por qué todas no podían ser como ella? Seguí por Alice y ella, en cambio, estaba con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiera algo que no terminara de entender.

—Entonces… ¿Cuántos calientes Orlandos?

Tomé una bocanada de aire.

—Cinco por la noche —revelé—. Y dos más en la mañana siguiente.

«¡Ese es mi Ojitos!».

—Vaya… —Jessica no salía del asombro. Mi cara ardía. Y mucho—. Eres una privilegiada, ¿te das cuenta de ello? ¡Por más hombres como el chico caliente! —Elevó su vaso al aire y bebió un buen sorbo—. Y ¿sabes cuál es la mejor parte? Que se ve con cara de ser bueno en la cama, ¡pero quién iba a pensar que tanto!

Comenzamos a reír una vez más. Ni siquiera Tanya pudo aguantar las carcajadas. Aunque, una vez más Alice se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos. Luego, me miró, y no sé por qué me recorrió un escalofrío.

—¿Has dicho que recién en su cumpleaños 29?

«Oh, oh».

Sí. _Oh, oh._

La sangre abandonó mi cuerpo por un momento. Carajo, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Era obvio que para ella era muchísimo tiempo el que trascurrió antes de… bueno, antes de _Orlandolandia_. Porque no sabían el _pequeñísimo_ detalle de las fechas reales y, que en ese entonces, aún estábamos bajo la vigencia de nuestro loco trato.

—Oh, eso es cierto —añadió Jessica—. ¿Cómo han aguantado tanto tiempo?

Vamos, Bella, piensa rápido. ¡Carajo! No se me ocurría nada qué decir.

—Uhm… —comencé a balbucear. Cerré mis ojos e intenté no demostrar nerviosismo. Lo que menos quería en este momento era tener que contar toda la historia—. No me sentía preparada.

Bueno, algo era algo.

Alice me quedó mirando un momento.

—Le ocurrió lo que me sucede a mí. —Quise besar a Tanya—. Quizás… no sé, para ustedes la primera vez fue distinta pero… nosotras que esperamos tanto tiempo. ¿Qué diferencia hacen unos meses más o unos meses menos?

«Gracias, Tanya. Te obsequiaré un montón de condones».

—La verdad, son únicas. —Jessica parecía convencida—. Pero aún me cuesta creer cómo es que sus hombres aguantaron tanto tiempo.

—Si es el indicado lo hará —musitó Tanya y la miré para ofrecerle una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Me había salvado. Miré por el rabillo del ojo que Alice encogió sus hombros y volvió a estar como antes. Por esta vez había salido ilesa, pero debería ser más cuidadosa si no quería dejarme al descubierto yo sola.

De un momento a otro Jessica se puso seria y acomodó mejor a Pascual en sus brazos. Mordisqueó su labio inferior un tanto nerviosa y, tras batallar un poco consigo misma, nos miró.

—¿Cómo saben cuando… ya saben, es el indicado?

Se instaló el silencio entre las cuatro; y no fue porque la pregunta haya sido difícil, sino porque era Jessica quien la había formulado. Desde que nos conocíamos, ella jamás, jamás había siquiera nombrado la posibilidad de los hombres indicados o esas cosas que ella las catalogaba como «Rosas o para niñas». Y ahora, aquí estaba, preguntando por lo que ella misma negaba que existiera.

Alice se aclaró la garganta.

—Simplemente… lo sientes —respondió. Nuestra conversación adquirió seriedad—. Sientes que no hay otro igual a él. Sientes que puedes ser tú misma. Y los defectos que pueda llegar a tener no son tan importantes.

Tanya tomó apretó su mano.

—El tiempo que pasan juntos jamás es suficiente —siguió la rubia—. Y te preocupes por verlo y hacerlo feliz. No te importa el cómo fuiste antes, sino que te dedicas a disfrutar el presente.

—Y, además, no sólo tienen una relación amorosa, sino que aprendes a confiar en él como un amigo —ahora fue mi turno de hablar—. Sabes que a pesar de los días malos, él estará allí con una sonrisa haciéndote olvidar todo. Y, aunque a veces enoja, te hace reír en peleas, logrando que olvides qué era eso que estabas discutiendo.

Sonreí, y fue imposible no pensar en Edward.

—Así que, querida Jessica —añadió Alice—. Si mientras decíamos todo esto hubo una persona en tu cabeza, déjame decirte que estás jodida.

Entonces… ocurrió algo que jamás creí que viviría para verlo. El rostro de Jessica comenzó a encenderse de a poco, adquiriendo cada vez más un tono más oscuro del rojo. Creo que todas estábamos sorprendidas de que eso ocurriera, hasta la misma Jessica.

—Pensaste en alguien —dijo Tanya y casi comenzó a dar brinquitos en su lugar.

Jessica gruñó y acarició suavemente a Pascual para intentar serenarse.

—Yo jamás dije que pensé en alguien.

Alice rio.

—No te preocupes, no hace falta que lo digas.

—Soy una idiota —musitó por lo bajo.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza, aunque luego recordé mi tortícolis y mantuve mi cuello rígido.

—No digas eso, no tiene nada de malo que te guste alguien.

Jess nos miró y pude ver muchas dudas en sus ojos.

—Es que… no sé —se encogió en su lugar—. Imaginen que _hipotéticamente_ hablando, hay una muchacha que tiene muy definida su forma de ser. A ella no le van las relaciones ni tampoco le interesan las muestras de afecto o una relación estable. A ella con sexo le basta y le sobra. —Soltó un suspiro—. Le _bastaba_ y le _sobraba_ , ahora no está muy convencida de eso.

Tanya tomó el mando. Se notaba muy feliz del cambio que estábamos viendo en Jessica.

—Esta muchacha _hipotética_ —remarcó la última palabra—, en mi opinión, disfrutaba mucho de la libertad porque aún no había conocido al hombre por el que quisiera dejar todo atrás y darse una oportunidad. Después de todo, hipotéticamente hablando, claro… ¿Qué tiene por perder?

—¿Y si las cosas salen mal y esta chica no puede dejar de ser como era antes?

—Entonces ese chico no era para ella —encogí mis hombros—. Pero si esta _hipotética_ chica está considerando cambiar, es una buena señal.

Jessica guardó silencio, procesando nuestras palabras con detenimiento. Realmente estaba muy sorprendida con el cambio que estábamos viendo en ella. Y, de verdad, que me alegraba mucho. Además, algo me decía que ese hombre de la historia de la hipotética muchacha era Simon.

—Además, Simon es un buen hombre —Alice la miró con una sonrisa.

El rostro de Jessica se tornó más rojo.

—Nunca hablé de Simon.

Tanya sonrió.

—No hace falta que lo digas, créeme.

Creo que todas teníamos las mismas ganas de saber una cosa, pero ninguna tenía la valentía de hacer esa pregunta. Así que, tomando coraje, fui yo quién se animó a hacerla.

—Entonces… ¿Te gusta Simon?

Jess me miró con una sonrisa y rodó sus ojos.

—¿A quién no le gusta Simon, Bella?

«La chica tiene razón. Simon es tan ardiente».

«¿Sólo piensas en eso?».

« _Nope_ , también en su talla de ropa interior».

Ahora fue mi turno de rodar los ojos.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero…

La castaña largó un extenso suspiro y bebió un trago más de su bebida. Tanto Alice, Tanya como yo la mirábamos impacientes por conocer su respuesta. Creo que esta era la primera vez que podíamos hablar tan en profundidad con ella de temas amorosos. Es decir, casi siempre comenzábamos el tema, pero ella era la encargada de huir por la tangente. Al menos, así había sido; hasta hoy, claro.

—Si me preguntan por si me gusta, de _gustar_ Simon… la respuesta es sí —encogió sus hombros y podía entreverse, aunque cueste creerlo, un poco de vergüenza en su confesión—. No sé cuándo empezó todo pero con él me siento bien… me siento yo misma. —Hizo una pausa y añadió—: Y… no sé qué es lo que pasará ahora, ni tampoco quiero apresurar las cosas. Simplemente… estoy bien junto a él. Es todo. «Vive el momento» dicen por ahí, supongo que es algo de eso.

Tanya le dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

—¿Han hablado de lo que sucedió?

Jess volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Por primera vez desde que la conocía me daba cuenta que, en esta ocasión, odiaba ser el centro de atención.

—¿Te refieres al beso? —Tanya asintió. La aludida suspiró profundamente—. Hablamos de muchas cosas, en general. Y… bueno, con respecto a _eso_ , de alguna u otra forma iba a ocurrir.

Alice cambió su posición y se sentó como indio; tomó un sorbo de su vaso y casi, casi podía ver su pregunta dando vueltas en su cabeza. De repente nos vi como en una entrevista, en donde Jess era la entrevistada y nosotras tres las entrevistadoras. Casi que me vi identificada cuando había empezado a "salir" con Edward —y así entre comillas por nuestra _peculiar_ manera de comenzar nuestra relación—.

—Jess —la llamó Alice; la atención de la castaña estuvo inmediatamente en ella—. Quizás… la pregunta está demás pero… —tomó una bocanada de aire—. ¿Qué sucede con Brad?

No respondió enseguida y, en cierta manera, pude notar cómo su ánimo cambió. Su vista se detuvo en un punto fijo y acercó a Pascual a su regazo para acariciarlo distraídamente. Luego, posó su vista en Alice y habló en un tono bajo.

—Con él nunca sucedió nada —al final de la frase, soltó un profundo suspiro.

Tanya tomó su mano libre y le sonrió afectuosamente.

—Puedes decirnos, Jess —la alentó—. Quizás te hace bien hablar con nosotras; sacar todo lo malo.

Finalmente, Jessica se dio por vencida.

—Lo que sea que tuve con Brad se terminó —habló con seriedad—. Ambos somos demasiado iguales, y no pretendíamos ir más allá del sexo. Yo la pasaba bien, él la pasaba bien. Al menos, así era al principio —sonrió levemente—. No sé en qué momento las cosas fueron cambiando. Luego, ustedes estaban tan bien con sus parejas y… yo, quise tener algo así. —Tomó una bocanada de aire—. Fue allí cuando comencé a arruinar todo, queriendo que Brad no sólo me buscara para el sexo. ¿Entienden?

La verdad, estaba como un poco perdida.

—No hablo de amor ni nada de eso pero pensé, pensé que yo también podía tener una relación —tiró su cabello hacia atrás—. Pero me equivoqué y que Brad sólo me buscara cuando quería coger no me hacía sentir mejor. Pero yo fui la idiota, porque ya sabía muy bien qué tipo de hombre es Brad. —Volvió a sonreír tristemente—. Y no lo culpo porque él y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Tanya jamás abandonó su mano; de alguna manera, Jessica se veía bien hablando de todo esto. Supongo que era bueno quitarse ese gran peso de encima.

—Comenzaba a distanciarme de él, odiándome a mí misma por ver cosas que no eran —volvió a negar con la cabeza—. Pero todo se vino abajo aquella noche, ¿la recuerdan? —Las tres asentimos—. Habíamos establecido como un código de convivencia, por decirlo de alguna manera. No había exclusividad entre ambos porque eso dejaba ver un grado de intimidad, y al principio ninguno quería eso. Pero, bueno, en mi caso había cambiado. Y fue allí que…

—Él llevó a Lauren —concluyó Alice.

Jess asintió.

—Y eso me hizo sentir tan, pero tan mal. Que, sinceramente, me sentí como una basura que podía botar cuando él quisiera. —Había pasado tantas cosas y en ningún momento nos había dicho nada—. Él sabía muy bien lo mal que yo me llevaba con Lauren; una vez la encontramos en un bar y ya saben cómo es ella, ni siquiera le importó que yo estuviera ahí para coquetear con él. Y, él, descaradamente le siguió el juego —encogió sus hombros—. Y no quería eso para mí, así que… fui fuerte, y lo mandé a volar. Una cosa es que haya estado… no sé, ¿maravillada con él? Pero otra muy distinta era dejarme pisotear.

—Fuiste muy valiente…—Alice le sonrió.

—Aprendí a usar la cabeza por una vez —sonrió—. De cualquier manera, lo que sucedió me hizo crecer. Y ahora puedo decir con todas las letras que lo superé. Y que Brad no es más que un recuerdo.

«Púdrete, Brad».

—Pero esto no quiere decir que seguiré comportándome como una chiquilina cuando él esté en el mismo lugar que yo —miró sobre todo a Alice—. Sé que es tu amigo, Al, y lo respeto. Porque independientemente de lo que pasó entre nosotros, él también forma parte del grupo.

—Siento que haya sido tan idiota contigo.

Jessica le restó importancia.

—Ya pasó más de un año —bebió el resto de su bebida—. Está completamente superado.

Realmente quería creer que fuera así; Brad no la merecía.

—Bien, basta de hablar de mí —sonrió—. ¿Jugamos al _Pictionary_?

Todas estuvimos de acuerdo y rápidamente me levanté para buscar el juego de mesa. Sentí nuevamente el pinchazo en el cuello, pero lo ignoré; aunque mi cabeza seguía en la misma posición rígida, sin que pudiera moverla con naturalidad. Intenté que no dieran cuenta de mi dolor en el cuello porque no soportaría que volvieran a preguntar qué me había pasado.

—Uhm… ¿Bella?

Giré todo mi cuerpo sin mover mi cabeza.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cuello?

Oh, genial.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Buenas madrugadas!** :), luego de dos semanas aquí estoy.

El capítulo quedó más largo de lo habitual pero simplemente no quería terminarse. En esa noche de chicas me sentí tan identificada, apuesto a que más de una tiene a su Jessica personal xDDD. ¿A quién no le gustaría tener un masajista como Edward? :p.

Infinitas e infinitas graaacias por todo el apoyo, en serio. Por los hermosos mensajes -que comenzaré a responderlos apenas tenga tiempo-, por los alertas, favoritos y, sobre todo, por dedicarle un tiempo a la historia y leer. Isa, mi adorada Isa, gracias a ti también por seguir del otro lado (L). Les recuerdo que tienen el grupo de Facebook a su entera disposición, los links pueden encontrarlos en mi perfil de FF.

Ahora sí, hasta dentro de quince días. ¡Qué tengan una hermosa semana!

Muchos, muchos besos :*

 **Alie~**


	4. El señor Orlando

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la historia que brota de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

 **.**

 **¿Jamás deshecho?**

 **.**

 **Beteado por Isa :)**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Cuatro: El señor Orlando**

—Bien… estoy lista —dije, intentando que no se notara mi nerviosismo.

No obtuve respuesta, como lo esperaba.

—¡Hey! No lo pienses demasiado —insistí—. Vamos, hazlo, no dolerá.

Suspiró muy pesadamente. Ya podía sentir que no quería seguir con esto. Demonios, yo quería hacerlo. Estaba totalmente decidida.

—Tenme un poco de paciencia, ¿quieres? —Trazó una tensa línea en sus labios—. Será la primera vez que lo haga. ¿Estás completamente segura de esto?

Si volvía a repetir esa pregunta lo más probable era que diera mi brazo a torcer y terminara no haciendo nada. Así que con mi mejor voz de convicción, y alejando los nervios de mi cuerpo, asentí mirando sus ojos. Ya tomé la decisión. Quería esto. Y lo tendría. ¿Tan difícil era de entender?

—Sí, estoy segura —afirmé sin ningún titubeo—. Sólo no lo pienses demasiado y hazlo.

—¿Por qué no sólo la punta?

«Oh, no… Nunca me gustó conformarme sólo con la puntita».

«Ya me parecía extraño no escucharte por aquí».

«En donde sea que tú estés, yo estoy. ¿Recuerdas? Y, por favor, ¡no te conformes con la puntita!».

—Nada de puntita —insistí, obedeciendo los deseos de Amanda—. Vamos, hazlo, estoy preparada.

Volvió a respirar profundamente y me escandalicé cuando vi que sus ojos se cerraban.

—¡No cierres los ojos!

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente e hizo una mueca, como si fuera que me pedía disculpas. Rodé los ojos y volví a respirar profundo.

—¿Puedes dejar de estar así? —Casi que estaba rogando—. No te echaré la culpa si luego no puedo salir a la calle.

—Es que nunca lo hice, ¿entiendes?

—No necesito un profesional para esto, duh —rodé los ojos—. Ahora, anímate y, por favor, nada de cerrar los ojos.

Me sentía como una madre enseñándole al hijo como actuar. La verdad, no sé por qué tanto alboroto con una cosa como esta, si no iba a doler para nada; y, si salía mal, siempre había formas de repararlo. Me vería diferente, quizás muy diferente porque bueno, nunca había hecho algo parecido, pero estaba preparada para lidiar con eso. Llegué a ese punto en mi vida que necesitaba un cambio y quería ese cambio, y lo tendría ahora mismo.

—Aquí vamos…

—Te estás tardando.

Finalmente —gracias a Dios, pues se tardó una eternidad—, enredó en sus dedos un mechón bastante largo de mi cabello, acercó la tijera y, tras un sonoro suspiro, oí el sonido del corte, seguido del suave cabello caer en cámara lenta por el aire hasta quedar desparramados sobre el suelo. Me miré al espejo. Alice me miró al espejo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

—No fue tan duro, ¿cierto?

—Estoy sufriendo por ti.

«¡Oh, vamos! Ni que estuviésemos entregando nuestra puerta de salida».

«¡Amanda, por Dios!».

«¿Qué tiene de malo? No es como que pudiésemos negarle a Ojitos eso, ¿verdad?».

Sacudí mi cabeza espantada sin querer escuchar las peculiares propuestas de la loca de Amanda. Volví mi vista a mi mejor amiga y rodé los ojos. El cabello crece, ¿no dicen eso?

—Vamos, continúa, quedará perfecto.

Vi el rostro preocupado de Alice por el reflejo del espejo y sonreí. ¿Por qué tanto problema? Mi cabello se veía bien: una parte del cabello estaba corto hasta por abajo del mentón, mientras que el otro se mantenía igual que antes, un poco más debajo de la línea de los omóplatos. Giré mi cabeza, observando detalladamente mi nuevo corte parcial y sonreí satisfecha. No estaba nada mal. De hecho, ya comenzaba a amarlo.

—Puedes estar segura que me encanta —sonreí como niña frente a un dulce—. Sigue, sigue, sigue.

Alice me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Aún no entiendo por qué es que me convenciste de hacer esto. —Trazó una línea fina en sus labios—. Tienes el cabello hermoso.

Bufé.

—Tan largo como _Rapunzel_.

Mi mejor amiga rodó los ojos.

—Eres una exagerada. —Miró con lástima el suelo, donde descansaban los largos mechones de cabello—. ¿Todo esto por un empleo?

Intenté no gruñir, aunque no estoy segura de haberlo logrado.

—Ya sabes el motivo del cambio, Al.

En cierta manera Alice tenía razón. Estaba haciendo todo esto por los malditos discriminadores de profesionales que acababan de graduarse. Esos que te dicen que la edad no tiene importancia, pero que tampoco cuentas con la experiencia necesaria para trabajar en X puesto. ¿Qué esperan, que uno nazca con experiencia de veinte años antes de su primer empleo?

—Pero…

—Pero nada —zanjé la conversación—. Tuve cinco pruebas de empleo en este último tiempo y no he quedado en ninguno. Todos dicen lo mismo y, la verdad, comienza a cansarme que me incluyan en la misma oración que: «joven» y «falta de experiencia». ¿Cómo demonios se supone que tendré experiencia si no me aceptan en ningún lado?

Alice volvió a llevar la tijera hacia otro mechón.

—Ellos se pierden a una gran profesional, Bella.

—Pero soy yo quién sigue sin un empleo, Al.

Y eso era una patada en el estómago; y lo que más odiaba era la frustración que me causaba no poder hacer nada para revertir todo el problema. ¿Cómo se supone que debes actuar luego que muy _amablemente_ te dijeran que no eres el prototipo de muchacha que buscan o, mucho peor, que tengo gran capacidad pero que me falta experiencia? Aún no había cometido ningún crimen, pero cada vez estaba más al borde de hacerlo por primera vez.

«Tú sólo dime, sé cómo esconder un cadáver».

«Eso sí es algo que tendré muy en cuenta, querida Amanda».

—Deja de poner ese rostro de psicópata asesina, por favor —dijo Alice, siguiendo con su tarea de peluquera—. No has cambiado esa cara desde hace semanas.

—Y créeme que seguirá allí hasta que pueda trabajar de lo que me apasiona. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? —Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había suspirado en el día—. ¿Dónde quedó eso de: "En la vida hay que estudiar, así luego consigues rápidamente un empleo"? Yo no veo que haya algo fácil de localizar, ¿tú sí?

Alice me miró a través del espejo y pude ver esa mirada profunda, la de la Alice consejera.

—Quiero decirte algo… —Sabía que me esperaba una frase como aquella—. Creo que el error que estás cometiendo es querer tener todo rápidamente. Estás muy apurada en querer conseguir todo ya que te frustras el doble en no dar con el empleo justo. Porque yo sé que tienes un lugar estupendo para ti, sólo que se está tardando un poco.

La miré como si me hablara en forma de broma.

—¿Llamas poco tiempo a más de un año?

«Un año, cuatro meses, siete días y dos horas, para ser exactos».

—Bueno… quizás sí pasó mucho tiempo —admitió. Yo puse los ojos en blanco. No sabía si reír o llorar—. ¿Dónde quedó toda esa buena energía, Bella?

En el tacho de la basura.

Todo había cambiado radicalmente en estos días. Ahora todo era diferente. Ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de seguir hablando de esto. Toda la semana había estado muy, muy optimista y positiva. Desde que me había enterado de mi entrevista en la universidad, no había dejado de contar las horas, minutos y segundos. Pero hoy que había llegado el día… era todo lo contrario. Estaba nerviosa, histérica e insoportable. Y sí, yo misma lo reconocía. Tenía muchas ganas de cavar un agujero y enterrarme allí hasta nuevo aviso. No quería salir. No quería enfrentarme al profesor Quentin. Tenía mucho miedo. Carajo, quería a mi mamá.

—Aún no es tu momento…

Suspiré.

—¿Lo será algún día?

Alice me miró rodando sus ojos.

—Hoy estás tan negativa, Bella.

—Yo le llamo _realista_ , que es muy diferente.

Me crucé de brazos, completamente enojada conmigo, con la vida… con todo. Y realmente era la primera en odiar eso porque… bueno, yo no era así. Pero últimamente ni siquiera simpatizaba conmigo misma. Extrañaba mucho mi vida de antes; aquella en que mi preocupación sólo era aprobar materias. Me sentía como _Peter_ _Pan_ , teniéndole miedo a crecer, o a lo que sea que a uno le espera cuando se transforma en un adulto con todas las letras.

Hoy, definitivamente, no estaba siendo mi día. Y eso me ponía aún más nerviosa.

Tomé mi celular en mis manos y lo revisé, esperanzada de tener algún mensaje de Edward, pero nada. Miré la hora y supe que casi sería imposible poder hablar con él antes de que tuviera que irme. Según lo que me había dicho, hoy tenía una reunión muy importante; y eso significaba que no estaría aquí conmigo para darme palabras de aliento. Sin embargo, lo entendía perfectamente. Cullen Motors estaba en una faceta importante de crecimiento y eso daba como resultado mucho más trabajo, y menos tiempo de Edward para mí, claro; esa era la peor parte.

«Y sin mi Armandito, no te olvides».

«Tampoco creo que dejes que lo olvide».

—¿A qué hora tienes que irte? —preguntó mi mejor amiga, haciendo que volviera a posar mi teléfono sobre la mesa.

—A las once.

—Aún queda tiempo —sonrió—. Y, por favor, intenta cambiar esa cara, ¿sí?

Asentí, intentando volver a ser la Bella de siempre y me volví a mirar al espejo. Me sorprendí completamente al ver que el trabajo estaba casi terminado. Cuando Alice cortó el último mechón de cabello, ambas soltamos un sonoro suspiro.

—¿Y bien?

Miré atentamente mi reflejo, moviendo mi cabeza hacia ambos lados, jugando con el movimiento de mi cabello. Realmente estaba… estaba perfecto. Era algo difícil acostumbrarme a verme con el cabello corto, pero también sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. A mí me gustaba y eso era lo más importante. Además, el objetivo principal del cambio quedaba a la vista. Ahora sí estaba segura que parecía una mujer adulta y responsable. O, al menos, esa era la imagen que quería dar.

«Realmente estás sexy, Bellita. A Ojitos le encantará».

Esperaba eso, la verdad.

—Me encanta —le respondí a Alice.

Ella me sonrió.

—Te queda hermosamente hermoso, Bella.

Reí por su juego de palabras. Mi buen humor parecía volver de a poco.

Luego de una hora y media estaba lista para salir a mi —ya ni recuerdo el número—entrevista de trabajo. De verdad que quería disimular mis nervios, pero el constante movimiento automático de mi hombro derecho me recordaba una y otra vez de la tensión que sentía mi cuerpo. No recuerdo haber estado tan nerviosa antes con una de las tantas entrevistas que había tenido. Quizás se trataba porque por fin pisaría una universidad, o quizás porque no me agradaba el profesor Quentin. Me lo imaginaba como un hombre mayor, con cara de pocos amigos y no sé por qué con un bigote que acentuara más su seriedad. Ya no sabía qué pensar.

Me volví a mirar el espejo y acomodé mi cabello recién cortado; ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme a él, era maravilloso. Tomando mi cartera y colocándome un poco de perfume, salí de la habitación y me aproximé a mis perritos. Pascual dormía, como siempre, y Fofi jugueteaba con su pelotita favorita. Les sonreí y acaricié a cada uno, tomando mis llaves sobre la mesa.

—Totalmente profesional y elegante —me dijo Alice—. De hecho no hay nada de muchacha joven en ti. ¿Tienes unos cuarenta años?

Le hice una mueca.

—Muy graciosa.

Me sonrió abiertamente y en ese momento sentí el sonido de mi celular. Como una desesperada comencé a revolver mi estúpida cartera para dar con él, pero tenía tantas cosas que se me estaba dificultando poder encontrarlo. Luego de casi sacar la mitad de mis pertenencias, lo encontré y rápidamente abrí el WhatsApp de Edward.

—Ni siquiera hay que ser adivino para saber quién es —comentó mi mejor amiga mirándome con una sonrisa—. Dile que le mando saludos.

Levanté mi vista hacia ella y correspondí su sonrisa sin dudarlo. Luego, abrí la aplicación para poder leer lo que mi novio me escribió.

«Lamento mucho no poder estar ahí para darte ánimos, pero sé que eres completamente capaz de superar cualquier cosa que se te ponga en frente. Mucho éxito hoy, mi hermosa Voz de Pito, estaré cruzando los dedos por ti. ¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo? Recuérdamelo si no es así, puedo repetirlo cuántas veces sea necesario».

Creo que mi corazón se derritió un poco. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Edward, sí mi Ojitos, era así de cursi?

«También se nos derritió otra cosa, ¿cierto? Aunque creo que eso no viene al caso».

Ni siquiera reparé en responderle a Amanda. Con una estúpida sonrisa en mis labios me dispuse a responderle a Edward.

«Si mi memoria no me falla, ya me has dicho Te Amo, pero no me enojaré si quieres repetirlo muchas veces. Hoy será un día de patear muchos traseros, señor Cursi. Intenta cruzar también los dedos de los pies… ya sabes, por las dudas. Ah, sí claro, te amo ».

Guardé mi teléfono móvil dentro del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y tomé mi chaqueta que descansaba colgada en la silla. Sintiendo mis nervios crecer —más aún—, y luchando con el maldito movimiento de mi hombro, tomé varias bocanadas de aire para intentar tranquilizarme un poco. Los nervios nunca habían jugado a mi favor y lo último que necesitaba hoy era que mi boca parlanchina se activara y comenzara a decir cosas sin sentido. No hoy. Hoy necesitaba dar todo lo mejor de mí. Realmente quería tener ese trabajo. De lo contrario, comenzaría a desesperarme —si es que no lo estaba ya—.

—Deséame suerte —le dije a Alice, acercándome a ella para poder abrazarla.

—Ya verás que no la necesitarás. —Me abrazó de vuelta—. Que tenga mucho éxito hoy, licencia Swan. —Guiñó su ojo derecho y me sonrió.

Asentí autoconvenciéndome que yo podía hacerlo y abandoné el departamento, sintiéndome nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo. Antes de bajar el último escalón volví a sentir el vibrado de mi celular y no dudé ni un momento en sacarlo lo más rápido posible. Nuevamente una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios y los nervios quedaron de lado por unos instantes.

«¿Señor Cursi? ¿Aún se te ocurren apodos para mí? Sé que patearás muchos traseros hoy, amor, pero no dejes que nadie borre esa sonrisa hermosa que tienes. Lamento tener que decir esto, pero tengo que irme. Ten fe y confianza en ti misma. Odio no poder estar contigo».

No tardé en responder.

«No te preocupes, sí estás conmigo. Ve a patear traseros empresariales tú también. Hablamos luego».

En la parte superior de la pantalla apareció que estaba grabando un audio y aguardé en la escalera a que me lo enviara. No tardó mucho en aparecer la opción para poder escucharlo.

— _El único trasero que quiero aquí es el tuyo._

Reí fuertemente. ¿Por qué no me extrañaba que pusiera algo como ello?

«Uhm, Ojitos, nos gustaría poder morder el tuyo».

Rodé los ojos ante las palabras de Amanda y me dispuse a jugar un poco. Además, me servía para apaciguar los nervios que estaba sintiendo y que seguiría sintiendo a lo largo del día.

— _¿Otra vez con mi trasero?_ _Termina rápido y ven por él, campeón._

Yo también envié un audio, aunque mi voz de pito —como bien decía él— aumentaba su tonalidad en un cien por cien; ni siquiera era capaz de volver a repetirlo a ver cómo había sonado. Era un claro ejemplo de pérdida de dignidad.

«No me tientes».

Fue su respuesta y envié la carita tirando un beso, dando por finalizada la conversación. Miré la hora y crucé rápidamente la puerta, saludando al pasar a Peter y Charlotte, quienes se habían convertido en los siameses del edificio. Tiernos siameses del edificio, hay que aclarar. Hacían una pareja hermosa.

Media hora después —intentando alargar el momento aunque ya no podía hacerlo más— estaba en la puerta de entrada de la universidad. Estaba muy, muy nerviosa y no era para menos. Realmente quería salir huyendo de allí; creo que casi estaba entrando en pánico. Cerré mis ojos y, sin pensármelo dos veces, ingresé dentro del establecimiento. Tuve que preguntar más de dos veces dónde se encontraba el departamento de Literatura y pude percibir más de una mirada curiosa al ver a una muchacha tan perdida como yo.

Se sentía un tanto extraño ingresar a una universidad a la cual no estaba acostumbrada, pero lo más extraño era asistir aquí no en calidad de estudiante sino como aspirante a docente. Muy, muy extraño. Recordando las palabras exactas del hombre amable de portería, giré a la derecha y pude dar con el cartel que anunciaba el departamento al que quería llegar: el de Letras.

«¿Acaso las orejas también tiemblan?».

«No sé si todas, pero las mías sí».

Sintiendo mucho nerviosismo —más que antes—, y casi dándome por vencida para apaciguar el movimiento automático de mi hombro, me acerqué hasta el escritorio de la secretaria, largando un fuerte suspiro antes de dirigirme a hablar con ella. Si soy sincera, tenía miedo en no encontrar las palabras. Lo menos que quería en este momento era quedar en ridículo.

—Buenos…

—¿Isabella Swan? —Me preguntó sin levantar la vista del ordenador, interrumpiendo mi intención de saludar—. Llega dos minutos antes…

«¿Uh?».

Incliné un poco mi cabeza hacia un lado, mirándola con el ceño fruncido; completamente confundida.

—¿Perdón? —pregunté, sin entender qué tenía de malo esos dos minutos antes que había llegado.

—La entrevista es a las once en punto, aún falta un minuto y treinta segundos para atenderla. —Me sonrió de una manera un tanto extraña—. Puede aguardar sentada allí, al profesor le gusta la puntualidad.

¿Qué carajos?

Sintiéndome completamente confundida, me dirigí hacia un asiento vacío a dos pasos de mi posición y aguardé allí, con la vista clavada en mi reloj que marcaba las 10:59 AM. Esto era maravilloso. Absolutamente maravilloso. ¿Me iba a hacer esperar dos minutos? ¿Es en serio? Prestándole total atención al segundero del reloj conté hasta faltar diez segundos antes de cambiar a las once en punto, como le gustaba al profesor. Realmente no podía creer esto. Nueve, ocho… Me levanté de mi asiento y comencé a caminar a paso tortuga. Siete, seis, cinco… Disminuí un poco el paso lento, puesto que estaba casi llegando otra vez al escritorio de la secretaria soy-puntual-y-me-encanta. Cuatro, tres…

«¿En serio estamos haciendo esto?».

Dos… uno…

El relojito de la cabeza de la secretaria me miró —y esta vez sí me miró— y sonrió otra vez de esa forma extraña. Era una sonrisa de perfil, como frunciendo los labios… se veía una mueca rara en su rostro, pero lo dejé pasar.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan —saludó amablemente. ¿Acaso sufría algún tipo de bipolaridad? —. La puntualidad es una de las cosas fundamentales en este establecimiento, es bueno tenerla aquí y que sepa estimar el valor de ser puntual. Eso habla muy bien de usted.

Mi rostro ha de ser un poema, de eso no hay dudas. La mujer rubia-canosa me hablaba como si hubiese acabado de llegar y en cierta manera era así, pero hacía dos minutos que lo había hecho y hasta habíamos hablado antes. Ahora, se comportaba como alguien se comporta la primera vez que conoce a otra persona. Extraño. Realmente muy extraño. Y un tanto bizarro, también.

«Pregúntale si ha tomado la pastilla hoy».

Volví a posar mi vista en la mujer y esperaba mi saludo, pues sus ojos castaños se posaban en los míos y su mirada intensa comenzaba a incomodarme.

—Buenos días, señora…

—Christine —volvió a sonreír—. El profesor la está esperando, déjeme acompañarla.

Se levantó de su asiento y me indicó el camino, extendiendo uno de sus brazos hacia el pasillo. Al pararme más cerca de ella, me sorprendí con la diferencia de estatura entre ambas. No es que yo sea alta como jugador de basquetbol, pero digamos que la mujer, Christine, era aún más baja que yo. Casi me sentí un gigantón; supongo que así se sentían los patas largas. Por mi parte, era la primera vez que me pasaba.

—Le deseo suerte, señorita Swan. —Volvió a sonreírme una vez más. ¿Por qué su sonrisa era tan extraña? —. Si me permite un consejo, mire al profesor Orlando a los ojos; le gusta la gente segura.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿el profesor qué?

«¡¿Escuché lo que escuché?!».

Ni siquiera me dio a tiempo a preguntar o a prepararme para ver finalmente al director de la cátedra de literatura de la universidad; pues al llegar al final del pasillo me esperaba allí, parado en la puerta. Todo el nerviosismo que había podido dejar de lado apareció en un dos por tres. Mi hombro comenzó a moverse con más intensidad, aunque intenté mantener al margen los movimientos automáticos acomodando la estúpida y horrible cartera que Alice me había prestado. Sentí la misma mirada que todos me daban en las entrevistas que fui; sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que me recibía un docente de una universidad.

El profesor era muy lejano a cómo lo imaginé. De hecho, ni el cabello era igual a la imagen mental que había creado. No había bigote, ni tampoco barriga, pero sí cara de pocos amigos, sin entrar en detalles porque no sabría si era posible que las personas no huyeran despavoridas al recibir alguna mirada de su parte. Era un hombre alto. Elegante. Cabello corto, castaño y canoso, y el rostro arrugado libre de barba. Sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro y muy, muy intimidantes. Estaba serio, acentuando su rostro de pocos amigos. Mi nerviosismo se disparó, pero intenté que no se notara; lo que menos quería era comenzar con el pie izquierdo. Intenté recordar las palabras de la secretaria, pero la verdad es que el tener que sostenerle la vista era un trabajo casi imposible. El hombre despertaba nerviosismo, mucho nerviosismo. Y ganas de huir.

Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los míos y de lo único que era consciente era del sudor de mis manos y… sí, también, de las ganas que tenía de marcharme de aquí para evitar tener que seguir estando tan tensa. Pero no…, debía sacar fuerzas y dar lo mejor de mí. No podía defraudarme ni tampoco defraudar al profesor Lewis; quien fue el intermediario para estar hoy aquí.

—Isabella Swan, ¿cierto? —habló por fin; aunque no pude calmarme ni un poco al escuchar su tono grave, claro e intimidante de su voz.

Asentí, casi pareciendo asustada.

«Por favor, pregúntale el nombre; creo que me voy a desmayar».

Miró el reloj y sonrió brevemente; ni con una sonrisa logré dejar de estar tensa.

—Me gusta su puntualidad. —Supongo que ese era un punto a favor. Miró a su secretaria y con un tono más suavizado dijo—: Gracias, Christine, ven en treinta minutos.

—Así lo haré, profesor. —Le respondió mirándolo fijamente. Guau, así que iba en serio eso de mantener la mirada. ¿Cómo hacía para no estar nerviosa al mirarlo?

Se hizo un tenso silencio, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de los tacones de Christine al retirarse hacia su puesto de trabajo.

—Adelante, señorita Swan. —Volvió a tomar la palabra una vez que su secretaria se había ido. Asentí en respuesta—. ¿Sabe hablar o sólo responderá con asentimientos?

Oh, oh.

«Está comenzando a caerme mal».

—No… es decir, sí… —Sus mirada realmente era intimidatoria. Bien, Isabella, tú puedes hacerlo. Actitud y confianza. Carajo, estaba muy nerviosa—. Es un placer estar aquí, profesor. —Bueno, ahora era algo; supongo. Ay, Dios mío, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser así de difícil?

Volvió a mirarme una vez más y posó sus dedos pulgar e índice sobre su mentón. Casi podía sentir cómo estudiaba mi aspecto y estaba segura que también estaba muy al tanto del nerviosismo que me era muy difícil de disimular. Con un ataque de valentía, logré posar mis ojos en los suyos y sostenerle la mirada. Creo que hubo algo en eso que le gustó, pues fue el primero en terminar el cruce de miradas. Solté un suspiro bajito, el ambiente era muy tenso.

Rodeó su escritorio y me señaló con la mano la silla frente a éste. Me senté despacio, para no parecer desesperada, pero podía sentir como mis piernas temblaban y mi hombro no quería dejar de moverse. El profesor se sentó y cruzó sus brazos por encima de la mesa. Juro por todos los cielos que quería mantener mi mirada en sus ojos, pero era demasiado difícil poder sostener mis ojos en los suyos tan profundos e intimidatorios.

—Supongo que no necesito presentarme, ¿cierto?

La verdad tenía miedo de saber su nombre.

—Oh, el profesor Lewis siempre lo nombró como Quentin.

Sonrió ligeramente, pero ni de esa forma suavizaba su semblante.

—Muy pocas personas me llaman por mi nombre —dijo hablando despacio—. Usted llámeme profesor o señor Orlando. ¿De acuerdo?

Mi respiración se cortó. Oh, sí, se cortó. Creo que me atraganté con mi propia saliva o me desmayé, aún no estoy segura. Pero sí, si antes quería salir corriendo de aquí, ahora definitivamente rogaría a quien sea para que me secuestrara y me enviara lejos, muy lejos. Quizás a Marte… o no, aún mejor; a Neptuno.

¿Había dicho _Orlando_? ¿Orlando como nuestro _Orlando_?

«Me. Quiero. Matar».

¿Es en serio?

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Lo miré a los ojos. Podía sentir toda mi cara caliente, como si quemara. Mi pulso estaba completamente acelerado y se me estaba haciendo difícil volver a la normalidad a mi respiración. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?

—Sí, estoy… —Mi voz apenas salía en un murmullo—. ¿Ha dicho Orland…? —Joder, ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar la palabra sin que se viniera a la cabeza el _significado_ de esa palabra—. ¿O-Orlando? ¿O-Orlando como, como O-Orlando?

El profesor me miró con el ceño fruncido y no lo culpaba. De hecho, hasta yo misma me daría miedo en una situación como esta. ¿Podía una persona tener más mala suerte que yo? Había miles, miles de apellidos en el mundo, pero no… tenía que llamarse nada más y nada menos que de esa manera. ¿Quién demonios tenía un apellido «Orlando»? Bien, evidentemente aquí teníamos al primero, que no era el primero en realidad porque su padre también es Orlando, su abuelo, su bisabuelo y así puedo seguir con todos los hombres de su puto árbol genealógico. Maldita sea, ¿justo tenía que ser esa palabra?

«Oh, no Bellita. ¡No puede llamarse Orlando! ¡Dime que no!».

No lo puedo creer. De verdad, no lo puedo creer.

—Sí —respondió y parecía que comenzaba a disgustarse—. Mi apellido es Orlando de Orlando, ¿qué le pasa?

Quería llorar, pero antes quería asesinar a mi pésima suerte. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme todo esto a mí?

—No… es que… —¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que nos gusta comparar a su apellido con…? No, no podía decirle eso, no si tenía intensiones de poder obtener el empleo—. Es que… tengo un tío que también se llama Orlando.

Maldita sea. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que dije hasta que lo dije. ¿Por qué tuve que nombrar al tío Orlando, al precioso y relajante tío Orlando?

«¡Me niego a que se llame Orlando! ¡No puede arruinarnos de esa manera!».

«Creo que ya lo está haciendo».

«Carajo».

—¿Tío Orlando? —¿Por qué demonios tenía que repetirlo? Carajo, esa era _nuestra_ palabra. ¡Acababa de arruinar todo!

«Maldito cara de culo».

Su ceño se fue frunciendo más y más hasta llegar al punto que sus cejas casi se tocaran. Me miró una vez más, haciendo que el ardor de mi rostro y parte de mi cuello se intensificara. Definitivamente hoy no era mi día.

—¿Estaremos discutiendo mi apellido durante toda la entrevista o podemos comenzar, señorita Swan?

Me mordí la lengua, sintiéndome enojada con la situación. ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí justo ahora? ¡No era justo! Orlando era mi palabra, nuestra palabra, nuestro código. Y ahora, estaba completamente arruinado por un hombre que lo único que hacía era intimidar a los demás. Todo esto era una injusticia. Se supone que la palabra Orlando se refiere al éxtasis, a la mejor parte de… bueno; un Orlando da placer, no nerviosismo o ganas de salir huyendo. Me. Quería. Morir. ¿Por justo esa palabra? ¡Diablos!

—No, tiene razón —dije como pude. Debía cambiar mi actitud si quería llegar más lejos—. Lo siento.

Suspiré pesadamente e intenté olvidar su apellido y todo lo demás. Estaban en juego muchas cosas y realmente quería poder dar una buena impresión, aunque ya sabía que había empezado con el pie izquierdo. ¿Por qué tiene que llamarse así? Bien, basta. Seriedad. Esto era muy difícil. Más difícil de lo que imaginé.

Sus manos entrelazadas por encima de su escritorio se movieron un poco y pude sentir una vez más su penetrante mirada en mí. Cada vez se me hacía más difícil poder serenarme.

«Arruinó _mi_ palabra, ¿entiendes eso?».

«Jamás podrá arruinar tu palabra, Amanda».

«Más le vale».

—El profesor Lewis la estima muchísimo —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa luego de unos instantes. Su tono fue tranquilo, pero yo era lo suficientemente inteligente, a pesar de estar nerviosa y un poco alterada, para captar la indirecta: no porque un profesor conocido haya hablado bien de usted, eso hará que corra ventaja. Yo sabía eso, no era tonta. Sin embargo, el saber que alguien tan amable y tan buen docente como el profesor Lewis me había tenido en cuenta para lograr que llegara a esta entrevista me hacía sentir halagada—. Tiene mucha fe puesta en usted, señorita Swan.

Creo que era la primera vez desde que llegué que logré sentirme un poco mejor. De verdad que estaba muy agradecida con el profesor Lewis, porque había sido una de las dos únicas personas que habían llegado a esta instancia y eso de alguna manera hacía que me sintiera orgullosa. Aunque, claro, sentía que las posibilidades de ser contratada cada vez bajaban más.

—Estoy más que agradecida al profesor Lewis —respondí con sinceridad—. Soy muy afortunada al saber que él me tuvo en cuenta para estar aquí.

—Lo es, sí —respondió, volviendo a su máscara de seriedad.

Rebuscó algunos papeles sobre su escritorio hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Reconocí al instante la fotografía pegada frente de la carpeta; era la mía.

—He estado estudiando su currículum y gratamente me sorprendió. —Quise soltar un respiro de alivio, pero sólo tuve que conformarme con hacerlo mentalmente—. Sus notas son muy buenas, no excelente, pero de igual manera la felicito por ello. —Volvió a mirarme fijamente—. Su tema de tesis es muy interesante.

«Creo que me está simpatizando un poco, aunque nos quiera arruinar a nuestro precioso Orlando».

—¿El profesor Lewis fue su tutor?

—Sí —respondí al instante.

—Lo sabía —dijo fingiendo una sonrisa—. Sin embargo, sin la ayuda de su excelentísimo tutor dudo que haya podido llegar a esas conclusiones tan acertadas y bien escritas.

¿Estaba queriendo decir que el profesor Lewis había hecho el trabajo por mí? No dejó que volviera a preguntar, pero definitivamente estaba comenzando a cansarme con esos comentarios de dinosaurio del poder. Ya conocía a esos tipos, me había cruzado por lo menos con cinco iguales a lo largo de este año y realmente estaba cansada de tener que lidiar con ellos. La peor parte era la sonrisita amistosa que ofrecían al comunicarte que estabas despedido.

—Por lo visto, está desempleada en este momento. —Siguió leyendo—. Y en menos de cinco meses ha estado en tres empleos distintos. Ninguno con una duración de más de tres meses.

¿Hacía falta tener que decirlo de esa manera? Sí, era un desastre. En este último tiempo roté por muchos sectores y en ninguno pude instalarme más de tres meses. Era una mierda. Se vencía el contrato y, pum, patitas a la calle con la hermosa frase de: "Te llamaremos luego". Llamado que nunca llega, por supuesto. Lo tuve que aprender luego de la tercera vez que me lo dijeron y esperé y esperé como una estúpida frente al teléfono.

—No te he tenido suerte con los trabajos.

Asintió lentamente.

—Ya veo —sonrió, pero supe en ese instante que sólo lo hizo por cortesía. Genial, ahora le daba pena—. ¿Sólo tiene 25 años?

¿Y cuántos años había que tener para que te tuviesen en cuenta? ¿100?

—Sí —respondí.

—Una muchacha muy _joven_.

«No, no me cae nada bien».

Otra vez esa palabra; ya estaba comenzando a hartarme.

—Puedo asegurarle que la edad no hace la experiencia.

Sus cejas se alzaron y creo que me arrepentí al instante de decir esas palabras. Ahora me observaba con más detenimiento y no sé si era imaginación mía o no, pero creo que logré cautivar su curiosidad. ¿Sería eso algo bueno o malo?

—¿Por qué debería suponer que la edad no hace la experiencia, señorita… —Miró mi nombre en la carpeta y volvió su vista hacia mí—… Swan?

En este momento me gustaría poder desaparecer. Comencé a sentir mi piel calentarse por debajo de mi mentón y tuve que apretar fuertemente el brazo de la silla giratoria para intentar detener el movimiento de mi hombro. Diablos, ¿qué debía decirle?

«Que su cara se parece a un culo».

«¡No puedo decirle eso!».

«Y también que le conseguiremos una tanga».

Diablos, ni siquiera Amanda era de ayuda. Sus ojos no me abandonaron en ningún momento y supe que esperaba una respuesta profunda. Siendo sincera no tenía ni idea qué debía decir. Estaba completamente en blanco.

—¿No sabe qué responder?

 _Mamá mátame ahora._

—Lo que quiero decir… —dije a media voz.

El profesor comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—Lo usted quiere decir es que estoy prejuzgándola antes de conocerla, ¿cierto? —No respondí nada. Creo que llegué a ese punto en el cual la vergüenza ya cruzó el límite de lo tolerable. Lo único que quería hacer es volverme a mi casa—. Pero no estoy haciendo eso, aunque tenga sus dudas. Salta a la vista que es una muchacha muy joven y no tiene experiencia de nada, ¿o me equivoco?

«Digamos que tenemos experiencia en otro tipo de Orlandos».

«Ya cállate, Amanda».

—Aprendo rápido —musité casi para mis adentros.

—No tengo dudas de aquello. —Largó un suspiro y nuevamente su mirada intimidatoria se fijó en mis ojos—. ¿Por qué debería contratarla?

Oh.

—Bueno… yo… —Sacudí mi cabeza. Vamos, Isabella, puedes hacerlo mejor. Erguí un poco mi postura y por primera vez desde que había llegado aquí me sentí un poco, poquitísimo más segura de mí misma—. Desde que ingresé a la universidad he tenido la idea fija de poder retribuirles a los demás todo lo que he aprendido a lo largo de mi carrera. Sé que aún me quedan muchísimas cosas por aprender y también sé que tengo mucha voluntad para poder profesionalizarme y poder hacer una buena tarea.

«Me harás emocionar».

Sí, bueno, supongo que eso había estado bien. O eso me permitía pensar al ver la expresión en el rostro del profesor. Sabía que mi discurso no era más de un montón de palabras que todo el mundo usaba. Es decir, ¿qué se supone que respondes cuando te preguntan por qué deberían contratarte? Lo único que debías hacer era concentrarte e intentar poner mucho sentimiento en la respuesta. Y rezar para que tu respuesta fuese la correcta.

—Interesante respuesta, señorita Swan. —¿Eso era bueno? —. Déjeme hacer una reflexión en respuesta a sus palabras. —Lo miré atenta, la verdad, ya no sabía qué esperar—. Siendo sincero conmigo mismo, me ha dejado impresionado. Quiero decir…, he hecho muchas entrevistas a lo largo del día y… bueno, usted me sorprendió.

Mantuve mi rostro en modo «cara de póquer» y seguí escuchándolo con atención. ¿Se suponía que me estaba halagando o sólo intentaba ser amable para darme una patada en el culo y echarme sin más?

—Eso no quiere decir nada, por supuesto —siguió diciendo—. Además, ya que estoy siendo sincero con usted, quiero que también sepa otra cosa. —Cerró mi carpeta e inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Sus manos se mantenían entrelazadas arriba del escritorio y una vez más trazó esa sonrisa que no tenía ni una sola pizca de simpatía—. De alguna u otra manera, trajo un poco de aire fresco.

Y aquí viene el «pero».

—Pero… —Oh, sí, allí estaba. Ya me conocía el libreto de memoria—. El ambiente de la universidad no es como ningún otro y hay que estar preparado para él. Usted lo debe entender muy bien, pues se graduó hace muy poco tiempo, ¿apenas un año? Aún debe aprender mucho y sé que lo hará. También voy a tomarme el atrevimiento de sincerarme completamente con usted. De no haber sido por el profesor Lewis, ni siquiera la habría tenido en cuenta. Digamos más bien que fue un tipo de favor hacia él, por todo lo que le ha otorgado al establecimiento.

Oh, vaya, eso había dolido. Sutilmente era como si me hubiese mandado de una patada a Australia ida y vuelta. Intenté que mi expresión se mostrara impasible, concentrándome en imitar a Charlie cuando deseaba que no se leyeran sus emociones en el rostro. No iba a dejar que me viera vulnerable, claro que no.

«¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacer que parezca un accidente».

«Nada pensamientos asesinos, Amanda».

«¿Por qué no? Accidentalmente podría caerle un piano en la cabeza».

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando las palabras de mi loca conciencia.

—No es nada en contra de usted, señorita Swan, sólo que buscamos profesionales con mayor… —Cerré mis ojos, cada vez sintiéndome más frustrada. Sabía la palabra que vendría ahora y estaba comenzando a odiarla como a ninguna otra cosa—… con mayor, huh, con mayor _experiencia_.

Y sí, allí estaban esas once letras. Once letras que en el último tiempo me volverían loca. Realmente, ya no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo actuar, ni siquiera cómo sentirme. Se suponía que muchas veces dicen que las terceras oportunidades eran las vencidas, pues bien, en mi caso ni la sexta tuvo final feliz. Fui poco a poco sintiendo como me iba desinflando —de una manera metafórica, claro—, era como si las fuerzas que había tenido toda esta semana se hubiese ido por el excusado. Estaba frustrada, cansada, pero sobre todas las cosas, dolida. Dolida por no saber qué camino tomar.

Por unos instantes reinó un silencio sepulcral. El profesor mantenía su vista clavada en mí, supongo que quería alguna respuesta de mi parte, pero realmente no tenía nada para decir. O, pensándolo bien, sí había algo.

«Bellita, yo también quiero sus bolas de _souvenirs_ _,_ pero creo que, por primera vez, tengo que decirte que no hagas lo que piensas hacer».

«¿Y qué crees que haré?».

«Cavar tu propia tumba, colega».

 _Nah_ , yo no lo veía de ese modo.

—Hay una pregunta que ronda en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo. —El profesor elevó sus cejas, esperando a que continuara con lo que quería decir—. Cuando hablan de experiencia… ¿Exactamente qué es lo que quieren decir? Porque realmente no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo se supone que una persona logrará obtener experiencia si nunca antes la aceptaron en un trabajo? Es decir, tener 25 años y haberse graduado hace un año atrás es, según usted, un claro ejemplo de falta de experiencia. Pero, ¿qué me dice de una persona de 35 o 45 años a la nunca se le abrieron las puertas para trabajar en una universidad? ¿Allí también le dirá que no tiene experiencia?

Debo decir que hasta yo misma me sorprendí con la calma con la que conseguí decir todas esas palabras. Supongo que ahora todo el nerviosismo que sentí desde que había despertado se había transformado en un tipo de enojo canalizado.

—No estoy prejuzgándola por su edad, señorita Swan.

Ahora fue mi turno de elevar las cejas.

—¿No lo está haciendo? —retruqué—. Creo que eso ha hecho desde el primer momento en que me vio, profesor. Supongo que así están establecidas las reglas. Sólo déjeme decirle algo: para la próxima vez, ponga en una cláusula que mencione que uno debe ser un dinosaurio para poder tener oportunidad de ser bien recibido aquí. O, mejor aún, que no estará permitido devolver favores a otros profesores aceptando alumnos recién graduados para entrevistar.

Con toda la dignidad del mundo, tomando mi chaqueta y el feo bolso que Alice me había prestado, me puse de pie. El profesor O —porque no pensaba llamarlo con la otra palabra con «O»—, me quedó mirando fijamente; como si mis palabras lo hubiesen tomado desprevenido o lo hubiera sorprendido. Ya me daba igual. Había fracasado en una entrevista más.

—Que tenga buenos días —dije con voz clara y convincente, antes de abandonar su oficina.

«A eso le digo una salida con estilo».

Ya me daba igual.

Al pasar por el escritorio de Christine, la secretaria, murmuré un «buenos días» antes de que me dijera que aún faltaban siete minutos para las once y treinta de la mañana, que era la hora establecida para dejar la entrevista. Ni siquiera me importó que todo el mundo me mirara mientras iba caminando como alma que lleva el Diablo hacia la salida, sólo quería salir de aquí y convencerme que podría ser capaz de conseguir un buen trabajo. Y que este no era más que otro tropiezo que se sumaba a la lista. Estaba tan concentrada en mi huida que no fui lo suficientemente veloz para evitar atropellar a un chico parado justo al lado de la puerta.

—Oh, cielos, ¿estás bien?

Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces y reparé en el muchacho de ojos azules que me miraba con una mueca de preocupación.

«Uhm, interesante».

—Sí, sí —le resté importancia—. Lo siento, no te vi.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes —sonrió amistosamente—. Supongo que me atravesé en tu camino.

—Venía sin mirar —respondí rápidamente, sin darle mayor valor al asunto.

Me quedé un momento allí sin saber qué hacer. El chico me veía con curiosidad, seguramente intentando descifrar el motivo por el cual venía casi corriendo. Luego de un momento, acomodé el bolso sobre mi hombro izquierdo y me dispuse a irme. El chico fue más rápido que yo y fue él quien levantó mi chaqueta del suelo y me la entregó.

—Gracias —murmuré—. Uhm, adiós.

No le di tiempo a responder nada, si es que quería responder algo, y seguí con mi camino de salir de allí lo más rápidamente posible. Caminé sin rumbo durante varios minutos, ignorando el vibrado de mi celular en mi bolso. Sólo quería pensar, tener mi cabeza en blanco durante algunos minutos.

Sin entender bien cómo llegué hasta allí, la empresa Cullen se manifestaba delante de mí. Ni siquiera tuve que pensar mucho para entrar y dirigirme rápidamente al piso de juntas, en el que estaría Edward reunido. Ignoré los saludos de las hermanas macana y ni siquiera fui consciente de cuándo ingresé y salí del ascensor ya en el piso 16.

Me senté en una de las sillas fuera de la sala de juntas y esperé a que Edward se desocupara. La hora del almuerzo comenzaba doce y media, sólo faltaban cinco minutos para ello. A mi mente se vino la imagen de la secretaria-hora-puntual y me enojé otra vez. Pero en realidad no sabía la razón por la que estaba enojada y eso me enojaba aún más. ¿Tenía algo de lógica? Supongo que no, pero ¿qué más da?

Faltando un minuto para las doce y media, las puertas de la sala de junta se abrieron y comenzaron a salir hombres trajeados y elegantes. Más de uno reparó en mí y recibí varias sonrisas de cortesía, a las que yo respondía más bien con una mueca que intentaba parecer una sonrisa. Supongo que la palabra que me describía era «tristeza».

—¿Bella?

«¡Necesitamos amor, Ojitos!».

Edward se notaba un poco sorprendido por verme allí. Me levanté rápidamente de mi asiento y casi que corrí hacia él para envolverlo en un abrazo fuerte. Supe al instante que aunque no había dicho ni una sola palabra, él ya sabía qué estaba pasándome.

—¡Hey! Todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Correspondió mi abrazo, estrechándome con fuerza. Me refugié en su pecho, sin querer salir de allí—. Vamos a mi despacho, ¿está bien?

Asentí sin quitar la cabeza de mi refugio perfumado. Tomé un profundo suspiro y pude mirarlo a los ojos. Él me sonrió cálidamente y yo hipé, ni siquiera me di cuenta que tenía ganas de llorar. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos sin querer derramar lágrimas —porque no lo haría, oh, claro que no—, y le dediqué una media sonrisa, mientras él nos encaminaba hacia su despacho.

Llegados a su despacho, me desplomé en el sofá, sin quitar la vista de mis manos. Poco después, Edward se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con suavidad.

—No te das idea de lo caliente que te ves con ese corte de cabello.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y me costó un poco recordar que me había cortado el cabello esta mañana. ¿Era sólo yo o este día estaba durando mucho tiempo?

—¿Te gusta?

—Como no te das idea —respondió con la voz un poco más ronca de lo normal.

«Creo que él sabrá darnos la contención que necesitamos».

«¿No piensas en otra cosa?».

«Uhm, sí, también pienso en las paredes insonoras y…».

Dejé de oír a Amanda por un momento. Necesitaba paz y tranquilidad.

—No me gusta verte así —murmuró mi novio luego de unos minutos en silencio—. ¿Quieres contarme?

Suspiré profundamente y me acurruqué a su costado, mientras su mano no dejó de acariciar mi cabello en ningún momento. Al parecer le había gustado mi nuevo peinado.

—Sigo siendo la desempleada del mes. —Curvé mis hombros—. Supongo que ya no es nada nuevo pero…, por un instante, realmente creí que podía con eso. Es decir, era la gran oportunidad, ¿me entiendes? Era como si todo se hubiese alineado para que yo fuera a esa entrevista. Pero ya ves, no sirvió de nada.

Besó mi frente.

—No digas que no sirvió de nada —respondió—. Aunque ahora no lo veas de esa forma, no quiero que dudes de tu capacidad en ningún momento. Eres brillante, Voz de Pito, ¿quién no querría contratarte?

Lo miré con los ojos en blanco.

—¿En serio me dices eso? —respondí—. En este último tiempo he tenido más jefes que calcetines; y todos terminan con la misma frase: «Eres encantadora, pero muy joven. Quizás en unos años más podremos contratarte». ¿Qué mierda esperan, que esté calva y con el pelo gris?

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Si estás calva no puedes tener el pelo gris, ¿sabías?

Hice una mueca, intentando no reír por su toma de pelo. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

—No es gracioso —hice un mohín.

Soltó unas risitas y me tomó en brazos, estrechándome con fuerza. Por mi parte, aplasté mi nariz sobre su pecho, dejándome rodear por su aroma tan característico. Podría quedarme allí por siempre. De a poco, podía sentir como mi yo volvía a la normalidad. Es decir, claro que aún estaba frustrada y triste por mi empleo no concebido, pero, a comparación de antes, ahora me sentía mucho mejor y con mayor fuerza.

—No será gracioso, pero sirvió para hacerte reír, ¿o me equivoco? —se justificó, levantando mi rostro con su dedo índice debajo de mi mentón—. Además, así me amas.

«Te amamos de todas formas, Ojitos».

«¿Sabes algo? Nunca he estado tan de acuerdo contigo».

«Anda calla y dile a Ojitos que lo amamos».

«Creo que todo el país está al tanto de tu amor por Ojitos, Amanda».

«Excelente».

—Sí, así te amo —respondí con una suave sonrisa.

Él no esperó más tiempo y pronto su boca cubrió la mía en un beso pausado. Sabía que intentaba levantarme el humor y lo estaba consiguiendo. Sólo él sabía hacerlo y era algo increíble. Me conocía como nadie, ni siquiera Charlie o Renée eran tan buenos para leerme. No sé cómo lo hacía, pero Edward siempre tenía esas palabras justas para hacerme creer que todo estaría bien.

Al separarnos, volví a abrazarme a él.

—Gracias —dije con sinceridad.

Apoyó su mentón en el tope de mi cabeza.

—No hay nada que agradecer —guiñó su ojo—. ¿Estás mejor?

Comencé a asentir. Realmente estaba mucho mejor.

—¿Quieres contarme?

Tomé varias bocanadas de aire y comencé con el relato. Le conté todo. Los nervios de la mañana. La obsesiva puntualidad de la secretaria. El tenso ambiente que se había desarrollado. Mi hombro que no paró de moverse. Y la cara de culo del profesor O.

—¿Profesor O?

«Maldito usurpador de palabras».

—¿Puedes creer que él es el señor Orlando?

Pude ver la gracia en sus ojos y también esa mueca extraña en su rostro para mantener a raya la carcajada que amenazaba con despertar a los niños de toda la cuadra. Yo no pude hacer más que rodar los ojos y mirarlo con una mueca.

—Vamos, hazlo, puedes reírte.

No tuve que decirlo dos veces porque el cuerpo de Edward comenzó a convulsionar de la risa. Como yo estaba sentada en su regazo, comencé a subir y bajar con él, a causa de las risas. Casi se me hacía imposible contener mi propia risa porque, bueno, analizando la situación realmente era algo bizarro.

—¿Orlando?

—Sí, Edward, Orlando.

Intentó volver a contener la risa.

—¿Como el tío Orlando?

«¿Hace falta que nos lo refriegues en la cara, Ojitos?».

Solté un suspiro.

—Sí y también como todos los Orlandos que no tendrás si sigues riéndote de mí.

Creo que esa fue la solución, pues los ojos de Edward se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus risas cesaron en un dos por tres. Le sonreí con dulzura y una falsa mueca de inocencia.

—Usted, señorita Swan, es diabólica.

Ahora fue mi turno de reír. Luego, se puso serio y pude ver la preocupación en su mirada.

—Dejando el chiste de lado, ¿cómo te sientes?

Lo miré a los ojos y me gustó el hecho de poder hablar con él.

—Bueno, ahora mejor, gracias a ti —sonreí y volví a refugiarme en su pecho—. Pero fue horrible, de verdad que nunca creí que sufriría tanto.

Edward me rodeó con fuerzas. Gracias al cielo, el día parecía retomar su cauce. Hoy había sido un día de mierda, con todas las letras, y lo único que necesitaba era contención y que alguien me escuchara. Ni siquiera se lo tuve que pedir a Edward, él ya sabía qué necesitaba antes de verme o tener que mencionárselo.

—Era como si nada de lo que dijera lograba convencerlo que yo era buena para ese puesto —solté un profundo suspiro—. Pero bueno, supongo que esa no es la peor parte, sino saber que sigo en el mismo sitio en el que estaba. No sirvo ni para…

—Alto ahí. —Por primera vez desde que había llegado fue firme con sus palabras—. No dejaré que te dañes a ti misma, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero verte así, no quiero que te digas cosas horribles cuando tú vales más que nada.

«Apapáchanos fuerte, Ojitos».

—Ahora mismo siento como si me regalaran junto a la compra de una goma de mascar. —Suspiré fuerte—. ¿De qué valor me hablas, Edward? Es obvio que jamás podré tener un empleo estable.

Él quitó mi cabeza de su pecho y clavó en mí esa mirada intensa.

—No vuelvas a repetir una cosa como esa —su tono fue suave pero con autoridad—. Bella, ahora mismo no te estás viendo con claridad, pero créeme cuando te digo que pronto las cosas tomarán su curso. —Tomó una bocana de aire y casi frunciendo el ceño volvió a mirarme—. Sé que no te gusta hablar de esto, pero ya te he dicho que aquí tienes un lugar y…

Me aparté ligeramente de su abrazo. ¿Cuántas veces habíamos tenido esta conversación?

—No, Edward —lo corté rápidamente. Lo que menos quería en este momento era pelear con él—. Ya te he dicho lo que pienso al respecto. Quiero ser capaz de poder conseguirme un empleo por mis propios medios. Realmente te agradezco la oferta, en serio lo hago, pero no me sentiré bien sabiendo que sólo gracias a ti estaré trabajando en la empresa.

—No lo entiendes… —suspiró.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. —Acaricié su mejilla—. Pero no quiero ser la novia acomodada del vicepresidente de la empresa.

Edward bufó.

—Quizás tú no lo ves de esa forma pero yo sí; quiero poder construirme académicamente por mis propios medios —le sonreí—. Hagamos una cosa, una especie de trato.

Eso llamó su atención y sonrió.

—Soy bueno en los tratos —dijo, guiñando su ojo.

Yo reí; parecía que mi buen humor iba volviendo de a poco.

—Bien… —Tomé una bocanada de aire—. Solo si yo te lo pido, tú moverás los contactos que quieras para conseguirme empleo, pero quiero que sepas que eso será cuando ya me haya dado por vencida completamente, no antes. Ah, y por supuesto será en común acuerdo. ¿Qué dices?

Mantuve mi vista fija en Edward, pero él miraba hacia otro lado. Luego de unos instantes volvió su rostro al mío con una sonrisa de lado. Fruncí un poco el ceño, su sonrisa no parecía muy convincente.

—¿Y bien?

Me miró fijamente y no sé por qué algo me decía que me estaba perdiendo de alguna cosa, pero deseché rápidamente ese pensamiento cuando él comenzó a asentir con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sólo cuando tú lo apruebes —mantuvo su sonrisa—, y me digas algo al respecto. Muy bien, comprendo. Podemos cerrar el trato hoy, Voz de Pito.

Mantuve mi vista fija en él, pero no dije nada. Sólo sacudí mi cabeza y le sonreí.

—Gracias por entenderme. —Lo besé una vez más y me puse de pie—. Supongo que debería irme, tienes un día lleno de reuniones y yo interrumpiéndote. Lo siento.

Edward le quitó importancia al asunto negando con su cabeza.

—Tú eres más importante que una aburrida reunión, amor.

«Oh, mi Ojitos, eres tan hermoso».

Sonreí con dulzura y besé sus labios con suavidad. Creo que por fin todo volvía a la normalidad. Ahora estaba mucho, muchísimo mejor. Y sabía que en una semana, mi entrevista fallida con el señor O no sería más que una divertida anécdota. Después de todo no creo que muchas personas le hubiesen cerrado la puerta de su despacho en la cara como yo había hecho. Creo que eso me hacía sentir un poco triunfadora.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Comencé a negar rápidamente.

—No, no hace falta —murmuré mientras él acariciaba mi cabello. Le sonreí—. No está mal, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos me miraron fijamente.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Enarcó una ceja—. Te ves tan putamente sexy que estoy repasando las razones para no llevarte al departamento y hacerte todo lo que quiero hacerte.

«Ups, creo que necesito unas bragas nuevas».

«Que sean dos, por favor».

—¿Aún te falta mucho? —Incité acomodando su corbata.

Respiró con profundidad.

—No me tientes, Voz de Pito. —Sus ojos se mantenían fijamente en mi rostro—. Sólo espera a que me libere del trabajo y verás…

Rodé los ojos y besé su mandíbula, concentrándome en hacerlo sufrir un poquito.

—Entonces te esperaré en casa…

Sus ojos llamearon.

—¿Desnuda?

Sé que lo decía en broma; pero yo también podía jugar al mismo juego.

—Completamente —respondí, y sus ojos se salieron de su órbita.

Y también sabía que no se esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo.

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Qué me dices de este? —preguntó Jess, mostrándome una blusa roja que, a decir verdad, era exactamente igual a la que me había mostrado antes.

—Jess, cualquiera te irá bien. Sólo escoge una.

Se miró al espejo y suspiró profundamente. Apenas había dejado la empresa, recibí el llamado de Jessica para invitarme al centro comercial. No tuve más opción que aceptar pues era un caso de «vida o muerte» como ella había dicho y, además, me venía bien un tiempo sin tener más preocupaciones que elegir un pedazo de tela.

—Soy tan nueva en estas cosas. —Se sentó en la pequeña banqueta que había en el vestidor y me miró con un poco de vergüenza—. Nunca antes había tenido una cita.

Aw, era tan tierna. Con una sonrisa en mis labios me senté a su lado y tomé el vestido floreado que estaba colgado en el perchero.

—Creo que este te quedará fantástico. —Me acerqué a su oreja y agregué en un murmullo—: Además, al irlandés les encantan las flores.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa gigante y creo que la convencí de comprarse esa prenda. Desde el día que Simon invitó a Jessica a su primera cita formal, ella estaba que caminaba por los techos. Una parte de mí la entendía perfectamente. La castaña realmente estaba muy enganchada con mi vecino y Simon, bueno, él nunca había demostrado ningún interés en ninguna mujer hasta Jessica. Eso decía mucho de los dos.

—¿Tú estuviste así de nerviosa en tu primera cita con tu chico caliente? —preguntó una vez que nos sentamos en un _Starbucks_ , con nuestros _cafés_ _lattes_ recién hechos.

Abrí y cerré mi boca varias veces. Digamos que mi primera cita con Edward no fue una cita, sino más bien como una charla de negocios. De allí nació nuestro trato y la historia que ya se conoce. Aunque, bueno, después de haber dejado el trato atrás, sí habíamos tenido una cita oficial. Y esa fue… maravillosa. Poder tener la certeza que estábamos en la misma sincronía fue algo tan hermoso que dudaba que alguna vez pudiera olvidarlo.

—Sí —respondí, rememorando aquel día en la heladería. Fue tan distinta a la primera vez que hablé con él en el local del viejo Marco, donde sólo nos importaba recolectar cualquier información necesaria para hacer de nuestro plan un trato convincente—. Es extraño al principio, sólo es cuestión de relajarse y dejar que todo fluya. No hay que precipitarse a nada, supongo que va llegando.

—¿Me pongo la tanga?

¿Ah?

—¿Eh?

«Sé una fiera, Jess; aprovéchate del Salmón».

—¿Que si está bien llevarme una tanga puesta? O, ¿es mejor sin ropa interior? —Mi cara era un poema. O sea, ¿qué otra cara podía tener? —. No, no creo que sea bueno ir sin ropa interior. Quedaré muy lanzada y no quiero parecer tan desesperada. Es mucho tiempo sin sexo y créeme, eso es nuevo para mí.

«Ni siquiera puedo imaginar una vida sin Orlandos».

«Estuvimos 23 años viviendo así».

«Y gracias a Dios eso se revirtió».

—Jess, simplemente sé tú.

Hizo una mueca.

—¿Y si en verdad no le agrado? —Revolvió distraídamente su café—. ¿Y si no nací para la vida en pareja?

—¿Desde cuándo tan insegura? —No era algo cotidiano escuchar que hablara así—. Jess, Simon no es Brad, ni tampoco es como los demás.

Ella tomó un profundo suspiro.

—Y creo que eso es lo que más me aterra.

Estuvimos unas horas más dando vueltas por el centro comercial simplemente charlando y mirando sin mirar las vidrieras. La verdad es que juntarme con Jessica me había ayudado muchísimo más a despejar mi cabeza y olvidarme del altercado con el profesor O. Ya casi había olvidado su rostro de pocos amigos y sólo me quedó grabado en mi retina esa cara de sorpresa cuando simplemente me levanté y me fui. Creo que nunca antes había sido tan valiente como en ese momento. Y de cierta manera eso me hizo sentir orgullosa de mí misma.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora y que el día —un poco extraño, había que decir— se había esfumado rápidamente, saludé a Jessica deseándole suerte para hoy en la noche con su cita con Simon y me marché hasta mi departamento; seguramente Edward no tardaría en llegar. Claro que no estaba preparada para lo que me estaba esperando. O, mejor dicho, para _quien_ me estaba esperando apoyada en la puerta de mi departamento.

—¿Marlene?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Nuevo viernes, nueva actualización ^^

 **Buenas, buenas a todos :)**. Sé que me esperaban hace dos semanas pero surgió un viaje inesperado y me fui a unas lindas vacaciones; ahora ya volví con aires renovados :D. Con respecto al capítulo, parece que conseguir empleo a Bella no se le está haciendo fácil, ni siquiera con su cambio de look :p. Y para rematar, Marlene vuelve a aparecer en escena, ya veremos qué pasará.

Gracias a todos por seguir del otro lado apoyando a la historia. Isa, como siempre, gracias por toda tu ayuda. Eres maravillosa (L). Como siempre digo, el grupo de Facebook está a su entera disposición, si desean unirse sólo deben buscar los links en mi perfil de FF.

Nos leemos en dos semanas. Muchos, muchos besos :*

 **Alie~**


	5. Casi malvada

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la historia que brota de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

 **.**

 **¿Jamás deshecho?**

 **.**

 **Beteado por Isa :)**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Cinco: Casi malvada**

Una vez, hace ya algunos años, pude sentirme verdaderamente hermana de alguien más. Como hija única, era casi imposible entender de qué iba esa llamada relación de hermanos. Yo ni siquiera podía comprenderlo. ¿Amar a alguien con quien se supone que peleas todo el tiempo? ¿Con el que te hace la vida imposible pero tú estarías dispuesto a morir por esa persona? Habían sido miles de preguntas que no tuvieron respuesta hasta ese momento. Y la persona que me hizo sentir de esa forma, no fue nada más y nada menos que Marlene; la que se convertiría en mi hermanastra oficial una vez que mi madre contrajera matrimonio con Phil, sólo en una escasa semana.

Tenía en esos entonces sólo siete años. Seguía siendo muy tímida y sólo contaba con la amistad de Alice —quien era la mejor amiga que podría haber tenido nunca—. Recuerdo que era un día nublado, con muchas nubes amenazantes de esas que avisaban que indudablemente se desataría una enorme tormenta. Recuerdo el viento en la playa, las olas fuertes y el constante consejo de Renée antes que salgamos de la casa que tuviéramos cuidado y que, apenas cayera una minúscula gota de lluvia, corriéramos hacia la casa.

Aquellas eran de esas épocas en las que tanto Renée como Phil buscaban bajo cualquier circunstancia que Marlene y yo nos lleváramos bien, puesto que luego de ese próximo fin de semana, seríamos parte de una familia oficial y legal; aunque a ninguna de las dos nos gustara la idea. Claro que no era por Phil; él era un buen hombre y me dejaba comer algodón de azúcar, además su hijo Bruno era el chiquillo más tierno que habitara en la tierra, aunque sólo ensuciara toda superficie que tocara o viviera para imitar cada palabra que dijera. Él me agradaba, podía imaginarme como una hermana mayor.

Sin embargo, otra era la historia con su hija mayor, Marlene. La hermanastra malvada, como me gustaba llamarla cuando ni mamá, ni Phil me escuchaban. Era la niña más odiosa que pude haber conocido. Todo el tiempo estaba enojada. Era muy gritona y como si eso fuese poco ¡odiaba a las mascotas! ¿Quién podría odiar a esos hermosos animalitos indefensos? Y ahora sabía que no tendría nunca un perrito que jugara en el hermoso jardín que tendríamos en nuestra nueva casa o, peor aún, no podría visitarme Sasha —la perrita de Alice— nunca más, porque mamá decía que a Marlene no le hacía bien los pelos de las mascotas. ¿Y yo qué culpa tenía?

Todavía me costaba recordar cuándo comenzó nuestra horrible relación. Quizás fue desde el principio, quizás tardó unas semanas o, simplemente, éramos de esos casos en los que nos odiábamos de nacimiento, sólo que tardamos unos años en conocernos. De lo único que me acordaba es que nos hacíamos la vida imposible y eso perduró por años y años.

Pero, hubo un único momento, en el no hubieron barreras, ni odio, ni enojo, ni ningún tipo de mala relación entre las dos. Fuimos Bella y Mar por unos segundos. Dos niñas de siete años que dejaron la rivalidad de lado y supieron cuidarse mutuamente. Y, lo mejor de todo, ayudarse sin pensar en nada más.

Desde que nos habíamos mudado a Jacksonville —dos años atrás de ese momento—, nunca había visto una tormenta tan grande como ese día. El viento soplaba tan fuerte que nuestra sombrilla voló por los aires y tuve que correr rápidamente para evitar que se fuera más lejos. Las olas también comenzaron a crecer y los hombres y mujeres que practicaban en sus tablas de surf no tardaron mucho en abandonar el agua.

Esa señal me alarmó.

Recordando las palabras de mi madre, no dudé en ningún momento comenzar a juntar mis cosas para regresar a casa. De verdad que el tiempo estaba horrible y no había ninguna opción mejor que salir de la playa cuanto antes. Antes de que guardara mi última pala para la arena, la intensa lluvia me sorprendió. Y también me sorprendió con la rapidez que las demás personas huyeron del lugar. En ese momento me arrepentí de no haber seguido a Renée y volverme junto a ella y a Bruno —quien se había ensuciado tanto que lo único que lo ayudaría sería una buena ducha— a nuestra casa. Y también me arrepentí de haberme puesto de acuerdo con Marlene —inexplicablemente— de terminar de construir nuestro increíble castillo de arena. Aunque mi madre no se mostró muy convencida, finalmente nos dejó quedarnos, pero sólo con la fiel promesa que no nos iríamos al agua sin la supervisión de algún mayor. Obviamente yo obedecí, pero Marlene era una historia diferente.

Yo no quise darle mucha importancia porque eso significaba que la regañarían al volver a casa y eso me parecía fascinante. Por su culpa llevaba mi cabello tan corto como Dora la Exploradora, luego que _accidentalmente_ —sí, claro— su goma de mascar cayera en medio de mi larga melena. La única solución que mamá encontró fue cortarme el cabello tan largo como era posible, y eso fue hasta la altura de mi mentón. Ugh.

Después, todo pasó muy rápido. Comencé a escuchar los gritos de Marlene y volteé mi cabeza hacia su dirección rápidamente. Me costó encontrarla al principio y luego pude verla batallando con intentar mantener su cabeza fuera del agua, mientras que las olas la hacían perder su estabilidad una y otra vez. Lo que más me sorprendió fue mi reacción, porque sin dudar ni un solo segundo, salí corriendo disparada hasta allí gritando «¡Ayuda!» para que el guardavida que estaba en la otra punta nos ayudara. Ni siquiera sabía que podía correr tan rápido.

—¡Bella! —Había gritado Marlene, y pese a que nunca fui amiga del mar y, oh vamos, sólo tenía siete años, no lo dudé y me tiré de cabeza. O, al menos, eso fue lo que intenté.

Nunca me olvidaría de la velocidad de la fuerza de las olas en romper contra mi cuerpo, ni tampoco de la incesante lluvia que nunca mitigó en ningún momento. Lo único que era capaz de pensar es que estábamos en peligro y que el bañero era más lento que una tortuga porque todavía se encontraba muy lejos de nosotras. En ese momento sentí mucho miedo. Incluso más del que sentí cuando Marlene colocó un ratón de goma al lado de mi cabeza cuando dormía. Esto era peor, mucho peor.

Todavía sin entender —y después de unos cuántos porrazos de mi parte— llegué junto a Marlene y, como pudimos, nos abrazamos fuertemente. Ese preciso momento significó muchas cosas que, obviamente, en ese momento no comprendí. Los ojos de Marlene demostraban tanto miedo que hizo que la viera como una niña asustadiza, como una niña que sufría y que no era tan fuerte como aparentaba ser.

—Tengo miedo —reconoció por primera vez, llorando desconsoladamente.

A pesar del movimiento del agua y que estaba muerta de miedo, la abracé más fuerte.

—Estaremos bien, Mar. —Había dicho sin poder contener las lágrimas—. Estaremos bien.

Y lo estuvimos. Gracias a Dios el guardavida pudo correr más rápido que la tortuga y nos sacó de allí. Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo como en aquel entonces y tampoco sentí a Marlene tan cerca de mí, casi sintiéndola como esa hermana que nunca tuve. Y realmente creí que luego de ese episodio podríamos ser buenas amigas. Pero luego cuando comenzaron a llamarme «Heroína Acuática», supe que estábamos muy lejos de poder ser hermanas.

Sólo esa vez había visto a Marlene como a una persona vulnerable. Sin muros a su alrededor, mostrándose tal cual era. Sólo ese día hace aproximadamente dieciocho años atrás. Y… sí, hoy.

Mi vista se mantuvo en ella, incapaz de poder creer que estuviera aquí, en Nueva York, y fuera de mi departamento. Obviamente esperando por mí. ¿Qué hacía aquí? De repente sentí un nudo en el estómago, ¿todos estaban bien? ¿Había pasado algo?

—No seas melodramática, no pasó nada con nadie —dijo casi sonando aburrida, como en la mayoría de los casos, adivinando qué era lo que pasaba por mi mente—. Si estoy aquí es porque no tenía otro lugar para ir, ¿de acuerdo? Eres mi última opción.

«Oh, gracias, qué linda. Púdrete».

Y todo rastro de vulnerabilidad murió en ese mismo instante. Puse los ojos en blanco y la miré con el ceño fruncido. De verdad que no tenía ni la más remota idea de su inesperada visita a la Gran Manzana.

—¿Última opción, huh? —Pregunté, cruzándome de brazos—. Me gustaría saber el enorme _placer_ de tu visita, querida.

Sus ojos se estrecharon pero, finalmente, suavizó su gesto.

—No es asunto tuyo.

Oh, genial, esto no terminaría nunca. Mirándola sólo un instante más, pasé por su lado sin molestarme en pedirle permiso y coloqué la llave en la cerradura. Cuando di la primera vuelta, escuché su suspiro de derrota y dibujé una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro.

—¿Me dejarás pasar? —Si bien su tono seguía siendo aburrido, pude identificar que realmente estaba desesperada porque la aceptara aquí. Obviamente yo no era una mala persona y más allá de nuestra rivalidad y bla, bla, bla, jamás la dejaría a la deriva en una ciudad tan grande como Nueva York. Pero eso ella no lo sabía y, como no estaba siendo buena conmigo, yo la haría sufrir un _poquito_.

La miré fijamente.

—Quizás deberías buscarte una nueva última opción.

«¡Eso es, Bellita!».

Se instaló un penoso silencio entre ambas. Aproveché ese momento para darle la segunda vuelta al cerrojo y finalmente abrir la puerta del departamento. Como siempre pasaba, Fofi no tardó en saltarme encima y pedirme upa, seguida por Pascual que venía a su acostumbrado paso lento. Pude ver el rostro de Marlene distorsionarse, y como era algo débil, ordené a mis perros que ingresaran adentro. Lo que menos quería en este instante era que el rostro de Marlene se inflara como un pez globo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Recién allí me di cuenta que detrás de Marlene había una valija pequeña. ¿Qué me estaba perdiendo?

—No sabía qué más hacer, ¿de acuerdo? —bufó—. Eres la última persona a la que le pediría un favor y sólo acudiría a ti si es que estoy desesperada. Pues bien, aquí estoy.

No me sorprendían sus palabras; de verdad que no.

—¿Y por qué estarías tan desesperada? —Fruncí el ceño; sus hombros se hundieron y abrí mis ojos grandemente—. Diablos, Marlene, ¿huiste de tu casa?

No me miró. ¡Carajo!

—No sabía qué más hacer, ¿de acuerdo? —Casi se veía derrotada—. Por favor Isabella, de verdad que estoy desesperada.

Con miles de interrogantes en mi cabeza, me hice a un lado manteniendo la puerta abierta. Por supuesto que no iba a dejarla a la deriva. Ella me miró con un claro agradecimiento en sus ojos, pero por supuesto no dijo ni una palabra más. Su orgullo era más grande.

—Ni Fofi ni Pascual se irán de aquí, ¿okay? También es su casa —advertí cuando ella pasaba lo más lejos posible de ambos.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió, empujando su valija detrás de ella—. De hecho, ya no me hace nada. Estoy bajo un estricto tratamiento. Así que, soy inmune a tus pelos de mascotas.

Creo que me sonrojé un poco recordando mi última broma la última vez que había estado en Jacksonville.

«Te lo tenías bien merecido, arpía».

«Tampoco debemos ser así, Amanda».

«Recuerda el corte de Dora la Exploradora».

Bueno, quizás sí lo tenía merecido.

Mi hermanastra recorrió todo el departamento con la vista y suspiró.

—Tienes un bonito departamento.

Así era, desde que nuestras familias se ensamblaron jamás había venido aquí. Cada vez que mi madre, Bruno o incluso Phil me visitaban, ella tenía una extraordinaria excusa para ausentarse. Así había sido siempre. Tampoco la culpaba; precisamente cuando yo me dirigía a Jacksonville no era para verla a ella.

—Lo sé —respondí—. Uhm, ¿no crees que sería buena idea llamar a tu padre? Debe estar muy preocupado.

—Soy lo suficientemente grande para decidir qué hacer y qué no —fue su respuesta en un tono brusco—. Además, ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo.

Esta vez sí que me alteré.

—Te diré tres cosas. —Fui enumerando con los dedos para darle mayor énfasis—. Primero, estás en mi casa y no dejaré que me hables de ese modo. Segundo, comenzó a ser asunto mío desde que decidiste venir aquí. Y, tercero, conozco a tu padre y sé perfectamente que no la debe estar pasando bien. Así que… o lo llamas tú, o lo hago yo.

Marlene puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, bien, lo haré —respondió—. Pero no ahora, deja que pase un momento.

Decidí hacerle caso por primera vez. Si seguíamos por este camino seguramente terminaríamos discutiendo de verdad y con su cuerpo volando por el balcón. En este momento agradecí estar viviendo en un primer piso, la caída sería más corta.

«También existe la terraza».

Decidí no escuchar a Amanda.

Como buena anfitriona que era y porque sabía que el viaje que hizo Marlene fue relativamente largo, fui hacia la cocina y saqué dos latas de _Sprite_ y un paquete de patatas fritas. No era nada saludable, pero era lo único que podía ofrecerle. Al volver a la sala me encontré con la _hermanastra_ _malvada_ sentada en el sillón, mirando fijamente la fotografía de Alice y mía que estaba colgada en la pared; no tendríamos más que unos diez años aproximadamente.

—Esto… uhm, te traje algo para que comas —dije, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Desvió rápidamente su mirada hacia mí y no pasé por alto la sorpresa que se llevó al ver mi gesto. Oh, vamos, tampoco era el ogro malvado; además, hasta donde podía recordar la última vez que nos vimos no quedamos en malos términos. ¿O no?

—Gracias —respondió, tomando la lata de gaseosa que le pasaba.

Otra vez se hizo un penoso silencio entre ambas. No recordaba haber estado completamente sola con Marlene en mucho, mucho tiempo, pero por el momento la situación estaba controlada. Y eso era toda una novedad.

—¿Cómo es que ya no eres alérgica a las mascotas? —pregunté con intensiones de romper ese incómodo silencio.

Marlene tragó la patata y encogió sus hombros.

—Bueno, una inyección potente todos los meses y una pastilla antialérgica por día —comentó como si fuera la más normal del mundo—. Supongo que de haberlo sabido antes nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas discusiones y dolores de cabeza.

—¿Y cómo es que nunca lo supimos?

Ella me miró casi con resignación.

—Realmente no lo sé. —Había sinceridad en sus palabras—. Sin embargo puede haber recaídas, pero no te preocupes porque no estaré mucho tiempo aquí.

La miré con curiosidad.

—¿Y dónde irás? —Quise saber—. Marlene, de verdad que no quiero ser una chismosa, pero ¿qué es lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué escaparías así de tu casa?

Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces y justo en el momento que iba a responder algo, el sonido del teléfono interrumpió cualquier tipo de contestación de su parte. Me debatí en dejar que el aparato sonara, pero finalmente me levanté a atender la llamada.

—¿Bueno?

Se escuchó una rápida respiración del otro lado.

—Oh, cariño, no sabes el mal momento que estamos pasando. —Mi madre sonaba abatida—. Hemos buscado en todas partes. Nadie la ha visto. Nadie sabe nada. Phil ha ido con la policía. Ya no sabemos qué hacer.

Habló tan atropelladamente que casi pierdo el hilo de la conversación. Miré a Marlene y ella me devolvió la mirada, adivinando con quién estaba hablando. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza pidiéndome que no dijera que estaba aquí, pero no podía cubrirla. Toda su familia estaba en vilo por su repentina desaparición. No podía no decir nada.

—Está aquí —revelé. Miré a Marlene y lo único que pensé fue que si las miradas matasen, estaría viajando al más allá en velocidad nitro. ¿Pero qué más quería que hiciera? No sería su cómplice y por supuesto que no dejaría que su padre se volviera loco. Sólo pensaba en ayudar.

Mi madre dejó de hablar. Y si no era porque aún escuchaba su errática respiración, hubiera jurado que se habría caído de culo.

—¿C-Cómo dices?

Solté un suspiro, manteniendo mis ojos en la hija de Phil.

—Marlene está aquí —volví a afirmar—. Llegó hace sólo un momento.

Se hizo un corto silencio que luego fue interrumpido por el sonido de las corridas de mi madre. Volví mi vista a Marlene y me miraba con el ceño fruncido. No me disculpé porque realmente preocupó a todo el mundo con su huida.

—Oh Dios, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —siguió diciendo mi madre agitadamente—. ¡Phil! ¡Phil!

Me acerqué hasta el sofá y le pasé el teléfono a Marlene.

—Gracias por preguntar —me dijo de mala manera, tomando el teléfono bruscamente de mis manos.

Madre mía, ¡qué carácter!

«Ya recuerdo por qué nos llevamos tan mal».

«Sí, Amanda, creo que nunca lograremos congeniar».

Le dejé privacidad y fui hacia el balcón junto a mis mascotas. El día estaba resultando más largo de lo que creí. El sol se estaba poniendo, regalándonos los últimos rayos de luz de este día interminable. Podía escuchar a Marlene hablando acaloradamente con su padre, creo que era la primera vez que los escuchaba discutir; pero la situación estaba tensa. Phil era una persona muy tranquila, pero cuando se alteraba se transformaba en otra persona completamente diferente. Y yo sabía muy bien que había solamente dos razones para alterarlo al cien por ciento: que algo les pasara o a Bruno o a Marlene.

Todavía no estaba muy segura de qué es lo que había pasado con mi hermanastra, pero debía de haber sido algo grave porque Marlene no era del tipo de personas que solo huye. Ella era valiente, dispuesta y jamás se dejaba vencer. Por eso me había sorprendido tanto al encontrarla en el pasillo.

Unos diez minutos después, escuché sus pasos acercándose a mi posición y, sin mediar palabra, se colocó a un lado de mí, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre la baranda del balcón.

—Jamás imaginé que irían a preocuparse de esa forma —comentó mirando hacia el parque.

Me volteé hacia su lado.

—¿Cómo no iban a preocuparse? —Solté un suspiro—. No sé si no te has dado cuenta, pero eres muy importante en tu familia.

Soltó una risotada irónica.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Sin voltear a verme, frunció los labios y suspiró profundamente.

—Quizás me cansé de sentirme invisible.

Eso sí que era nuevo. Al igual que toda esta rara situación, claro. Es decir, jamás habíamos hablado más de tres palabras sin querer matarlos, salvo cuando había pequeños lapsos de tiempo —como en el último viaje a Jacksonville, por ejemplo—. Y de alguna u otra manera, esto me agradaba. Me agradaba sentir una relación más cercana a ella, pero no sólo porque sabía que a mi madre y a su padre les iba a gustar, sino porque de verdad quería saber más de ella.

—¿Por qué habrías de sentirte invisible?

Volvió a posar su mirada en el enorme Central Park, mirándolo casi con nostalgia.

—Porque eso es lo que soy, ¿vale? —dijo casi con enojo a sí misma—. Nadie me conoce por mi nombre, sólo soy «la hija de Phil», «la hermana de Bruno», o «la hermanastra de Bella».

«La arpía hermanastra de Bella».

«Ahora no, Amanda. De verdad que se ve mal».

«Toda una novedad, ni siquiera sabía que podía sentirse así».

Sí, bueno, yo tampoco. Todo esto era muy nuevo.

—Jamás me han valorado por mí misma, ¿sabes? —siguió diciendo. Casi era como si tuviese una máquina dentro que la empujaba a hablar y a hablar y seguir hablando. Yo sólo dejé que siguiera escupiendo palabras, parece que lo necesitaba—. Cuando no voy a algún lado, no lo notan; y lo que es peor es que cuando voy, sigue dando lo mismo. Tengo 26 años y sigo atrapada en la misma vida de siempre. Y eso, Isabella, terminó de hartarme.

—¿Y entonces decidiste irte?

Por primera vez desde que ambas estábamos en el balcón, me miró, pero no fue como antes, sino que no había rencores, ni odio… ni nada. Me volví a sentir como esa chiquilla de siete años que estaba frente a otra niña de su misma edad.

—Sí —respondió—. Necesitaba abandonar el cordón umbilical con mi padre, metafóricamente hablando claro, es obvio que él no podría… ya sabes.

Sonreí.

—Lo entiendo. —Ella devolvió la sonrisa—. Podrías haber sido un poco más cauta, sin embargo. ¿Sólo irte así como si nada? Es un milagro que no hayas matado a tu padre de un ataque al corazón.

Marlene bajó la mirada.

—Tampoco me esperaba algo de eso.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, bueno… no lo sé. Esperaba que me llamaran y preguntaran por mí, nada más, pero nunca imaginé que se pondrían de esa forma. Mi padre ha ido con la policía, Bruno comenzaba a hacer carteles con mi nombre buscándome, y Renée preguntaba casa por casa si alguien sabía en dónde podría estar. —Me miró casi con escepticismo—. Es una locura.

—No para alguien a quien se ama, Marlene —encogí mis hombros—. Y todos ellos te aman, aunque pienses lo contrario. Y no eres invisible para ellos, eres muy importante y eso lo sabes, aunque no quieras reconocerlo.

Su mirada se mantuvo en mí y asintió, después de un momento.

—Después de todo sí sabíamos hablar sin matarnos.

«Aún lo estoy pensando».

—Toda una sorpresa, ¿huh? —Reí con humor—. Creo que nunca antes le pusimos empeño para llevarnos bien. Y, de verdad, lamento haber sido tan… vengativa contigo.

Ella asintió.

—Yo también, ya sabes… por todo lo que te hice. —Mordió su labio inferior ocultando su gracia—. Me gusta tu cabello, no necesitaste mi goma de mascar para el corte, ¿cierto?

Entrecerré los ojos, dejándola que se riera de mí. Todo esto era muy extraño, pero supongo que estábamos llevándolo bien. ¿Nadie ha muerto, cierto? No, claro que no. Entonces, todo iba de maravillas. A ambas nos llamó la atención un auto plateado —demasiado vistoso para mi gusto— aparcar en la orilla de la calle, sólo a unos escasos metros de la entrada del edificio. Luego, su brillante melena cobriza hizo acto de aparición, bañándose con los últimos claros del día.

—Allí llegó tu millonario.

Enarqué una ceja.

—No es «mi millonario» —aclaré—. Es mi novio.

« _Nuestro_ Ojitos».

« _Mi_ Ojitos».

«Nuestro».

Sonreí.

—Sí, bueno, como digas —sonrió en mi dirección—. Supongo que deberás decirles todo eso a las personas del barrio porque así es como lo llaman.

Cerré mis ojos con aflicción.

—Fue Renée, ¿cierto?

Encogió sus hombros.

—¿Hace falta hacer esa pregunta?

Diablos. ¿Por qué carajos mi madre tenía esa constante manía de etiquetar a las personas? «Hola, soy Renée, cocinera». «Ella es mi hija Isabella, licenciada». Y ya podía imaginar cómo le habló de Edward a los demás: «Él es Edward Cullen. Sí, Cullen, como los autos. Es uno de los dueños de la empresa». Casi hasta podía escuchar su voz en mi cabeza. Y verla sosteniendo uno de esos patéticos cartelitos a los que nos tenía acostumbrados. Se me puso la piel de gallina.

Escuchando la risa de Marlene, me dirigí hasta el pasillo para recibir a Edward. Justo cuando llegaba hasta allí, él me ganó abriendo con su propia llave. Sólo me dio la oportunidad de saludarlo con una sonrisa porque _literalmente_ me estampó contra la pared, obligándome a sostenerme de él cruzando mis piernas sobre su cadera, apenas verme. Oh, cielos.

«A esto sí que lo llamo un buen recibimiento».

Estaba completamente sorprendida. No estoy diciendo que no me gustara que me saludara de esta forma porque ¡vamos! ¿A quién no le gustaría? Pero aunque mi mente sólo gritaba: «continúa, chuponéalo, trépate en él», otra parte más alejada de Amanda y sus calenturas me recordaba que no estábamos solos, lastimosamente.

En medio de esa guerra de labios, lenguas y dientes, intenté avisarle a Edward que estaba Marlene aquí, a sólo escasos pasos de nosotros, pero obviamente que mi lengua la había comido el ratón. O bueno, mejor dicho, Edward se estaba ocupando de comerla, pero no venía al caso en este preciso momento. Sin que verdaderamente me diera cuenta, sus manos comenzaron a explorar la piel de mi abdomen levantando ligeramente mi remera. Mi piel se estremeció, queriendo repetir esa sensación una y otra vez.

«¿Y qué nos impide no hacerlo?».

«Uhm, ¿Marlene?».

«Oh, vamos. ¡Enciérrala en el balcón!».

No era una mala idea.

Los dientes de Edward se clavaron sensualmente en mi cuello y grité. Oh, dulce Jesús, ¿por qué me hacía esto? Jadeante y con su mirada felina puesta en mí, ni siquiera pude recordar en dónde estábamos, ni quién era yo o algún acontecimiento importante que hubiera pasado hace media hora. No. Sólo estaba él, haciéndome perder la cabeza. Cuando me estaba dejando llevar por la situación, percibí un movimiento en el balcón y volví a recordar que no estábamos solos y que seguramente nadie quería que Marlene nos encontrara de esta manera. Era algo embarazoso. Sobre todo porque prácticamente me encontraba sin remera y podía notar como Edward comenzaba a levantar una tienda de campaña en su pantalón.

«Es bueno que seamos una _Girl_ _Scout_ ».

«¿Acaso lo somos?».

«Expertas en levantar tiendas de campañas, Bellita; tú me entiendes».

La mano de Edward apretujándome el trasero fue lo suficiente que necesité para perder el hilo de conversación entre Amanda y yo. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Oh, sí, Marlene. De acuerdo, vamos a intentarlo.

—E-Edward… —intenté llamarlo, pero sólo logré hablar en medio de jadeos y pequeños gemidos. Él lo habrá malinterpretado porque comenzó a besarme con más ansias, haciendo que mi tarea de despegarme de sus labios y de su cuerpo resultara casi una misión imposible.

Segundo intento.

—No pode… —Uhm, ¿por qué sus besos tenían que ser tan malditamente adictivos? Bien, bien, yo podía hacerlo. La tercera es la vencida, ¿no dicen eso?—. No… solos… estamos.

Bueno, supongo que podía ser peor.

—Estuve deseando tenerte así toda la maldita tarde, Voz de Pito —suspiró sobre mis labios y una de sus manos volaron hacia mi nuca, manteniéndome aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared, con mis ojos fijos en él—. Dios, como me pones con ese cabello.

Consideré seriamente en cambiar mi ropa interior.

«Yo en quedarme sin ella».

También era una buena opción, pero no podríamos ponerla en práctica ahora.

Para afianzar sus palabras, Edward estrujó un puñado de mi cabello y volvió a besarme de una forma que debería ser ilegal. Mi cuerpo era un volcán en erupción y me frustraba saber que no tendríamos Orlandos felices hoy porque, a pesar de estar enredándome al lado de la puerta con mi novio, una parte muy remota de mi cabeza era consciente de mi inesperada visita.

—Edward… ahora no —volví a intentarlo y, al menos, esta vez pude armar una oración coherente. O casi.

—¿Por qué no, Voz de Pito? —murmuró roncamente en mi oído, causándome piel de gallina. Oh, diablos, esto estaba resultando muy difícil.

—Porque… porque…

Su erección se estrelló _accidentalmente_ —de accidental no tenía nada, de todas formas— justo en la unión de mis piernas, causando que mis ojos se cerraran fuertemente. Tuve que morder mi labio para no gritar, pero eso sólo causó que Edward se pusiera más pasional y fueran sus labios quienes mordieran mi labio inferior. Santa Vaca, esto se estaba poniendo caliente.

—Creí que me esperarías desnuda como has dicho esta tarde —me dijo en tono sugerente. De verdad que hacía demasiado calor aquí.

—Huh, yo… —Volví a cerrar mis ojos con fuerza cuando volvió a frotarse contra mí. ¡Puta madre!

Sentí sus labios curvarse contra mí. ¡Maldito desgraciado, se estaba divirtiendo conmigo!

—Y menos mal que no se quitó la ropa, no hubiese sido para nada divertido encontrarla desnuda.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡Sabía que algo así podía pasar!

Edward me soltó completamente sobresaltado con la inesperada aparición de Marlene y, en consecuencia y porque yo había estado en sus brazos, me di el culo de lleno contra el suelo. No voy a decir que no dolió como los mil demonios porque seguramente tendría un hermoso moretón en unas pocas horas.

—Ay, Dios, Bella —se lamentó Edward rápidamente. Se agachó hasta mí y me ayudó a levantarme—. Lo siento tanto.

Bueno, la calentura quedó en segundo plano.

«¡Mi culo duele!».

Dolía mucho. Me refregué varias veces intentando calmar el dolor bajo la atenta mirada de Edward. Le quité importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano y él suspiró, mirando a mi hermanastra.

—Me hubieses dicho que estaba aquí —dijo sólo para que yo lo oyera. Se vio gracioso hablando de lado.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué quise decirte mientras me atacabas, tonto?

—¿Qué yo te _atacaba_? —repreguntó, manteniendo una sonrisa cordial para con Marlene. Vaya, no sabía que tenía esa capacidad de actuación—. No vi que te rehusaras de todas maneras.

—Tampoco me diste otra opción.

Ambos debíamos tener una apariencia graciosa porque ni siquiera Marlene podía ocultar su diversión. Y ver a Marlene sonriendo era como algo completamente extraño, mentalmente pedí un deseo.

—Yo… huh. —Edward sacudió su cabeza y soltó un suspiro—. Lamento la escena, no quise que…

Marlene enarcó una ceja, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Lo dije, completamente extraño.

—Está bien… —Su ojos se detuvieron en mí, pero no dijo nada más. Lo agradecí enormemente—. Hola, por cierto.

—Oh, claro. —Respondió mi novio acercándose a ella—. Hola, Marlene. —La saludó con un beso en la mejilla y mi hermanastra lo miró confundida. Sip, ese gesto era algo de lo que le había pegado a Edward. Sonreí con ternura.

Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo entre los tres; luego, fui yo la encargada de romper el incómodo momento.

—¿Está bien si cenamos espaguetis?

Edward me miró con ojos de enamorado. Aunque esta vez sabía que esa mirada sólo la había ganado la comida, no era a mí. Sonreí con diversión. Marlene volvió a mirarme casi con sorpresa, pero lo disimuló medianamente bien.

—Sabes que nunca me negaré a tu especialidad, cariño. —Me dio un beso breve en la nariz, causándome cosquillas.

—Sí, me parece bien —respondió la castaña—. ¿Tienes baño?

«No, meamos en la pared, duh».

«No seas así».

«No olvido todo lo que nos hizo, y mucho menos que nos ha arruinado nuestro momento caliente con Ojitos».

—Por el pasillo, al fondo a la derecha —le señalé. Ella asintió y se perdió por el pasillo.

Edward me miró y casi podía ver todas sus preguntas agolpadas en sus ojos. Señalé hacia la cocina y juntos nos encaminamos hacia allí; por las dudas, no quería que Marlene nos oyera.

—Me sorprende el hecho que ninguna de las dos se hubiera matado apenas se vieran —dijo una vez que se sentó en la banqueta y yo buscaba los ingredientes para comenzar a preparar la cena—. ¿Es que se viene el apocalipsis y no me enteré?

Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso.

Él sonrió, comiendo un pedazo de pan que había encima de la encimera.

—¿Sabías que ella vendría?

Comencé a picar la cebolla.

—Me sorprendió tanto como a ti verla aquí —lo miré un instante—. Aún no me dice qué es lo que sucedió realmente.

—¿Y se quedará aquí?

—¿A dónde más podría ir?

No dijo nada, sólo se quedó sonriendo como idiota. Lo miré con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué es lo divertido?

Sonrió aún más.

—Sólo recordaba tu culito de niña, ¿recuerdas el video?

Como para poder olvidarlo. Creo que esa había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso y luego ocurrió todo lo que ocurrió. Marlene sabía dar con mi talón de Aquiles, como aquella vez en su casa donde todo el mundo había visto mi culo al aire cuando comenzaba a caminar de pequeña. Pero para mí fortuna, yo también la conocía bastante bien. Aunque ahora, parecía, que ninguna de las dos deberíamos preparar nuestras armas. Y pensándolo bien, eso me agradó. Y mucho.

—Si sigues jodiéndome, tú tendrás tu propio video de culos pero en versión de adulto.

«¡Debo tener ese video!».

«No te emociones, no hablaba en serio».

«Aguafiestas».

—¿Y tú lo protagonizarás junto a mí? —Elevó sus cejas sugestivamente.

Rodé los ojos.

—Creo que estás pasando mucho tiempo con Jessica y Emmett, ¿ah?

—Tú quieres ver mi culo, no lo niegues.

Sonreí ampliamente mientras Marlene se unía a nosotros.

—¿Es que practican exhibicionismo o algo así? —Preguntó en su típico tono aburrido, dejándose caer a un lado de Edward—. No hablan más que de desnudos.

«Y si no fuera por ti ahora estaríamos en cueros».

No le di importancia al comentario de Amanda.

—Aún no lo practicamos pero ¿quién sabe? —Edward rio de su propia respuesta. Hoy parecía de buen humor—. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu familia?

No sé si fue imaginación mía o no, pero Marlene parecía muy sorprendida de la buena predisposición de Edward de charlar con ella. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba realmente?

La cena pasó sin contratiempos; de hecho, parecíamos casi tres amigos que charlaban animosamente. Una vez más me lamenté no haber sido lo suficientemente madura como para intentar arreglar antes las cosas con Marlene. Quizás, nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchísimas discusiones y quién sabe, quizás hoy en día seríamos buenas amigas. No me lamenté del todo porque de verdad que estaba esperanzada que entre las dos las cosas cambiaran para bien. O eso esperaba. Tampoco había escuchado jamás que hablara tanto, aunque luego me recordé que nunca quise realmente hablar con ella y eso me hizo sentir un poco peor. Pero tampoco fue mi culpa del todo, ¿cierto?

—¿Y Bruno no reaccionó? —pregunté asombrada.

Marlene se echó a reír. Ni siquiera sabía que podía reírse así.

—Sí, bueno… supongo que haber corrido hasta casa sin mirar atrás es reaccionar de alguna manera.

Ahora fue mi turno de reír. ¿Bruno huyendo de una chica? Bien, no era algo que me sorprendía realmente. El hermano de Marlene era el chiquillo más lindo que conocía: tímido, bueno, caballeroso y un tanto cuidadoso. Y digamos que en asunto de chicas… no tenía tanta experiencia como le gustaría. Decía que no quería estar con una muchacha sólo por estar, que de verdad quería algo serio. Y eso lo hacía un enorme partido para las chicas, que no dudaban en acosarlo y… bueno, robarle besos.

—Realmente lo entiendo —concordó Edward con una sonrisa divertida en los labios—. A mí me pasaba todo el tiempo, las chicas sólo se lanzaban sobre mí.

«Dinos cuáles, Ojitos, ya mismo las pondremos en la lista negra».

Sonreí para mis adentros y lo miré, rodando los ojos en el proceso. Él sonrió y me envolvió en sus brazos, besando el tope de mi cabeza con ternura. Marlene nos miró con una sonrisa, pero de esas sonrisas sinceras y realmente me hubiese gustado poder leer mentes en ese preciso momento.

Luego de una media hora y de haber hablado un montón, Edward estuvo listo para irse a su departamento. Intentó convencerme de ir junto a él, pero no quise dejar a Marlene sola aquí; además, Alice no daba señales de que vendría a dormir. Mientras Edward saludaba a mi hermanastra, fui hacia el balcón y tomé a Fofi y a Pascual en brazos. Me parecía una buena idea que hoy durmieran con Edward; así le ahorraría de alguna forma una preocupación más a Marlene. Cuando los dos me vieron aparecer con los perros y sus correas hubieron dos reacciones: 1) Edward sonreía de oreja a oreja porque había descubierto que le encantaba amanecer junto a ocho patas peludas y 2) sorpresa por parte de Marlene porque no se hubiera esperado que dejara dormir a los perritos fuera de casa.

—Están listos para una pijamada —bromeé acercándome a Edward. Él sonrió, tomando las correas en sus manos.

—No debes hacer eso, Isabella. —De verdad que Marlene se mostraba sorprendida.

Le quité importancia curvando mis hombros.

—No es nada, de hecho les encanta estar junto a Edward —respondí—. ¿Tienes todo lo demás allá, cierto?

Edward asintió.

—Un gusto volver a verte, Marlene —comenzó a despedirse—. Ya sabes que cualquier cosa que necesitas puedes contar conmigo.

Marlene le sonrió.

—Gracias Edward, fue bueno volver a verte.

Se dieron un beso en la mejilla y me dispuse a acompañar a mi novio y a los perros hasta el auto. Bajamos las escaleras en silencio. Cuando pasamos por el puesto de Peter, el conserje, Edward bufó. Se escandalizaba cuando no lo encontraba en su lugar, alegando que de esa forma se podría meter cualquier loco al edificio.

—¿Por qué ya no me extraña no verlo aquí?

Rodé los ojos.

—No seas exagerado, debe estar con Charlotte —respondí.

—¿Las veinticuatro horas del día?

Curvé mis hombros.

—Quizás encuentran buena forma de pasar el tiempo.

«Creo que eso me gustó».

—Bella… —reprochó.

—Bien, bueno… se comenta de una próxima boda, ¿sabes? —respondí—. Supongo que deben estar en una especie de organización o algo así.

Él se detuvo en seco y me di cuenta que ya estábamos fuera del edificio. Me miró, me miró y me miró y no supe por qué me miraba de esa forma. Me reí y le saqué la lengua.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

Él pestañó más veces de lo normal.

—¿Se… —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Se casarán?

Me acurruqué en el cuerpito de Fofi mientras asentía.

—Eso dicen —respondí como quien no quiere la cosa—. Aunque todavía no recibo invitación.

Él sonrió de costado y una vez más quise poder leer mentes, pero ya no venía al caso. Me acercó a él y besó con ansias, tomándome por sorpresa. Obviamente que lo besé de vuelta, pero no sé si era yo o algo pasaba, pues lo noté como diferente. Sacudí mi cabeza mentalmente, seguro que eran imaginaciones mías.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres pasar la noche en mi departamento? —murmuró una vez que nos separamos.

Una oferta muy tentadora, no lo podía negar; pero algo dentro de mí me decía que Marlene me necesitaba. Además, Alice estaría fuera de casa y no podía dejar sola aquí a la hija de Phil. Así que aunque tuviese muchas ganas de poder estar junto a Edward, sabía que no sería esta noche.

—Estoy segura —le respondí con una sonrisa.

Él me sonrió de vuelta.

—Okay, saluda a los peludos entonces —bromeó mientras me agachaba para besar a Fofi y a Pascual.

Una vez que terminé de saludarnos, Edward volvió a besarme, y tras una significativa mirada se montó al coche junto a Fofi y Pascual. Yo me quedé en la puerta agitando mi mano mientras veía como el auto se perdía en la avenida. En ese momento escuché el sonido de mi celular y lo quité de mi bolsillo. Era Alice.

«Nno éir yho aa mirdor fesita cn Bddad».

Oh, genial, ahora mi mejor amiga hablaba en jeroglíficos. Mientras subía las escaleras de regreso al departamento intenté descifrar el mensaje de Alice, pero de verdad que no podía entenderlo. Marqué a su celular, pero no respondía. Intenté con Brad y lo mismo. Demonios.

—¿Estás bien?

Extendí mi celular hacia Marlene.

—¿Crees que puedes decirme qué dice allí?

Mi hermanastra frunció el ceño y su atención estuvo en la pantalla del celular.

—¿Qué no viene a dormir?

Tomé otra vez el teléfono y le marqué a Brad, esta vez sí respondió.

—¡Campeona Olímpica! —saludó alegremente; puse los ojos en blanco por el apodo que nunca olvidarían.

—¿Está Alice contigo?

Escuché las carcajadas de mi mejor amiga del otro lado. Diablos, ¿por qué se le daba por tomar hasta perder la cabeza?

—Sí, bueno, pero no está del todo sobria para hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué dejas que tome tanto, Brad? —suspiré—. ¿Dónde están?

—En un bar con unos amigos —respondió. Él no se notaba afectado por el alcohol; creo que eso me tranquilizó un poco—. Ahora se está durmiendo, ¿está bien que la lleve a mi departamento?

Cerré mis ojos, ya me escucharía cuando regresara.

—Sí, como sea —respondí—. ¿Me llamarás si…?

No me dejó terminar la oración.

—No te preocupes, Bella, ella está bien —suspiró—. Debo colgar, hablamos luego.

Y sin más colgó. Jalé mis cabellos y me dejé caer en el sofá. Odiaba que Alice eligiera embriagarse cuando yo no estaba junto a ella para cuidarla, pero también entendía que era una adulta y se suponía que sabía lo que hacía.

—¿Todo bien?

Dejé salir todo el aire de mis pulmones.

—Alice no vendrá a dormir a casa, así que puedes usar su cama; no hay pelos de mascotas allí.

Marlene asintió.

—¿No te molesta que me quede aquí?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nope, ya te lo dije.

—Gracias. —Iba a decir algo, pero no dejó que lo hiciera—. No, Isabella, de verdad.

—Podemos dejar de comportarnos como perros y gatos, Marlene —le dije con una sonrisa—. Si nos esforzamos un poco, quizás podamos llegar a tener buenas migas. ¿No crees?

—Sí… por qué no —fue su respuesta, seguida de una sincera sonrisa.

Después de esa corta conversación nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir a dormir. De verdad que toda esta situación se me hacía muy, muy extraña, pero eso no quitaba que me sintiera bien conmigo misma. Al salir de la ducha me encontré con ella recostada en la cama de Alice con la mirada perdida en el techo. Era algo difícil reconocerla sin su ceño fruncido, pero era mejor así, se veía más guapa.

—Entonces… ¿Tú y Edward?

La miré con curiosidad, mientras me terminaba de secar el cabello. Gracias al nuevo corte era mucho más práctico conseguir que se secara enseguida. Me encantaba.

—¿Edward y yo?

—Sí, bueno… —Tomó una bocanada de aire—. Las cosas van serias entre ustedes.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Volteó su cabeza para mirarme.

—La primera vez que los vi… no sé, no vi lo que vi hoy. —Creo que mi respiración comenzaba a ser irregular. ¿Qué quería decir? Al ver mi mueca de desconcierto, siguió hablando—: Se veían como una pareja, pero no sé, ¿no se sentían como una?

«¿La ahogo con la almohada?».

—No comprendo…

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, nada. No me des importancia.

De repente una lucecita se prendió en mi cabeza. ¿Era posible que no hayamos sido lo suficientemente convincentes de convencer a _todo el mundo_ cuando comenzamos con nuestro trato? A decir verdad, nunca imaginé ningún escenario en cual cabía la posibilidad de que algún día saliera a la luz el verdadero inicio de mi relación con Edward. De mi cabeza no podía dejar de lado ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que me rodeaba al recordar que habíamos engañado a todos. Porque aunque mi causa fue puramente desesperación —odiaba que quisieran emparejarme con cada hombre que pasara por delante o me calificaran de «solterona»—, ahora no estaba del todo segura si habría obrado bien. Es decir, sí fue una de las mejores cosas que podrían haberme pasado, pues conocí a Edward, pero no estaba segura si había hecho bien en crear ese enredo de mentiras y más mentiras.

—No entiendo el punto al que quieres llegar —dije, un poco vacilante.

Ella frunció los labios.

—Es como si estuviesen conectados, yendo en la misma línea. —Mordió su uña—. Y la otra vez, no sé… era como si había algo que los retenía. Supongo que era porque no es fácil que conociera a la familia por primera vez.

—Sí, no fue nada fácil —solté un suspiro—. Más aun con una madre como Renée.

Marlene comenzó a reír.

—Y no te olvides de sus carteles, _Pimpollito_ —bromeó, haciéndome reír—. Estoy segura que si tu madre los viera ahora, saldría corriendo a comprarte un vestido de novia y a hacer millones de carteles con campanas de bodas.

Oh, Dios, no más carteles de Renée por favor. Casi la podía visualizar en mi mente. Me causó escalofríos.

«No, Dios mío».

—Es algo que haría Renée —reí.

—Sin lugar a dudas —sonrió—. Sin embargo, ¿hablaron de la palabra con M?

Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué palaba con M?

«¿ _Morlando_?».

«¿Es esa una palabra?».

Al ver mi desentendimiento Marlene volvió a mirarme.

—Matrimonio —dijo simplemente.

Sabía que era una única palabra de sólo diez letras, pero no estaba preparada para la reacción que provocó en mí. Involuntariamente mi hombro comenzó a moverse por inercia y mi boca se secó completamente. Dios, si hasta se sentía como si estuviese encerrada en algún cuarto oscuro sin ventanas ni puertas; como si estuviese comenzando a ahogarme. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

—¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálida.

Sacudí rápidamente mi cabeza para quitarme esa fea sensación. Me concentré en dejar de mover mi hombro y la miré.

—Sí, sí… estoy bien —comencé a decir atropelladamente—. ¿La verdad? Aún no hablamos de la palabra con M, supongo que es algo así como muy precipitado. O quizás no, no lo sé. Ni siquiera sé qué decirte porque aún no lo hemos hablado, tampoco que haya prisa para eso, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, todavía hay tiempo, nadie nos corre. Sí, sí, nadie nos corre. —Dios, ni siquiera había parado para coger un poco de aire. Simplemente las palabras salían disparadas de mi boca—. Esto, Phil me dijo que adoras el té con limón, mira qué causalidad que a mí también me encanta, sobre todo con dos cucharadas de azúcar, ¿tú igual? ¡Oh, qué suerte! No sabíamos que teníamos tanto en común. Muy bien, iré a prepararte un riquísimo té con unos riquísimos limones que he comprado hoy en la _ferretería_ , estaban de oferta y son deliciosos. Genial, que no se hable más, iré a prepararlos. Buenas noches, que sueñes bien.

Después de decir toda esa sarta de palabras que seguramente no tenían ni un poco de lógica, salí disparada hacia la cocina, casi jadeando. No entendía qué me había pasado y no estaba segura de querer saberlo. Me miré al espejo y vi mi cara de pánico. Oh, vamos, estaba siendo irracional. ¿Todo esto por la palabra con M? No, no podía ser así. El día fue muy largo y quizás recién ahora comenzaba a canalizar todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo del día. Había perdido un nuevo empleo. Sip, seguro que eso me tenía mal.

«No te acobardarás ahora, ¿cierto, _señora_?».

Dejando de lado las palabras de Amanda, me dispuse a preparar el té con limón. No sin antes beberme de un solo trago un vaso lleno de agua. No me gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Para nada. Al llegar a la habitación nuevamente, Marlene me miró con cara de preocupación.

—¿En serio estás bien?

Asentí, entregándole la taza de té; yo ya me había tomado la mía de dos sorbos, quemándome la lengua en cada uno de los sorbos pero no me importó.

—Sí, buenas noches.

Con la mirada de desconcierto de Marlene y su humeante taza de té, me acomodé en mi cama, tapándome con el acolchado hasta el mentón. Marlene volvió a mirarme, pero no dijo nada, cosa que agradecí porque se me habían esfumado las ganas de sociabilizar con ella. Con el loco pensamiento de estar con mi hermanastra en el mismo cuarto sin tener que cuidar mis espaldas por alguna maldad que se le ocurriera hacerme, me fui durmiendo lentamente. Ahora parecía que no sería más mi hermanastra malvada, sino _casi_ malvada. Porque, bueno, todavía faltaban muchas cosas por sincerar entre ambas.

En la lejanía se oía como un repiqueteo de alguna cosa desconocida. Abrí lentamente un ojo, luego el otro y bufé al darme cuenta que solamente eran las diez de la mañana. Removí mi cabeza un poco, pero me arrepentí al instante, pues quedó colgada —literalmente— fuera de la cama. Sobresaltada y por casi irme de nariz al suelo, me acomodé hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama, dándome cuenta que nuevamente había quedado dormida del lado de los pies. El tiempo pasaba pero el «kamasutra de Bella» no se daba por vencido.

Me fijé en mi compañera de cuarto y no parecía darse cuenta del ruido insoportable que venía desde la cocina. Me levanté de mala gana y sin ni siquiera limpiarme la baba de la boca, fui a ver qué era lo que ocurría. Lo primero que vi fue la melena rubia de Brad, esquivando almohadones. Abrí y cerré mis ojos varias veces a ver si lo que estaba viendo era real o no, pero una de esas almohadas impactó de lleno en mi rostro, así que supe que sí estaba pasando de verdad.

—Oh, Bella… —Se escuchó la voz de Alice.

Mis reflejos estaban debilitados porque bueno ¡acababa de despertarme! Refregando el lugar donde la almohada colisionó sobre mí, observé con atención a Brad y a Alice. A simple vista no parecía que nada iba mal. Salvo por el atuendo de mi mejor amiga que no era más que una remera ancha que supuse que era del mejor amigo de mi novio. Y, Brad, por otra parte se veía igual de impecable que siempre, salvo por su ojo morado.

—¿Por qué juegan a la guerra de almohadas a las diez de la mañana?

Brad me miró y sonrió, haciendo que de esa forma se notara aún más su ojo golpeado. ¿Qué le había pasado?

«¿Nos dejará lamerle la herida?».

«Amanda, eso es asqueroso».

«A mí no me parece que sea así».

—En realidad son las doce, el reloj de la habitación se rompió, ¿recuerdas?

Miré con detenimiento a Alice y creo que no tenía que hacer más preguntas al respecto. Traía resaca. Su cara daba pena. Aunque pensándolo bien, el papel de la chica con el maquillaje corrido le iba a quedar bien.

—Bien, la hora que sea. ¿Qué sucede?

Casi me sentía como una madre regañando a sus hijos.

—La señorita aquí presente tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para terminarse una botella de tequila, pero no para tomar un té para la cruda.

Alice hizo una mueca de asco.

—Si tan solo tu té de resaca tuviese buen sabor ¡es un horror! —Enterró su cabeza dentro de la almohada—. Y hablen más despacio, se me parte la cabeza.

—Ahora te la aguantas —la regañé—. Realmente me preocupaste ayer.

—Lo siento —dijo, bebiéndose obligadamente el famoso té de Brad—. Dios, Brad, ¡esto es un asco!

—Imagina el sabor de todo el tequila que bebiste ayer —la picó el rubio haciéndome reír.

—Me las pagarás —le dijo Alice, con arcadas. Que no vomite, que no vomite—. ¿Cómo puedes tomar esto?

—Con la boca —respondió con burla—. Vamos, bebe todo y date una ducha.

Alice rodó sus ojos.

—Sí, papá. —Y le sacó la lengua.

Me perdí diez minutos en el baño para quitarme la cara de dormida y lavarme la cara, no me molesté en cambiarme de ropa porque amaba mi pijama amarillo de _Pikachu_ , de _Pokemón_. Al volver a la sala, me encontré con Alice recostada en el sofá.

—No volveré a beber nunca más —repetía como una loca, hablando sola—. No volveré a tomar tequila. Ni vodka. Ni whisky. Ni nada con alcohol. Ni siquiera un delicioso mojito.

«¿Cuántas veces prometió lo mismo?».

«Las suficientes como para saber que jamás cumplirá su promesa».

Mientras seguía escuchando a Alice repetir como lorito que nunca más bebería una bebida con alcohol, el atrayente aroma a café recién hecho me llevó hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba Brad manipulando como experto la cafetera. Al verme, me sonrió y me señaló un lugar vacío en la encimera de la cocina. Tener a Brad los sábados por la mañana ya casi se había vuelto costumbre. Él y Alice de verdad que se habían hecho buenos amigos.

Me senté en la banqueta, mordisqueando unas galletas de vainilla que había horneado hace un día.

—Gracias por cuidarla, Brad.

Brad me miró y sonrió.

—Nunca la dejaría sola, Bella. —Quitó la jarra de la cafetera y comenzó a rellenar dos tazas—. Lamento no haberte avisado ayer, no me dio tiempo.

—No te preocupes, sé cómo es —respondí—. Por cierto, ¿qué sucedió para que se embriagara de esa forma?

Brad se sentó frente a mí, tomando la otra taza humeante.

—Me gustaría saberlo —admitió—. No dijo ni una sola palabra, sólo repetía y repetía lo feliz que se sentía.

Suspiré.

—¿Crees que Jas…?

Comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, no creo que Whitlock esté implicado —hizo una mueca—. Pero quizás sí su ausencia, ¿no crees? Hace más de un año que no sabe nada de él, creo que aunque nos convenciera que ya lo había superado, dentro de ella aún vive la esperanza de volver a verlo.

Sí, yo pensaba lo mismo. Y me terminé de convencer al ver que en su teléfono celular aún guardaba sus fotos junto a él. Odiaba verla en ese estado, mucho más luego de todo lo que había sufrido con su separación. No quería que volviera a sufrir lo mismo. No era justo para ella.

—Bueno, supongo que nos dirá en su debido tiempo. —Brad estuvo de acuerdo—. Por el momento, nos queda aguantar el humor de perros que tendrá hasta mañana.

El rubio rodó sus ojos.

—Menudo embrollo.

—Cómo el que tienes en el ojo —señalé con el dedo índice—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasó?

Él comenzó a reírse de sí mismo.

—Bueno, Alice tiene una muy buena derecha aún estando ebria —siguió sonriendo—. Me lo gané intentando quitarle la botella; te imaginarás quién habrá ganado la batalla.

—Tú no por lo visto.

—Estás en lo cierto —dijo entre risas.

Mientras ambos reíamos de Alice y su nueva faceta de boxeadora ebria, Marlene apareció en la puerta de la cocina vistiendo unos cómodos pantalones de yoga y una sudadera negra. Brad no ocultó su curiosidad y sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo. Por su parte, Marlene lo miraba con esa típica mueca de aburrimiento en el rostro.

—¿Algo le sucede a Alice? —Preguntó sin mirar hacia Brad—. Fui a saludarla, pero no ha dejado de repetir tequila en ningún momento.

Encogí mis hombros.

—Resaca —dije simplemente, y con eso Marlene me entendió a la perfección.

Sin más se dio media vuelta y regresó a la sala, sin ni siquiera presentarse o reparar en Brad. Bien, supongo que de alguna manera u otra se podría decir que hicimos las pases, pero eso no significaba que Marlene cambiara su peculiar forma de tratar a los demás. Seguía siendo Marlene, de todas formas.

—¿Y ella es…? —preguntó Brad.

—Marlene, la hija del marido de mi madre —respondí rápidamente—. No es muy… sociable.

—Oh, sí… creo que me di cuenta de ello —respondió casi con diversión—. Creo que es la primera vez que una muchacha guapa ni siquiera se percata que respiro su mismo aire.

«Yo vivo al pendiente de ti y ni caso».

«Creí que tenías a Armando para ti».

«Me las puedo ingeniar para estar con más de uno a la vez, ¿sabes?».

Ni siquiera quería pensar en esa situación ahora.

—Creo que siempre hay una primera vez… —le dije a Brad, quien dibujaba una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios.

Volvimos hacia la sala y nos encontramos con Alice y Marlene hablando en monosílabos, no culpaba a ninguna de las dos. Primero, porque Alice estaba más cerca de desmayarse que de mantenerse despierta y, segundo, porque Marlene no era conocida como una persona simpática. Así que supongo que estaban a mano.

Brad se adelantó y se puso delante de Marlene, mirándola con lo que conocía como su mirada felina. A mí la verdad me causaba gracia, pero creo que con las demás chicas funcionaba, después de todo él era el seductor, ¿cierto?

—No me diste la posibilidad de presentarme allá —dijo con tono sospechosamente amable. ¿En serio estaba haciendo eso? Algo dentro de mí se apenó por él, creo que debería haberle hablado mejor del carácter de mi hermanastra—. Soy Brad.

Su mano se extendía delante de ella; Marlene frunció los labios un momento y ni siquiera amagó algún movimiento para saludarlo de vuelta. Sólo mantuvo sus ojos puestos en Brad. Y yo conocía esa mirada. Digamos que me había mirado de esa forma hasta… ayer.

«Creo que no le simpatiza».

Creo que la pregunta era si realmente alguien podría simpatizarle alguna vez.

—Si me hubiera importado tu nombre, ¿no crees que te lo hubiese preguntado? —Lo cortó de manera grosera. Brad se quedó mirándola asombrado—. No me interesa saber quién eres, ni de dónde eres o a qué te dedicas. ¿De acuerdo?

Brad se quedó completamente sorprendido por la brusca respuesta de Marlene, hasta creo que se había sonrojado un poco. Alice, en medio de su estado de semiinconsciencia abrió sólo un ojo, aunque no se notaba tan sorprendida como Brad. Y yo, bueno, comprendí que había dejado de ser la enemiga de mi hermanastra casi malvada. Ahora ese papel le pertenecía a Brad.

Sálvese quien pueda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola!** Sé que me esperaban la semana anterior pero estuve sin internet y me desconfiguró todos mis planes, lo siento. ¿Qué piensan del capítulo? Marlene no resultó ser tan malvada, sólo necesitaba que alguien la entendiera :). ¿Y Bella y su palabra con M? Hahahaha. En serio, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias enormes por seguir del otro lado, ¡ya superamos los cien reviews! En serio, miles y miles de gracias por dedicarle un tiempito a la historia. Isa, eres mi sol, gracias por tener listo el capítulo tan rápido. Te adoro (L).

Como siempre digo, ya saben que está el grupo de Facebook a su entera disposición, sólo busquen los links en mi perfil de FF. Y si desean, pueden pasarse por mi otra historia "Fantasmita" que acaba de ser actualizada (ojalá que les guste).

Sin más que agregar, ¡hasta el próximo viernes!

Muchos, muchos besos :*

 **Alie~**


	6. Narices rojas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la historia que brota de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

 **¿Jamás Deshecho?**

 **.**

 **Beteado por Isa :)**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Seis: Narices Rojas**

—Sigo insistiendo, no sé qué hago aquí —refunfuñó por ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces. Ni siquiera me molesté en volver a poner los ojos en blanco, ya ni tenía caso.

Cuando estuvimos fuera de la casa — _casota_ , más bien— de Emmett y Rosalie, Marlene tuvo exactamente la reacción que me esperaba; y que yo también tuve eventualmente, por supuesto. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, y aunque no quería demostrarlo, luchaba por mantener la boca cerrada —algo casi imposible en mi hermanastra—.

«Podríamos decirle que callada se ve bonita, ¿verdad?».

«Dudo que pueda mantener al margen su lengua filosa alguna vez, Amanda».

«¿Qué tal si solo cortamos la lengua?».

El silbido por lo bajo de Marlene me distrajo de mi interesante conversación con Amanda. Al ver a mi hermanastra, me topé con su gesto de asombro pintado en su rostro.

—Renée no exageró para nada —dijo, luego de unos momentos en completo silencio, solo quedándose apreciando la vista—. De hecho, _Wikipedia_ no le hace justicia a nada. ¿No se perderán aquí dentro?

—Momento, momento, momento… —reaccioné, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Has dicho _Wikipedia_?

Rodó los ojos.

—¿Creías que tu madre no averiguaría nada de tu novio y su familia millonaria? —Ahora fue mi turno de abrir grandemente los ojos—. No me mires así, hasta buscó tu compatibilidad en el horóscopo y todo.

«Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y qué decía?».

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—¿Cómo?

—Géminis y Virgo, más que compatibles. —Encogió sus hombros y su rostro se volvió sombrío—. ¿En serio tendré que soportar al Ken sólo porque tu nueva sobrina me quiere conocer?

Visualicé por lo lejos a Brad y solté un profundo suspiro.

—Pido por favor que no armes un berrinche hoy, ¿de acuerdo? —Creo que rogué, no estoy segura—. Caroline de verdad que está muy emocionada por conocerte, no hagas que vuelva a tenerles miedo a las hermanastras malvadas de Cenicienta por tu culpa.

—¿Yo, hermanastra malvada? —Sonrió de manera perversa y casi estuve a punto de quitarle su medicina para la alergia. Casi—. Si soy tan buena como tú, _hermanita_.

«Es el momento de hacer que parezca un accidente».

—¡Tita Bella! —Se escuchó un grito proveniente del otro lado de la reja.

«Salvada por la campana, la próxima no se nos escapará».

«Ya deja de lado tus instintos asesinos, ¿quieres?».

«Sólo cuando esté completamente segura de no tener que necesitarlos más».

Caroline se acercaba corriendo hasta la puerta con una sonrisa gigante. Estaba vestida como toda una princesa, Cenicienta para ser más específicos, y era por eso que se había emocionado tanto en saber que Marlene —mi hermanastra personal, como me había dicho— estaba aquí, quedándose en mi departamento. Quería hacer la prueba y entender si en realidad todas las hermanastras eran malvadas como las de Cenicienta, o podían cambiar y transformarse en buenas amigas. No quería desilusionarla, pero veía muy lejana de posibilidad de pronunciar en una misma oración a «Marlene» y la palabra «Amiga».

—¿Esa es la mocosa?

Fruncí los labios y gruñí por lo bajo.

—Es Caroline —la corregí de mala gana—. Y más te vale no ser desagradable con ella porque dormirás en el balcón esta noche.

Ella me hizo un gesto obsceno con su dedo medio, pero no le hice caso, sólo me concentré en sonreírle a Caroline que venía de la mano de Rosalie, esperando a que nos abrieran la reja del portón. Apenas estuvo abierta, su cuerpito colapsó en el mío; tuve que concentrarme y afianzar bien mis pies para no caer. Comenzó a reír cuando empecé a dar vueltas junto a ella y sólo por su amenaza de un posible vómito de _Cupcakes_ de chocolate me detuve del todo. No fue para nada agradable imaginarme esa posible escena mentalmente.

—Caroline —reprendió su madre.

—Lo siento, mami, pero mi pancita está llena de chocolate —dijo sonriendo y a la vez frotándose su panza. Yo sólo sonreí y sus ojos azules se detuvieron en mi rostro—. Estás muy bonita hoy, Tita.

Le piqué la nariz con mi dedo índice. Era un gesto que acostumbraba hacerle a menudo. En este último tiempo habíamos aprendido a ser muy cercanas, tanto así que hasta se había quedado unas cuantas noches en casa, haciéndome compañía y divirtiéndose junto a Fofi y Pascual. Eran días realmente divertidos. Y, hasta conocerla a ella, jamás me había imaginado que fuera tan maravilloso poder compartir tiempo con niños. Caroline era una nena fenomenal.

—Y mírate a ti. —Le di una vuelta apreciando su vestuario—. Eres toda una princesa.

Ella sonrió abiertamente, alisándose la falda. Luego, reparó en Marlene y sus ojos mostraron curiosidad. Golpeé a mi hermanastra con un codazo no muy suave que digamos y sólo así agachó su vista para observarla.

—Ella es Marlene… —comencé con la presentación.

Marlene suspiró.

—Sí, sí, ya saben quién soy. —Se adelantó varios pasos y pasó su mano a Rosalie—. Sólo estoy aquí porque tu hija preguntó por mí.

«Uf, los buenos modales se los ha olvidado al nacimiento».

Rodé los ojos.

—Y tú debes ser la cumpleañera. —Miró a Caroline que seguía mirándola con curiosidad—. Supongo que soy la hermanastra malvada que querías conocer.

Caroline estrechó sus ojos y escondió parte de su cuerpito detrás de su madre. Le sonreí con dulzura a la sobrina de Edward y, aún con mi dulce sonrisa, le propiné un fuerte pisotón a las sandalias de Marlene; tuve el privilegio de oír su gemido de dolor y como recompuso su mueca de «hermanastra malvada» para suavizar su expresión y transformarla en apta para todo público.

—Y creo no ser tan malvada —dijo, apretando sus dientes y seguramente recordando a toda mi familia en su mente. Ja, se lo tenía merecido.

—¿Lo ves, cielo? No todas son malvadas. —Rosalie nos dio una mirada y luego besó los cabellos de su pequeña hija—. Todos nos esperan adentro. —Guiñó su ojo izquierdo en mi dirección—. Sobre todo Edward.

«Oh, mi Ojitos».

Sonreí como idiota. Escuché el bufido de Marlene a mi costado.

—Sólo estaré poco tiempo —dijo la morena—. De hecho, sólo vengo a comer. Permiso.

Al pasar por Caroline, ésta tomó su mano y Marlene la observó como un bicho raro.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

Mi hermanastra me miró y yo alcé mis hombros.

—Oh… uhm…, supongo que sí —respondió algo contrariada—. ¡Qué va! Ven Caroline, total la única tarea que tengo hoy es caerte bien.

Caroline brincó de la felicidad y, juntas, comenzaron con el recorrido dentro de la mansión. A los pocos instantes tuve la mirada castaña de Rosalie en mí.

—¿Siempre es así? —preguntó, obviamente cuestionando a la hija de Phil.

Solté una risa.

—Bueno, puede ser peor.

«Créenos, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho peor».

«¿Esos no fueron muchos «muchos»?».

«Aún faltan más: mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho…».

Simplemente dejé de escuchar a Amanda y su afición por esa palabra.

—¿Dijiste que Edward preguntaba por mí?

Rosalie rodó sus ojos y enganchó su brazo con el mío, dirigiéndonos dentro de la casa, donde nos esperaba la gran fiesta de Caroline.

Apenas traspasamos el umbral de la puerta me quedé impresionada por la cantidad de colores que nos rodeaba. Supongo que después de todo Caroline no mentía cuando decía que su fiesta de cumpleaños tenía que tener tantos colores como el arcoíris. Todo, pero todo, tenía un color diferente. Ni siquiera había reparado en la cantidad de colores que existían y yo ignoraba hasta hoy.

Numerosos niños comenzaron a corretear hacia el mismo sitio; según había oído no tardaba en comenzar un show de magia. Seguí inspeccionando la decoración y me llamó la atención la cantidad de figuras de payasos que había por doquier. Creí haber entendido que los payasos no eran buenos amigos de los niños; al menos así había sido en mi niñez y bueno, también parte de mi adolescencia. Estaba claro que no era mi culpa que hubiese ocurrido así, por supuesto. Sino que todo era gracias al horrendo _IT_ y/o a ese muñequito con los pómulos pronunciados de _Saw_. Dios, si hasta me daba escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Ugh.

Por suerte una imagen que creí que nunca vería sacó la imagen mental del muñeco en triciclo y, con una mueca perversa en mis labios y casi sacando a velocidad descomunal el teléfono celular de mi bolsillo, tomé la fotografía de Marlene rodeada de un grupo de cinco niños al mismo tiempo que mantenía la mano de Caroline sobre la suya. Este material era más que valioso.

«Eres una chica mala, Swan».

«Nunca está demás contar con un as bajo la manga, Amanda. Y la Marlene Blancanieves servirá para algo. Confía en mí».

«Confío plenamente. Te he enseñado bien».

Sonreí guardando el celular y volteé hacia mi derecha al escuchar la risita de Rosalie.

—No te preocupes, no preguntaré nada. —Siguió sonriendo—. Su relación es bastante graciosa, ¿sabes?

¿Graciosa? Marlene definitivamente no tenía ni una sola gota de gracia en su cuerpo.

—No todo es lo que parece, Rose —respondí—. Con ella, siempre hay que estar preparada para contraatacar.

Largó una fuerte carcajada haciendo que yo también riera en consecuencia. Momentos después y cuando la risa hubo cesado, se excusó y se marchó junto a una chica —que no mostraba buena cara— que la había llamado. Seguí mirando con desconfianza la figura del payaso hasta que unos conocidos y cálidos brazos se enroscaron en torno a mi cintura y unos suaves labios hicieron un camino imaginario por mi cuello hasta dejar un dulce beso en la base de éste. Cerré mis ojos y solté un suspiro. Podría estar todo el día de esta manera.

«¿Es normal que mi cuerpo ya esté encendido?».

«La pregunta sería si alguna vez tu cuerpo deja de estar encendido, ¿no crees?».

«Oh, carajo. Dios, espero que no».

Sonreí y recargué mi cuerpo sobre Edward.

—Creo haber visto a Marlene rodeada de niños —comenzó a decir tan cerca de mi oído que era imposible que mi piel no se estremeciera—. En la escala del 1 al 10, dime qué tan próximo está el apocalipsis.

Rodé los ojos mientras me reía.

—No seas exagerado. —Me di la vuelta, aún manteniéndome sujeta entre sus brazos y lo miré a los ojos—. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿sabes de un buen refugio para escapar en caso de un posible apocalipsis?

Él movió sus cejas y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron.

—Bueno, diría que ya estás en un refugio. —Y apretó aún más sus brazos a mi alrededor. Creo que dejé de respirar un momento. Me rectifico, dejé de respirar—. ¿La dejé sin palabras, señorita Swan?

Le saqué la lengua y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Te extrañé.

Besó el tope de mi cabeza.

—Y yo a ti, todos los días. —Quité mi cabeza de su escondite y lo miré a los ojos—. El hecho que mi padre haya anunciado su retiro de la empresa… Huh, terminará por dejarnos calvos a Emmett y a mí.

Era una de las noticias que más se escuchaban en la ciudad. Después de no sé cuántos años —fueron muchos— Carlisle Cullen había anunciado su retiro y jubilación al mando de la Corporación Cullen; y como los herederos directos eran Emmett y Edward, se había llegado a un acuerdo que ambos compartirían la nueva presidencia. Claro que era toda una nueva responsabilidad y me alegraba por Edward, pero no todo era color de rosas; él se notaba muy preocupado y temeroso de no poder estar a la altura del puesto. Obviamente que yo intentaba animarlo y darle fuerzas porque confiaba en él y en su capacidad. Lo único malo de todo esto era que apenas teníamos tiempo para estar solos. Y estaba comenzando a ser frustrante.

«Muy frustrante».

Estuve de acuerdo con Amanda.

—Estás… —Edward me observó con una sonrisa torcida—. Estás hermosa.

Enganché mis brazos detrás de su nuca y lo tiré hacia mí.

—Creo que no has saludado a tu novia como corresponde.

Sus manos encontraron mi cintura y me tiró hacia él.

—Algo imperdonable.

Y sin más, me besó. Sus cálidos labios cubrieron los míos y suspiré contra él, devolviéndole el beso con fervor, aunque sin olvidar que estábamos en una fiesta infantil. Recientemente nuestros encuentros se limitaban a ser cuando se podía. Mi departamento —por desgracia— había quedado fuera del menú desde que Marlene se había mudado allí; aún no tenía trabajo y no era una chica muy sociable como para hacer amigos y dejarnos unas horas a solas. La otra opción era el departamento de Edward —gracias a Dios vivía solo—, pero últimamente se dormía antes que las cosas se pusieran interesantes. El trabajo lo dejaba tan exhausto que casi ni teníamos tiempo de compartir la cama para otra cosa más que para dormir.

«Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes».

—Hablando de esto… —murmuró cerca de mi oreja—. Mañana es domingo y no tengo que ir a la oficina, he adelantado el trabajo y pensaba quedarme en casa _todo_ el día. —No pasé por alto que remarcó la palabra «todo».

Mi cuerpo se erizó sin explicación.

—Además… —siguió diciendo—. No tengo planeado salir a ningún lado y es posible que tenga mucha energía acumulada que grita por… uhm, actividades _físicas_ , muy _físicas_ —otra vez remarcó la última palabra. Yo estaba a punto de hiperventilar porque sabía a dónde nos llevaba todo esto. Y eso me encantaba. ¡Qué digo! Amaba cuando se ponía en plan seductor—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

«Yo sí sé qué significa. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Orlando, veo tu cartel luminoso!».

Me aclaré la garganta y quise aparentar que su pregunta no me alteró.

—¿Me está haciendo una propuesta indecente, señor Cullen?

Sus ojos llamearon y yo herví por dentro.

—Muy indecente, señorita Swan. —Volvió a lanzarme una mirada de fuego y yo me derretí—. Indecente, pervertida y quizás algo sucia también.

«Oh carajo, ¡vale la pena estar vivo!».

«Junta las rodillas Amanda».

«Jamás podría hacer eso; mucho menos teniendo a Ojitos hablándonos así».

Un punto justo, había que admitirlo. Volví la atención a Edward y se notaba muy divertido. Seguramente mi cara era todo un chiste. Sus ojos me encontraron, sonrió de costado y besó mi nariz.

—¿Te traigo algo para tomar? Te veo un poco alterada.

Sacudí mi cabeza y sonreí de lado como él. Bien, bien, está bien, intenté imitarlo, pero era obvio que era pésima imitando a las personas, aunque hiciese mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Acepto la propuesta, señor Cullen. —Intenté que mi voz sonara seductora; por su mirada, supe que lo había logrado—. Eso sí, no tendré ropa interior para llevar. ¿Es eso un problema?

«¡Esa es mi chica! ¡Justo en la erección!».

Definitivamente no se esperaba esa respuesta jamás. Sonreí cantando el himno de la victoria para mis adentros y besé la base de su mandíbula. Amaba tener ese poder sobre él.

—Mejor seré yo quien traiga algo para tomar, te ves más afectado que yo. —Le tiré un beso y lo dejé allí, perturbado y con la sensación que le había salido el tiro por la culata.

Bella: 1.

Caliente y sensual Ojitos: 0.

Esto se pondría divertido.

Solo pude dar dos pasos lejos de él, puesto que su mano tomó mi antebrazo y se pegó a mi cuerpo lo más que pudo. Tuve que concentrarme en mantener la cordura. No me la estaba haciendo para nada fácil.

—Haz propuesto un juego peligroso, Voz de Pito —dijo Edward sobre mi nuca—. Y eso me encanta.

Sonreí.

—Intenta no quemarte —me burlé.

—No te preocupes. —Me miró de refilón al pararse a mi lado—. Tú serás la que arderá. —Guiñó su ojo derecho y se fue, dejándome allí con el ritmo de mis latidos alterados.

«Creo que a nosotras también nos dio justo en la erección».

«¿Eso es posible?».

«Yo diría que sí, ¿no crees?».

Bueno, el tablero se igualó.

Bella: 1.

Edward: 1.

Sería una tarde interesante. Momento, aún era una fiesta infantil, ¿cierto?

 **.**

 **.**

Hacía mucho, pero mucho tiempo, que no me divertía tanto en una fiesta. Ahora había llegado la hora de "ponerle la cola al burro" y esta vez era el turno de los hombres. Había dos equipos, uno liderado por Emmett y el otro por Edward. Decir que ambos hermanos eran competitivos era quedarse corto.

—Falta muy poco para que comiencen a pincharse entre ellos —comentó Jessica, mirándolos con gracia.

Tanto Tanya, Jessica y yo estallamos a las carcajadas. Cuando analicé bien lo que nos rodeaba me di cuenta que Brad no estaba por ningún lado e, inconscientemente, mi vista buscó a Marlene. Al encontrarla, casi me parto de la risa al ver el intento de Brad de hablar con ella. Creo que el amigo de Edward era el que había conocido la peor faceta de mi hermanastra. Había que reconocer que era valiente para seguir intentando hablar con ella, pese a las constantes negativas que recibía de su parte. Ni siquiera había conseguido un simple «hola» de su parte. Viéndolo de afuera, era bastante chistoso.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Jess, pero al darse cuenta de la dirección de mi mirada lo supo al instante. No era uno de esos temas cómodos que teníamos junto a Jessica por todo lo que había sucedido con Brad y lo lastimada que ella había quedado, pero… ya no era como antes, y ahora bueno, había un irlandés de por medio—. ¿Aún se odian?

La miré.

—No diría que Brad la odie —sonreí suavemente—. Ella sí, ni siquiera lo puede ver.

—Creo que es una de las pocas cosas que tengo en común con Marlene.

Tanya nos miró.

—¿Mejor hablamos de otra cosa?

Jessica negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no me molesta hablar del sujeto —murmuró la castaña—. Es más, creo que una parte de mí también se divierte. Al fin conozco a una chica fuerte capaz de negársele a un hombre como Brad. Es decir, el tipo sabe seducir…

«Claro que sí. Yo me lo comería entre dos panes».

—El otro día no volaba ni una mosca cuando Brad se apareció en el departamento —sonreí recordando el episodio—. Ni siquiera Alice pudo intervenir entre ellos.

—¿Creen que a Brad le importará de verdad? —preguntó Tanya inocentemente.

Jessica bufó.

—¿Creen que le importa alguien más que él mismo? —Rodó los ojos—. No lo creo.

Se hizo un silencio y volví a reír cuando Marlene dejó pintado a Brad con un vaso servido para ella en una de sus manos. Jess desvió su vista hacia Simon y él le guiñó el ojo; ella mordió su labio y le sonrió ampliamente.

—Supongo que está demás preguntarte cómo te va con él.

«Pregúntale detalles decorosos, siempre quise saber cómo es mi irlandés favorito en la cama».

«Amanda, mantén tu pico cerrado, por favor».

«Oh, vamos. ¿La tiene grande?».

Opté por ignorar a Amanda una vez más. Jessica sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Bien, muy bien. —Sus ojos se iluminaron—. Es decir, aún todo es muy reciente, pero estamos bien.

—Hacen una pareja hermosa, Jess —le dijo Tanya con su dulce voz.

—Además nunca antes había estado con un irlandés —bromeó Jess. Aunque luego soltó un suspiro—. Sin embargo aún no hayamos llegado a segunda base.

Bien, eso sí que sorprendía.

—¿Tú y él… no…?

«Buuu, aburrido».

—No aún. —Jess se rio de ella misma—. Todo un logro, ¿cierto? Supongo que es un poco más tradicional de lo que estoy acostumbrada.

—Lo importante es que ambos estén bien uno con el otro —agregó Tanya y nuestra amiga asintió.

Luego, volvió su vista al irlandés y volvió a hablar:

—Solo hay algo que me preocupa un poco —murmuró Jessica sin sacar la vista del Salmón y los demás que seguían jugando al juego de la pequeña Caroline. La miré con curiosidad—. Es decir… No sé cómo explicarlo, pero cuando intento saber más de él, de su familia, de su pueblo, ciudad, de su vida en Irlanda o antes de venir a Nueva York, es como si se armara una gran coraza a su alrededor. Nunca habla de nada relacionado al antes. Es como si su vida empezara y terminara aquí.

Tanya apoyó su mano en el antebrazo de la castaña.

—Quizás no está preparado para abrirse del todo, Jess —intentó reconfortarla—. No creo que sea tan malo. Solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia.

Jess asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Tan —le sonrió—. Es sólo que… todo esto es tan nuevo para mí. Es decir, es lo más cercano a una relación que he tenido en mi vida, puesto que antes no conocía más allá de la polla de mis acompañantes.

—¡Jess! —Exclamamos tanto Tanya como yo con miedo a que algún niño la hubiese escuchado.

«No sean aguafiestas, quiero escuchar esos detalles».

«Tú, te callas».

«Oh, vamos, un poco de diversión. Nosotras solo conocemos la de Ojitos, deberíamos tener parámetros para comparar. ¿No crees?».

No lo podía creer. Sinceramente, no podía creer lo que Amanda acababa de decir. Opté por cortarlo por lo sano y hacer oídos sordos.

—Cierto, cierto… he olvidado que estamos en horario de protección al menor —continuó diciendo la castaña y nosotras rodamos los ojos—. Pero es la verdad. Y de alguna u otra manera, quiero que él confíe en mí. Sé que sucede algo importante entre ambos, pero no sé, es como si sólo deja que me acerque a una mitad de él. Y… —Sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo; eso sí que era algo nuevo—… Bueno, ya saben. Quiero poder conocer cada parte de él y no hablo sólo del ambiente sexual. Es extraño, nunca antes me había pasado.

Tanya y yo la miramos como bobas. Ver a Jessica en esta nueva faceta era increíble. Jamás, nunca antes había pasado.

—Te estás enamorando… —murmuró Marlene entrando a nuestra conversación. Jessica comenzaba a ponerse a la defensiva y mi hermanastra sólo levantó una mano—. No vengo a pelear y lamento haber escuchado su conversación, pero podrías bajarle un poco al volumen, creo que todo el vecindario se enteró de lo que te sucede con Simon.

Jessica iba a retrucar, pero Tanya la calmó. Ella y Marlene no lograban congeniar, supongo que ambas tenían el mismo carácter. Tampoco es que mi hermanastra fuera conocida por llevarse bien con las personas y Jessica, bueno, era bastante optativa a la hora de escoger amistades. Simplemente ambas optaban por ignorarse. No las culpaba, ambas se conocían bien.

—Sólo pasaba por aquí para avisarte que ya me iba.

—¿Tan pronto?

Elevó su hombro.

—No tiene sentido que me quede más tiempo. —Rascó un poco su cabeza—. La moco… Caroline, ya me vio. Jugué con ellas y los otros chiquillos… creo que he cumplido. Será mejor que vuelva a tu departamento antes de matar al muñequito Ken. —Rodó sus ojos y supe que hablaba de Brad.

Asentí.

—Okay, está bien.

Nos miró a las tres y casi luchando contra ella, dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—¿Jessica? —La aludida clavó sus ojos en ella—. Sé que no soy nadie para decirte algo y mucho menos darte consejos, pero… —volvió a suspirar—. Si estás enamorada de Simon, deberías decirle. Quizás pienses que puede llegar a ser prematuro, pero… nunca sabes qué sucederá. Y… a veces, es lindo saber que alguien se preocupa por ti.

«¡Aww! Pero mira nada más, si hasta tiene corazón».

Sin ser consciente, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y modulé un «gracias» para ella. Sus palabras habían sido muy sinceras y estaba casi segura que lo decía de corazón.

—Es todo —siguió diciendo—. Adiós.

Se dio la media vuelta, pero Jess fue más rápida y la tomó del antebrazo. Marlene se giró y se miraron.

—Gracias —dijo mi amiga—. En serio, gracias.

Marlene asintió.

—No hay cuidado —respondió y antes de irse pasó para saludar a Caroline una vez más. Contuve una sonrisa cuando Brad la quiso saludar y ella solo lo ignoró; creo que Brad ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces en el día Marlene le dio vuelta la cara.

Entre nosotras se hizo un extraño silencio hasta que Tanya fue la encargada de disolverlo.

—Está cambiando, ¿cierto Bella? —Obviamente se refería a Marlene.

Me quedé pensativa un momento y me di cuenta de una cosa.

—Quizás, ahora, tenemos tiempo de conocernos mejor.

Y eso era totalmente cierto. Todavía no estaba segura de cuándo había empezado mi rivalidad con la hija de Phil, sólo empezamos a pelear como perros y gatos apenas nos vimos. Y todo el mundo daba por sentado que ambas no nos soportábamos y eso justificaba toda la situación. Pero ahora, en este lugar y en este instante, caí en cuenta que jamás Marlene o yo nos habíamos preocupado en llevarnos bien. Quizás, había llegado el momento de dejar el pasado a donde pertenecía y comenzar de nuevo. Quién sabe, a lo mejor después de todo, sí podíamos cambiar nuestra relación.

La fiesta siguió su curso. Todo el mundo se divertía; se escuchan risas, aplausos y pura alegría. Caroline decía una y otra vez que era la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que había tenido nunca y obviamente a sus padres se les llenaba el pecho de emoción. El juego de seducción que se había instalado con Edward se había disipado un poco, aunque nos mandábamos miradas sugerentes y rozábamos nuestros cuerpos a propósito cuando estábamos cerca. Eso me estaba volviendo loca.

«Yaaa, démonos duro en la habitación».

Como si fuera tan fácil.

Cinco minutos después de haber terminado de charlar con Esme y Carlisle, se acercó una chica con una sonrisa dulce diciéndome que Rosalie me llamaba en la cocina. No la hice esperar y hasta allí me encaminé. Al llegar la aludida charlaba con otra de las organizadoras en la sala y ninguna traía buena cara. Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Sucede algo? —Le pregunté a la chica que me había llamado.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —respondió—. La señora Rosalie sólo me pidió si podía verificar el pastel de la niña, me dijo que a usted se le daba bien esas cosas.

Me extrañó un poco la petición, pues estaba segura que Rosalie había contratado al mejor servicio de catering de la ciudad y ellos mismos harían el pastel. Sin embargo, me despedí de la chica y me alejé de ellas yéndome a la cocina. Cuando llegué allí, todo estaba en perfecto orden y saludé con una sonrisa a las personas que estaban trabajando allí. Le pregunté a uno de ellos si tenían problemas con el pastel y también se mostró confundido. Luego, todo tuvo lógica.

Edward se encontraba sonriendo sentado sobre una encimera lejos de todos, en un cuartito de limpieza que Emmett y Rosalie tenían pegado a la cocina. Sólo pude ver su reflejo, ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta a penas lo suficiente como para que me diera cuenta que estaba allí. No lo dudé y me acerqué hasta él, haciéndome la disimulada al pasar por los empleados del catering.

«Aquí huele rico».

Cuando estuve en el mismo cuartito que Edward, sonrió de oreja a oreja y, tirando de mí al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta con una patada, desplomó sus labios sobre los míos. Jadeé por la sorpresa, pero no desperdicié mi tiempo y lo besé con la misma pasión que él empleaba. Sabía que estábamos locos, que la habitación contigua estaba llena de gente y, Dios mío, esto era una fiesta de cumpleaños de una niña de seis años, pero al tener los labios de Edward moviéndose con ferocidad sobre los míos, no podía pensar en nada más. Sólo en él, nuestra cercanía y lo mucho que lo extrañaba mi cuerpo.

—No podía aguantar más —susurró, apretándome con sus piernas.

La situación era excitante, nadie podía negarlo. Estábamos en cuarto de limpieza minúsculo, Edward sentado sobre una mesada, teniéndome a mí apresada contra su cuerpo y se oía el bullicio de las personas trabajando a unos pocos metros de nosotros. Uf, esto era caliente. Todo mi cuerpo ardió.

«Sí, sí, sí, sí. ¡Ojitos sácate los pantalones!».

Mis manos vagaron por debajo de la camisa de Edward, acercándome más a él y sintiendo cómo su piel se estremecía con mi toque. Sonreí contra sus labios y él también lo hizo, mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior.

—Eres un loco, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Sus ojos desprendieron fuego e inconscientemente o tal vez fue consciente, no lo sé, busqué un poco de fricción rozándome contra él. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando él aprovechó para besarme el cuello. En algún momento de mi período de lapsus, nos cambió de posición y ahora era yo quien estaba sentada en la encimera, atrapando el cuerpo de mi novio con mis piernas. Agradecí a todos los dioses el haber elegido traer un vestido hoy; nos simplificaría mucho nuestra tarea. La boca de Edward no me daba tregua, ni yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Jesucristo, esto cada vez se ponía mejor.

Tuvimos uno de esos momentos de conexión. Sus ojos se fundieron en los míos y ya sabía lo que vendría. Oh, por Dios, de verdad que estábamos dementes. Él me sonrió de lado y yo rodé los ojos al mismo tiempo que una pequeña risa brotaba de mi boca. Edward acunó mis mejillas con sus manos y fijó sus ojos brillantes en los míos.

—Debemos ser silenciosos. —Asentí, mientras sus manos ahora acariciaban mis cabellos. De verdad que tenía una obsesión con él desde que me lo había cortado. Si sabía que reaccionaría así cada vez, hubiese visitado las tijeras mucho antes—. ¿De verdad vamos a hacerlo?

Rasguñé sutilmente la piel de su espalda por debajo de la camisa.

—Mucha verborrea, Cullen. —Fijé mis ojos en él—. Tú has empezado el juego.

Sus ojos se dilataron un poco más.

—Y ambos terminaremos. —Mi centro palpitó—. Te lo aseguro.

«Oh, carajo, ya me da algo».

Después ya no hubo tiempo para hablar más porque nos entretuvimos con una tarea más placentera. Todo este tiempo que llevábamos sin poder estar juntos íntimamente salió a flote en un dos por tres. Mi cuerpo estaba encendido por completo, deseoso, en espera por un Orlando de bienvenida. O dos. O tres. Cuántos quisieran venir. Además, escuchar el susurro de los mozos y de los cocineros que contrataron para hoy, hacía que el momento fuera aún más apasionante.

Habíamos tenido encuentros calientes, pero creo que éste estaba entrando en mi _top five_. Las manos de Edward se movían con rapidez, mostrando la evidente necesidad que tenía por sentirme. Yo me hacía eco a esa necesidad, por supuesto. Nuestras bocas no se separaron en ningún momento. Su lengua jugaba con la mía. Sus dientes mordían suavemente mi labio inferior, succionándolo sin fuerza, haciéndome gemir de puro placer. Mis manos, por su parte, ya habían sacado un obstáculo importante: su cinturón; y ahora iba por su cremallera para liberar su gloriosa erección que estaba prisionera dentro de sus pantalones.

Cuando se ocupó de mi cuello, gemí.

—Shh —susurró. Viéndose divertido y orgulloso.

—No me la dejas fácil, amigo —susurré, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle mayor acceso a mi punto débil.

Sonrió una vez más y tuve que concentrarme en no gritar cuando dejó un mordisco en mi cuello. Maldito. Lo había hecho a propósito. La pasión se adueñaba de nosotros y el monstruo del deseo salió al exterior. No había tiempo. No había que perder tiempo. Y eso era aún más intrigante y caliente. Cualquier persona podría venir y pillarnos. y eso hacía subir la temperatura aún más.

Desabotoné la camisa de Edward con maestría —ya me consideraba una experta— y acaricié su pecho de arriba abajo, rozándolo con las uñas. Él suspiró y cerró los ojos. No me detuve a quitar su camisa del todo, sino que continué desabrochando sus pantalones. No tardé mucho en liberarlo y que su gloriosa erección saltara frente a mis ojos. Mientras él seguía mortificándome jugueteando con mi cuello, sus manos fueron por debajo de mi vestido y, sin más preámbulos, quitó mi ropa interior. Sonrió cuando estiré las piernas para que pudiera sacarla sin problemas y sonrió más cuando lo atraje a mí con fuerza y nuestros sexos más que excitados hicieron contacto.

«Oh Dioses de los Orlandos, gracias por existir».

Estuve más que de acuerdo.

—Bendito vestido —susurró con los dientes apretados, mientras se las ingeniaba para bajar un poco el escote del vestido y quitar uno de mis pechos por encima del sostén. No tuve ni tiempo a pensar en nada, pues su jugosa boca entró en contacto con mi pezón y mi cuerpo llameó. Él sabía lo que me gustaba. Sabía que me volvía loca que pasara su lengua en círculos sobre mi pezón y también sabía que amaba escucharlo gruñir teniéndolo pegado a mí. Él sabía todo de mí. Me conocía a la perfección.

Mi mano derecha subía y bajaba por su erección, torturándolo, torturándonos. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar sin tenerlo dentro de mí. Edward pareció escuchar mis pensamientos y me acercó hasta el borde de la encimera y tanteó con su dedo índice mi entrada, más que deseosa de poder sentirlo. Gruñó una vez más, ahora contra mi otro pezón, y levantó la cabeza, para clavar sus ojos en los míos.

—Estás tan mojada…

«Sí, sí. Tú, adentro ¡ya!».

—E-Edward… —dije con la voz entrecortada, mientras su dedo entraba en contacto con mi botón de placer. Mi centro vibró y mi cuerpo terminó de encenderse por completo. Estaba nublada por el placer. Lo necesitaba ahora—. Ya mismo…

Ladeó una sonrisa de lado y, cumpliendo con mis peticiones, me orilló lo más que pudo al borde la encimera y de una fuerte y certera estocada, lo tuve dentro. Mi cuerpo se curvó hacia atrás, llenándome de él, y agradecí el hecho que él fuera más rápido que yo para tapar mi boca con su mano y así evitar el sonido del poderoso grito que salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta.

El tiempo se detuvo y me olvidé de todo. De todo menos del hombre que amaba que estaba entre mis piernas, llenándome de una manera malditamente deliciosa. Mi interior bailó de felicidad, recibiéndolo gustoso y disfrutando de cada momento.

Carajo. Esto era el puto paraíso.

Después de quedarse inmóvil por unos segundos, comenzó a moverse despacio al principio para luego acelerar sus movimientos. El saber que teníamos la ropa a medio poner hacía que todo resultara más erótico. Mis piernas desnudas se rozaban a la tela de su pantalón —que habían bajado hasta las rodillas— y él mordisqueaba y torturaba a mis pechos que se asomaban por encima del sostén. Creo que jamás habíamos estado en una situación semejante. Y esto me encantaba. Oh, claro que sí. Mi vestido yacía enrollado sobre mi cintura y la única prenda que había abandonado mi cuerpo —bueno, más o menos, ya que aún estaban aprisionadas entre mi tobillo izquierdo y mis sandalias— eran mis pobres bragas negras. Eso subió más la temperatura, como si pudiese ser posible.

—Estás tan caliente… —murmuró sobre mi oído con voz baja y ronca. Reaccioné apretándolo más contra mí cuando mis músculos internos apretaron su erección con firmeza. Ahora fue mi turno de silenciarlo con un beso para evitar que nos escucharan. Me sentí poderosa y más mojada también—. No creo aguantar mucho.

No tenía que preocuparse por eso; yo estaba en su misma condición.

—Y-Yo… uhm, tan cerca —murmuré con la voz perdida por el deseo. Me sentía borracha, aunque no hubiese tomado ni una sola gota de alcohol. El deseo me cegaba. Sólo podía sentir que mi cuerpo explotaría en cualquier momento y sería una explosión grande. El Orlando uno ya se veía venir.

«Ya casi… ya casi… ¡Orlando, veo tus pies!».

Aunque estaba pendiente de todas las sensaciones que mi cuerpo comenzaba a atravesar no pude evitar soltar una risita al comentario de Amanda. Risita que se transformó en jadeo ahogado cuando los movimientos de Edward se hicieron rápidos, muy rápidos. Entraba y salía de mí con facilidad, ayudado por mi excitación y mi resbaladiza entrada. El volcán estaba a punto de explotar y ambos lo sabíamos. Edward me pegó todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo, cerrando cualquier espacio vacío entre ambos. Ahora se hacía difícil saber donde comenzaba un cuerpo y donde terminaba el otro. Su boca buscó la mía y cuando se encontraron comenzábamos a besarnos de una forma voraz. Lo sentía en todos lados. Lo tenía en todos lados. Sus manos, su boca, su todo. Estaba extasiada de placer. Ya no aguantaba más. No podía más. Mi cabeza comenzó a latir, mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente y… simplemente, me dejé ir.

«A _Orlandolandia_ y más allá…».

Un tsunami de placer me recorrió de arriba abajo. Orlando esta vez vino surfeando, llevándome consigo al paraíso al que me tenía acostumbrada. El mundo desapareció, sólo era consciente de las oleadas y oleadas de placer que mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo. Carajo, jamás tendría suficiente de esto.

En medio de mi inminente, hermoso, esperado y ansiado Orlando, sentí que Edward llegaba a la cima de su propio placer. Después de ahogar un gemido dentro de mi boca, lo sentí vaciarse dentro de mí. Después, ambos nos desplomamos. Yacimos en la misma posición por unos instantes. Estaba media recostada encima de la encimera con la cabeza apoyada sobre la pared y Edward encima de mí, aplastándome deliciosamente, aún sin salir de mi interior. Su cabeza estaba escondida en el hueco de mi cuello y sentía como poco a poco su respiración se normalizaba, al igual que la mía. Mis dedos jugaban distraídamente con su cabello; me sentía completamente satisfecha.

«Este ha sido un gran asalto, Bellita».

No tenía ninguna duda.

Su cabeza salió su escondite y sus hermosos ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos.

—Hola —susurró como ya se había vuelto costumbre entre ambos.

Sonreí, colocando mis manos sobre su nuca.

—Hola —respondí con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Ha sido bueno?

«¡¿Estás de broma?! Deseo repetirlo por el resto de mi vida».

«Fue bueno, ¿cierto?».

«Cada puto segundo. ¡Amo al Orlando surfista!».

Esbocé una sonrisa.

—Dímelo tú —susurré, sin borrar la sonrisa de mis labios.

—Fue… fue… —largó un suspiro—. Cada vez es mejor.

Asentí, satisfecha. Tenía total razón. Por más que pasara el tiempo, cada día era mejor y mejor que el otro. Amaba eso. Sus ojos brillantes volvieron a clavarse en los míos.

—Te amo —susurró.

Me derretí por completo. Jamás me acostumbraría a esas dos hermosas palabras.

«Aww, ¡yo también nos amo, Ojitos!».

Sonreí.

—Te amo —respondí al mismo tiempo que volvíamos a fundirnos en un suave beso. Creo que estos momentos eran mis favoritos. Más allá de disfrutar —y lo digo entre mayúsculas— y mucho a los Orlandos, sentir esta cercanía con él no tenía precio. Me hacía sentir en casa, amada y, por sobre todas las cosas, completa. Sentía que cada vez que nos encontrábamos de esta manera, nos conocíamos un poco más y eso nos acercaba todavía más, como si eso fuese posible.

Unas fuertes risas del otro lado hicieron que peguemos un sobresalto por el susto recordando en dónde estábamos. Edward abandonó mi cuerpo y lo extrañé al instante. Rebuscó unas cosas en un estante y encontró unas toallas de papel para poder limpiarnos. Con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro por lo que acabábamos de hacer, acomodamos nuestras ropas y, tras un momento, no pudimos más con la situación y ambos tuvimos que cubrirnos la boca con fuerza a la vez que nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a convulsionarse de la risa.

Por Dios. Lo habíamos hecho. Aquí, a un cuarto contiguo de una cocina llena de personal trabajando. En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Caroline. En casa de Rosalie y Emmett. ¿En qué estábamos pensando?

«En Orlandos, por _supolla_ ».

«Igual, está mal, Amada».

«Shh, cállate. Ha sido lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho».

Miré a Edward entrecerrando los ojos.

—Estás loco —dije en voz baja—. Completamente loco.

Sonrió con orgullo, sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

—Te necesitaba, Voz de Pito, y tú también a mí.

No podía creer lo que acabamos de hacer. ¡Nos podía haber pillado cualquiera! Sin embargo, no me arrepentía. Es decir, ¿quién se arrepentiría? Aunque sabía que no estaba bien lo que habíamos hecho, lo había disfrutado. Y mucho. Muchísimo.

—¿Le pagaste a la chica para que me dijera lo del pastel? —Puse mis brazos en jarras.

Él puso carita de niño bueno. Rodé los ojos.

—Sólo cien dólares —le restó importancia—. Y fue lo mejor que hice en el día. No aguantaba hasta llegar a casa.

—Eres increíble —reí por lo que había hecho.

—Tú haces que me vuelva loco. —Me miró nuevamente con esa mirada lasciva y tuvo el mismo efecto que tenía siempre. Me concentré para bajar la temperatura de mi cuerpo. ¡Si acabábamos de follar, por Dios! —. Ahora, salgamos de aquí antes de que vuelva a saltar encima de ti. —Respiró varias veces—. Con ese cabello y ese vestido vas a matarme.

Terminé de abotonar su camisa, él abrochó sus pantalones y acomodé mi sostén mientras él peinaba mi cabello. Bueno, al menos estábamos presentables. O eso quería creer. Después de supervisar que todo estuviese en su sitio, él habló:

—Sal tú primera y yo iré en cinco.

Hice una señal de: "Señor, sí señor" y salí hacia la cocina sigilosamente. No sé si era mi impresión o estaba perseguida al pensar que todo el mundo sabía lo que habíamos hecho dentro del pequeño cuarto que sentí que todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí. Quería pensar que sólo eran impresiones mías. Por favor, que sólo sean impresiones mías. Le sonreí al cocinero y él me devolvió la sonrisa amistosamente; no fue así con una de las meseras que me miró de refilón. Bueno, esto era incómodo. ¿Acaso ella sabía?

«¡Que le den! Es envidia, jamás tendrá un Orlando surfista como nosotras».

«Ninguna persona normal tendrá un Orlando surfista, Amanda».

«Entonces… ellos se lo pierden».

Rodé los ojos y sentí un brazo engancharse en mi cintura.

—Nadie se dio cuenta, relájate. —Justo en el blanco; eran las palabras que más necesitaba oír. Rápidamente me relajé y le agradecí a Edward por hacerle eco a mis pensamientos una vez más. Supongo que todavía era novata en esto de "hey, escondámonos y tengamos sexo hasta perder la cordura"; era inevitable no pensar que todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho a pocos pasos de aquí—. Oye, aquí está el pastel —añadió, haciéndome reír.

Claro que no estaba preparada para lo que vino después. Sin que me diera cuenta untó con sigilo su dedo índice en la crema y sin perder tiempo lo estampó de lleno sobre mi nariz. Me quedé un momento sorprendida hasta que el repostero que estaba a nuestro lado comenzó a reír.

—Qué graciosito, Cullen. —Él sonrió abiertamente y me besó por encima de mis cabellos.

—Te ves adorable —fue su respuesta.

Rodé los ojos y tomé la servilleta que el amable pero risueño repostero me pasó para limpiarme. Al terminar de limpiar la crema que Edward había untado en mi nariz, vimos entrar a Rosalie y Emmett con el semblante serio y un tanto molesto. Tanto Edward como yo nos miramos algo extrañados y Rosalie colapsó:

—¡Para qué mierda se comprometen si no son capaces de cumplir con sus responsabilidades!

Creo que me pegué lo más que pude a la encimera de la cocina, nunca había visto a Rosalie tan enojada.

—No tiene sentido ponerse así, Rose —Emmett intentó tranquilizarla—. Publicaré en todos lados que no saben cumplir su palabra. Nunca nadie volverá a contratarlos.

Rosalie se recompuso y miró hacia la nada, se la veía muy enojada pero también decepcionada.

—¿Cómo le diré a Caroline que no tendrá a sus payasos en la fiesta?

Edward carraspeó y el matrimonio miró hacia nuestro lado. El hermano mayor de mi novio nos miró con el ceño fruncido, como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta que estábamos allí.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó Emmett, luego de un momento.

Mi rostro se encendió y mi cuñado levantó las cejas.

—Nosotros… —Oh, genial de los geniales, yo sola me estaba mandando al frente. ¡Tonta Bella!

Edward sonrió y le restó importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Nada, Emmett. —La sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro y Emmett sonrió aun más ampliamente. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de la razón por la que estábamos aquí, ¿cierto?—. Entonces… ¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Qué sucedió?

Rosalie bufó por lo bajo, pero luego alternó sus ojos en Edward y en mí varias veces. En seguida, fue como si una lamparita se hubiese encendido por encima de su cabeza. Eso no me gustó. No me gustó en absoluto.

—Habíamos contratado unos estúpidos animadores que traerían a unos putos payasos. Ya saben la obsesión que Caroline tiene con esas cosas. —Tanto Edward y yo asentimos ante la explicación de Emmett. Rosalie seguía con su vista trabada en nosotros. Se me puso la piel de gallina. ¿Qué le pasaba? —. Ahora, llaman diciendo que se _olvidaron,_ que tenían otro compromiso y que no podrían venir. ¿Pueden creerlo?

Edward bufó.

—¿Y ahora no habrá payasos? —Emmett negó con la cabeza. Mi atención estaba completamente volcada en la madre de la cumpleañera; creo que empezaba a darme cuenta hacia donde iban sus pensamientos y no me hacía gracia. Es más, mi sexto sentido me decía que corriera lejos, muy lejos—. No podemos dejar a Caroline sin sus payasos, ¿ya no se puede hacer nada?

«Oh, oh, pregunta equivocada Ojitos».

Carajo.

La sonrisa de Rosalie destelló y el gato de _Cheshire_ se quedaba pequeño a su lado. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó y apareció una nariz roja en mi cabeza. Oh, por favor, dime que no.

—De hecho… —comenzó a decir la castaña mirándonos con tanta inocencia que quise aplastar el pastel de cumpleaños en su cara bonita. ¿Por qué me hacía esto?

¡Puta madre! Comencé a negar con la cabeza antes que siquiera pudiera seguir hablando.

—No, no, no, no, no y no. —Enfaticé mi negativa con movimientos bruscos de cabeza—. Ni loca. Ni hablar. Definitivamente no.

—Pero Bella…

—No. —Volví a repetir. Edward y Emmett nos miraban sin comprender—. No lo haré. Ni se te ocurra. Mira, entre esto y quedarme encerrada en un elevador…—lo pensé mejor—. Bueno, sigo temiéndole más al ascensor, pero no me pidas que haga esto, Rose. _Por favor._

«Maldición».

—Momento… —Edward intervino sin entender nada. Diablos, ¿en serio no se daba cuenta?—. ¿De qué nos estamos perdiendo?

Puse los ojos en blanco y bufé.

—¿No te das cuenta? —refunfuñé preguntando en unas décimas más altas que lo normal—. Rosalie quiere que ambos seamos los payasos de Caroline. Tú y yo —añadí, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Siempre odié los disfraces. No me gustaban para nada.

«Quizás uno de _Batichica_. En el dormitorio. Solo con Ojitos. Eso no suena mal, ¿cierto?».

«Ni siquiera ese».

«Arg, aguafiestas».

Emmett hizo un gesto como que acababa de descubrir América y quise aplastarle la cara de un sartenazo. Comenzaba a alterarme. Y mucho.

—¿Tú y yo, payasos?

Edward ahogó una carcajada. Genial, eran tres contra uno. La balanza se inclinaba hacia el otro lado. Mierda.

—No. Lo. Haré. —Remarqué cada palabra—. Y aquí se termina la discusión. Fin de la historia.

Media hora después el espejo se reía de mí; qué digo, se regodeaba de mí. Fruncí el ceño y solté un profundo suspiro. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Me reprendí por millonésima vez por no saber mantener una negativa. Me había transformado en un payaso, y esta vez había que tomarlo literal. Maldita sea. Miré otra vez mi reflejo y no pude evitar soltar una risita histérica. Una peluca rosa chicle decoraba mi cabeza, enmarcando mi rostro con un gracioso flequillo y haciéndome cosquillas en el mentón. El maquillaje era una cosa aparte, comenzaba a picarme y le prometí a una de las organizadoras que no lo arruinaría, así que opté por intentar olvidar la picazón. Había intentado por todos los medios que una de las chicas aceptara mi puesto, pero a Rosalie le pareció maravilloso que los «Titos» de Caroline le dieran la sorpresa colorida. Maldita traidora. En fin, ahora traía la cara blanca, con una boca roja, que estaba segura que _el_ _Joker_ envidiaría, y una lágrima negra por debajo de mi ojo derecho. ¿El toque final? Una enorme y muy roja nariz de payaso. ¡Hurra!

—Uhm… —Escuché detrás de mí mientras terminaba de acomodar mi vestido multicolor y lleno de tules. Visualicé a Edward por el reflejo del espejo y suspiré con derrota—. Eres toda una payasita sexy.

«¿Quieres corrernos el maquillaje, Ojitos?».

No pude ocultar mi sonrisa.

—No olvidaré que me has traicionado —dije a modo de reproche, pero la verdad ya me daba igual—. ¿Sabes? Esto no entraba en el trato.

Sus ojos brillaron.

—Bueno, creo recordar que enamorarme de ti tampoco, pero ya ves…

Mi corazón latió loco.

—Eres un tramposo —sonreí y él sonrió conmigo—. Y bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Te gusto?

Gruñó por lo bajo.

—Me gustas de todas las maneras, Voz de Pito —guiñó su ojo—. Realmente eres sexy.

Golpeé su pecho sin fuerza y sonreí mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Tú tampoco te ves tan mal, de hecho… —Una imagen vino a mi cabeza y simplemente, estallé en carcajadas. Hombre, ni siquiera podía respirar. El traje de Edward se me hacía conocido y en cierta manera había revivido mi infancia. Él se mostraba confundido por mi repentino ataque de risa, pero sólo podía recordar mi fotografía a los once años en un local de comida rápida y que sólo había aceptado porque de recompensa te regalaban la cajita feliz.

Vestía un enterito amarillo, largo hasta por un poco más arriba de los tobillos, y sus medias rayadas en blanco y rojo hacían juego con la camiseta —también del mismo diseño— que llevaba por debajo del enterito. Sus pies adornados con unos enormes zapatos rojos, pero lo más gracioso de todo era la enorme peluca enrulada que descansaba en su cabeza y su maquillaje, casi idéntico al mío.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó por fin, después de unos minutos.

Sentí las lágrimas resbalándose por mis mejillas, e intenté calmar la risa que parecía no querer cesar.

—Es que… —Risas y más risas. Sacudí mi cabeza e intenté concentrarme en parar de reír—. Bueno… es que… —Apreté mis labios—. Supongo que debería llamarte Ronald.

Me miró con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Uhm?

Tapé mi boca con las manos teniendo la precaución de no estropear el maquillaje.

—Definitivamente eres Ronald McDonald, amigo. —Y volví a reír con fuerza. Mi estómago dolía, pero simplemente no podía parar de reír.

Edward se notaba confundido, pero luego entendió y comenzó a reír también.

—Ríete todo lo que quieras, payasita sexy —dijo aguantando sus ganas de reír—. Pero no niegues que me veo guapo.

«Jamás negaríamos una cosa semejante. Y no te preocupes, Ojitos, también te la chuparía como Ronald».

Ese comentario me hizo estallar otra vez. Jesús, se me dislocaría la mandíbula de tanto reír.

—Veo que disfrutan de las narices rojas —murmuró Rosalie mirándonos con emoción—. ¡Están tan lindos! ¡Caroline se pondrá tan feliz!

Con las últimas risas saliendo de mi boca, asentí estando de acuerdo con las palabras de mi cuñada. Únicamente por Caroline había aceptado esta locura y sabía que no me arrepentiría. Edward se acercó a mí, me abrazó por la cintura y solté una carcajada al recordar a Ronald McDonald en él. En ese momento el flash de la cámara nos cegó y estuve segura que querría esa foto para enmarcar.

La sorpresa salió mejor de lo que esperábamos. Todos, sin ninguna excepción, jamás se habrían imaginado que Edward y yo saliéramos disfrazados, los flashes de las cámaras simplemente salían disparados y sabía que nuestros amigos se burlarían de nosotros por siempre, pero no me importó, de verdad que me estaba divirtiendo. No cabía tanta felicidad en el cuerpo de Caroline, simplemente amó vernos disfrazados y amó todas las payasadas que hicimos. No negaría que había pasado un momento espectacular, disfrutando de las risas de todos esos niños y mirando hacia mi lado la dulce mirada de Edward. Aunque no había podido hacer ni una sola forma en esos globos largos mas allá que círculos, la pasamos bien y habíamos divertido a todo el mundo, inclusive a nosotros mismos.

Finalmente hicimos la última foto con Caroline vestidos de payasos y supe que esta niña se había ganado mi corazón por completo.

—Son los mejores Titos que podrían existir nunca. —Nos apretujó fuerte y con una mirada llena de complicidad con Edward decidimos acercar nuestros rostros a cada lado de sus mejillas y simplemente comenzamos a refregarnos para llenarla de nuestro maquillaje. La cumpleañera chilló fuertemente y comenzó a reír a carcajada suelta.

—Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña Caroline —murmuré sonriéndole a su cara blanca. Ella sonrió abiertamente y me abrazó fuerte.

Dos horas después y completamente libres de maquillaje o trajes coloridos, volvíamos al departamento de Edward. Y no solo dos personas, sino que Caroline había rogado por pasar la noche con nosotros. ¿Cómo negarse a esa carita y a ese tono de voz? Era imposible. Así que Edward y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en hacer una pequeña pijamada junto a la niña.

«Estamos desperdiciando nuestra Noche Orlando».

Le sonreí a Caroline cuando Edward detuvo el motor del auto una vez que aparcamos en el estacionamiento del edificio. Edward me miró y yo le sonreí, sabiendo que nuestros planes habían cambiado un poco, para no decir que definitivamente no tendríamos esas largas sesiones de actividad física que propuso. Ya no seríamos los dos solos por esta noche, sino que se nos sumaba una pequeña más.

—¿Quién quiere venir a la mejor pijamada del mundo mundial? —pregunté antes de salir del vehículo.

—¡Yo! —gritó Caroline, mientras Edward salía del auto e iba por ella.

«Orlando, en nombre de la idiota de Bella y yo, te pido perdón».

«No seas melodramática».

«¿Melodramática? Tú y mi Ojitos cuidan a la niña-te-arruino-los-Orlandos mientras sus padres follan como conejos y… ¿a mí me llamas melodramática?».

«No exageres. Nos divertiremos».

«Ponle la cola al burro. ¡Hurra!».

Me reí de Amanda mientras acompañaba a Edward y a Caroline dentro.

Al llegar al interior del departamento de Edward, luego de sobrevivir a la puta caja metálica, me dirigí a la cocina para comenzar a preparar una cena rápida mientras Edward cambiaba a Caroline. Funcionábamos bien juntos. Al pasar unos diez minutos, sentí a Edward abrazarme por detrás.

—Lamento el cambio de planes —murmuró en mi oído.

Sonreí y lo miré.

—No tienes que lamentar nada, amo a Caroline y amo que se quede aquí —respondí naturalmente—. Además, si mal no recuerdo, hoy tuvimos un interesante encuentro.

Edward rio con diversión.

—No creo que lo olvides fácilmente, Voz de Pito —guiñó su ojo.

—Fanfarrón —musité antes de besar sus labios.

La noche siguió su curso y habíamos acordado armar un fuerte en la cama de Edward. Uno de los juegos que se habían convertido en nuestro favorito. Con mucha ayuda del Tito Edward, colgamos un acolchado por encima de la cama, poniéndola tipo toldo, y disimulamos que unas almohadas actuarían como camas. Caroline realmente la estaba pasando bien y estos momentos eran los que llenaban de calor mi corazón.

Edward la hacía reír y se notaba que la amaba mucho. En una oportunidad, él me miró y esa mirada fue tan intensa que creí que mi pecho explotaría de calidez. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder leer mentes; moría por saber qué estaba pensando.

«Eventualmente, lo sabrás».

Después de jugar como una hora, Caroline ya no podía mantener sus párpados abiertos así que resolvimos que ya era hora de dormir. Mientras Edward desmantelaba nuestro fuerte, acosté a Caroline en la cama —ya vestida con el pijama y bañada— y me recosté a su lado, sosteniendo entre mis manos su libro favorito. Había cosas que parecían no cambiar.

Edward nos dejó solas y fue a tomar un baño mientras comenzaba a leerle el cuento a Caroline. Todo se daba naturalmente. A la mitad del relato, me vi interrumpida.

—Tita Bella —me llamó Caroline en un murmullo.

Apoyé el libro sobre mi estómago y comencé a acariciar sus cabellos color dorado.

—¿Sí, linda? —pregunté usando su mismo tono de voz.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —siguió diciendo con su dulce voz. Me enderecé un poco y la miré. Lo único que se escuchaba era el agua correr del baño de Edward.

Asentí, sin dudarlo.

—Papi le preguntó algo al Tito Edward la otra vez… —comenzó. No sé por qué comencé a ponerme en estado de alerta—. Yo sé que no tengo que escuchar _conversiones_ de adultos, pero escuché igual.

Me aclaré la garganta y volví a mirarla fijamente, el azul de sus ojos era maravilloso.

—¿Qué fue lo que preguntó?

Ella me miró unos instantes y sus mejillas se colorearon con un leve rubor.

«Creo que esto me gustará».

«¿Por qué lo dices?».

«Solo digo…».

La conversación de Amanda me dejó pensando.

—Bueno… papi dijo que Tito Edward está muy _morado_ de ti —respondió hablando muy suavemente—. Tito Edward le dijo que sí, que te ama mucho. —Sonreí con ternura—. Entonces…

Se hizo un silencio y una sensación rara se instaló dentro de mí. No sabía qué era; ni tampoco cómo explicarlo. El sueño que antes sentía había quedado en segundo plan y no sé por qué esta pequeña conversación con Caroline estaba comenzando a activar el movimiento automático de mi hombro. Era extraño.

—¿Entonces…? —continué.

Ella clavó sus ojos en los míos y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos para luego dibujar una gigantesca sonrisa en su rostro. Mi hombro comenzó a moverse aún más. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Suspiré pesadamente. Caroline, sin quitar su enorme sonrisa, detonó:

—Le preguntó si el Tito Edward te preguntaría matrimonio…

«¡Ajá! ¡Te dije que me he iba a gustar la pregunta!».

¿Era normal sentir como si el tiempo se detuviera en un dos por tres y sentirse flotar en el vacío? Bueno, fuera normal o no, es lo que estaba sintiendo. Caroline me había dejado muda, pero muda de verdad. No sabía qué pensar, cómo actuar, ni mucho qué decir. Pero había una cosa que me llamaba más la atención, y era la reacción de mi cuerpo. Mi hombro derecho comenzó a moverse _de verdad_ ; tuve que concentrarme al cien por cien para calmar o bueno, sí, intentar calmar, los movimientos automatizados. Mi respiración era entrecortada y hasta creo que en algún momento dejé de respirar por completo. ¿Qué rayos me sucedía?

Caroline seguía mirándome, ajena a todas las sensaciones que atacaban a mi cuerpo.

—¿Quieres saber qué respondió Tito Edward?

¿Quería saberlo?

«Oh, esto es grandioso, traeré palomitas».

—¿Huh? —Mi garganta estaba seca y mi cerebro se olvidó de coordinar palabras para formar alguna oración.

—Si quieres saber qué dijo Tito Edward —repitió Caroline. Yo estaba en medio de un trance, no entendía nada—. Bueno, yo sí quiero saber.

Pestañeé varias veces completamente confundida.

—¿Cómo?

—Que yo sí quiero saber qué dijo Tito Edward —sonrió—. No escuché qué le respondió a papi, pero podría preguntarle, ¿cierto?

Abrí mis ojos alarmada.

—¡No! —solté sin pensar, sobresaltándola a ella y también a mí. Sacudí mi cabeza e intenté tranquilizarme. Esto no estaba bien; ¿qué estaba mal conmigo?—. No, Caroline, no quiero que le preguntes; no estaría bien. Es una conversación de adultos, ¿de acuerdo?

«¡Cállate! Sí. Queremos. Que. Le. Pregunte».

«No. No. Queremos».

«Pero…».

«No. Cambio y fuera».

Caroline me sonrió una vez más, pero asintió. Creo que suspiré de alivio, pero no estaba segura.

—Bueno, no preguntaré nada… —Levantó la palma e hizo que la chocara en señal de promesa. Luego, su ceño se frunció y volví a estar en estado de alerta—. Pero… ¿Tita Bella?

—¿Sí, pequeña? —volví a responder, cada vez más confundida que antes.

—¿A ti te gustaría? —Tomó mi mano entre las suyas—. A mí me gustaría que te cases con mi Tito. Así serías mi Tita para siempre.

Definitivamente no estaba preparada para responder esa pregunta todavía y la reacción de mi cuerpo me lo hacía saber. Suspiré profundamente y sintiéndome temblar de los pies a la cabeza, e ingeniándomelas para mitigar el movimiento involuntario de mi hombro, estreché el cuerpo de Caroline junto al mío. Esa acción ayudó a calmarme medianamente.

—Siempre estaré para ti, pequeña. —Besé sus cabellos y quise cambiar de tema por sobre todas las cosas—. Ahora duerme, es tarde y fue un día muy largo.

—Te quiero, Tita.

Sonreí y besé sus cabellos, tarareando inconsciente la marcha nupcial.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¿Creían que no volvería? ¡Aquí estoy! ^^

 **¡Hola, hola, hola a todos!** Una disculpa queda muy pequeña. Lamento enormemente esta eternidad fuera de FF, pero se sumaron muchas cosas que me obligaron a desaparecer por un tiempo; claro que eso no significa que me haya olvidado de ustedes. Había extrañado tanto estar por aquí. También quiero disculparme porque seguramente tendrán que releer los capítulos (yo tuve que hacerlo) para no perder el hilo de la historia. Ahora bien, ¿qué tal les pareció? Siendo sincera, me costó horrores poder escribirlo. Mis dedos aún están oxidados pero confío en que pronto podré volver a retomar la costumbre de escribir.

Millones de gracias por seguir del otro lado a pesar de las largas esperas a las que (lastimosamente) las tengo acostumbradas. De corazón, espero que ya no vuelva a suceder. Isa, como siempre, gracias por seguir allí para mí, te quiero tannnto (L)

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

Muchos, muchos besos :*

 **Alie~**


	7. Orlando telefónico

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la historia que brota de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

 **¿Jamás Deshecho?**

 **.**

 **Beteado por Isa :)**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Siete: Orlando telefónico**

—Realmente tiene un excelente currículo, señorita Swan —me dijo la amable señora. Rodé los ojos disimuladamente, tanta amabilidad tenía un código secreto. Ya me lo sabía bien—. Tiene un futuro realmente prometedor, pero lamento decirle que no coincide con el perfil que estamos buscando.

Sip, a eso me refería.

—De todas maneras, la tendremos en cuenta para cualquier puesto nuevo que surja.

Y también a eso.

Suspiré pesadamente y me puse de pie.

La señora de cabello corto me miró con un poco de lástima y quise rodar los ojos otra vez.

—No se preocupe, entiendo —dije intentando mantenerme con tono neutro—. En otra ocasión será.

«¿Incendiamos el edificio?».

«No me tientes».

Con toda la dignidad del mundo, salí fuera de la oficina cerrando la tercera puerta del día. Había decidido abrir los horizontes y probar suerte en las editoriales cercanas y que buscaran empleados. Fueron tres y en las tres la entrevista había terminado igual. Estaba frustrada, sí, pero ya la caída no dolía tanto como las primeras veces.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo intentando no pensar en nada para no disgustarme aún más. No les daría el gusto de ponerme de mal humor cuando sabía de antemano que así terminaría el día. Miré el reloj y apenas eran las doce del mediodía. Había perdido toda la mañana para nada. Mi teléfono celular sonó. Era un mensaje de Alice.

«¿Cómo te fue?».

Suspiré y no respondí, ya lo haría más tarde.

Mis pies siguieron caminando solos y poco después me encontré sentada en una banca del Central Park. No me sorprendí. Siempre me gustaba venir aquí cuando las cosas no marchaban bien. Y hoy definitivamente no era mi mejor día.

Las entrevistas de trabajo parecían sobrar, pero no los puestos de trabajo. Estos últimos tres meses me había concientizado en que podría encontrar algo, lo que sea, pero ni siquiera en las editoriales más modestas parecía que tenían espacio para mí. Al principio, sientes mucha angustia y frustración, luego el sentimiento va mitigando hasta hacerte sentir… no lo sé, ¿vacía?

De verdad que toda esta situación me tenía harta. Harta que todo el mundo me preguntara por mi empleo y siempre tener que responder lo mismo: "Sigo en la búsqueda". Harta de ese sabor amargo que me dejaba cada entrevista, y harta de sentirme una inútil, pero ahora tenía decidido que todo cambiaría. Todavía tenía una opción, aunque hiriera a mi orgullo, pero ya no había otra salida.

Desde hace una semana atrás, Edward había vuelto a ofrecerme un puesto en su empresa. Yo gentilmente lo había rechazado para no volver con las discusiones, pero ahora ya no le veía sentido seguir manteniéndome orgullosa. Sería la novia del dueño, sí, pero eso no me llevó a graduarme de la universidad. Además, pondría todo mi empeño para hacerme valer por mí misma. No sonaba como la muerte de nadie, ¿cierto?

«Además tendríamos a Ojitos todos los días para nosotras».

Eso inclinaba la balanza notoriamente.

Aún tenía que pensarlo detenidamente, pero cada vez estaba más convencida de aceptar la propuesta de Edward.

—¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? —preguntó una voz varonil con un marcado acento irlandés.

«Aún no me acostumbro a lo bueno que estás, Salmón».

Pestañeé sorprendida y al mirar a mi lado me encontré con la sonrisa amigable de Simon. Tenía a Cleo en sus brazos y se veía como si fuera que estaba allí hacía un rato.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?

Él rió lanzándole la pelota a Cleo que se removió en sus brazos para que la dejara ir por ella.

—Bueno, estuve aquí el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta que algo va mal. ¿Qué es?

Arrugué mi nariz, subiendo mis piernas arriba de la banca.

—Supongo que estoy cansada de que me rechacen todo el tiempo —encogí mis hombros, siendo plenamente sincera con él.

Simon suspiró.

—¿Otra vez el trabajo?

Me reí.

—La falta de él, en realidad —volví a reír. Esto ya causaba gracia.

Simon negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Y ahora?

Encogí mis hombros.

—No lo sé —mordí mi mejilla por dentro—. De verdad que le puse muchas expectativas, pero parece que no es mi momento. Encima, lo más gracioso de todo, es que soy la única que está estancada en el mismo lugar. Jess y Tanya han conseguido trabajo casi a la primera; y eso me pone muy contenta, claro que sí. Luego, Alice, que ya tiene consultorio compartido y bueno, luego yo que… no sé, ¿tengo salud?

El irlandés lanzó una carcajada.

—Ay, Bella —siguió riendo—. No eres la única estancada, de todas formas. Yo sigo trabajando con Carmen, ¿lo olvidas?

Lo miré con acusación.

—Sí, sí, sí… tienes razón. —Me perfilé hacia él y me senté como indio—. ¿Cómo siguen las reformas en la biblioteca?

Carmen había decidido que era el momento de cambiar un poco la biblioteca. Pudieron comprar el local contiguo e iban a poner una cafetería. Se mostraba muy contenta y no era para menos; después de todo, los libros y el café era una de las mejores combinaciones.

—Todo marcha bien —sonrió.

Luego, soltó un pesado suspiro y lo miré con atención

—¿Qué sucede?

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Huh?

Conocía bastante bien a Simon como para saber que quizás yo no era la única que estaba teniendo un mal día.

—Parece que lo del mal día es contagioso —dije con una suave sonrisa—. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Cleo trajo la pelota azul y él volvió a lanzársela.

—Hoy mi sobrino cumple dos años —murmuró en un hilo de voz.

Bueno, no esperaba un sinceramiento como ese. Intenté que no notara mi cara de sorpresa pero, oye, jamás hablaba de ninguna cosa personal. En todo este tiempo que lo conocía sólo había podido recolectar muy pocos datos sobre él.

—¿Pudiste saludarlo? —pregunté.

Simon expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones y me miró.

—Ojalá pudiera hacerlo, Bella —negó con su cabeza, como si fuera que alejaba algún pensamiento—. No es tan fácil.

—Lo llamaste una vez —recordé la vez que fue a mi departamento y admitió tener un hermano mayor. Se había visto devastado y ni siquiera sabía cómo se suponía que lo podía ayudar. Pensándolo bien, se veía muy lejano aquel día—. ¿Por qué no hacerlo una vez más?

Sonrió tristemente.

—¿Te conté alguna vez que después de ese día estuve a punto de desaparecer otra vez?

«¡¿Qué, ¿qué?!».

Mi boca se abrió de par en par y ni siquiera me molesté en disimular la sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Rascó su cabeza y encogió sus hombros.

—Mi hermano había podido dar conmigo —explicó cuidadosamente, cuidando cada palabra que salía de su boca—. Yo no quiero saber nada de esa gente, ¿entiendes?

Se veía tan derrotado que creo que tenía ganas de llorar. No lo dudé ni un solo segundo y me tiré a sus brazos, estrechándolo fuertemente como lo haría una hermana. No sabía qué fue lo que pasó, ni qué le habían hecho, pero de lo que sí estaba muy segura es que lo habían herido hasta lo más profundo.

«Achúchalo fuerte».

Simon correspondió mi abrazo, apoyando su mejilla sobre mi cabeza. Cuando nos separamos, vi su lucha interna para evitar derramar alguna lágrima. Se quería hacer el fuerte, pero hoy no podía mantener su papel.

—¿Por qué no te fuiste? —pregunté, tras un momento.

Tomó a Cleo en sus brazos, la ovejita blanca se acurrucó en él y comenzó a lamer sus manos, como si quisiera levantarle el ánimo. El irlandés volvió a posar sus ojos en mí.

—Porque ustedes me enseñaron que todavía quedan buenas personas —explicó—. Bella, ustedes fueron tan buenos conmigo y… no iba a dejar que ellos también me quiten esto.

Había elegido seguir aquí por nosotros. Ahora era yo la que quería llorar.

«Oh, irlandés, dinos quién te hizo daño para envenenarlos».

—Gracias por no desaparecer —le dije con sinceridad.

Simon rió quedadamente.

—Gracias por hacerme encontrar un hogar cuando pensé que ya todo estaba perdido.

Nos sumergimos en un silencio cómodo, pero yo sólo podía pensar en Simon y su historia que cada vez se me hacía más enigmática.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde volví al departamento y me encontré con Marlene trabajando en su computador. Sip, ella también había conseguido trabajo en una revista local no tan renombrada. Elevó sus ojos y clavó su vista en mí. Encogí mis hombros dándole una tímida sonrisa y fui en busca de una lata de Sprite. Mientras saboreaba mi bebida favorita quité mi viejo teléfono celular de mi bolsillo y fruncí el ceño cuando noté la pantalla negra. Intenté prenderlo varias veces, pero no respondía. Era extraño, hoy en la mañana parecía funcionar correctamente. Lo llevé al enchufe y lo conecté, quizás sólo se descargó la batería.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Marlene cuando me senté frente a ella.

Encogí mis hombros.

—Supongo —respondí—. ¿Tú?

Tecleó unas cosas en su ordenador y levantó la vista.

—Bien —respondió—. Oye, Bella, gracias.

Ahora la miré con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por…?

Marlene rodó los ojos y se concentró en mí.

—Por dejarme estar aquí, tonta —dijo como si fuera obvio—. He sido tan perra contigo y aún así no me echaste a patadas como, seguramente, yo hubiese hecho si se trataba de ti.

«Gracias por lo que nos toca».

No sabía si enojarme o reírme.

—No me tienes que agradecer —le resté importancia—. Además, jamás te hubiese dado la espalda. Nos habremos odiado, pero nunca le haría algo así a Phil.

Rió con gracia.

—Supongo que eso es lo que nos diferencia.

Luego, su teléfono sonó. Ella lo tomó y frunció el ceño cuando leyó lo que sea que decía el mensaje. Después, su cara se descompuso del asco y tras un gruñido, lo volvió a apoyar sobre la mesa. Me tapé la boca para disimular mi risa.

—Supongo que Brad es insistente.

Volvió a gruñir.

—Es una patada en los huevos y te lo dice una persona que no tiene huevos. —Sus ojos llameaban furia e internamente recé por Brad, esa fue una mirada que Marlene tuvo para mí durante mucho tiempo y nada bueno salía de ella—. En serio, es tan… tan… Arg, lo odio. Lo detesto. Sólo pienso en clavar un cuchillo en su cuello y disfrutar de cada momento.

Me reí.

—No es gracioso, Isabella —rugió una vez más—. Tu novio podría haber sido más cuidadoso.

Rodé los ojos.

—No fue culpa de Edward que Brad robara tu número de su móvil —la miré con una sonrisa—. Además, sé que todo esto te divierte.

Ella gruñó de frustración y aproveché el momento para tomar una ducha. Ya mi cabeza se encontraba un poco mejor. Cuando salí de mi placentera ducha envuelta en una toalla fui por mi teléfono, pero estaba muerto. No respondía. Suspiré, pero lo dejé a un lado, pues antes de declararlo muerto por completo lo haría revisar por Alice, ella sabía más o menos de ese tema. Miré la hora y faltaban sólo quince para las cuatro de la tarde. Tomé el teléfono de línea y llamé a la empresa de Edward —no pensé en llamarlo al teléfono móvil—. La ducha ayudó a despejar mi cabeza y quería decirle hoy mismo a mi novio que aceptaba su oferta de trabajo. Creo que era una buena decisión.

—Oficina de Edward Cullen. —Intenté no rodar los ojos ante la voz monótona de Paulina, su secretaria.

—Paulina, ¿qué tal? —Mordí mi labio inferior—. Habla Isabella, ¿me puedes pasar con Edward?

—El señor Cullen está en una reunión, señorita Swan, y me temo que no podré comunicarla con él. —Sabía que la muy perra estaría contenta de decirme eso—. Le diré que llamó, ¿de acuerdo?

Bien, le dejaría ganar la batalla.

—Bien —respondí secamente—. Sólo dile que llame a mi casa, mi teléfono móvil murió.

Todavía en toalla fui hacia mi cuarto y tomé el libro que descansaba sobre la mesa de luz. Me concentré tanto que no escuché entrar a Marlene con el teléfono en sus manos. Me llamó dos veces, pero luego de sacudirme con violencia me di cuenta que intentaba llamar mi atención. La miré con mala cara, pero ella se limitó a rodarme los ojos.

—Teléfono, idiota —murmuró en baja voz.

—¿Es Edward? —pregunté, ajustando mi toalla para evitar que se cayera.

Marlene se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo dijo Orlando.

«Oh, Ojitos, eres un travieso».

Una sonrisa gigante se extendió por mi rostro al descubrir el plan de Edward. Oh, mi sucio novio. Bien, la aceptación al puesto de trabajo podía esperar si antes quería jugar un poco.

«Esto se pondrá caliente, Bellita».

«¿Tú también lo crees?».

«Apúrate, ya estoy quitándome la ropa».

Tomé el teléfono en mis manos y le indiqué a Marlene que se fuera. Cuando mi hermanastra abandonó mi cuarto, me levanté con sigilo y cerré la puerta, pero sin colocar el pestillo porque se había roto hacía un mes —debía ser cuidadosa y eso me parecía aún más excitante—. Mi cuerpo tembló. No podía creer que intentara hacer esto.

—Eres un chico travieso —arrastré cada palabra intentando sonar sensual—. ¿En serio quieres intentar esto?

Se escuchó su respiración del otro lado y no esperé a que dijera algo. Él me sorprendió con su proposición de juegos por teléfono y yo también quería sorprenderlo tomando la iniciativa aunque ni siquiera sabía qué debía hacer. Bien, bien, si sabía el objetivo final, pero no sabía cómo llegar hasta allí.

—Creo que has llamado en un momento oportuno —seguí hablando con el mismo tono. Su respiración todavía se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea. Dejé de lado mi vergüenza y comencé a jugar con el dobladillo de mi toalla—. Acabo de salir de la ducha —hice una pausa—. Y sólo tengo una toalla… _nada_ _más_.

Se hizo un silencio del otro lado.

«¡Esa es buena señal! Sigue, lo haces bien».

«¡Me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza!».

«Pues trágate la maldita vergüenza y sigue. ¡Esto es putamente caliente!».

—Sólo con una toalla —repetí sintiéndome encendida.

Se escuchó una tosecita del otro lado y festejé por ello. Bien, Bella, lo estás haciendo bien. Tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire.

—Bien, si quieres hacer esto, tendrás que guiarme porque… bueno, no lo hemos hecho antes —me aclaré la garganta—. Y siendo sincera, me sorprende que quieras hacerlo, pero… me gusta. No pensé que la idea de hacerlo por teléfono me gustara, pero… —mordí mi labio con fuerza—. Dios, esto me está encendiendo. ¿Tú lo sientes igual?

Me recosté en la cama. Jessica una vez mencionó que disfrutaba tener sexo telefónico, pero nunca le había encontrado la gracia… hasta ahora. Imaginarme todo en mi cabeza mientras sólo escuchaba la voz de Edward… uf, ¿la temperatura subió o sólo soy yo? Sonreí ampliamente, tenía un novio travieso. Y hoy más que nunca me alegraba de ello.

—Entonces… ¿cómo lo haremos? —Recuperé la voz—. ¿Me quito la toalla? ¿Tú me dirás cómo quieres que me toque o…? —De sólo imaginarme todo, solté un pequeño jadeo.

Del otro lado se escuchó como si algo se hubiese caído. Sonreí con sorna. Él también se mostraba afectado.

—Oh, Dios, ya puedo imaginarte aquí a mi lado.

«Uh, Ojitos, nos vuelves locas».

Me recosté mejor en la cama, escuchando sólo silencio del otro lado. Jamás me imaginé teniendo sexo telefónico o, mejor aún, tener Orlandos telefónicos, pero la idea nunca me pareció tan atractiva. Además, luego del día duro que había tenido, un Orlando telefónico era lo menos que merecía, ¿verdad? Mordí mi labio a pesar que Edward no podría verme y, con una sonrisa socarrona, tiré de mi toalla hacia abajo, liberando mis senos desnudos.

«¡Esa es mi chica! Ahora dile que esperamos instrucciones. ¡Ya puedo imaginar lo duro que está!».

Era una muy buena imagen mental.

—¿Sabes qué acabo de hacer? —Pregunté con la voz ronca—. Bajé mi toalla y creo que hay dos chicas en libertad que necesitan de atención. —Inconscientemente acaricié mis pechos desnudos—. ¿Me dirás cómo hacerlo?

«Oh, lo que daría por tener la lengua de Ojitos aquí. ¿Crees que puede sacarla por el teléfono?».

«Uhmmm… nop, no lo creo».

«Lástima, hubiese sido bueno».

Muy bueno.

—Huh… uh… —Se escuchó del otro lado. La voz sonó tan ronca que se me hizo difícil reconocerla. Sonreí perversamente. Estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo. ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho?

—¿Tú estás tan caliente como yo? —pregunté despacio—. Dios, jamás deseé tanto un Orlando telefónico como ahora.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un fuerte ataque de tos. Momentáneamente me paralicé cuando la voz se oía mucho más gruesa que la de Edward, pero después me relajé. Es decir, la voz ronca de Edward te hacía volar la cabeza, pero esta vez se escuchaba un poco… no sé, ¿diferente?

—Entonces… —Puse una sonrisa traviesa en mis labios—. Me gustaría oír el sonido de tu cremallera para saber que vamos en la misma dirección.

«Te la arrancaría con los dientes, dulce Ojitos».

Uhm, bueno, yo tampoco me opondría a algo como eso. Al no tener respuesta del otro lado, pero con una respiración pesada, me alegré por mí. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que se me daba bien todo este rollo del Orlando telefónico? Definitivamente, lo haríamos más veces. Cientos. Miles de veces más.

«Eres una golosa».

«Sé de quién lo aprendí».

«De nada. Ha sido un verdadero placer».

—Te estás tardando, chico sucio —volví a susurrar en el mismo tono siguiendo con nuestra charla caliente, intentando que sonara sensual—. ¿Me harás seguir esperando, tortuguita?

Del otro lado se volvió completamente silencioso y mi nuca comenzó a picar.

—Es una jodida broma, ¿cierto?

«Oh, oh. Bella, ¿por qué _eso_ no suena como Ojitos?».

 _Oh, oh._

«Sí. _Oh, oh_ ».

Mi mundo se detuvo. Mi jodido mundo se detuvo. Y sólo necesité una mísera frase para que eso ocurriera. Definitivamente esa no era la voz de Edward. Y definitivamente esa no era la voz del Orlando que yo esperaba oír. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente congelado; salvo por el movimiento casi frenético de mi hombro derecho y la temperatura elevada, elevadísima de mi rostro. Casi podía sentir como salía vapor de mis orejas.

—Quiero una maldita respuesta ahora —rugió del otro lado. Mi rostro se tornó violeta. Ya no faltaba mucho más para que mi cabeza explotara—. Ya mismo.

«No. Me. Jodas».

Oh, no, dime que no por favor.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Carajo, carajo, carajo, carajo.

¿Qué mierda tenía que hacer ahora?

Tiré el teléfono como si quemara y éste cayó con un ruido sordo a los pies de mi cama. Me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos y amortigüé mi grito. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? La voz del profesor O se seguía escuchando por el teléfono pero no tenía el valor de tomarlo. Porque sí, esa voz podría reconocerla cualquiera. Creo que aún tenía pesadillas desde la vez que tuve esa maldita entrevista. Y en cada pesadilla me regañaba con esa voz gruesa y autoritaria. Me ponía los pelos de punta; justo como ahora. El profesor O llamando a mi casa y yo incitándolo a que se bajara la cremallera. ¡Bravo, Bella! Premio a la idiota del año, para ti. Demonios.

«¿Sabes algo? Es la primera vez que odio a un Orlando».

Pues bien, este no era cualquier Orlando.

Santa vaca sagrada, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer? Mi voz no salía y definitivamente no sabría qué mierda decir. Carajo, ¡casi tengo sexo telefónico con el único Orlando que no da finales felices! Y estoy segura que de ahora en más, ningún final va a ser feliz para mí.

Mi cabeza estaba jodidamente bloqueada. Al igual que, bueno, en realidad yo estaba completamente bloqueada. Sabía que debería tomar el teléfono y decir algo, lo que sea, porque el profesor O no era conocido por llamar él mismo a las personas. Pero, sinceramente, no sabía qué hacer, qué decir o cómo manejar esta situación. Además, ni siquiera _Yahoo respuestas_ tendría una ayuda para mí. Es decir, ¿a qué persona se le cruza por la cabeza tener un Orlando telefónico con uno de los académicos más reconocidos de Nueva York? Oh, claro, a mí. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y agradecí que en medio de mi _pseudo_ ataque de pánico hubiese cubierto mis pechos desnudos. Marlene me miraba con el ceño fruncido, alternando su vista entre el teléfono tirado a mis pies y mi cara de horror. Y fue justo en ese momento que una lámpara se iluminó en mi cabeza. ¡Oh, por Dios, soy una jodida genio! Me acerqué a mi hermanastra sosteniendo mi toalla como si mi vida dependiera de ello y hablé en susurros, casi modulando cada palabra.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Marlene imitó mi tono de voz, sin entender nada de lo que quería decir—. Te ves… te ves como la mierda. Tu rostro da miedo.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Necesito un favor —chillé completamente desesperada, calmándome lo suficiente para hacerme entender—. Por favor, te lo ruego, necesito que me hagas un favor.

«Bien, bien, creo que entiendo el punto. Supongo que después de todo la perra puede ser útil en algunas cosas».

Marlene enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué tipo de favor?

—Necesito que le digas al profesor O que ha sido un malentendido y que lo confundiste de persona y que no quisiste tener sexo telefónico con él —hablé atropelladamente—. Y que definitivamente no eres Isabella Swan.

Era una locura. Una jodida locura, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Hacer que Marlene tomara mi lugar en mi gran, enorme, gigante metida de pata, era la idea más sensata que se me ocurría. Marlene jamás conocería al profesor O. Y definitivamente el profesor jamás la conocería a ella. Era la mejor opción para mí. Quizás un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Estaba desesperada.

—¿Qué haga qué?

Como pude le expliqué no dando tanto detalles qué era lo que había pasado. Marlene pasó de un estado de confusión a casi morirse por las ganas de reír. Yo la fulminé con la mirada, pero luego recordé que era mi única salida e imité la cara de Fofi o Pascual cuando querían conseguir algo de mí. Marlene comenzó a reír y se tapó la boca. Se acercó al teléfono y lo tomó, siendo cuidadosa de tapar el micrófono.

—Me la cobraré después —dijo en voz baja, aceptando mi pedido. Casi la beso—. Y sólo salvo tu culo calenturiento porque es divertido. Sexo telefónico con el jefe, nada mal.

Mi rostro se volvió a iluminar cual arbolito de Navidad.

«¿Sabes algo? La perra me está comenzando a caer bien. ¡Te queremos Marlene!».

«Sólo cállate Amanda y reza para que el profesor O se la crea».

«El profe O tiene una erección en este momento».

«No necesito esa imagen en mi cabeza».

Marlene llevó el teléfono a la oreja y por lo que pude escuchar desde mi posición el profesor O no había colgado, sino que seguía gritando. No sabía si eso era una buena o mala señal. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la puerta y comencé a darme suaves golpes, repitiéndome una y otra vez que era la idiota más grande de la faz de la tierra. Sinceramente no lo podía creer.

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo, profesor… —me perdí una parte de la conversación porque Marlene ya se empezaba a disculpar—. Es que no fue adrede. De hecho, es un código secreto que tengo con él y… pensé que querría jugar.

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente. ¿Cómo hacía para estar tan tranquila?

«Ella no nombró la cremallera o llamó a sus pechos chicas en libertad».

«Cállate».

—Sí… sí —volvió a decir mi hermanastra sonriéndome con picardía—. No, es más, ella acaba de llegar. ¿Qué tal si simplemente nos olvidamos de esto y… no sé, seguimos adelante? —sonrió más ampliamente. Yo la miraba sin poder creérmelo—. Le vuelvo a pedir disculpas, prometo que no volverá a pasar. Claro, ya mismo —siguió diciendo y mi boca se iba abriendo más y más—. Sip, ya la comunico con ella. Que tenga un gran día, _Orly_.

¿Orly? ¿Lo llamó Orly? ¿ _En_ _serio_?

«Creo que estoy enamorada de Marlene. ¡Es mi jodida héroe!».

Marlene me miró con una sonrisa, pasándome el teléfono.

—Todo solucionado —murmuró en voz baja—. De hecho, fue fácil. Parece que lo dejaste bastante feliz —su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Jamás olvidaré este día, _hermana_.

Oh, rayos.

Abandonó la habitación descostillándose de la risa. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me dejé caer en la cama de Alice —porque no volvería a mi cama teniendo al profesor O en mi oreja. Hombre, claro que no—, tomé la pelotita anti stress de mi mejor amiga y comencé a apretarlo con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que buscaba el valor para enfrentarme al profesor.

—¿Bueno? —mi voz sonó en un hilo de voz. Quizás un poco a propósito por miedo a que reconociera mi tono de voz normal. Agradecí el hecho que no podía verme, porque mi rostro era un poema con todos los tonos de rojos posibles. Estoy casi segura que entraría a los récords Guiness por la mujer más sonrojada de la historia.

Tras un instante de silencio, esa voz autoritaria volvió a hacerse escuchar.

—Oh, finalmente, señorita Swan. —Decir que no me sorprendió que se escuchara bastante alegre sería una completa mentira.

«Bueno, _mi_ Marlene te dijo que lo has dejado un poco feliz. ¿Recuerdas?».

Pido la horca, por favor.

—Tiene una compañera de habitación bastante peculiar. —Casi imito la mueca de haber chupado un limón. Bien, alejaría la palabra chupar de mi cabeza—. ¿Cómo es que se llama?

Bueno, esto estaba siendo raro.

—Uhm, Marlene —respondí. Todavía seguía consternada—. Es mi hermanastra.

Algo me decía que el profesor O sonrió del otro lado.

«Parece que al viejo le gustó nuestro llamado».

«Amanda, por favor. Necesito olvidar todo esto».

«¿Y si quizás grabó la llamada?».

Una nueva ola de pánico me atacó. ¿Podría algo como eso ser posible? Tenía miedo de saber la respuesta.

—Bueno, bueno, mándele mis saludos. —La voz risueña del profesor O me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Mi ceño se arrugó. Esto ya estaba pasando el límite de lo raro—. En fin, necesito hablar con usted, señorita Swan.

Apreté la pelota en mis manos con más fuerza.

—¿Sí?

—La espero en mi oficina en media hora. —Otra vez volvió a utilizar su voz autoritaria—. Recuerde que me gusta la puntualidad.

—Oh, claro —pestañeé varias veces sorprendida—. ¿En su oficina?

Largó un suspiro exasperado.

—No me gusta repetir las cosas —volvió a decir—. La veo en media hora —creí que colgaría, pero luego añadió—: Y, señorita Swan, no olvide saludar a su hermanastra de mi parte. —Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de finalizar el llamado.

Bueno, esto no era lo que yo esperaba.

«Creo que alguien estará en compañía de Manuela ahora».

«¿Manuela?».

«¿Usar la mano? ¿Trabajo manual?».

«No sé a qué te refieres».

«¡Arg, principiantes! Me refiero a la masturbación, tonta».

Oh, ya veo. Bueno, definitivamente no quería saber nada de eso.

Todavía siendo víctima de la vergüenza, la pena, los nervios y un sinfín de sentimientos, me terminé de vestir. Era uno de los trajes profesionales que había comprado: pantalón de vestir negro, blusa blanca y una cacheta negra de cuero. Me hice una cola de caballo en el cabello y sólo me limité a colocarme un poco de rímel en mis pestañas y un poco de brillo labial. Estuve lista en diez minutos. Al salir de la habitación, Marlene se encontraba aún en con su ordenador, pero no fue eso lo que llamó mi atención sino su rostro. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como las mías y sus manos golpeaban la mesa al estilo foca.

«¿Por qué nunca antes había notado cuan linda era?».

Cuando Marlene me vio parada junto a ella, sus carcajadas resonaron por todo el departamento.

—Jamás olvidarás esto, ¿verdad?

Marlene intentó tranquilizarse.

—No —volvió a reír. Asentí, soltando un profundo suspiro y me dejé caer en el sofá—. Discúlpame pero…

Levanté mi mirada y me concentré en ella.

—Parece que le caíste bien al profesor O —comenté como quien no quiere la cosa. Todavía estaba como ida, sin entender bien qué había pasado hace menos de cinco minutos—. Es más, creo que se ha enamorado de ti.

Tomó una bocanada profunda de aire y reprimió su risa por un momento.

—Bueno, ya te dije lo has dejado bastante feliz —su pecho tembló de la risa, pero detuvo su carcajada—. Y… seamos sinceras, no fue mi voz sensual de la que se enamoró.

«Esto apesta».

«Lo sé».

«¿Tendremos que agregar a nuestro currículo que nos levantamos viejos con nuestra voz?».

«Me gustaría no pensar en nada de eso por el momento».

Marlene rio un momento más pero luego su vista se fijó en mí.

—No seas amargada, Isabella —sonrió ampliamente—. Fue divertido y no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Creo que has aprendido la lección y de acá en más usarás el identificador de llamadas.

Me gustaría poder decir algo, pero mi cabeza estaba en blanco.

—Gracias por salvar mi culo.

Ella le restó importancia.

—Cuando quieras, _Orly_ es divertido.

Ahora fue mi turno de sonreír.

Exactamente media hora después de recibir el catastrófico llamado telefónico que preferiría borrar de mi memoria para siempre, me encontraba esperando al profesor O fuera de su oficina. No tenía a quien anunciarme puesto que el escritorio de Christine —si mal no recuerdo—, su secretaría, estaba vacío. En el mismo momento que el reloj cambió a las 5:30 PM, el profesor O salió de su oficina. ¿Qué complejo tenía con el horario?

Cuando su fría mirada se detuvo en mí me lamenté no haber llevado una bolsa para tapar mi rostro. Ahora que volvía a tenerlo frente a frente recordé todas las porquerías sucias que había dicho y no pude evitar lanzar una mirada a su cremallera recordando el último diálogo del llamado. Idiota, idiota Isabella. Él, por su lado, parecía un poco divertido. Y eso hizo que quisiera correr y correr y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Ni siquiera lo encontraba intimidante esta vez. Eso sólo hacía querer desaparecer con más urgencia.

—Señorita Swan. —Sip, hasta tenía una maldita sonrisa en su rostro. Ay, mi Dios—. Qué bueno que está aquí. Acompáñeme por favor.

Alejando de mi mente todo lo sucedido en el día de hoy, lo seguí con la cabeza en alto. Al menos ayudé a que su humor se alegrara un poco. Por favor, ¿qué mierda estoy diciendo?

«¿Quién hubiese dicho que fue él quien tuvo un Final-Orlando-Feliz? Ahora como que lo envidio un poco».

«Por favor, Amanda, no necesito saber más de eso».

La oficina del profesor O seguía igual a como la recordada. Libros, diplomas, más libros y diplomas. Evité mirar su silla y también el teléfono. Supongo que ni siquiera debo mencionar la razón. Me indicó con un gesto que me sentara y así lo hice.

—Quizás se está preguntando para qué la necesitaba aquí con tanta urgencia, ¿cierto?

Bueno, en realidad siendo sincera, con toda la vergüenza que llevaba encima casi y ni me hice esa pregunta. Claro que no podía responderle eso así que asentí, sin modular palabra. El profesor O me sonrió. También deseché la pregunta de por qué se encontraba de tan buen humor. Si quería seguir viviendo, mejor no conocer esa respuesta.

—Bien —volvió a decir—. Pero antes, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta. —Mi estado se puso en alerta. Que no diga nada del llamado. Que no diga nada de llamado—. ¿Cuántos años tiene Marlene, su hermanastra?

Bueno, eso tampoco me lo esperaba.

—¿P-Perdón? —pregunté tartamudeando un poco.

«¡Hey, viejo verde! ¡Marlene es mía!».

«Supongo que tu enamoramiento con Marlene va en serio».

« _Seh_ , Armando siempre quiso una chica para el trío».

Demasiada información para mí.

—27 —respondí frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Pasa algo con ella?

El profesor O sonrió. ¡Otra vez! Dios, esto era espeluznante.

—No, no… sólo curiosidad —inclinó su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla y volvió a mirarme—. ¿Aún está interesada en el trabajo?

Y con sólo esa frase olvidé todo lo que me tenía tan mortificada. Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos y creo que mi mandíbula se desencajó, pero no iba a molestarme en disimular mi sorpresa. ¿Me estaba ofreciendo trabajo? ¿A mí?

—¿Y-Yo? —Tartamudeé como idiota incrédula—. Claro, sí.

Supongo que era la respuesta que estaba esperando porque asintió.

—Bueno, eso es bueno. —Rebuscó unas cosas en su cajón y sacó una carpeta roja con mi nombre. Era el currículo que había traído la única vez que había estado aquí—. Estoy dispuesto a contratarla, señorita Swan. —Mi corazón se saltó un latido—. No será un trabajo fácil porque usted será la responsable de formar a los nuevos estudiantes. Sin embargo, no estará sola y seré paciente con usted.

Me pellizqué varias veces para cerciorarme que todo esto pertenecía a la realidad. El pellizco dolió todas las veces que lo intenté así que era imposible estar soñando o imaginando las cosas. Él me estaba ofreciendo trabajo de verdad. A mí. Ahora. Wow.

—Entonces… ¿Qué me dice? —Volvió a mirarme con ambas cejas levantadas—. ¿Está dispuesta a formar parte de nuestro equipo?

Me quedé en silencio un instante, pero no porque quisiera hacerme la difícil o tener que pensar en su propuesta o algo parecido, sino porque literalmente me había dejado sin habla. La última vez que estuve aquí salí hecha una furia, no había podido guardar mi frustración para mí y le había cantado las cuarenta sin que me temblara la voz. Obviamente que nunca esperé un llamado de él ni mucho menos una nueva entrevista. Si me imaginaba que me ofrecería un puesto de trabajo, bueno, me hubiese desmayado antes de venir. Y ahora, tres meses después de ese día, me ofrecía todo lo que siempre quise y por lo que tanto había luchado desde que conseguí mi título.

—Me gustaría oír una respuesta, señorita Swan.

«Habla, tarada, antes que se arrepienta».

Sacudí mi cabeza y lo miré, todavía sin poderme creer lo que estaba pasando.

—Claro que acepto —respondí por fin, y me felicité por la convicción en mi voz.

El profesor O asintió y sonrió imperceptiblemente. Después, tomó el teléfono en sus manos y desvié mi vista. No quería saber nada de teléfonos por lo que quedaba del año. Habló unas pocas palabras con quien sea que estaba del otro lado y volvió su atención a mí.

—Esperaba poder contar con usted —dijo casi con alivio de saber que acepté—. Estará unas tres semanas de prueba, pero no se preocupe que más que nada será para que usted se establezca antes de que el nuevo semestre comience. No le será fácil, señorita Swan, en esta universidad nos tomamos el estudio como algo sagrado. Tampoco le será fácil los primeros días, pero confío en que podrá hacerlo. A pesar de su corta edad, sé que tiene muchas ganas de trabajar.

Mi corazón latía a doscientos kilómetros por hora, pero era una sensación que jamás imaginé sentir. ¡Tendría un trabajo! ¡Puta madre, por fin tendría un empleo!

—Al principio estará a cargo del señor Meyer, él la ayudará con todo —siguió diciendo. Por mi parte, tomaba toda la información que me daba con mucha atención; procesándolo y guardándolo en mi cabeza—. Una vez que él considere que está lista, se hará cargo de las clases de primer año. Son las más fáciles y le será mejor para asentarse en la universidad.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y, sólo cuando el profesor O dio la orden, ésta se abrió. Instantes después, un hombre alto —quizás un poco más bajo que Edward pero era alto— de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules y brillantes, ingresó a la oficina del profesor O. Iba vestido bastante formal: pantalón negro de vestir, camisa blanca de lino y un chaleco negro con cuello en V. Si mi abuela lo viera, lo hubiese utilizado de modelo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sonrió, una sonrisa amigable porque seguramente se dio cuenta de mi estado de nerviosismo catatónico. Entrecerré mis ojos y lo miré con mayor atención, algo que me decía que ya lo había visto antes.

«Vaya, vaya, vaya. Armando, creo que armaremos un cuarteto».

—Señorita Swan, le presento al señor Meyer —dijo el profesor O mirando al chico de ojos azules—. Él es el jefe junior del departamento de literatura y la ayudará durante el primer tiempo.

El chico de ojos azules se acercó a mí y extendió su mano en mi dirección.

—Es un placer conocerla, señorita Swan.

«Uhm, creo que podríamos tener un Orlando telefónico con esa voz».

«¿Y si mejor por hoy dejamos de nombrar Orlando y teléfono?».

«Me quitas la diversión».

—Digo lo mismo, señor Meyer —respondí, intentando que no se notara mi nerviosismo mientras estrechaba mi mano con la de él.

Volvió a sonreírme amigablemente y el profesor O pidió nuestra atención.

—Muy bien, ya que todo está aclarado —me miró sólo a mí—. Le doy la bienvenida, señorita Swan. Deseo que hagamos muy buen equipo y también me complace decirle que tengo expectativas altas con usted. Mañana mismo podrá venir a firmar los papeles y formalmente estará trabajando con nosotros.

Dios, quería llorar.

—Gracias profesor O… —me detuve y sacudí la cabeza. No diría Orlando en voz alta, no señor—, profesor. Aprenderé rápido y no lo defraudaré.

—Confío en ello —agregó. Ahora su vista fue hacia el hombre que se apellidaba Meyer—. Señorita Swan, el señor Meyer se encargará de mostrarle las instalaciones. La espero mañana a las diez. Y, por favor, salúdeme a Marlene.

Mi emoción era tanta que ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en su apego repentino por mi hermanastra. Sólo asentí en respuesta, reprimiendo mis ganas de saltar, bailar y besarlo.

—¿Vamos, señorita Swan? —preguntó el chico de ojos celestes.

«Podría decirte tantos lugares al que quiero ir contigo, guapo».

«¿Cómo se supone que reaccionará Armando a eso?».

«Oh, él sabe compartir, cariño. Hay Amanda para todos».

Sonreí por el comentario y fui tras el señor Meyer, despidiéndome del profesor O con un asentimiento de cabeza. Al salir de la oficina del profesor recorrimos por el pasillo y tras dar diez pasos más, el chico Meyer se detuvo y se volteó hacia mí. Volvió a sonreírme amigablemente y volvió a extender su mano.

—Soy Collin —dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Nada de señor Meyer, por favor. El profesor Orlando suele ser demasiado formal.

Me reí. Collin me caía bien.

—Isabella —respondí aceptando su mano extendida—. Pero puedes decirme, Bella. Tampoco me gusta eso de señorita Swan.

Sonrió ampliamente.

—Bella, me gusta —sus ojos brillaron y me miró con curiosidad—. Me da gusto que estés trabajando aquí. De hecho, el último semestre fue de locos porque tuve que hacerme cargo de muchos estudiantes.

Reanudamos el paso y mientras pasábamos puertas Collin me iba diciendo qué era cada cosa. Al llegar al final del pasillo —en la dirección contraria al del profesor O— abrió una puerta de madera.

—Esta será tu oficina. —Mi boca se desencajó y él rio al darse cuenta de mi reacción—. ¿No creíste que tendrías tu propia oficina?

Lo miré sin ocultar mi sorpresa.

—No creía poder conseguir un trabajo —murmuré. ¡Tendría mi propia oficina!

La oficina era perfecta. Un poco pequeña, pero me daba igual. Tenía un escritorio en el medio, con una silla que se veía muy cómoda. Las paredes llenas de estantes con libros y un archivador que, supuse, tenían toda la información de los alumnos de la universidad. Completamente perfecta.

—¿Por qué no tendrías trabajo? —inquirió Collin.

Suspiré, sin poder quitar la vista de mi perfecta oficina.

—Digamos que no estaba teniendo suerte con las entrevistas.

Él asintió.

—Así que eso me lleva a pensar que la primera entrevista con el profesor Orlando no salió el todo bien y por eso saliste tan rápido que no te diste cuenta que me atropellaste hasta que me habías atropellado.

«Ooohh, ¡entonces ya te conocíamos!».

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Claro, de allí me parecía conocido. Él era el chico que atropellé cuando salí como alma que lleva el Diablo luego de haber tenido esa horrible entrevista con el profesor O.

—Por eso se me hacía que te había visto en algún lado —sonreí—. Lamento eso —me miró con confusión—, lo de la otra vez quiero decir.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No hay problema —sonrió mostrando una perfecta fila de dientes blancos—. Yo te reconocí al instante; no podría olvidarme de todos modos.

«Esto a Ojitos no le gustará».

Algo en mi interior se puso en alerta, pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo de procesar lo que había dicho porque rápidamente abrió la puerta contigua a mi nueva oficina. Me sonrió una vez más y señaló el otro cuarto.

—Este es mi despacho —explicó—. Cualquier duda que tengas no dudes en buscarme, a cualquier hora, no importa. Sé que harás un trabajo excelente y no necesitarás de mi ayuda. El profesor Orlando no contrata personal sólo porque sí, y pude ver que confía en ti.

—Bueno, espero no meter la pata —fui sincera.

Collin rió.

—No lo harás, confía en ti —cerró la puerta de su despacho y me llevó de regreso a la puerta de entrada. Al mirar hacia afuera, vi que unas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer—. El profesor Orlando suele ser un poco…

—¿Intimidante? —Me arriesgué a decir.

Soltó una suave risa.

—Sí, supongo —siguió sonriendo—. Aunque, de hecho, hoy estaba como un poco… no sé, de buen humor. Me pregunto qué será lo que lo hizo tan feliz esta tarde. En la mañana estaba… uf, no era uno de los días buenos, pero ahora fue como si hubiese ocurrido un milagro. Sea lo que sea que le ocurrió, debería repetirse. Jamás sonríe y hoy vaya que lo hizo.

«Parece que somos buenas en las voces, chico lindo».

«Gracias por recordármelo».

«No hay de qué, Bellita».

Inevitablemente la llamada telefónica volvió a instalarse en mi mente, pero lo alejé. No dejaría que opacara mi alegría por al fin tener un empleo. ¡Y en una universidad!

—No querrías sabes lo que sucedió —murmuré sin darme cuenta, respondiendo a su pregunta anterior. Me di cuenta al instante y me amonesté por ello.

Collin me miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Cómo?

Sacudí mi cabeza, negando.

—No, nada —sonreí. Y volví a desviar mi vista en la lluvia—. ¿Entonces… me ayudarás?

Agradecí mi capacidad para cambiar de tema rápidamente.

—Claro que sí —respondió Collin mostrándose contento—. Mañana mismo empezamos.

Asentí. Miré la hora y abrí los ojos al darme cuenta que ya iban a ser las siete de la tarde. Afuera estaba un poco oscuro y la lluvia parecía no querer cesar.

—¿Tienes como ir a casa? —preguntó con sus ojos celestes fijos en mí.

Abrí mi boca para responder que me iría sola, pero en ese momento un auto se estacionó en la playa de estacionamiento fuera del edificio de literatura. No tenía que ser adivina para saber quién estaba dentro del coche plateado.

—De hecho, mi novio acaba de llegar —señalé hacia el auto.

Collin siguió mi mirada y ambos vimos a Edward descender del vehículo para entrar al edificio.

—Claro —sonrió—. Tu novio, por supuesto.

Cuando Edward estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros para vernos a través de la puerta de vidrio, su mirada pasó de ser feliz al verme a convertirse en una mueca tensa al caer en los ojos en mi acompañante. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y se acercó a mí sin ningún tipo de vacilación. Enroscó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y besó el tope de mi cabeza con dulzura. Creo que me derretí un poco con el gesto.

—Paulina me avisó que llamaste, la reunión se alargó y luego Marlene me dijo que estabas acá y tu teléfono celular muerto—me dijo, apretando su abrazo—. Después la lluvia… No dudé en venir a buscarte.

«Oh, Ojitos, eres un sueño soñado».

Me reí de Amanda.

—Gracias —susurré, besando su mejilla con suavidad.

Después, los ojos verdes de Edward se posaron en los azules de Collin. Se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes. Luego, Collin fue el primero en extender su mano hacia mi novio.

—Collin Meyer —se presentó.

Edward me apretó más fuerte, cerrando cualquier espacio que quedara libre entre ambos.

—Edward Cullen —respondió, estrechando la mano que le ofrecía mi nuevo compañero de trabajo; no pasé por alto que estaban utilizando mas fuerza de lo normal.

«¿Es normal que ese gesto me ponga caliente?».

«Tú vives caliente, Amanda».

«Cierto. Tienes razón».

Cuando dejaron de estrecharse las manos, Collin miró hacia afuera reparando en el auto de Edward y sonrió.

—Es un coche impresionante.

Edward lo miró con un gesto serio.

—Lo sé —concordó—. Es mío.

Collin sonrió de lado.

—Lo sé —lo miró con gracia—. Sé que es tuyo.

¿Por qué se me hacía que no estaban hablando del coche?

Edward volvió su vista hacia mí y me sonrió.

—¿Ya terminaste aquí?

Miré a Collin y él asintió, dándome una suave sonrisa. Me pareció que Edward gruñó, pero no lo escuché suficientemente claro como para afirmarlo. Le di una mirada con confusión y él sólo me dio una amplia sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes.

—Hasta mañana a las diez, Bella.

Balanceé mi mano mientras Edward me arrastraba hacia afuera. No entendía qué acababa de pasar, pero el cuerpo tenso de mi novio no era una buena señal. La no tan suave lluvia mojó mi cabello y reí, mientras me subía al auto con prisa para no empaparme. Edward se subió una vez que cerró mi puerta y me miró con esos hermosos ojos verdes; aún sin poner en marcha el auto.

—¿Y bien?

Sólo bastó esa pregunta para que la realidad cayera sobre mí. Dios mío, Dios mío, ¡tenía empleo! ¡Un empleo de carne y hueso! Bueno, no exactamente así, pero era tan real como el que ahora estuviese lloviendo. Miré a Edward con una sonrisa que de seguro ocupaba toda mi cara y chillé como niña pequeña mientras saltaba a sus brazos, lastimándome con el freno de mano en el proceso, pero no me importó. Edward rio completamente divertido y me sostuvo contra él, abrazándome con la misma fuerza que yo estaba empleando. Estaba feliz, ¡feliz como una lombriz!

Edward acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y mi estúpida sonrisa simplemente no podía abandonar mi cara.

—Tengo el empleo —murmuré aún sin poder creerlo.

Dulce Jesús, esto de verdad estaba ocurriendo.

—Estoy tan malditamente orgulloso de ti, Voz de Pito —susurró Edward con sus ojos brillantes. No sé qué me pasó, pero sentía ganas de llorar. Me acerqué todo lo que pude a él y, aún en el ángulo medio extraño en el que estábamos, me las arreglé para estampar mis labios sobre los suyos.

Edward no fue cariñoso como me lo imaginé, sino que sus labios demandaron los míos con fuerza, fiereza y al mismo tiempo una ternura infinita. Sólo él conseguía ese tipo de combinaciones perfectas. Amaba cuando hacía eso. Tiró el asiento para atrás y me sostuvo de tal forma que me acomodara en su regazo y nuestra posición fuese más cómoda.

Su lengua ingresó a mi boca sin pedir permiso y obviamente la mía no se quedó atrás y fue en su búsqueda. Nos estábamos saliendo de control, pero era justo lo que necesitaba. Edward era mi cable a tierra y el que jamás dejó de creer en mí a pesar de todos los altos y bajos que había tenido todo este último tiempo. Siempre me alentó, diciéndome que todo se acomodaría y que las cosas debían suceder a su tiempo. No podía haber estado más acertado. Por fin había llegado ese tiempo y por fin estaría trabajando en una universidad. Era todo lo que siempre deseé.

—Te amo —susurré, rodeada de todo él.

Me dio un beso suave y tierno.

—Te amo más —aseguró, y amé la sensación de verme reflejada en su mirada brillante.

«Podríamos llevar el amor al asiento trasero, ¿cierto?».

Me reí y Edward me miró con felicidad.

—Aunque me encantaría poder seguir y bautizar el auto de una buena vez, no creo que tu nuevo trabajo sea el lugar indicado —picó mi nariz y miró la lluvia caer intensamente fuera—. ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una cita de festejo?

Lo miré haciéndome la coqueta.

—Creí que las citas habían quedado atrás.

Él negó.

—Nunca, jamás, dejaré de llevar a mi novia a citas.

Sonreí y mordí mi labio inferior.

—¿Y si tal vez sólo le cocinas a tu novia en la tranquilidad de tu departamento? —Sugerí, llovía mucho y creía que era mejor estar seguros bajo un techo—. Mañana entro a las diez y estoy segura que mi novio se las ingenió para que tenga suficientes mudas de ropa en el armario de su apartamento.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron.

—Eso suena como un novio muy inteligente.

«Y un novio inteligente también nos estaría dando en el asiento trasero».

«Amanda, por favor».

«Bu, vuelves a ser la misma aburrida de siempre».

—Lo es —sonreí besando su mandíbula—. Soy una chica con suerte.

—Eres muy afortunada, sí —sonrió con suficiencia.

Rodé los ojos y le propiné un golpe juguetón en el hombro. Le di un último beso y me acomodé en el asiento del acompañante. Edward puso el auto en marcha y en ese instante Collin salió del edificio de literatura de la universidad y fue corriendo hacia su coche. No pasé por alto que Edward tensó su mandíbula.

—¿Quién se supone que es ese? —Preguntó, moviendo el coche—. ¿Por qué estaba junto a ti?

Mi vista estaba enfocada en él.

—¿Huh?

Él suspiró y me miró de refilón.

—El chico que parece que tiene la cara de cera.

Me reí.

—¿Hablas de Collin?

Chasqueó la lengua. Era divertido verlo así.

—Sí, cierto que tiene nombre —murmuró con la vista fija en la carretera. Ya habíamos dejado atrás la Universidad—. Tiendo a olvidar las cosas que no son importantes.

Mi brazo se estiró en busca de su nuca, donde mis dedos comenzaron a juguetear con sus cabellos. Edward, ante mi gesto, sonrió abiertamente, inclinándose hacia mi toque sin borrar la dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es una especie de jefe, supongo —respondí a su pregunta anterior sin retirar mi brazo de su lugar—. Me ayudará las primeras semanas hasta que comience el nuevo semestre y cuando llegaste terminaba de enseñarme mi nueva oficina.

Detuvo el auto en un semáforo en rojo y me miró.

—¿Trabajarás sólo con él?

Encogí mis hombros.

—Hay muchas personas allí, Edward —comenté mientras volvía a poner el auto en movimiento—. No tienes por qué estar celoso de él. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vi como te miraba.

Ahora fue mi turno de rodar los ojos.

—Y aunque me mire como me mire, estoy tomada. —Le gustó esa respuesta porque sonrió ampliamente, colocando su mano sobre mi muslo—. Es sólo un nuevo compañero de trabajo, no tienes que preocuparte por nada. ¿Confías en mí?

Asintió al instante.

—Confío ciegamente en ti, cariño —susurró—, pero no confío en él.

Algo me hacía recordar a cómo se había comportado el primer tiempo con Simon. Tuvieron que pasar unos buenos meses para que aceptara finalmente que sólo éramos amigos. Ahora, ya ese tiempo de los celos e inseguridades habían pasado; es más, hasta él y Simon supieron convertirse en grandes amigos. Collin no sería diferente. Es decir, apenas lo conocía pero no me pareció un mal tipo. Además, ya sabía que yo tenía novio y estaba totalmente loca por él. Edward no tenía que ver fantasmas en donde no los había. Collin simplemente era un nuevo compañero de trabajo y tal vez en un futuro podríamos ser amigos. Nada más.

—No tienes que estar celoso —acaricié su nuca con mis dedos—. No es por inflar tu ego ni mucho menos, pero estoy completamente loca por ti.

Mi comentario lo hizo relajarse visiblemente. Su mano aún apoyada en mi muslo comenzó a subir un poco, poniéndome la piel de gallina.

—Es bueno que pasemos la noche en el departamento —susurró mientras perfilaba el auto para ingresar al estacionamiento de su edificio—, porque no creo que algún restaurante permita exhibiciones públicas.

Lancé una carcajada.

—Eres un tonto.

Veinte minutos después, y habiendo asaltado la heladera y despensa, estábamos listos para comenzar a preparar un jugoso estofado de pollo. Mi tarea era encargarme de cortar las verduras, mientras que Edward se ocupaba de cortar el pollo. La vista era increíble y me quedé como una tonta mirándolo con atención, sin molestarme en disimular ni un poco. Su cabello estaba desordenado, su camisa arremangada hasta los codos y los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Los músculos de sus brazos se contraen una y otra vez al utilizar el cuchillo y yo suspiré con cada movimiento. Podría quedarme horas, días, meses sólo observándolo. Debería ser ilegal ser tan apuesto, aún como amo de casa.

—Vuelves a observarme con «la mirada», Voz de Pito. —Estuve tan absorta mirando cómo se flexionaban los músculos de su brazo que no me di cuenta que me miraba con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro—. ¿Tendría que sentirme violado?

«Oh, ya lo creo».

—No lo sé, dime tú —coqueteé acercándome a él.

Edward me atrapó en sus brazos y me besó duro pero brevemente.

—Tendrás este cuerpo para el postre —me guiñó el ojo haciéndome reír. Luego, fue como si recordara algo—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu teléfono celular?

Oh, no. Otra vez recordé lo de esta tarde. Sacudí mi cabeza y me enfoqué en el hombre que me sostenía en sus brazos. No quería recordar Orlandos telefónicos ni mucho menos el buen humor del profesor O esta tarde.

—Murió —respondí con simpleza.

Una sonrisa lenta se extendió en su boca.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Elevé mis cejas sugestivamente.

—Creí que debería esperar al postre.

—Te estás pareciendo mucho a Amanda, ¿huh? —Besó mi nariz y me liberó de su abrazo—. Me gusta que pienses en arrancarme la ropa, así no tengo que sentirme culpable por quererte desnuda a toda hora. —Guiñó su ojo, dejándome ligeramente sorprendida por su comentario—. Ya regreso.

«Me gustó la parte de la ausencia de ropa».

Simplemente sonreí ante el comentario de Amanda y me entretuve cortando las zanahorias. Menos de cinco minutos después Edward volvió a la cocina con un paquete cuadrado en sus manos. Me llamó la atención el gigantesco moño blanco. Se acercó a mí, poniéndose detrás de mí y colocando la caja sobre mis manos. Su barbilla descansó en mi hombro derecho, haciéndome cosquillas en mi mejilla con su incipiente barba.

—Estaba esperando la excusa para poder dártelo —susurró sobre mi oreja. Su aliento mentolado me hizo cosquillas—. Felicitaciones por el empleo, licenciada Swan.

Hice a un lado la tabla con las zanahorias picadas y comencé a desenvolver mi regalo. Edward se quedó en la misma posición, abrazándome por la cintura. No me sorprendió ver lo que había en el interior de la caja. Era de esperarse que lo hubiese comprado. Un hermoso —y costoso— teléfono celular dorado me saludó. Volteé mi cabeza hacia Edward y él rápidamente dejó un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

—Bella, ya era tiempo que tu reliquia de celular dijera basta.

—Era lindo y me encariñé con él, no quería que muriera tan repentinamente —hice un mohín mientras sacaba mi nuevo aparato de la caja. Era hermoso, no podía negarlo. Y también grande, bastante grande. Activé la cámara frontal y Edward sonrió conmigo en la cámara. Hice la primera fotografía de ambos. Era perfecta—. Eres un maldito porque sabes que no podría rechazarlo.

—Me culpo por ello —respondió con una sonrisa.

Finalmente, casi una hora después la cena estaba lista. Edward se encargó de llevar la olla hacia la mesa y yo le quité muchas fotos, amando la cámara grande de mi nuevo teléfono. Edward me miró con una mirada cargada de dulzura que podría derretir cualquier iceberg. Yo sólo sonreía feliz por ser la destinataria de esa mirada. Mientras comíamos, esa mirada no se borró en ningún momento y si no lo conociera tanto, hubiese jurado que una idea se plantó en su cabeza y difícilmente saldría de allí en un buen tiempo. Daría cualquier cosa por saber qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en este momento.

—¿Prefieres un departamento o una casa? —Soltó la pregunta de repente una vez que terminamos de cenar.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido sin entender a qué quería llegar.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —cuestioné.

Él se encogió de hombros mientras bebía el último sorbo de su _Sprite_.

—Simple curiosidad —me respondió—. ¿Y bien?

Rasqué mi barbilla.

—Bueno, supongo que me he acostumbrado bastante al departamento —comencé—. Pero si es por elección, me gustaría poder tener un poco de verde y más espacio. Y una casa significa que no habrá elevador. —Edward sonrió ante mi respuesta—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Me miró un momento antes de responder.

—Una casa, definitivamente —aseguró—. También he vivido lo suficiente en departamentos como para estar seguro. Además, no sé, son algo solitarios. Este apartamento, por ejemplo, sólo tiene una habitación.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Pero es un hermoso departamento.

Asintió estando de acuerdo.

—Sí, lo es —sus ojos brillaban por alguna cosa y no entendí la razón—. Para alguien soltero, lo es.

«Me gusta hacia dónde vamos yendo».

«¿Y dónde se supone que vamos yendo?».

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en mí y deseé poder leer a través de ellos y adivinar qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Edward. Sin darme cuenta, la conversación que tuve con la pequeña Caroline hace un par de semanas atrás me golpeó fuerte. ¿Acaso él…?

—Te pusiste pálida —observó Edward, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos—. ¿Está todo bien?

Asentí, tomando un gran sorbo de mi _Sprite_. Edward tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

—Me gusta tenerte aquí —arrastró su silla hacia atrás y palmeó su regazo, invitándome a ir junto a él. No tuvo que insistir mucho, salté de mi silla y me acomodé en sus piernas, rodeándome de su calor y aroma—. Y últimamente he pensado mucho en eso.

Alejé mi rostro de la curvatura de su cuello y lo miré.

—¿En qué piensas?

Besó mi frente y luego mi nariz.

—En que eres mi hogar —susurró, derritiéndome con cada palabra—. Donde sea que estemos siempre serás mi hogar. Jamás he estado tan convencido de algo así antes. Siempre se trata de ti, ¿sabes?

«Creo que voy a llorar».

—Tú también eres mi hogar, Edward —me acurruqué y besé su cuello con suavidad.

Dejó caer su mejilla sobre el tope de mi cabeza.

—Y jamás pensé que estaría tan seguro de querer… —hizo una pausa y sentí que sacudió su cabeza—… algo —añadió finalmente.

Mis ojos volvieron a fijarse en él.

—¿Tan seguro de qué? —Quise saber.

Curvó una sonrisa de lado.

—¿En serio me preguntas?

—Edward… —advertí.

Rió quedadamente.

—A veces eres un tanto despistada —besó mi mejilla y arrastró su nariz por la extensión de mi cuello. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por sus caricias—. Lo sabrás pronto.

Era difícil concentrarse cuando hacía esas cosas y fue mucho más difícil aun cuando transformó su tierna caricia a pequeños besos por lo largo de mi cuello. Involuntariamente mi cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado, ofreciéndole total acceso.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —gemí cuando mordió suavemente la base de mi cuello.

Me acomodó de tal forma que quedé sentada a horcajadas, con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera. Me miró con los ojos iluminados por la excitación; pero no era simplemente excitación, sabía que había algo más allí. Me hubiese gustado poder preguntarle nuevamente qué era lo que ocurría, pero no me estaba dejando las cosas fáciles para intentar mantener mi mente clara. Y fue mucho más difícil mantener la cordura en el momento en que sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi blusa, acariciando la base de mis pechos.

—Llegó la hora del postre, Voz de Pito —susurró con la voz ronca—. De eso estoy hablando.

No tuve mucho más que decir pues su boca aplastó la mía al mismo tiempo que nos llevaba casi corriendo hacia la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!** Nueva actualización por aquí ^^

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Tenemos un nuevo personaje y parece que a Edward no le gustó nada lol. Ya veremos como sigue la cosa. Por otro lado, parece que Edward está cada vez más convencido de algo que Bella aún no se entera :P. De corazón espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Miles de gracias por todo el apoyo, por seguir del otro lado a pesar que las actualizaciones están tardando más de como era con Trato Hecho, pero no se preocupen que seguiré aquí hasta que la historia llegue a su fin. Isa, ya no sé cómo agradecerte, eres un sol. Te adoro tannnto (L).

Antes de despedirme les recuerdo que tienen el grupo de Facebook a su entera disposición, sólo pidan unirse que son todos bienvenidos :D

Ahora sí, ¡hasta la próxima actualización!

Muchos, muchos besos :*

 **Alie~**


End file.
